The Butterfly and the Hurricane
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :Terminado: :Secuela de Butterfly Wings: Después de tantos tropiezos y malos momentos, Rin decidió darle otra oportunidad. Pero nadie dijo que fuera fácil ser la compañera de tan estoico demonio.
1. El primer paso

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**1.** El primer paso

Rin se quedó muy quieta, como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo. Habría dado lo que sea con tal de no oír lo que le estaban diciendo, ni sentir esas miradas de decepción sobre ella.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―explotó Inuyasha en cuanto terminó de hablar― ¡De verdad no puedo creerlo! ¡Pensé que Shippo estaba mintiendo!

―¡Eh! ―se quejó el niño. Rin no podía sentirse peor.

―¡¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho aún así quieres…?

―Inuyasha, tranquilízate, por favor.

―¡Es que esto es increíble! ―resopló cuando su esposa le puso la mano en el hombro.

―Si sigues gritándole no conseguirás nada. Rin, ¿nos podrías explicar mejor lo que ha pasado? Me temo que Shippo no puede saber todos los detalles, y cuando lo confirmaste, éste de aquí ―señaló a su marido, rolando los ojos―, comenzó a gritar. Shippo, ¿no quieres ir con tus amigos? Creo que sería mejor si…

―¡De eso nada! ―contradijo cruzándose de brazos.

―De verdad creo que deberías ir con los demás, Shippo ―susurró Rin. El infante le frunció el ceño de manera muy extraña, como si creyera que no tenía por qué hacerlo salir. En un cambio repentino, miró nerviosamente a sus otros dos amigos y luego de una pequeña bocanada habló de nuevo.

―Sé muy bien todo lo que pasó entre tú y Sesshomaru, Rin, así que también me interesa escuchar lo que tengas que decir. No me gusta que me sigan dejando por fuera.

La cara de sorpresa en los adultos no podía ser mayor. Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas interrogantes entre ellos y Rin sólo fue capaz de mirar incrédula al niño que se veía tan seguro de sí mismo. Ninguno se había esperado su declaración, y saber que tenía conocimientos de un tema tan delicado era un trago difícil de pasar.

―¿Tú…? ¿Tú sabías? ¿Cuánto es lo que sabes? ¿Y cómo? ―preguntó Rin.

―Todo, lo sé todo. Escuché cuando Inuyasha y Kagome estaban hablando de esto hace dos años, y luego apareció Myoga para explicar otras cosas de las que también me enteré. Sé mucho más de lo que creen.

―¡Sabía que estabas ahí afuera! ―volvió a explotar el hanyou señalándolo acusadoramente. Kagome le hizo una mueca que le dio a entender que ese no era el momento para iniciar una de sus disputas infantiles.

―Shippo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas ahí?

―Porque habrían actuado así, ¡sólo mira cómo se puso, Kagome! ―el pequeño hizo un gesto hacia el híbrido como toda respuesta. La cara seria que tenía fue reemplazada por una avergonzada mientras fijaba sus ojitos verdes en el suelo―. Sé que no era asunto mío y no tenía derecho de espiarlos, pero me preocupaba mucho por Rin. Y como no me hubieran dicho nada de todas formas, pensé que era mejor averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Inuyasha bufó y las mujeres se removieron incómodas.

La sacerdotisa interrogó mudamente a Rin sobre qué era lo que deberían permitirle saber a Shippo. La menor asintió quedamente con la cabeza luego de unos segundos de meditación. Rin sabía que se acabaría enterando de todo tarde o temprano, como ya lo había hecho la primera vez, así que quizás era mejor que lo escuchara directamente de ella.

―Está bien, quédate. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿sí? ―intercedió Kagome sin más remedio. La joven volvió a sentirse el centro de atención, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo―. A ver, explícanos mejor cómo es todo esto, por favor. Y tú, Inuyasha, no hables hasta que haya terminado.

Rin los miró con discreción, sintiéndose muy intimidada. Ya le había contado a Shippo de manera muy generalizada qué era lo que hacía el señor Sesshomaru por ahí, y de eso había pasado más de un mes. ¡Parecía tanto tiempo, y a la vez no era nada! Ahora tenía que entrar en detalles al volver a relatar lo sucedido para la pareja que esperaba no muy pacientemente a que se decidiera por dónde comenzar.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y describió lo más calmadamente posible lo que había sucedido aquella mañana que había hablado con el Daiyoukai. No quería dar muchos detalles por obvias razones, pero se aseguró de dar a entender todo de manera clara, tratando de no mirar a Shippo en los momentos más vergonzosos que no se había atrevido a decirle la vez pasada.

Una vez terminado de hablar, el silencio volvió a inundar esa salita de la Mansión Kitsune y Rin recordó muy amargamente cómo había sido contarle las cosas a la señora Kagome dos años atrás. Mantuvo la cara abajo, incapaz de enfrentarse a esas personas que la observaban fijamente sin comprender. Por un momento deseó que nunca hubieran ido para no sentirse así de mal, pero eran sus amigos y entendía muy bien que estuvieran preocupados por ella. ¡Si hasta Inuyasha había decidido ir era porque lo consideraba importante! En ese momento no tenía las agallas de mirarlo a la cara sin sentirse abochornada.

―No me esperaba que el rey del hielo explicara algo ―Kagome fue la primera en hablar, cosa que Rin agradeció―. Que Sesshomaru te haya dicho todo eso es… vaya.

Inuyasha resopló con la intención de decir algo, pero Kagome fue más rápida y le dio un codazo en las costillas sin que la jovencita lo notara.

―Sí, bueno ―se quejó mirando acusadoramente a su mujer―. Pero aún así… ¡No lo sé, esto es demasiado raro! Sigue siendo un bastardo, pero no sé qué pensar ahora.

Claro que lo sabía: quería salir a darle una paliza. Por más extraño que pudiera parecer, Inuyasha siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que el anciano Myoga les había dicho la verdad sobre las intenciones de su hermano. Por menos que le agradara, había reconocido algunas cosas claves que él mismo había sentido con Kagome. Pero nada de esos malditos instintos justificaba el trato tan cruel que le había dado a la chiquilla y lo mucho que la había lastimado. Estaba dividido entre aceptar esa nueva situación o seguir odiándolo. Bueno, odiarlo era ya algo predeterminado, pero no estaba seguro si debería hacerlo todavía más o no.

―¿Cómo te sientes tú al respecto, Rin? ―preguntó suavemente Kagome.

―Yo… ―sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse al ser presa de la mirada de todos, especialmente la del zorrito que no estaba para nada convencido― me siento bien. E-es decir, me alegra que todo haya acabado y que podamos, bueno…

―¿Te está tratando bien? ―la interrumpió Inuyasha, como si esperara que le dijera que no para poder ir a darle caza a su medio hermano mayor. Se sintió entre aliviado y desilusionado al verla asentir modestamente con la cabeza. El que todavía estuviese sonriendo ligeramente con la mirada perdida no se le pasó desapercibido.

―Inuyasha, Shippo, ¿les importaría salir un momento? Quisiera hablar con Rin a solas ―pidió la sacerdotisa, pensando que la timidez de la menor podría desaparecer un poco sin la presencia de los otros dos. Ambos la miraron con reproche y aunque se quejaron, no tardaron en obedecerla. Kagome estaba más que segura de que se quedarían con los oídos pegados a la puerta, pero mientras Rin no lo supiera no había problema. En cuanto la puerta corrediza se cerró tras el kitsune, notó que Rin inhalaba con cierto alivio―. Hay algo que te está molestando. ¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata?

La aludida retorció nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos y se encogió un poco en el asiento que ocupaba. Kagome, que se había puesto de pie para cerrar la puerta, se sentó frente a ella para que supiera que tenía toda su atención. No es que estuviera del todo cómoda con la idea de que Sesshomaru volviera a cortejar a Rin después de todo lo que le había hecho, pero entendía muy bien cómo se sentía la jovencita al respecto. Lo único que quería para ella era que fuera feliz, por lo que le brindaría todo su apoyo sin importar lo que sucediera.

―Tengo miedo ―admitió Rin luego de un pequeño momento de silencio―. Tengo miedo de que esto sea una ilusión o algo así, temo despertar un día y ver que vuelvo a esa habitación mientras él… ―suspiró incómoda―. ¿Y si nada de esto es real? ¿Y si nada cambió? Yo… lo quiero, lo quiero más de lo que podré decirle jamás, pero aún siento algo de miedo cuando estoy con él.

―No entiendo. Dijiste que estabas feliz y que te trataba bien, además de que explicó… ―Kagome se detuvo a buscar alguna otra palabra más adecuada― sí, _explicó_ lo que había pasado en ese entonces como para comportarse como lo hizo.

―Lo sé, realmente me alegra que lo haya hecho y me gusta mucho cuando viene a visitarme, aunque no lo haga a menudo ―se lamentó―. Pero hay veces en las que… no sé qué es lo que me sucede, pero creo que el señor Sesshomaru de ese entonces regresará y todo volverá a ser como era antes. Tengo miedo porque no sé si las cosas puedan estar completamente bien algún día, si de verdad seré capaz de olvidarlo todo. Quiero hacerlo, lo intento… pero es difícil. Esas imágenes siguen volviendo a mi mente.

Kagome hizo una mueca un tanto confusa y triste. Era lógico que le costara adaptarse de nuevo a la idea de estar con el demonio, esta vez de una manera más normal, por así decirlo, pero si realmente estar a su lado era lo que deseaba, debía hacer algo para comenzar a superar sus miedos o si no todo le costaría mucho más. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre las suyas en muestra de apoyo.

―Es natural que todavía tengas miedo, no tiene nada de malo ―la consoló apaciblemente―. Pero no puedes quedarte así o nunca avanzarás. Si lo que quieres es estar con Sesshomaru, debes luchar para vencer tus temores. Dime una cosa, ¿confías en él?

La muchacha se encogió un poco más y respondió en voz baja:

―Sí. Quiero decir… por un lado sé que si algo llega a sucederme será el primero en ayudarme, pero por el otro lado… no lo sé, está oscuro todavía. Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé qué pensar… No quiero que vuelva a lastimarme.

―¿De verdad crees que lo haga? ―Rin abrió la boca para responderle pero la cerró un segundo después―. Por lo que acabas de contarnos no parece así. Sé que es una persona difícil, pero me parece que la única que puede llegarle eres tú. Escogiste seguir a su lado… ―_como yo lo hice con Inuyasha_, estuvo por decir. Kagome recordó cuando le había confesado a su marido, años atrás, que sin importar lo que pasara, ella estaría con él. Había elegido bien al final y esa decisión era lo que lo había sellado. Era muy curioso cómo las cosas se repetían con diferentes personas―, lo único que puedes hacer es darle una oportunidad para que repare el daño que causó, o pueda compensarlo. Date tú también este chance, Rin ―la sacerdotisa apretó las manos de la jovencita entre las suyas y le sonrió con todo el cariño del mundo. Por un momento, Kagome creyó que se estaba viendo a sí misma, joven, preocupada y con su uniforme del colegio, lo que acrecentó su sonrisa―. Esto es lo que quieres hacer, no dejes que tu miedo te atormente. Toma esta oportunidad ―miró distraídamente hacia el techo con una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿Te digo algo? Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. Por Inuyasha he hecho muchas locuras, esta sería otra más ―rió―. Sé cuánto lo quieres, y puedo entender cómo te sientes, así que tienes todo mi apoyo.

El rostro de Rin se relajó como si un gran peso se evaporara de su cuerpo.

―Esperaste mucho por esto, ¿no es así? Disfrútalo, Rin, te lo mereces. Además, si algo llega a pasar seremos los primeros en poner en su lugar a Sesshomaru, no lo dudes.

La más joven rió, pero también se sintió conmovida hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La señora Kagome siempre lograba hacerla sentir infinitamente mejor. No había sido tan mala idea que ella y su esposo fueran a visitarla después de todo. Quizás no estaban muy contentos todavía ―al menos Inuyasha y Shippo―, pero tener a la sacerdotisa como soporte era suficiente como para devolverle los ánimos.

Sin esperarlo más, estrechó fuertemente a la mujer entre sus brazos. Todo le parecía más claro ahora. ¡Bueno, cualquiera se sentiría intimidado bajo la dura mirada del demonio de blanco! Por eso estaba nerviosa cada vez que lo veía, pero ahora se aseguraría de tener un pequeño ajuste de actitud para poner en práctica el consejo de su buena amiga.

…

―Las mujeres hablan mucho ―suspiró Shippo que había dejado de espiar la conversación desde hacía más de una hora. Inuyasha se había rendido mucho antes, por lo que fue a sentarse en las escaleras de la mansión con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. El kitsune dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones con un suspiro abatido cuando llegó a su lado. El mayor abrió un ojo para ver furtivamente su expresión de derrota.

―No deberías volver a oír a escondidas las conversaciones de los demás ―le dijo con cierta amargura.

―Como si no lo hubieras hecho tú ahora.

―Esto es diferente, Shippo.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

El híbrido frunció levemente los labios mientras buscaba alguna buena excusa.

―Yo soy un adulto.

―Siempre dicen lo mismo. Sólo estaba preocupado por Rin, ustedes nunca me habrían dicho nada de todas formas.

―Esa clase de cosas no las tendrías que haber escuchado, eres muy pequeño ―contestó Inuyasha. Su tono era ligeramente más apacible, como si ya no quisiera regañarlo. Comprendía muy bien su punto de vista y Shippo lo sabía, pero aún así estaba empeñado en proteger a su amigo de los crudos temas que no debería conocer. Seguía siendo un niño, y los niños no tenían que preocuparse por asuntos que sólo les concernían a los mayores.

Shippo resopló.

―Sesshomaru es un idiota.

―En eso sí tienes razón ―sonrió Inuyasha.

―¿Estás de acuerdo con que Rin esté cerca de él?

―Si te soy sincero, no. No mucho. Es algo complicado ―resopló―. Soy mitad bestia, por lo que puedo comprenderlos más o menos a ambos, a Rin y a Sesshomaru. Pero a veces mi lado humano gana sobre el otro, como ahora. A las mujeres no se les debe herir nunca ―musitó en voz baja. Cómo odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar―. No me gustaría que ese estúpido se le acerque, pero… realmente no es mi decisión.

―¿Desde cuándo tú eres así? ¡Adentro estabas como loco!

―Estaba de malhumor ―admitió molestamente. Por lo menos ahora podía pensar con la mente más fría, el que Rin le confirmara que había reanudado tratos con Sesshomaru no había sido fácil de tragar.

―Pues deberías estar buscándolo para matarlo. ¿De verdad crees que no le quiera hacer nada malo a Rin?

―Dímelo tú a mí, enano, fuiste quién lo vio ese día. ¿En serio le dijo todas esas cosas?

―No lo sé, no pude escuchar nada de lo que decían porque estaban muy lejos ―el niño se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio―. Pero sí pude olerlo. Estaba muy calmado, tenía un aroma muy extraño, como si de verdad estuviera triste. Era poco natural.

―El sujeto es raro, cualquier cosa que haga es antinatural ―gruñó el híbrido―. La ha estado visitando, ¿no? ¿No has visto nada sospechoso? Vamos, dame una buena razón para cortarle el brazo de nuevo.

El kitsune imitó muy bien la cara de enfado de su amigo cuando negó con la cabeza.

―No, nada. ¡Está desesperadamente tranquilo! Y Rin tampoco parece estar molesta con que venga, ¡no lo entiendo! Debería odiarlo, en cambio hace como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Eso sólo es porque esperas que haga algo malo ―regañó una vocecita a sus espaldas. Tanto el demonio como el hanyou voltearon para encontrarse con que Kiyo los miraba ceñuda con los brazos en jarras―. La verdad es que el perro blanco es amable con Rin, no tienes razones para querer pelear con él cuando no ha hecho nada. Asusta un poco porque no es muy simpático, pero eso no significa que sea malo.

―Habla por ti, niña, no lo conoces ―gruñó Inuyasha al volver su vista hacia el frente.

Kiyo bufó. ¡Los chicos eran tan tercos! ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta de algo tan obvio? Al menos Shippo que ya había visto cómo actuaba el sujeto cuando estaba con Rin; no era nada expresivo, pero se notaba que tenía mucho interés en ella.

―Puede que no. Pero para ser un demonio tan fuerte y malo como ustedes dicen que es, no da la más mínima señal de tramar nada. Al menos su olor no lo delata, y sus acciones tampoco. Yo confío en él.

―Kiyo, no sabes cómo es ―bufó Shippo―. ¡Puede estar actuando! ¡Puede estar mintiendo! ¿Y si planea secuestrar a Rin y volver a hacerle daño?

La pequeña roló los ojos. No tenía paciencia para lidiar con cabezas duras y acababa de recordarlo. Sólo había pasado por ahí al oír el nombre de su amiga y del demonio blanco, por lo que quiso interceder en su favor.

―¡Por favor! Lo habría hecho desde hace mucho. Después de todo, eso es asunto de Rin y tiene todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que le dé la gana con ese tipo. Es su vida. Si está feliz, déjenla serlo y ya ―una sonrisa de suficiencia adornó el rostro de la niña al ver cómo Inuyasha y Shippo intercambiaban miradas sin saber qué responderle―. Yo también sé lo que pasó… más o menos, creo ―admitió avergonzada―, pero no me parece que quiera volver a hacerle daño cuando la quiere tanto, y es por eso que no me preocupo.

―¿Ese es tu argumento para defenderlo, que la _quiere_? ―saltó Inuyasha, girándose nuevamente hacia ella. La niña no cambió su cara adusta al afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

―¿No te parece suficiente? ¿Acaso a ti te gusta lastimar a los que quieres?

―Uh, golpe bajo ―se rió una voz desde el interior de la casa. Kagome y Rin se aproximaban a ellos por lo que se podía decir que habían captado una parte interesante de la conversación. La sacerdotisa se sintió un tanto orgullosa de aquella chiquilla, tenía una lengua muy mordaz para alguien de su tamaño. No era nada fácil cerrarle la boca a Inuyasha y por haberlo hecho con tal facilidad, ya tenía todo su respeto.

Rin, en cambio, ojeaba la escena con algo de pena. Kiyo había desarrollado un lazo más fuerte con ella y se podía decir que era su defensora número uno. Por supuesto que le halagaba, pero siempre se sonrojaba al oír sus argumentos para dejar bien parada la extraña relación que mantenía con el señor Sesshomaru.

―Vaya, ¿al fin terminaron? Ya era hora ―se quejó Inuyasha al ponerse en pie, simulando que la niñita no le había pillado desprevenido.

―Lo siento, teníamos que ponernos al día ―Kagome le sonrió con complicidad a Rin―, pero sí, ya acabamos.

―¿Y está todo bien? ―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente hacia la menorde las humanas.

―Claro que sí ―asintió Kagome luego de que lo hiciera Rin con timidez―. Tranquilo, no te preocupes.

―¡Keh! Si la hubieras convencido para venir a la aldea con nosotros hace años no me preocuparía ahora.

―¡Cómo exageras! ―suspiró la sacerdotisa― ¿Te molesta si vamos a casa pronto? Sabes que no me gusta dejar a los niños solos mucho tiempo.

―Como quieras. Tardamos una eternidad porque ustedes no terminaban de hablar. Rin ―la llamó de repente, enseriándose―. No estoy feliz con esto, pero lamentablemente no puedo intervenir ―le dedicó una mirada acusadora a la chiquilla kitsune que sonrió con suficiencia―. Sólo espero que tengas una buena razón para querer volver a estar cerca de ese imbécil, y que sea suficiente como para…

―Sé que ha cambiado, señor Inuyasha ―interrumpió ella con seguridad. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de descontento.

―De todas formas no permitas que vuelva a hacerte sentir mal, ¿me oyes? Es un bastardo malnacido, ser bueno no es algo que esté en su naturaleza y no mereces aguantártelo de nuevo, así que asegúrate de plantarle cara cuando sea necesario ―el hanyou parecía ciertamente incómodo y deseaba que nadie lo estuviera viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¡Por eso no le gustaba hablar de esa clase de cosas, menos con público!―. Ojalá estuviera aquí para darle una paliza… Shippo, si llega a pasar algo quiero que me lo hagas saber inmediatamente para venir y patearle el trasero.

―¡Cuenta con ello!

―Bien ―asintió él. Le dio la espalda a su mujer y se agachó para que montara―. Ya sabes, Rin…

―Lo sé, señor Inuyasha, tendré cuidado ―sonrió la aludida. Inuyasha miró entonces a Shippo cuando se ponía en pie de nuevo.

―Y tú, Shippo…

―¡Me mantendré alerta y te diré si ocurre algo malo!

El híbrido asintió exhibiendo un rostro desafiante. Parecía aguantarse las ganas de gritar y matar algo gracias a la desesperación que tenía por no poder pelear con su hermano mayor y no ser capaz de intervenir en la situación que lo tenía nervioso.

―A ti no te digo nada porque me caes mal ―le dijo a Kiyo antes de marcharse. La pequeña le sacó la lengua con burla cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha le dio una última mirada indecisa a la humana que estaba en el umbral de la mansión, como si buscara algún buen argumento para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Por un momento pensó en Kagome. Si ella no le hubiera dado tantas oportunidades, jamás habrían terminado juntos y esa posibilidad le parecía algo inconcebible a esas alturas. Quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo… Pero confiaba tan poco en su hermano luego de lo que había hecho que le costaba _limpiar_ su imagen. Muy en el fondo, el híbrido también quería que todo estuviera bien entre ellos; conocía el pesar por no tener a su compañera cerca y a decir verdad, era algo que no le deseaba ni a Sesshomaru. O tal vez sí, para hacerlo pagar.

Kagome dio una despedida general a los niños y a Rin, y cuando las respuestas de ellos acabaron, Inuyasha comenzó a saltar por el bosque a mucha velocidad, deseando llegar a casa cuanto antes.

…

―¡_Riiiin_! ¡El perrito blanco está aquí! ―canturreó Mikiko cuando pasaba a su lado en un pasillo. Los niños tenían la manía de llamar al Daiyoukai _perro_ o _perrito_, cosa que le hacía mucha gracia. Excepto Shippo, él se refería al señor Sesshomaru bajo el nombre de _ése_ _cretino_. Aún le costaba adaptarse a la idea, pero Rin no sabía cómo hacerle entender que de verdad todo estaba bien.

Dejó la carga de ropa limpia recién sacada del tendedero en una habitación al azar y salió al exterior de la mansión mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos y sacudía la posible suciedad de la falda del kimono. Siempre la atacaban los nervios cuando le tocaba verlo, y sabía de antemano que era algo que tardaría en desaparecer.

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que el calor del día de verano se aplacaba poco a poco, dándole paso a las frescas brisas nocturnas. Aún había suficiente luz como para ver con claridad, pero como conocía el camino hasta el lago a la perfección, podía atravesarlo con los ojos cerrados. Siempre se encontraban ahí, sentía que tenían la suficiente privacidad para estar a solas cómodamente. Además de que se había enamorado de ese lugar desde la primera vez que encontró al enorme perro blanco esperándola y no podía imaginarse otro sitio más adecuado para verlo.

Ahí estaba él, de pie en la orilla del lago, completamente sereno con la vista fija en el horizonte. Su estola y largo cabello blanco se mecían a la par del débil viento, y en opinión de Rin, no podía verse más atractivo.

Se le acercó con las rodillas algo temblorosas y la mirada desviada hacia el suelo. Aunque le agradaba verlo, le era imposible no sentirse horriblemente intimidada. Era como si tuviera el impulso constante de mantener sus distancias, o mejor dicho, de alejarse lo más posible para no estar a su alcance. Era un reflejo adquirido por los malos tiempos, y siempre estaban a flor de piel, sin importar lo mucho que dijera que quería remediar las cosas. A veces no se creía capaz de hacerlo, pero seguía intentándolo.

Por más complicado que se le hiciera, por más fuertes que fueran sus ansias de correr, simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. Qué contradictorio era estar enamorada de él.

―Rin.

―Buenas tardes, señor Sesshomaru ―le saludó en voz baja al llegar a su lado. El youkai apenas se movió para verla de reojo. Podía percibir a la perfección su incomodidad y los altos niveles de adrenalina que corrían por sus venas, como si esperara el momento para emprender su huída.

Sesshomaru sólo iba hasta esa montaña con el único propósito de verla por unos minutos. Ella se lo había pedido, y simplemente no podía negarse sin importar lo mucho que lo quisiera. Sus encuentros eran breves y algo forzados, y pese al tenso ambiente que los rodeaba en cada ocasión, ella siempre se despedía pidiéndole que volviera pronto. Parecía que el único propósito de aquellas visitas era que Rin se acostumbrara gradualmente a su presencia, pero los avances eran tan lentos y poco alentadores que parecía necesitar demasiado tiempo como para pasarlos.

No hacían nada en especial, apenas intercambiaban algunas palabras y se quedaban un rato de nuevo en silencio, con Sesshomaru vigilando atentamente el horizonte y Rin estrujando sus dedos nerviosamente. Nunca se había sentido tan extraño estando con ella, y no era algo con lo que estaba contento.

―¿Cómo se encuentra, milord?

―Sin novedades.

_Y de nuevo el silencio incómodo. _Pero ya era algo normal, y se extrañaría que no lo fuera. A pesar de su miedo, Rin realmente disfrutaba poder estar con él durante aquellos minutos y saber que se encontraba bien, al menos le brindaba algo de calma. Si tan sólo ese enorme muro de hielo no los rodeara, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Y creía que era hora de empezar a derribarlo de una vez por todas.

―Ten ―la sorprendió extendiéndole una caja de madera muy pulida que había sacado de su manga. Otro kimono, seguramente. Lo curioso del mononoke era que nunca aparecía con las manos vacías, como si necesitase entregarle algo como excusa para verla. Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando tomó el objeto y examinó sus delicados detalles.

―S-se lo agradezco mucho, es muy atento de su parte. Yo… ―dudó, buscando algo de valor en su interior. _Vamos, tú puedes, no es como si te fuera a comer_. Tragó con dificultad y colocó la caja bajo su brazo, pegada a su costado― t-también tengo algo… para usted.

Con algo de torpeza, sacó de sus ropas una fina cadena de la que pendía su broche de mariposa y un sencillo dije transparente con un centro rojo. El Daiyoukai lo reconoció como el sortilegio que Jaken había hecho para ocultar su aroma. Jamás había expresado su desprecio por dicho objeto ―ni pensaba hacerlo nunca―, por lo que le pareció interesante que Rin extrajera la cadena y la sujetara con la mano, dejando que el colgante se balanceara describiendo círculos.

Lo que él no sabía era que la chica había estado tan insegura al inicio de su nueva situación que había optado por dejarlo en su cuello _por si las dudas_. En ese entonces, Rin se recriminaba el habérselo quedado y pensar de una manera tan cobarde. Miró directamente al mononoke luego de quitar el dije de la cadena y supo que era hora de empezar a actuar.

―Creo que… ya no lo necesito más, cumplió su tarea ―le dijo―. Me protegió y ayudó mucho, pero… es tiempo de una nueva etapa. Espero que al señor Jaken no le moleste ―añadió con una mueca mientras contemplaba el pequeño objeto que centellaba en su palma. Cerró el puño y lo extendió hacia él―. Tómelo, por favor.

Como el demonio se quedó quieto, Rin tuvo que mirarlo con algo de insistencia para que hiciera lo que le pedía. Sesshomaru sintió el peso y calor de aquel sortilegio cuando fue depositado en su mano, y hasta pudo percibir un minúsculo movimiento proviniendo de él, como un aleteo frenético. Por un momento pensó que estaba sosteniendo algo que se encontraba vivo, y le desagradaba. No, lo odiaba. Después de todo era esa cosa lo que mantenía tan bien oculta la esencia de Rin.

―Si lo hago no habrá vuelta atrás ―habló con su voz inmutable.

Rin asintió y volvió a sonreír esta vez más convencida.

―Es lo que quiero ―_hacer desaparecer el pasado_, agregó para sí.

El demonio se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes más, mirando con desprecio el dije que seguía emitiendo su calor. Sin un dejo de vacilación cerró el puño con fuerza, destruyendo lo que había en su interior.

―Oh, iba a sugerirle que lo lanzara al lago, pero… ―murmuró cuando el demonio dejó caer al suelo de guijarros los restos pulverizados del sortilegio. Rin esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado al hacer eso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto.

Casi de inmediato, sintió un débil escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, como si un balde de agua fría se hubiera vertido sobre su cabeza y con el líquido invisible, un peso se le resbalaba de la piel. Se sentía desnuda y desprotegida del clima. Tembló un poco ante el frío, pero éste la abandonó con extrema rapidez. Parpadeó varias veces con confusión, preguntándose si eso había sido todo. Seguramente tardaría unas horas en recuperar su olor, pero por algo se empezaba. Levantó la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le preguntara si él era capaz de notar la diferencia.

Y lo hacía. Un ínfimo aroma floral llegó hasta su sensible olfato, como lo hace algo que está a demasiada distancia como para distinguirlo con claridad. Pero conocía esa esencia a la perfección como para identificarla, y algo en su interior se removió inquieto. El mononoke recordó muy vívidamente lo atrayente que era el aroma de Rin.

Pese a lo incómodo que pudiera resultar estar con ella en ese momento, cuando la vio dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, Sesshomaru deseó no tener que marcharse nunca de aquel lugar.

…

―¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! ―musitó Shippo entre dientes―. Ahora no podrá escapar, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

―¿Otra vez aquí? Te tomaste muy en serio las palabras de tu amigo ―lo sorprendió la voz de Kiyo. La niña estaba a sus espaldas, mirándolo ceñuda. Lo había pescado otra vez vigilando al demonio blanco y a Rin, escondido en unos matorrales justo como habían hecho cuando la pareja se reconcilió―. Pensé que no soportabas ver al perro y estabas molesto con Rin. ¿O todo es una farsa para encubrir que realmente te preocupa?

―No te metas, Kiyo ―se volvió hacia el frente para seguir con su tarea.

―Pues lo hago. No te entiendo, Shippo. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Esperar que le haga algo malo para decir que tenías razón o qué?

―¡Claro que no!

―¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que podrás protegerla mientras peleas contra él? ¿Crees que si ves lo que hacen evitas que suceda algo?

―¿Quieres dejarme en paz? ―Shippo ya estaba muy molesto, y Kiyo era la menos indicada para tranquilizarlo.

―¿Quieres responderme?

―No es tu problema.

―¿Pero Rin y el tipo son el tuyo?

―¡Kiyo, ya! Sólo quiero asegurarme que esté bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? No confío en Sesshomaru y no quiero que le haga nada a Rin.

―Shippo, mira, por más buenas que sean tus intenciones esto es algo que no te incumbe. Además, sé que vas a contarle a tu amigo Inuyasha todo lo que ves para que puedan meterse con Rin. Supéralo ya, vamos.

Shippo soltó un agudo gruñido y se puso en pie de un salto para encarar a la niña.

―¡Yo hago lo que quiero! ¡Eres tú quien se está metiendo donde no debe!

―¿Ah, de verdad? ¡Pues yo no espío a nadie ni voy a contarle el cuento a los demás! ¡No seas tan metiche y deja de meter la nariz donde no te incumbe!

―¡Claro, como si tú fueras un ejemplo a seguir! ¡Eres la primera que salta a defender al cretino ese sin que nadie te lo pida!

―¡Eso no es algo malo!

―¡Claro que es malo! ¡Lo defiendes sin razón, tú eres la metiche!

―¡Y tú eres un bebé inmaduro!

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de tomar alguno de sus interminables trucos para iniciar una pelea, cerraron súbitamente la boca y se congelaron en su sitio. Les tomó menos de un segundo darse cuenta que sus gritos eran lo suficientemente altos como para retumbar por el claro, y por supuesto, llegar hasta los oídos adultos, quienes los veían sobresalir del arbusto a punto de caerse a golpes.

Era el peligroso youki de Sesshomaru lo que los había hecho detenerse. Estaba enojado y los miraba a la distancia como si quisiera matarlos sólo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Rin estaba muy extrañada y un tanto avergonzada ante el comportamiento de los niños, jamás pensó que la seguirían observando a la distancia cuando se encontraba con el Daiyoukai. Y lo que habían estado vociferando era sumamente incómodo al ser el demonio el tema principal de la disputa.

―Eh… ya nos íbamos. ¡Qué disfruten el resto de la tarde! ―Kiyo tomó el cuello de la ropa de Shippo y lo arrastró a gran velocidad por el bosque mientras él se quejaba por su rudeza―. Es lo que pasa cuando te metes donde no te llaman, ¿lo ves? ―le dijo al soltarlo bruscamente, mirándolo ceñuda.

―¿Yo? Si tú no hubieras llegado no se habrían dado cuenta de nada, pero no, tenías que venir a gritarme para que nos vieran ―se volvió a poner en pie, apretando sus puños en pose de pelea.

―Pues qué bien, así no se te ocurrirá hacerlo de nuevo.

―¡Lo arruinaron todo! ―saltó una tercera vocecita. Anonadados, vieron aparecer a Mikiko justo por el mismo sitio del que habían salido. Sus mejillas se inflaron de indignación mientras los observaba ceñuda con los brazos en jarras―. ¡Ahora el _perrito_ estará más pendiente y no podré volver a subir al árbol para verlos! ¡Muchas gracias! ―chilló al irse hacia la casa dando fuertes pisotones.

Desafortunadamente para los zorritos, la pelea seguía siendo lo bastante audible hasta para los oídos humanos, y ni hablar de los sobrenaturales. Rin no sabía si sentir mucha vergüenza o comenzar a reír.

―Espero que no lo vuelvan a hacer ―le murmuró al demonio, que aún vigilaba el sitio por el que los infantes se habían ido. La kitsune más pequeña tenía razón. De ahora en adelante debía estar más atento a los alrededores, odiaba contar con público no deseado. Especialmente cuando estaba con Rin.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**NOTA:** Sí, me borraron esto porque lo puse accidentalmente en la sección de inglés. En lugar de notificar para que uno arregle la cosa, FF decide borrarlo de una sola vez. Sólo puedo decir... vaya.

...

Así es, he vuelto. Lamento haberles hecho esperar a aquellos que estaban ansiosos por esta secuela, pero creo que a pesar de eso la traje en tiempo récord. Y como ya algunos me conocen, sabrán que si empecé a publicar es porque toda la historia está completa, por lo que las actualizaciones serán continuas. Eso sí, sólo podré subir una vez a la semana, los sábados o domingos. Lo siento, pero ya no cuento con mucho tiempo libre y aunque no tenga que escribir nada, me gusta releer un par de veces por si las dudas, y si puedo hacerlo con tiempo de sobra, mejor.

Ahora a la historia. Como ya dije al final del original, Butterfly Wings, éste fic será para mostrar el avance entre Rin y Sesshomaru, sin nada de angst y drama emo, porque creo que tuvimos suficiente con el anterior. Habrá más romance, comedia y hasta algo de _fluff_, aunque no mucho.

Gracias especiales a **Ginny**, mi beta querida, que me ha estado asesorando a lo largo de estos meses y sé que se muere por ver el producto final xD

¡Mil gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima semana!


	2. Lo que faltaba por saber

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**2.** Lo que faltaba por saber

No tuvo que pasar mucho para que el sortilegio de Jaken dejara de hacer efecto. Cuando regresó una hora después de haberlo roto, los niños se le quedaron mirando, olfateando el aire extrañados. Fue Mikiko quien le dijo al día siguiente ―aparentando que jamás los había espiado, por supuesto― que tenía un aroma muy dulce y que siempre se lo había imaginado así. No tenía idea de que su poder se perdería tan rápido. Con razón el pequeño demonio verde había insistido tanto en que fuera puntual con respecto al mantenimiento.

Pero eso ya no le importaba. Estaba feliz por haber tomado esa decisión y era poco lo que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto. Lamentablemente, una de esas cosas estaba sucediendo.

Aquel día en particular su humor estaba por los suelos. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Shippo, el pequeño se escabullía a gran velocidad. ¡Ni siquiera quería verla! Ya no sabía qué hacer con él, desde que rompió el dije que protegía su olor, el zorrito se notaba más molesto y reacio a permanecer cerca de ella, haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kiyo sacándola de su trance, apareciendo a su lado como por arte de magia. Sin esperar respuesta se sentó a su lado dejando que sus patas colgaran del pórtico.

―Es Shippo ―suspiró al recibir una mirada insistente de la pequeña―. Todavía está muy enojado conmigo y no quiere dirigirme la palabra. Siento como si hubiera hecho algo horrible.

―¿Quieres que hable con él?

―¿De nuevo? ―ironizó al recordar la pequeña escena que ambos habían protagonizado. La niña rió algo incómoda.

―Sí. Lo del otro día salió muy bien, ¿verdad?

―Bastante ―resopló. Todavía se sentía muy avergonzada por aquel escándalo, especialmente cuando intentó por todos los medios no ver el rostro de su acompañante. ¡Vamos, Shippo estaba hablando muy mal de él en sus narices! Pero cuando su subconsciente la traicionó y ambos intercambiaron miradas por menos de un mísero segundo, tuvo la gran necesidad de ser engullida por la tierra. ¿Cómo iba a saber que los zorritos la _seguían_ espiando? ¡Y que hubieran gritado semejantes cosas era para querer matarlos! Algo que Sesshomaru parecía estar más que dispuesto a hacer. Aquella última hora en su compañía fue penosamente tensa, buscando mentalmente explicaciones para justificar la actitud de los kitsunes. Aunque al final no fue capaz de decirle ninguna.

Rin ya les había explicado de manera muy general a los ocupantes de la casa la razón por la cual había un youkai perro rondando el territorio. Le sorprendió mucho ver que ya varios de ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando, y aunque no estuvieran muy a gusto con la presencia del Daiyoukai, no pusieron muchas objeciones siempre y cuando no se acercara demasiado y Rin prometiera que no los atacaría. Exceptuando a Shippo, claro, que estaba más distante que nunca. Kiyo había intentado interceder a su favor en varias ocasiones, pero el kitsune no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con Sesshomaru.

Hasta que finalmente explotó.

―Ya se le pasará ―Kiyo miró al cielo distraídamente mientras se encogía de hombros―. Está molesto porque cree que el perro blanco te hará daño, todo lo que necesita es algo más de tiempo para ver que no lo hará. No te preocupes por él.

―¿Y si no se le pasa? Ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, me duele que piense que le fallé.

―No le fallaste en nada, Rin. Deja de pensar eso, ¿quieres? ―le dijo la youkai, evitando lo más posible que sus palabras sonaran como un regaño―. Sólo preocúpate por ti. Si los demás no están contentos contigo y no te quieren escuchar ese es su problema, a final de cuentas no estás haciendo nada que los perjudique, ¿o sí? No sé qué te pasa, te deprimes muy rápido. ¡Anímate, mujer! Al fin estás con tu dichoso perro, esa es razón suficiente para que te quedes feliz.

La mayor rió al negar débilmente con la cabeza. Kiyo estaba en lo cierto al decir que se deprimía con facilidad, pero después de todas las cosas que había vivido era difícil no hacerlo. Aunque la infante también tenía razón en lo otro: estar con el señor Sesshomaru ya le daba motivos suficientes como para no dejar de sonreír, muy a pesar de lo nerviosa que pudiera sentirse. La niña pareció leer su mente cuando le preguntó:

―Y… ¿cómo te va con él? Es demasiado serio, ¿qué haces cuando lo ves?

Rin acalló su risa y un ligero rubor llegó a sus mejillas.

―M-me va bien. Todavía me cuesta un poco sentirme… ¿cómo decirlo? Completamente normal con él, pero cada vez estoy mejor. Lo que hacemos es… ―el sonrojo se intensificó al recordar cómo era estar en la presencia del demonio― nada en particular, en realidad. No habla demasiado, pero me gusta mucho estar a su lado y saber que se encuentra bien. Es... reconfortante.

―¡Ah, qué tierna! ―suspiró Kiyo, uniendo sus palmas y mirándola soñadoramente. Esa niña tenía un lado romántico que prefería ocultar para guardar las apariencias y rápidamente se dio cuenta que se estaba delatando―. No te lo digo porque me gusten esas cosas cursis ni nada, pero te ves bonita cuando tienes la cara roja. Y si es tan callado, ¿por qué no intentas cambiar eso? ¡No seas tan tímida! ―_¡Fácil para ti decirlo!, _pensó Rin―. No sé cómo sea con los perros, pero a los kitsunes nos gustan los osados, ¡el silencio aburre! Deberías animarlo a hablar o a hacer algo, no lo sé. Si fuera un zorro te diría cómo ganártelo fácilmente, pero como no lo es…

―¿Si fuera un zorro cómo podría ganármelo? ―le siguió el juego. Sentía curiosidad por cómo una niña podría conocer los rituales de cortejo de su especie cuando le faltaban tantos años para siquiera alcanzar esa etapa.

―¡Con la risa! ―contestó muy segura.

―¿De verdad?

―Claro. Cuando era pequeña vivía en una comunidad kitsune, éramos varias familias en una sección del bosque y he visto muchos casos de enamoramiento, sé de lo que hablo. Lo que nos gusta a nosotros es el sentido del humor, nos frustra cuando hay demasiado silencio. ¿Por qué crees que siempre hacemos alboroto? ―la youkai hizo una pausa y Rin notó que nunca había reparado en eso.

―Pero yo era muy callada.

―Al principio, claro, pero ya no lo eres. ¡Y menos mal! ―se rió la youkai―. Te lo digo de verdad, no seas tan penosa, no es como si te fuera a comer. ¿Los perros hacen eso? ―se preguntó―. Comen kitsunes y muchas otras cosas, pero no sé si comen humanos ―luego posó sus ojos castaños en ella, evaluándola―. No, te hubiera comido antes. De cualquier forma ten cuidado.

Rin comenzó a reír.

―Descuida, lo tendré.

La niña guardó silencio por unos segundos al enseriar su rostro.

―Es un perro ―dijo de repente―. ¿Y si le das un hueso para que esté contento?

―¡Eres terrible! ―soltó Rin con una fuerte carcajada. ¡No podía estar hablando sobre el mismo Sesshomaru que ella conocía!

―No, no, lo digo en serio. Se supone que…

Pero un estruendo la interrumpió antes de terminar su frase.

―_¡KIYO! ¡Kiyo, aparece! ¡Te voy a matar cuando te ponga las manos encima!_

Rin estaba tan habituada a la cantidad de ruido de la casa que ni siquiera se inmutó. Kiyo puso mala cara antes de levantarse de un hábil salto.

―_¡KIYO! _

―¿Ahora qué hiciste? ―por toda respuesta, la kitsune sacó de sus ropas un caballito de madera mientras hacía un gesto angelical.

―Nada, sólo quería divertirme un poco con mi hermano y los demás. ¿Sabías que Kisho no puede dormir sin este caballo en su mano? ¡Qué bebé! Y ni te cuento lo que le descubrí a los otros ―continuó entusiasmada, haciendo un ademán para sacarse más objetos de la manga.

Los gritos que reclamaban a la niña se hacían más y más cercanos. La humana roló los ojos al negar con la cabeza. Debería regañarla, pero era inútil.

―_¡Devuélvenos nuestras cosas! ¡Kiyo!_

―Bien, hasta aquí llego. ¡Un placer hablar contigo, Rin! ―la chiquilla desapareció con una espesa nube de humo blanco. Justo en ese momento pasaron a gran velocidad Kisho, Souji y Hiroaki todavía llamándola mientras blandían los puñitos al aire. Kiyo había tenido razón al decir que los zorritos adoraban los alborotos. Sólo fueron necesarios otro par de estruendos en alguna parte de la vieja mansión para hacerla ponerse en pie sobre la tierra del patio. Necesitaba algo de calma para organizar un poco sus ideas y como ya había terminado sus labores del día, quiso recompensarse con un pequeño paseo antes de tener que limpiar el desastre que seguramente había ahí adentro.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba a medio camino hacia el lago en el que siempre se encontraba con el Daiyoukai. Era increíble cómo reaccionaba su propio cuerpo al guiarla hasta allá por pura inercia. Se lamentó que los chiquillos no le hubieran anunciado que el olor del mononoke estaba por los alrededores, quería pasar algún tiempo con él.

Aspiró hondamente cuando llegó a orillas del lago, llenándose de ese aire fresco que tanto adoraba. Recogió su falda hasta las rodillas y se adentró en el agua para comenzar a caminar lentamente por la orilla de guijarros blancos. Al menos el calor del día no era tan sofocante, pero remojarse los pies nunca hacía daño. Se distrajo rápidamente con los pececillos que nadaban cerca de la superficie, sin advertir la extraña figura que surcaba los cielos hacia su dirección.

Rin casi cae al agua por el susto de escuchar un fuerte estallido, y por ese segundo, creyó que era un ogro o algún otro demonio que tenía intenciones de atacarla. Grande fue su sorpresa al girarse y descubrir una elegante figura entre el polvo que se había levantado ante el impacto. Era un demonio, pero no tenía ninguna intención de devorarla, o eso creía. Sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones al ver a la madre de su señor parada ahí como si nada.

―Ha pasado tiempo, humana ―habló. La hermosa dama envuelta en kimonos de seda dio un paso hacia ella para dejarse ver mejor. Rin se le quedó viendo sin darle crédito a sus ojos, como si aquello no pudiera ser real de ninguna manera. Al darse cuenta de que el silencio crecía, se apresuró a hacer una torpe reverencia.

―Mi señora ―dijo entrecortadamente.

―No seas tonta, mujer, no soy _tu_ señora.

Tragó incómoda, manteniendo su mirada baja. Estaba demasiado impresionada, pero era consciente de que volvería a fijar sus ojos desorbitados en ella, y eso no era precisamente muy educado.

―Disculpe, no conozco su nombre.

―Mi nombre es Irasue ―contestó la mujer con tono altivo. Le recordaba vagamente a alguien que ya conocía―. Levanta la cara, me desagrada que no me miren mientras hablo.

La cabeza de Rin dirigió su vista hacia ella como impulsada por un resorte. La majestuosa mujer la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y el rictus completamente serio, como si buscara algo que no pudiera ser encontrado con facilidad. No estaba segura de quién era más intimidante, si el hijo o la madre. _De tal palo, tal astilla_.

―Yo… ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señora Irasue? El señor Sesshomaru no se encuentra aquí ―se apresuró a añadir, creyendo que ese era el motivo de la mujer para estar ahí. _¿Pero por qué buscaría al amo en este lugar? No es como si supiera…_

―Ya sé que no está aquí. Vengo porque tengo asuntos que discutir contigo, humana.

Rin frunció el entrecejo con confusión.

―¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué querría usted…? ¡Lo siento! ―hizo otra reverencia como disculpa―. No quise faltarle…

―¡Rin! Rin, ¿estás bien? ―la aludida rápidamente vislumbró al grupo de kitsunes corriendo hasta donde estaban, recordando de golpe que vivía en una casa llena de niños youkai. Salió trabajosamente del agua para reunirse con ellos y tuvo que arrodillarse para recibir a una atemorizada Mikiko en sus brazos―. Escuchamos la explosión y pensamos que te había pasado algo malo, o que era… ¿Quién es ella?

Los cachorros de repente repararon en la refinada youkai, que no quitó su cara de suficiencia al escrutarlos con sus afilados ojos dorados. Sólo eran cinco kitsunes, cinco pequeñas molestias que la miraban casi con terror. Las colas de un par se erizaron y la cachorra en los brazos de la humana ocultó el rostro para no verla. Pero había uno de ojos verdes que le dedicaba un gesto desafiante. No sabía que existían zorros con las agallas para querer enfrentarse a un demonio perro adulto.

―Estoy bien ―les dijo la joven con un tono suave. Irasue encontró extraño que les hablara como si fueran sus propias crías―. Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Ella es… ―la chica la miró de reojo, preguntándose qué responderles― se los diré más tarde, ¿sí? Pero no es alguien de quien deban preocuparse, no es mala persona ―la youkai de cabello blanco enarcó una ceja―. Lamento que se hayan asustado y les agradezco que vinieran a ver si me encontraba bien, pero ¿creen que puedan ir a casa por ahora? Necesito hablar con la señora Irasue a solas.

―Pero, mami… ―se quejó la kitsune en sus brazos.

―Descuida, Mikiko, estaré bien ―dejó un beso en su frente para asegurarle que no mentía y se dirigió hacia los demás―. Perdonen el susto, les prometo que no sucede nada. Espérenme en casa, por favor.

―¿Estás segura, Rin? ―preguntó Shippo sin moverse ni cambiar su pose de pelea.

―Completamente ―sonrió ella―. Si llega a pasar algo, grito, ¿te parece?

El niño no se vio convencido, aunque algunos de sus compañeros parecían querer obedecerla. Kiyo miraba sigilosa a la inuyoukai, preguntándose qué relación tendría con el demonio que frecuentaba a su amiga.

―Te aseguro que serás el primero al que le cuente todo cuando llegue, ¿sí? ―apremió Rin.

Finalmente Shippo relajó su postura, por lo que los demás tomaron ésta como su señal de retirada. Dubitativos y sin mayor opción, los infantes se marcharon no sin antes mirar con cierta desconfianza a la inuyoukai. El kitsune de ojos verdes parecía aguantarse las ganas de decirle algo especialmente ofensivo pero supo controlarse. Cuando la más pequeña de todos al fin se despegó de sus brazos y se unió a sus compañeros de regreso a la mansión, la humana se puso en pie, mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido.

―Kitsunes ―musitó Irasue como si la sola palabra le insultara.

―Sí ―suspiró Rin con una sonrisa tímida―. Dan mucho trabajo, pero son muy tiernos. ¡Disculpe! Qué modales los míos. ¿Le gustaría ir a la casa a tomar una taza de té? Quizás éste no sea el lugar adecuado si quiere… _hablar_ conmigo.

―No tengo deseos de ir al nido de los zorros, los encuentro desagradables. Hablaré aquí.

―Oh, de acuerdo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que la muchacha se sintió bastante intimidada por tener los ojos demandantes de la demonio encima. Quería decir algo, pero en su opinión, ya se había puesto en ridículo lo suficiente en muy poco tiempo, lo mejor era mantenerse callada a la espera de las palabras de la otra.

―Eres una humana inusual ―Rin alzó la cara una vez más, recordando que le desagradaba cuando no la veían al hablar―. Vives rodeada de demonios y pretendes continuar tu vida de esta manera, cuando deberías permanecer con los de tu especie. ¿Por qué eliges esto? ¿Acaso no les temes?

_¿Cómo sabe que quiero continuar mi vida con youkais? _Cuando habló, su voz no demostró ninguna clase de inseguridad pese a su tono cauteloso.

―La verdad es que no tengo miedo ni odio hacia los youkais. Me siento muy cómoda entre ellos… quiero decir, entre ustedes, porque es algo con lo que crecí. Bandidos humanos asesinaron a mi familia frente a mis propios ojos y fue su hijo quien me rescató de la muerte, me acogió y cuidó de mí como nunca lo había hecho nadie luego del fallecimiento de mis padres y hermanos. No tengo razones para temerle a los demonios cuando sé que los hay con buen corazón.

Irasue parecía estar a punto de reír.

―¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo Sesshomaru contigo, dices no guardarle rencor a los youkais? ―la sangre del cuerpo de Rin se congeló―. Entiendo que en términos humanos lo que mi hijo hizo es llamado violación, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde dices que estuvo su _buen corazón_ después de eso?

―¿C-cómo sabe usted que…?

―Sé muchas cosas, humana ―respondió indiferentemente la mujer―. Sé que luchabas para alejarlo lo más posible de ti y que llorabas cuando creías que no te oía. Y por cierto, te escuchaba perfectamente. También sé que perdiste dos crías a causa de un veneno y escapaste de él cuando se te presentó la oportunidad.

La mandíbula de la joven casi tocó el suelo de lo mucho que se abrió. No pudo controlar su aguda voz al preguntarle con terror:

―¿Me ha estado espiando?

―Curioso, Sesshomaru hizo esa misma pregunta.

―¿Cómo sabe todo esto? ―preguntó más potentemente. El respeto que sentía por esa mujer estaba en peligro. La youkai sacó la _Piedra Meido _de entre sus lujosas ropas y se la mostró justo como había hecho dos años atrás con Sesshomaru. Sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, el asunto seguía causándole gracia. Rin frunció el entrecejo con confusión, por lo que Irasue decidió demostrarle lo que su querido collar podía hacer.

Un débil brillo comenzó a emerger de la piedra mientras unas pequeñas lucecillas blancas flotaron de ella hasta desvanecerse, igual que las luciérnagas cuando se pierden en la noche.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru!

La chica humana se tapó la boca con ambas manos al contemplar la figura distante y de espaldas del Daiyoukai. Se acercó con los ojos bien fijos en la imagen. El demonio peleaba contra algún ser que no lograba distinguir en un área carente de vida. El cielo estaba oscuro y varios relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando las espesas nubes. Tuvo el impulso de extender la mano para intentar acariciar al hombre al otro lado de la piedra, pero afortunadamente supo contenerse a tiempo. Y en un pequeño lapso en el que Sesshomaru volteó, Rin tuvo toda la seguridad de que sus ojos dorados vieron a los suyos directamente. No fue sino hasta que el mononoke hubo derribado a su contrincante ―una especie de ogro gigantesco― con un último ataque de sus garras que Rin se atrevió a regresar la vista hacia la hermosa dama que parecía más bien aburrida.

―¿Cómo…?

―Esta piedra tiene muchos usos, humana, pero eso es irrelevante ―contestó alzando la barbilla con altanería al guardar nuevamente su collar de perlas. La aludida había olvidado momentáneamente de lo que estaban hablando antes de ver la pelea, pero el oír el tono tan soberbio la devolvió a la realidad de golpe.

―¿Nos ha estado… viendo? ¿Por qué?

―Me aburría ―dijo fríamente, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. Un incómodo silencio las acompañó, en el cual Rin ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de lo que pensar. Debería sentirse indignada, pero era tal la confusión que no creía tener espacio como para alguna otra emoción―. He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora tú responderás a las mías.

La chica tuvo que hacer memoria y enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

―Yo… ―tragó. Era raro que le exigiera respuestas, pero sabía que era mejor no contradecirla―. Pasé por muchas cosas difíciles, cosas que jamás desaparecerán de mi mente, pero… comprendo las razones del señor Sesshomaru, entiendo que no ha sido algo que pudo controlar con facilidad, también sé que nunca volverá a suceder nada así. Él no lo desea, eso me lo ha dejado claro. Aunque no podré nunca olvidar todo, estoy segura que podemos seguir adelante y dejar esto atrás. Lo quiero mucho y… sé que él me aprecia, c-creo que eso es suficiente para mí.

Aún con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en la garganta, Rin casi lo vomita al escuchar la corta risa de su interlocutora.

―Los humanos son criaturas muy inusuales, pero tú los superas ―le dijo, regresando a su frío semblante a pesar de que la sonrisa irónica lo adornaba de forma un tanto macabra―. No tienes idea de lo que ha sucedido con Sesshomaru, y me parece que él tampoco lo entiende del todo. ¡Se cree tan poderoso, pero hay tanto que desconoce! ―se llevó una mano teatralmente a la frente, como si luchara por liberarse de un dolor de cabeza―. Es su culpa, nunca se interesó en instruirse como era debido, y éstas son las consecuencias.

―Disculpe, ¿de qué está hablando?

―Del ritual de cortejo, por supuesto ―le contestó ella como si fuera lo más lógico. _¿De nuevo con esto? Creí que ya lo entendía todo_, pensó Rin con extrañeza.

―¿De verdad? Lo siento, pero no comprendo, ¿qué tiene de especial? Lo encuentro bastante simple como para… ¡perdón! ―bajó la cabeza al ver que se le había soltado la lengua de nuevo.

―¿Lo encuentras simple? ―Irasue ignoró la disculpa y su sonrisa le dio paso a un fruncimiento de labios. Rin se maldijo por haberla hecho enojar―. Explícame, humana, cómo es que encuentras esto _simple_.

―Bueno… Según lo que me han comentado, los demonios perro sólo pueden emparejarse una vez, y encuentran a su compañera por medio del olfato… creo ―tomó una gran bocanada de aire, luchando por tragarse su vergüenza―. Cuando lo hacen se vuelven un tanto agresivos por sus instintos de posesión, algo que les es difícil de controlar, por lo que tienden a… ¿cuál es la palabra? Dejar en claro su dominancia cuanto antes. ¿No es así?

El rostro de la youkai parecía contener una nueva carcajada de burla. Rin no podía sentirse más idiota.

―Tienes una idea muy plana sobre el asunto, no me extraña que la consideres simple. ¿Quién te dijo esto, Sesshomaru? ―ignoró que se disponía a contestarle y continuó hablando―. Hay instintos de posesión, por supuesto, pero es algo mucho más complejo que eso. Seguramente Sesshomaru los interpretó como deseo y es por eso que fue tan irresponsable.

La joven humana tuvo que armarse de valor para formular la siguiente pregunta.

―¿Podría… podría explicármelo, por favor? Me gustaría comprender más al señor Sesshomaru, no creo que tampoco haya sido algo fácil para él.

Irasue arqueó una ceja.

―Eres extraña, te preocupas más por él que por ti misma ―suspiró―. Pero te diré cómo funcionan las cosas para nosotros los inuyoukais, para eso he venido.

_¿De verdad vino para esto?_ Estuvo por decir, afortunadamente consiguió morderse la lengua justo a tiempo. Si la señora Irasue había decidido ir a verla con ese propósito, entonces era algo importante.

―Es cierto, los de mi especie _deberían_ emparejarse una sola vez, por lo que es importante que ambos sean conscientes de lo que realmente significa. Al menos en tu caso, que eres humana y puedes interpretarlo de manera incorrecta. Mi _querido_ hijo lo sabe porque puede sentirlo, pero eso no es suficiente ―hizo una pequeña pausa―. Siempre le pareció una tontería este tema, jamás quiso escuchar nada al respecto. Supongo que se creía demasiado superior como para que algo así pudiera pasarle, pero ningún inuyoukai se salva de esto.

―¿Entonces es verdad que encuentran a sus compañeros por medio de su olor?

―No es sólo el olor, pero sí, podrías decir que es por medio del aroma ―Irasue hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia―. Lo que deja en claro quién es el compañero es su esencia, una mezcla de olor y energía, por decirlo en términos sencillos. Cada individuo tiene un aroma que lo caracteriza; un inuyoukai puede encontrar a su pareja si el olor de ésta complementa al suyo propio de una manera que le resulte agradable. Es una reacción que tiene que ver tanto con el cuerpo como con el espíritu, por lo que es algo a lo que difícilmente se puede escapar.

―¿En serio? ―cuestionó ella sin convencerse.

―¿Por qué acogería Sesshomaru a una niña humana cuando él mismo odia a los de tu especie? ―contestó la demonio con sarcasmo. Había dado en el clavo, Rin siempre se había hecho esa misma pregunta y jamás supo encontrar una respuesta lógica―. Le causaste curiosidad porque tu aroma le era atrayente. Pero como eras una cría no lo relacionó con nada en particular. Imagino que se habrá dado cuenta del significado de su apego contigo cuando alcanzaste la madurez. ¿No se comportaba diferente? ¿Te evadía, por ejemplo?

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, por lo que la mujer sonrió con suficiencia.

―Como no podía aplacar la _necesidad_ que sentía al estar cerca de ti, hizo lo que le pareció más lógico. Eso lo sabrás, ¿o me equivoco? ―Rin apretó los labios al recordar ciertas cosas que prefería borrar de su mente―. Habrá funcionado al principio, pero eso no fue más que echarle leña al fuego. Pobre de mi tonto hijo ―se lamentó dramáticamente―, tan enfocado estaba en sí mismo que no notó lo que en realidad sucedía. Bueno, no es como si notara algo además de sus propios intereses. Aunque me parece asombroso que haya tenido tanto autocontrol como para evitar marcarte, no esperaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

―¿Ma-marcarme?

La dama roló los ojos.

―Cuando un inuyoukai macho encuentra a su pareja, la marca con un mordisco de manera que su veneno adapte el olor de la hembra al suyo. En caso de que sea humana, el veneno la haría compartir su tiempo de vida con el youkai: no se convertiría en demonio ni moriría cuando él lo hiciera, pero le otorgaría su misma longevidad. Como los humanos viven tan poco tiempo, es un mecanismo que asegura su supervivencia.

Rin parpadeó con confusión. Nunca había escuchado de algo así.

―¿Eso es posible?

―¿No te lo acabo de decir? ―cuestionó Irasue como si hablara con alguien de lento aprendizaje―. Debería haberte marcado hace mucho ya que es algo que surge en las primeras cópulas ―el rostro de la jovencita se incendió―. Imagino que habrá estado a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre se contenía para no inyectarte su veneno. Eso no quitaba que te hiciera mordeduras de cortejo, ¿verdad? Aunque la de pertenencia nunca la hizo. Seguramente no quería admitir que estaba tomando a una humana como compañera, conociéndolo...

―Perdone, ¿cómo puede estar tan segura de esto? ―se apresuró a cuestionar la humana, alterada. ¿Cómo podía hablar de un tema así como si nada? Era algo privado y muy delicado como para tomárselo a la ligera. Varias sensaciones desagradables asaltaron su mente mientras la demonio hablaba, y definitivamente era algo que prefería dejar en el olvido. Y en una de esas evocaciones, había reconocido que desde el inicio el Daiyoukai tenía la extraña manía de morderla en el cuello, los hombros y orejas. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a esas mordidas? ¿Habían sido aquellas marcas de cortejo? Muchas tardaban varios días en desaparecer por completo, por lo que siempre sospechó que había algo relacionado con veneno en ellas. Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Por toda respuesta, Irasue sacó parte de su collar, enseñándole las relucientes y claras perlas alrededor de su cuello.

―Lo he visto, humana. Todos los inuyoukais pasamos por este proceso aunque no de la misma manera que lo ha hecho Sesshomaru al negarse reclamarte como se debe. Y lo comprendo mejor de lo que imaginas ―agregó sombríamente.

De nuevo la muchacha estaba tentada a formularle una pregunta más personal ―ya que le parecía captar insinuaciones para hacerlo―, pero optó por cambiar ligeramente el tema. No quería meterse en asuntos en los que no tenía lugar.

―Hay algo que no comprendo del todo. Sigue repitiendo la importancia del ritual del cortejo y el emparejamiento en general ―un suave rubor se acopló en sus mejillas―, pero no dice su verdadero significado. ¿Qué podría suceder si no resulta bien? ¿O… si ambos se separasen de alguna manera? ―el recuerdo del youkai diciéndole que aquella sería la última vez que le permitiría verlo y que debía marcharse se repitió en su cabeza. Seguiría negando esa posibilidad, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad hacia la solución que el demonio exponía.

El rictus de la mononoke se endureció.

―¿Sabes cuál es la característica principal de los perros, jovencita? ―nuevamente no esperó respuesta―. La lealtad. Por ser demonios, muchos sentimientos humanos nos son desconocidos en gran parte, pero eso no significa que no sintamos afecto y apego. Eres humana, apenas puedes imaginarte cómo sería romper esta clase de vínculos. Piensa un poco: si sólo se puede tener un compañero de por vida, ¿qué crees que pasaría? Es un dolor difícil de combatir, uno que siempre nos acompañará sin importar cuánto se luche contra él, como una sensación de duelo constante. No es nada agradable lidiar contra eso, hasta podrías decir que es deprimente. Estar solo por el resto de tu vida _es_ deprimente ―agregó haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Rin guardó silencio mientras respiraba hondamente para procesar todo lo que acababa de oír. ¿De verdad podía ser tan horrible como la señora Irasue lo decía? ¿El señor Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello al dejarle el camino libre, o no era consciente de lo que le sucedería? Costaba mucho imaginárselo en tal papel al ser él tan poco dado a mostrar sus emociones.

Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que le encontraba cierto sentido. Durante sus primeros años de estadía en la aldea, el señor Inuyasha estaba más solo y melancólico de lo que jamás lo había visto antes. Y cada vez que mencionaban a la sacerdotisa que había desaparecido, el hanyou se mostraba abatido y se marchaba del pueblo por varias horas. Había sido muy raro verlo animado o de buen humor durante esos tres años, pero en cuanto la mujer regresó, todo cambió. ¿Era eso a lo que la demonio se refería?

―Desconocen muchos sentimientos humanos… ¿Como el amor, por ejemplo? ―preguntó tímidamente, mirando sus pies. El hayou sí demostraba sus sentimientos hacia su esposa, pero el señor Sesshomaru… era un caso muy aparte.

―Todos los seres vivos son capaces de sentirlo de una manera u otra, y nosotros no somos la excepción. En esencia es lo mismo al humano, aunque tiene sus diferencias; es más posesivo en ciertas circunstancias, hasta el punto de resultar peligroso y llegar a ser confundido con celos y desconfianza ―_eso tiene sentido, son perros después de todo, _pensó Rin. Se imaginó al señor Inuyasha y la señora Kagome, dándose cuenta que esa descripción los detallaba perfectamente―. El inuyoukai protege con su vida aquello que valora, por lo que puede ser muy agresivo. También es algo de lo que te habrás dado cuenta.

Rin asintió quedamente.

―Sesshomaru perdió la compostura al saber que habían tratado de matarte ―exclamó Irasue―, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así por alguien más. Sólo tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo sentir desesperación, como cuando moriste en el inframundo y supo que no podía traerte a la vida de nuevo. Eso fue lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía. No sabes el poder que tienes ―la humana sintió escalofríos cuando la mujer la miró muy fijamente; casi podía sentir que le atravesaba el alma con los ojos dorados―, posees a uno de los demonios más poderosos bajo tu dominio, pero él es demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. Y tú eres demasiado ingenua como para darte cuenta.

Apretujó sus manos una contra la otra mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada y su corazón comenzaba a darle golpeteos insistentes en la boca del estómago. No había forma de creer esas palabras, ella no era nadie como para tener semejante control sobre el Gran Sesshomaru. Sólo era una… insignificante humana.

―¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto, señora Irasue?

―Porque es cierto.

―Quiero decir… ¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí sólo para contarme esto? Seguramente el señor Sesshomaru le daría mejor uso a esta información, yo… no hay nada que pueda hacer ―aclaró con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Su cabeza estaba gacha y aún tenía escalofríos bajo la piel. Se sentía más pequeña e insegura que nunca.

―Por supuesto que puedes hacer algo; puedes comprender. Nunca subestimes el conocimiento, mujer, por más intrascendente que te pueda parecer. Si he venido es porque quería conocer tu punto de vista, ya que, aunque no supieras la verdadera situación que afecta a mi hijo, tal parece que puedes _sentirla_ al igual que él. Bueno, cuando se está _atada_ a un inuyoukai es algo común, no debería darte mucho crédito ―la mujer suspiró con aire de suficiencia―. Es importante que conozcas esta información porque te conviene que Sesshomaru te marque cuanto antes.

―¿Qué? ―Rin alzó el rostro―. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Por qué debe ser cuanto antes?

―Mientras más tiempo pasa, más envejeces ―le dijo lógicamente―. La marca debe ser dejada mientras aún se es joven, de lo contrario su efecto será mucho más doloroso de lo que ya es, al menos en el caso humano ―ante la cara de incertidumbre de la muchacha, la demonio roló los ojos y procedió a explicar un poco más―. Ya te lo he dicho, la marca de pertenencia consiste en inyectar un poderoso veneno que causa un terrible dolor. He oído casos de que hasta puede llegar a matar, pero es cuando la mujer es excesivamente débil o muy mayor. Si el cuerpo es joven, sus posibilidades de adaptarse a la ponzoña a mayor velocidad se incrementan, ¿entiendes? Cuanto más tarde, más peligroso es para ti, y Sesshomaru debería saberlo. A no ser ―Irasue hizo una mueca como si acabara de descubrir algo que no había notado― que no tenga planeado marcarte, y que te deje terminar tu vida en el tiempo que requieren los de tu especie.

Su corazón dejó de palpitar al encontrarse con los afilados irises dorados. Quería decir algo, preguntar, reclamar… pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. No, ¡ni siquiera tenía palabras!

―Y eso es algo que lo afectará más a él que a ti, he de decir ―agregó la mujer de cabello blanco―. Te verá morir, aún sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para regresarte la vida. Tú no tendrás inconveniente alguno porque la existencia humana se extingue a gran velocidad, pero Sesshomaru acarreará con ese duelo por el resto de su vida. Eres su mujer, está ligado a ti, y su estúpido carácter le costará mucho más caro de lo que imagina.

―¿Por qué no querría marcarme? ―finalmente logró articular Rin.

―Tal vez su orgullo resultaría muy dañado como para reconocer que su compañera es una humana ―Irasue hizo un gesto como muestra de desinterés―. Sesshomaru es un hombre inusual, pero ser su madre me da ciertos privilegios a la hora de interpretar su manera de actuar, y da la impresión de que _no quiere_ completar lo que inició hace un par de años.

Un nuevo y doloroso pensamiento aguijoneó su mente, haciéndola recordar fugazmente algo que el Daiyoukai le había dicho con anterioridad.

―¿Cree que tenga planeado marcharse? ―cuestionó con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Es por eso que no…?

La demonio se encogió de hombros con aire aburrido.

―Nunca he dicho que le he visto intenciones de irse, pero puede ser posible.

Rin parecía no haberla escuchado, y continuaba observando todo a su alrededor como si la información que buscaba pudiera salir de cualquier lado.

―Él… él me dijo que se quedaría. Me lo prometió, no puede irse. _No puede_.

―Algo que aún debes aprender sobre mi hijo es que actuará según sea su criterio, pocas cosas pueden hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No sé si desee irse dejándote aquí, pero sí sé que no parece tener planes de finalizar su desastroso cortejo contigo. Quizás piense que podrá superar tu muerte, qué muchacho más estúpido. Es por eso que debes intervenir cuanto antes.

―Pero yo… no hay nada que pueda…

Irasue la cortó sombríamente.

―Mujer, lo único que quiero es que no viva mi propia experiencia.

La chica se quedó helada.

―¿Su… su propia experiencia?

La inuyoukai formó otra sonrisa irónica al momento de dirigir su mirada al cielo del ocaso. Una gentil brisa acarició su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto melancólico. Rin sintió un profundo pesar sin saber por qué, pero ver a la imponente mujer en ese estado hizo saber que había mucho dolor bajo toda esa frialdad que la rodeaba.

―Lo malo de este instinto de apego es que no siempre es recíproco. O mejor dicho, no siempre coincide ―dijo con la voz un poco más suave―. Cada individuo puede sentirlo independientemente de que lo haga su contraparte. Yo encontré a mi compañero en el padre de Sesshomaru, pero él encontró a la suya en la princesa humana por la que murió ―Rin abrió la boca con asombro―. Era un hombre noble, por eso decidió permanecer conmigo al nacer Sesshomaru. Pero cuando encontró a la princesa, no pudo evitar irse con ella. No le guardo rencor ya que no es algo que pueda elegirse, aún así… ―suspiró mudamente―. Tienes suerte de ser humana. Ustedes pueden olvidar con facilidad, nosotros no. Y por si no lo has notado, somos muy longevos.

La muchacha estaba inmóvil mientras contemplaba a la dama de una manera que jamás imaginó posible. Sentía como si sus extremidades fueran de concreto y no pudiera siquiera respirar demasiado fuerte. Qué duro tenía que ser aquello… No poder olvidar, ni poder dejar atrás a la persona más importante de su vida y tener que pasar el resto de su existencia sólo con recuerdos. Debía ser una de las torturas más crueles del mundo. Todo mal pensamiento que pudo haber formado en su contra se esfumó de repente. No era una mala mujer que se entrometía en la vida de los demás, era sólo alguien que no quería ver a su único hijo pasar por lo mismo que ella había tenido que afrontar durante tantos años.

―Lo siento mucho ―susurró sin saber qué más decir.

―No tiene sentido que lo hagas ―la youkai volvió a clavar duramente sus ojos en ella, como retándola a que hiciera algún mal comentario―. Mi hijo y yo no tendremos un vínculo estrecho, pero sigo siendo su madre y quiero lo mejor para él. Eso te corresponde a ti, humana.

La aludida relajó su cuerpo con una exhalación. La demonio tenía razón, no había que subestimar nunca el conocimiento. El saber todo aquello le dio razones suficientes como para hacerse una nueva promesa a pesar de toda la inseguridad que pudiera sentir: no permitiría que el señor Sesshomaru pasara por algo como aquello, ni pensarlo. No le importaba cómo lo haría o lo duro que resultaría, pero debía esforzarse para logarlo.

―Lo conseguiré.

―Asegúrate de ello. Esta será la última vez que interfiera entre ustedes, el resto deben conseguirlo por su propia cuenta. Soy su madre, no su casamentera ―resopló rolando dramáticamente los ojos. Pero Rin no rió. Otro tema se había posado en su mente.

―Señora Irasue… ¿No le molesta que sea humana? ―se animó a preguntar. Era un asunto que le carcomía: no ser nada más que un ser humano. La elegante dama le dedicó una mirada astuta.

―Sesshomaru es hijo de su padre ―le dijo seriamente―. Eso nunca podría molestarme. Además, de ser así nunca habría venido en primer lugar, ¿no te parece?

Y para cuando alzó la cara de nuevo hacia ella, la abordó una sensación muy extraña. Como si toda su frialdad se hiciera a un lado por un pequeñísimo momento para demostrar algo más, algo difícil de explicar. Le hizo recordar a la sacerdotisa Kagome cuando le brindaba ánimos y aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Pero no había manera en la que aquella estoica mujer le dijera algo parecido.

Irasue alzó una vez más el rostro al cielo y al dirigirse nuevamente a la joven, una sonrisita burlona se paseaba por sus labios rojos.

―Está en camino, y de muy mal humor. No le gustará encontrarme aquí. Ese niño ingrato…

―¿Qué? ―Rin volvió en sí― ¿Se refiere al señor Sesshomaru?

―Tal vez descubrió mi olor cercano al tuyo y eso lo enfureció. Nunca le he agradado mucho, pero desde la última vez que hablamos parece ser que no me soporta. Bah, muchacho rencoroso, algún día se le pasará ―indignada, volvió a hacer uno de sus dramáticos gestos con la cabeza y las manos―. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. El resto te corresponde a ti.

Rin asintió.

―Lo sé, no se preocupe.

―No lo hago, humana ―la jovencita le sonrió sinceramente. Una luz blanca estaba envolviendo el cuerpo de la mujer, transformándola en un hermoso y estilizado perro blanco. Pero antes de que su rostro humano se perdiera, hizo una reverencia.

―Muchas gracias ―para cuando se enderezó, la demonio había desaparecido. Dirigió su vista al cielo rojizo y distinguió entre las pocas nubes que coronaban el firmamento una figura canina perdiéndose a la distancia. Rin estaba completamente segura de que la había escuchado.

Sabiéndose sola de una vez, se permitió explotar:

―Oh, Dioses, oh, Dioses, oh, Dioses…

¡Era demasiada información que procesar! Lo bueno era que ya no le quedaban dudas sobre el extraño comportamiento del demonio de cabellos blancos y le aliviaba enormemente poder liberarlo un poco de la responsabilidad que acarreaba por sus actos. Pero sólo un poco.

―Nunca me esperé que… Esto es demasiado ―si creía antes que lo que le había dicho la señora Kagome había sido para cortarle la respiración, lo que había explicado la inuyoukai era para cortarle los pulmones. Pero no era el momento de convertirse en un manojo de nervios ―aunque ya estaba a medio camino de eso―, tenía que guardar la calma y analizar muy bien todo lo que había aprendido para saber exactamente cómo proceder.

Frotó sus manos para darse algo de calor. Aunque fuera verano, sus pensamientos mantenían su piel casi helada. Se reclinó sobre el tronco de un árbol y dejó que su espalda resbalara hasta caer sentada en el suelo terroso, abrazando sus rodillas al pegarlas lo más posible a su cuerpo.

En menos de lo que hubiera imaginado, el youkai perro aterrizó limpiamente a pocos metros de ella, escrutando los alrededores con una expresión nada complacida, como si buscara un terrible enemigo oculto. Rin tenía la mirada perdida en un punto incierto, por lo que no notó el enfadado semblante que le dedicaba cuando se dirigió a ella.

―¿Por qué ha venido mi madre? ―preguntó con voz atronadora. La dama había tenido razón al decir que su olor lo enfurecía, no quería ni imaginar qué habría hecho de encontrársela todavía ahí. La chica se quedó callada―. Respóndeme, Rin.

Alzó la cara hacia él, contrarrestando la demanda en los orbes dorados con la curiosidad y comprensión que expresaba en los suyos castaños. Se puso en pie y dio un paso hacia él, completamente decidida.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―le dijo con una seriedad impropia en ella―, quiero que me haga la marca de pertenencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el demonio se quedó sin palabras.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Listo, aquí lo tienen! Muchas explicaciones de un solo golpazo, y de mano de nada más y nada menos que la suegra (xD). Creo que era justo y necesario aclarar estas cosas de una vez y desde el principio, así la historia podrá avanzar un poco más rápido.

¿Saben algo? No sé por qué, pero siempre me dio la impresión de que Irasue es buena por dentro. Fría y arrogante como su hijo, pero no sé… aunque haya aparecido poco en Inuyasha, creo que en realidad es buena persona. Chismosa y algo entrometida, vale, pero buena al fin xD

Lamento que en este capítulo Sesshomaru no haya aparecido sino hasta el final, pero no se preocupen, que ya en el siguiente no pasará eso.

¡Madre de Arceus! 19 reviews por el primer capítulo, no se imaginan la cara de asombro que puse xD Me alegra tanto que le den la luz verde a esto, de verdad, es un alivio inmenso contar con tanto apoyo. ¡Galletas para todos! **Ginny, Black Urora, Serena tsukino chiba, Cali, Mora, .37, Amafle, Rinmy Uchiha, Faby-sama, Blueberry Bliss, Yoko-Zuki10, Niña Feliz, Zhishasu-negrita** y a los **6 anónimos** por sus lindos reviews, no saben lo mucho que me anima leerlos (: Por cierto, odio este nuevo sistema de FF de quitarle el nombre a los anónimos, así que ¿podrían hacerme un favor? Los que no tengan cuenta o no quieran usarla, ¿podrían firmar al final de su review? Me gusta agradecerle a todos los que escriben, pero si no tengo sus nombres pues no puedo xD

Bien, ha sido todo por hoy, queridas. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana con la próxima entrega!


	3. Derribando muros

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**3.** Derribando muros

Sesshomaru había quedado desarmado con unas palabras que nunca vio venir. Buscó alguna explicación en el rostro de Rin sobre cómo conocía algo casi único de su especie, el olor de su madre se había escurrido de su mente por el momento.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―siseó.

―Usted lo sabe muy bien. Quiero que me marque lo más pronto posible.

El demonio endureció su semblante todavía más, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar, ya estaba cansada de hacerlo.

―No.

Curiosamente se habría asombrado de escucharle decir cualquier otra cosa.

―¿Le importaría decirme por qué?

―No voy a marcarte, es todo lo que tienes que saber.

―Pero si me dijera…

―¿No he hablado claro? No lo haré.

La chica frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios. ¡Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre se negaba a todo! Se le acercó todavía más, sintiendo un coraje que creía olvidado al momento de volverle a hablar con un tono que casi rayaba en lo autoritario.

―No entiendo su actitud, señor Sesshomaru. Consintió que esto pasara, ¡pensé que era lo que quería! ¿Ha estado actuando todo este tiempo, pretendiendo que desea permanecer a mi lado? ¿O es que acaso planea irse de este lugar y nunca regresar?

El Daiyoukai arrugó la piel de su nariz como muestra de profundo desagrado. El aroma de su progenitora nuevamente se hizo presente; esa arpía había estado espiándolo con su estúpido collar. Si no fuera porque ese artefacto había recuperado el alma de Rin del inframundo se aseguraría de destruirlo.

―¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho mi madre?

―La verdad, me ha dicho la verdad ―dijo ella al bajar momentáneamente la mirada―. Al fin entiendo todo relacionado a su manera de ver las cosas, nunca pensé que tuviera tanta importancia, ni que fuera un aspecto tan delicado como lo es en realidad. Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer esta información antes, todo sería muy diferente ―suspiró―. Y ahora que lo hago, no entiendo por qué se niega a marcarme de manera definitiva. Por favor, necesito que me lo diga.

Él no respondió, sólo le devolvía la mirada desafiante. Rin bufó.

―¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿O sólo cambió de opinión? ―más silencio. Se suponía que debía ser paciente, pero estaba demasiado alterada como para guardar su compostura. ¡Necesitaba respuestas!― ¿Tan terrible sería tener una compañera humana? ¿Es por eso?

―Rin, suficiente.

―Si mal no recuerdo odia a los seres humanos, es difícil no encontrarle relación. ¡Qué tonta soy por pensarlo! Quizás no le importa que los otros youkais de su altísimo rango hablen injurias sobre el Lord del Oeste por estar unido a una mujer humana, sí, seguramente no tiene nada que ver con sus razones. ¿Por eso se ha negado a marcarme? ¿Para que nadie lo sepa, o es que tiene algún otro motivo que esté pasando por alto?

―Rin ―volvió a advertirle y ella lo ignoró. Eran demasiadas las cosas por procesar, no tenía tiempo para medir sus emociones y palabras.

―Dígame algo, ¿estaba mintiéndome aquella vez? Me hizo entender que usted también me… ―tragó con dificultad―. Sé lo que dijo, señor Sesshomaru, y sé que no mentía. El Gran Sesshomaru no miente, ¿cierto? ¿Qué sentido tiene que seamos… l-lo que somos ―se sonrojó al desviar los ojos―, si no quiere que permanezca a su lado como su compañera? Sé que la marca me ayudaría a vivir a la par de usted, pero en cambio… ¿por qué prefiere que tenga la vida de un simple ser humano? Moriré algún día, y…

―Mis motivos no son algo que te corresponda saber ―contestó él con la voz grave. Curioso cómo siempre se las ingeniaba para evadir el tema. _Debe estar ocultando algo, _pensó. Pero primero debía tranquilizarse para no empeorar las cosas con más reclamos groseros... por más que necesitara gritarlos.

―Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más permanecerá aquí? Si no quiere marcarme es que no desea realmente estar conmigo, casi parece como si le desagradara mi presencia, me evade y es más distante que nunca. No… no se supone que fuera así ―negó cabizbaja. Se sentía muy mareada por la cantidad de cosas que revoloteaban inquietas en su interior, por lo que tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento estallaría. Y estar siendo taladrada por esos ojos furiosos no ayudaba en nada―. Dijo que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

―No especifiqué _qué_ era lo que intentaría yo. Ni durante cuánto tiempo lo haría ―gruñó el youkai.

Rin creyó que cientos de agujas se clavaban a gran velocidad en su piel helada. Las ganas de explotar se evaporaron en un parpadeo al ser sustituidas por las ansias de vomitar.

―¿Qué…? Pero no tiene sentido que… ¿Eso quiere decir que se marchará? No entiendo, ¿por qué…?

Pero él volvió a ignorarla.

―¿A qué ha venido mi madre?

―Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué fue lo que…?

―Respóndeme, Rin. Ahora.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. No tenía miedo pues sabía que nunca la atacaría; pero necesitaba aclarar su mente, no podía lidiar con tantas cosas a la vez. Retrocedió otro paso con los ojos siempre fijos en los coléricos pozos dorados.

―Si usted no responde a mis preguntas, yo no responderé a las suyas ―le dijo―. Quiero ayudarlo, quiero entender todo lo que ocurre, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me lo permite ―su labio tembló. Sesshomaru abrió más los ojos al verla alejarse de él como si le temiera―. Esperaré hasta el momento en que esté listo para hablar conmigo y explicarme sus razones, creo que al menos merezco eso. Sólo le pido que intente no tardar mucho. Los humanos no podemos esperar para siempre.

Sin nada más que decir, Rin emprendió el camino de vuelta hasta la Mansión Kitsune, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido que sus piernas temblorosas le permitieran pero sin atreverse a correr o mirar atrás. Trató de ahogar el llanto que nacía en su garganta con una mano sobre su boca, pero nada pudo impedir que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir en cuanto se adentró en el bosquecillo. Se detuvo un momento tras el tronco de un ciruelo para tomar una honda respiración y tranquilizarse lo más posible.

Si no pretendía hacerla su compañera, ¿qué sentido tenía lo que estaban haciendo?

No quería huir de esa situación y menos luego de hacerse la promesa de luchar por él, pero… era demasiado, necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas antes de que todo la volviera loca. Además, no era lógico discutir con el demonio cuando estaba furioso, nunca ganaría ningún argumento ni llegaría lejos estando tan alterada. No, tenía que calmarse antes de hacer nada.

Se limpió los ojos con un gesto de fastidio y continuó avanzando hasta la casa de los zorritos. Tal vez ellos sabrían cómo distraerla, pero por el momento sólo quería estar sola.

…

Sesshomaru la vio alejarse hasta perderse en el oscuro bosque. ¿Cómo podía estar el Gran Sesshomaru siquiera alterado por los reclamos de una humana? Sin embargo lo estaba, y mucho. Sus puños aún se mantenían fuertemente cerrados desde que había olido la sal de sus lágrimas. Cómo odiaba ese olor. Entraba en su mente como un silencioso enemigo, haciéndole recordar cosas que no era capaz de bloquear.

―_La verdad, me ha dicho la verdad._

Su ceño se pronunció más. Su estúpida madre siempre se entrometía en asuntos que no le correspondían. El deseo de cortar su cabeza se repitió justo como lo hizo dos años atrás y un fugaz destello rojo se apoderó de sus ojos por el instante en el que su voz burlona volvía a sonar en su subconsciente. Deseaba hacer pedazos algo con sus garras ―hacerla pedazos a _ella, _mejor dicho―, pero supo contenerse al reconocer que no tenía sentido acabar con su vida; podía serle de utilidad en algún futuro. No sería sensato asesinarla sin importar lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

¿Qué tanto le habría dicho a Rin? Lo de la marca de pertenencia, eso era seguro, ¿pero cómo se enteró que no tenía intenciones de reclamarla como su mujer? No había manera de que lo supiera ni siquiera con su maldito collar. ¿Qué demonios se proponía?

Al contrario de sus intenciones y de lo mucho que lo negara para sí mismo, el Daiyoukai sabía que quería mantener a la humana consigo siempre. Algo en su interior la reclamaba cada vez que la tenía cerca, era esa misma urgencia y necesidad que le había hecho cometer el primer error: su instinto. Nunca podría deshacerse de todo aquello que lo perseguía como una oscura sombra, pero tampoco podía alejarse de aquel sitio porque simplemente ella se lo pedía. Y aunque sintiera que debía irse, la imagen de Rin le hacía regresar sobre sus pasos para saber que se encontraba bien. Fue entonces cuando hizo un pacto consigo mismo: permanecería con ella sólo para protegerla de algún peligro, pero nunca volvería a ponerle una mano encima.

―No entiendes nada ―murmuró al darse la vuelta.

Miró hacia un punto indefinido del oscuro cielo, completamente seguro de que su madre lo estaba viendo. Tal vez no la mataría, pero nada le impedía destruir su fortaleza. Gruñó por lo bajo. Prefería no encontrarse con ella, sólo le daría la oportunidad de decirle palabras que no deseaba oír.

Volvió a fijarse en el punto por el que había desaparecido la muchacha humana y emprendió la marcha. Por el momento lo único que quería era alejarse de ese olor salado que tanto odiaba, sabiendo muy bien que lo seguiría sin importar la distancia.

…

―¿Quién era esa mujer? ―preguntó Shippo cuando Rin llegó a la casa. Kiyo y él la habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo, pero el pequeño no parecía querer darle la bienvenida calurosa que ella necesitaba―. ¿Cuál es su relación con Sesshomaru? Tiene su aroma, así que sé que es de su familia. ¿Y qué era lo que quería?

Rin ignoró la hostilidad del niño por primera vez y le respondió vacíamente:

―Era su madre, sólo quería hablar conmigo.

―¿Sobre qué? ¿Y por qué aquí?

―¿Te importa que lo discutamos después, Shippo?

―Preferiría hacerlo ahora, lo prometiste ―contestó él ceñudo―. ¿Acaso la madre de Sesshomaru planea rondar por la casa también? Nos ha dado un gran susto a todos cuando apareció de repente y no…

―¿Rin, te encuentras bien? ―intervino Kiyo repentinamente.

―No, no estoy bien ―dijo con la voz quebrada. Shippo cerró la boca de golpe―. Pero se hace tarde y tengo que hacer la cena. Perdonen.

Sin decir nada más se marchó hacia el interior de la casa con la vista pegada al suelo. Los niños se quedaron callados mientras la veían irse tratando de reprimir inútilmente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Kiyo le dio un fuerte golpe a Shippo en la cabeza una vez que se vieron solos.

―¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

―¡Luego dicen que yo soy la insensible! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, cómo la vas a tratar así?

―¿Qué? Ella dijo que nos explicaría cuando volviera a casa.

―¡Eres un tonto! ¿Quieres dejar ya de una vez toda tu rabia con ella? No es su culpa querer a ese tipo, supéralo ya. La estás haciendo sentir mal con tu actitud de niño malcriado.

―¡Mira quién habla! ―saltó indignado, apretando los puñitos.

―Yo no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba y si no te has dado cuenta, intento ayudarla porque quiero que sea feliz. Tú sabes perfectamente todo lo que le ocurre ahora, y aún así la castigas sólo porque no te gusta el perro blanco. Pensé que a los amigos se los apoyaba ―concluyó la niña al cruzarse de brazos y darle una mirada desaprobatoria. Shippo no dijo nada ante su argumento, Kiyo tenía una gran habilidad para quedarse siempre con la última palabra―. Pero por lo que veo, tú no eres su amigo.

La kitsune se fue siguiendo los pasos de la mayor.

Shippo no podía recordar alguna otra situación en la que se hubiera sentido tan mal consigo mismo. Era verdad, se portó como un idiota. Se había estado comportando como uno desde hacía mucho, y eso era lo último que necesitaba Rin. ¡Pero le frustraba tanto su situación que le costaba contenerse! Claro que era su amigo, lo único que quería era no volver a verla herida. Seguramente le había pasado algo malo con la madre de Sesshomaru o con él mismo, y era la razón por la que se encontraba mal. Cómo detestaba verla así.

Pateó el suelo con fastidio, manteniendo bien cerrados sus minúsculos puños. ¿Por qué Kiyo tenía que tener razón?

…

Habían pasado varios días y no había señales del demonio perro. Rin tenía la pequeña angustia ―bien, de acuerdo: la enorme angustia― de que hubiera decidido marcharse sin siquiera haberse presentado ante ella una última vez. Era algo que la martirizaba constantemente, pero siempre lograba aplacar su temor asegurándose que tarde o temprano tenía que regresar. Él siempre volvía cuando se lo pedía, además de que tenía la certeza de que el orgulloso Daiyoukai no dejaría un asunto pendiente aún cuando éste fuera una discusión en la que no quería participar.

Lo bueno de ese periodo de espera era que había conseguido organizar sus pensamientos con mucha claridad, por lo que ahora sabía mejor qué era lo que tenía que hacer y mejor aún, cómo debía proceder.

Apretó entre sus manos el pequeño broche de mariposa que pendía de su cuello ―se había acostumbrado a usarlo como collar― y se acurrucó entre las mantas de su cama. Era tarde por la noche, los niños la hicieron quedarse despierta durante más tiempo del necesario correteando por la casa para hacerlos dormir. Debía recordar no volver a darles melocotones en conserva antes de mandarlos a la cama, los ponía más hiperactivos de lo que ya eran.

De repente, como impulsada por un resorte gigante, se enderezó para sentarse. Miró extrañada a su alrededor buscando la razón de su comportamiento. Algo le decía que tenía que salir al exterior, y que debía hacerlo ahora. Siempre tenía ese tirón de hacer cosas raras cuando menos se lo imaginaba, por lo que supo que el Daiyoukai tenía algo que ver. Era como si pudiera saber cuándo estaba cerca o algo así, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas de alguna manera. ¿La señora Irasue no había hablado de eso? Resopló al quitarse la manta de encima y ponerse en pie. _Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica_, pensó al abrir la puerta.

_O tal vez no._

El demonio estaba en el límite del bosquecillo a las afueras del terreno de la casa, reclinado sobre el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Alzó la cara cuando salió, afilando los ojos dorados de manera intimidante.

Sesshomaru la vio saltar del pórtico para acercarse a él con un paso ligero. Estaba calmada y tenía un extraño tinte de curiosidad en sus ojos marrones. Al momento de llegar a su lado no lo saludó ni con sus palabras de bienvenida ni con una reverencia. Ni siquiera le sonreía, sólo lo miraba como si en realidad se cuestionase si era real o no.

―Tardó menos de lo que creí ―dijo en tono neutro―. Pensé que demoraría algunas semanas, o un par de meses en regresar. Pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

_Silencio incómodo_. La estoica presencia del demonio la ponía un tanto nerviosa todavía, pero no era algo que le dejaría saber. Al ver que el tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos decía nada, se aventuró de nuevo tratando de mantener toda su paciencia intacta.

―Entonces… Por favor, deme las explicaciones que me debe ―otra vez el silencio―. ¿No dirá nada, señor Sesshomaru? No está bien hacer promesas si no se las planea cumplir, por lo que creo que es hora de que me diga qué es lo que sucede ―probó. Quizás si lo molestaba un poco se apresuraría en hablar. Pero nada, seguía callado mirando a un punto indefinido. Rin frunció levemente el entrecejo recordando que también había sido ella la que había dado el primer paso cuando se encontraron luego de dos años enteros. ¿Por qué no podía el Daiyoukai ceder en al menos una ocasión?―. Si no va a decir nada entonces me retiro. Tal vez otro día tenga usted la amabilidad de al menos dirigirme la palabra. Como veo que no lo hará hoy, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Justo cuando hizo el ademán de marcharse, la voz del hombre la detuvo.

―No pondré mi marca de pertenencia en ti ―le dijo fríamente. Rin no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo―, ni te reclamaré como mi compañera. Fui muy claro al explicarte mis intenciones la vez pasada, por lo que no encuentro preciso repetirte mis palabras.

Se volvió hacia él lentamente, con la interrogación pintada en su rostro.

―Un momento. Le pedí que volviéramos a intentarlo de nuevo, como… como pareja, y usted no se negó, lo vi claramente. Nunca me dijo que…

―Nunca contesté que fuera a hacerlo ―la cortó. Su ceño estaba muy pronunciado gracias a su malhumor, pero lograba dominarse de alguna manera para no ser más rudo de lo que ya era―. ¿O acaso recuerdas que te haya dicho que lo haría?

―No entiendo. Si eso no era a lo que se refería, ¿entonces por qué está aquí? No tiene sentido.

―Si estoy en este lugar es únicamente porque así me lo has pedido tú. Sólo me aseguro de que no corras ningún peligro ni ahora, ni en un futuro. Ése es mi motivo para permanecer aquí, de lo contrario me habría marchado.

Rin guardó silencio como si no le diera crédito a sus oídos.

―Pero lo que quise decir en aquel momento fue que…

―Sé lo que quisiste decir en realidad ―volvió a interrumpirla hoscamente―, si haces memoria, recordarás que me opuse a tu idea desde un principio y lo sigo haciendo. Mi estadía sólo tiene como propósito vigilar tu bienestar y seguridad. No es mi responsabilidad que hayas creído en algo diferente.

La muchacha sintió cómo los escalofríos atacaban por el interior de su piel, haciéndole pensar que la temperatura había descendido bruscamente. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo incrédula, tratando de comprender muchas cosas a la vez sin ningún éxito.

―¿Por qué no me dijo esto antes?

―Era innecesario.

―¿Innecesario? ―casi gritó. ¡Y pensar que quería llevar las cosas con calma! Dio unas rápidas bocanadas para tratar de mantenerse serena, cosa que encontraba muy difícil―. ¡Era completamente necesario! ¿Pretendía dejarme creer que tenía otro tipo de intenciones conmigo, cuando en realidad no es así? ¡Usted sabe muy bien qué es lo que le pedí y qué es lo que espero que suceda! ¿Por qué cree que debía ocultarme que sólo se quedará para ver que estuviera bien?

El hombre endureció su semblante.

―Asumí que no sería de tu agrado escucharlo.

―¿Así que era mejor dejarme creer en algo que jamás sucedería? ¿Pensó que no me daría cuenta? ―respiró profundamente con los labios temblorosos. El youkai no dijo nada, sólo le devolvió la mirada con desafío. Rin no sabía qué pensar―. ¿No me dirá por qué está haciendo esto? Ya sé lo que quiere hacer a partir de ahora, pero un me ha dicho el verdadero motivo.

―Respondí a tu pregunta el mismo día que me pediste permanecer aquí. Sigue siendo lo mismo.

La muchacha resopló sonoramente. Y pensar que quería dejar la mente fría y había hasta ensayado lo que podría decir. Pero todo eso se había perdido, ¡ese hombre era imposible!

―¿De verdad? ¿Está haciendo esto sólo porque cree que alguien intentará matarme de nuevo, o que usted puede hacerme daño de alguna manera? Yo también le respondí a eso. No me importa que exista la posibilidad, quiero arriesgarme porque sé que nada malo sucederá ―oprimió sus labios, convirtiéndolos en una línea fina. Exhaló pesadamente y volvió a alzar el rostro hacia él. Estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad―. No creo que ésa sea su razón de actuar, señor Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué no me dice lo que realmente está pasando?

―No tengo necesidad de probar la veracidad de mis palabras ante ti. Te he dicho mis intenciones, confórmate con eso.

―No me ha dicho por qué quiere hacer todo esto, ¿cómo quiere que me conforme? ¿Acaso lo haría usted?

El demonio soltó un siseo bajo de advertencia al enseñar sus colmillos. Rin sabía que era peligroso seguir haciéndolo enojar, pero no tenía ni una pizca de miedo. No, ya estaba harta de temer y huir, por lo que era muy capaz de hacerle frente al furioso Daiyoukai sin importarle lo amenazador que se mostrara.

―No tienes nada que opinar, mi decisión es final ―le dijo con tono grave.

―¿Entonces por qué no quiere responder a mi pregunta? ¿Es algo muy malo, o se arrepiente de haberme prometido quedarse y sólo lo hace por obligación, cuando preferiría irse cuanto antes? No lo creo, de ser así se habría ido ya, usted mismo lo dijo.

―Rin ―gruñó, apretando más la mandíbula. Había que admitir que intimidar era una de las cosas que el youkai hacía mejor, pero esta vez no funcionaría.

―¿O de verdad le avergüenza tener a una humana como compañera, y se ha dado cuenta de que sería el hazmerreír entre los demonios? Eso suena bastante lógico, después de todo siempre dice lo mucho que odia a los que son como yo, sería un golpe bajo a su reputación. ¡Ya sé! ¿Quiere excusarse con mi protección porque en realidad…?

―¡Guarda silencio! ―la potente voz le hizo pegar un respingo. El Lord dio un largo paso en su dirección, usando su estatura para hacerla sentirse más vulnerable. Ella no quería que funcionara, pero era casi imposible sentirse tranquila con ese hombre tan furioso en frente―. ¿Quieres saberlo? De acuerdo, lo sabrás. Te escucho. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti te escucho llorar, te escucho pedirme que me detenga, te escucho _suplicar_ ―hizo una corta pausa en la que Rin contuvo el aliento―. Cada palabra que decías la recuerdo perfectamente, al igual que tus intentos de mantenerme lejos de ti, cada golpe y cada movimiento que hacías para evitar que te tocara. No pretendo volver a escucharte así de nuevo. No correré el riesgo de que todo se repita, has tenido suficiente.

Rin dejó que el aire contenido se escapara lentamente de su boca. Sentía otra vez una terrible pesadumbre en su cuerpo, como si no pudiera recordar nada más que no fuera lo mismo que el hombre acababa de describir. Se quedó callada por casi un minuto. Tantas cosas horribles regresaban a su cabeza que le era difícil hacerlas a un lado. Pero tampoco era imposible.

―¿Por qué tendría que volver a suceder algo así? ―preguntó apacible. Su enfado se había evaporado, ahora sólo estaba triste. Sesshomaru se culpaba por todo y ésa era la razón de su alejamiento, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, por lo que sólo le pudo sonreír tímidamente―. Ya no es como lo era antes, sé que no quiere lastimarme y que no lo hará, confío en usted. Se lo he dicho la primera vez, yo también mantengo mi palabra.

―El que no desee provocarte dolor no significa que pueda evitarlo ―dijo tajante. Por alguna razón a ella no le incomodaba su agresividad ni se sentía tan insignificante como cualquier persona debería estar bajo los coléricos ojos ambarinos. Sólo quería calmarlo y hacerle comprender que todo estaba bien. Diablos, ¿quién diría que sentía la extraña y retorcida necesidad de _consolarlo_?

―Es un demonio, mi señor, no le resulta fácil pero no desea hacerme daño, eso me ha quedado muy claro y no me preocupa. Tampoco debería hacerlo usted, creo que ha probado que no soy tan débil como creía que era. Después de todo, estoy aquí en una sola pieza ―concluyó tratando de sonar más animada.

Pero él no parecía compartir su jovialidad en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer tomarse todo eso a la ligera?

―Mientes ―murmuró entre dientes―. Sé que me temes y lo seguirás haciendo. Tu olor te delata.

―Eso es algo que se puede tratar con el tiempo, no es como si…

―¿Te parece todo tan sencillo, crees que no tiene importancia? ¿Qué harías si te tomo por la fuerza ahora mismo? ¿Si desgarro tus ropas y te poseo en este instante? ―alzó el tono de manera amenazadora al levantar la barbilla. La chica relajó su postura y le contestó muy segura:

―Le pediría que se tranquilizara.

El demonio dio otro paso hacia ella.

―No lo haría.

―Entonces trataría de corresponderlo, por supuesto ―contestó. El Daiyoukai acortó la distancia que los separaba a una gran velocidad. La furia se apoderó de él una vez más cuando la letal garra la tomó firmemente del cuello.

―¿Estás segura? ―siseó en su oído―. Recuerdas muy bien todo lo que puedo hacer, todo de lo que soy capaz de _hacerte,_ ¿aún así dirás que lo aceptas y no te preocupa?

―No le tengo miedo.

―Claro que lo tienes, y deberías ―su agarre se apretó, pero aún no conseguía lastimarla―. Puedo volver a causarte el mismo dolor, puedo _matarte _tan fácilmente que no me costaría trabajo. Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

Al momento de sus garras punzarle la piel, Sesshomaru sintió un pequeño salto en el pulso de la humana, aunque eso no logró alterarle la voz.

―Sé que no lo hará ―le dijo con calma―. Comprendo lo que le ocurre, sé que puede controlarse.

―¿No lo entiendes, niña estúpida? ―cualquier tercero que viera esa escena podría asegurar que la muchacha estaba a pocos segundos de morir―. El que conozcas sobre esto no cambiará el hecho de que pueda volver a herirte. Nunca tuve que haberte tomado, ni siquiera tuve que haberte llevado conmigo. Estuviste a punto de perder la vida y puedes volver a hacerlo, ¿por qué querrías estar atada a mí luego de todo lo que te ha pasado?

Rin respiró hondamente y suavizó las facciones de su cara lo más posible al posar los dedos sobre la garra que asía su garganta. Con toda la seguridad que pudo expresar por medio de sus orbes castañas, le contestó.

―Porque lo amo, señor Sesshomaru.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron de golpe y fue soltándola lentamente hasta dejar de tener contacto con la piel de su cuello. La mano de Rin se deslizó de la suya hasta caer inerte al costado de su cuerpo. A pesar de haberla liberado de la presión de sus garras, el rostro del youkai seguía expresando la misma furia. Rin estaba tan calmada que parecía antinatural, cosa que lo molestaba de una forma que no comprendía. Era perfectamente capaz de asesinarla a sangre fría como había hecho con muchas de sus anteriores presas, era el youkai más temido del país, y sin embargo, aquella pequeña y frágil humana le devolvía la mirada con total serenidad, como si tuviera enfrente a un ser ordinario en lugar del cruel Lord del Oeste.

―No me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión de seguir con usted ―volvió a sonrojarse al mirar fugazmente hacia abajo―. Conozco los peligros de mi petición y quiero correrlos. No será fácil, pero tampoco es algo que no se pueda hacer. Y creo que vale la pena.

―No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo ―musitó él entre dientes.

―Sé que es diferente, señor Sesshomaru. Antes le costaba frenar su instinto ―el demonio gruñó sonoramente, por lo que Rin se apresuró a corregir su error―, pero también sé que ahora puede contenerse de mejor forma ―Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada asesina que le hizo entender que no estaba mejorando―. Quiero decir… ―suspiró―. Nada de esto ha sido sencillo, ni para usted ni para mí, pero… Está en el pasado, todo quedó atrás. Confío plenamente en usted en este momento, es lo que importa. Es verdad que puede matarme con mucha facilidad, pero no lo ha hecho ni siquiera desde el comienzo, eso me dice mucho.

―Absurdo ―rezongó él.

―Antes le resultaba más difícil dominarse, ¿o me equivoco? ―la cara enojada del demonio le hizo entender que había acertado―, aún así nunca intentó acabar con mi vida. Hasta me dijo en algunas ocasiones que no quería hacerlo, y jamás me lastimó de manera terrible a propósito.

―Tienes una pésima memoria.

―Sabe a lo que me refiero ―se apresuró a añadir, incómoda―. Mi punto es que… nunca ha estado en sus planes herirme, por muy fuerte que fuera su instinto siempre se detuvo. ¿Por qué no podría detenerse ahora?

_¿Lo ve? ¡Ni siquiera me hace nada y está muy enfadado!_, quiso decir, pero eso ya sería abusar de su suerte. Porque era algo extraño que el youkai sólo se limitara a escrutarla duramente con la mirada en lugar de hacer algo al respecto cuando había cortado cabezas por cosas mucho menores; no sabía si sentirse afortunada o asustada.

―Yo… he querido estar a su lado desde hace más tiempo del que recuerdo. Y si puedo poner todo lo malo atrás y seguir hacia adelante, usted también conseguirá hacerlo. Sólo le falta… confiar un poco más en sí mismo para lograrlo. Puedo ayudarlo si me lo permite ―agregó tímidamente.

Los dientes del Daiyoukai crujieron de lo fuerte que mantenía cerrada la mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a hablarle de ese modo, como si fuera meramente capaz de hacer algo por él? ¡Ridículo! Esa humana realmente creía que podía _ayudarlo_; ella, ayudar al Gran Sesshomaru, como si fuera algo que cualquiera pudiera conseguir.

―Lo que dices es ilógico ―renegó―. No necesito que intervengas de ninguna forma, ni tú ni nadie.

―Quizás sea cierto, pero de todas formas lo haré. Señor Sesshomaru, lo único que quiero es que podamos olvidar todo. Sé que usted también lo desea, por eso es que insisto tanto ―volvió a sonrojarse. Vaya que era incómodo hablar de eso, y más con el hombre más serio y poco comunicador del mundo.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura de qué es lo que quiero?

―Me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas que lo delatan, milord, como sus propias acciones. Su madre ha resuelto muchas de mis dudas también, y...

_Oh, no tuve que decir eso._

―Mi madre ―masculló Sesshomaru con desprecio. Esa arpía… había olvidado la visita que le había realizado a Rin. Sus ganas de cortar el cuello de la youkai se manifestaron con el sonido de los huesos de sus garras al tensarlas.

―No se preocupe por ella ―se apuró en decir Rin―, no tenía malas intenciones al venir a hablar conmigo, sólo quería aconsejarme. Me ha servido de mucho el que lo hiciera.

―Mi madre no sabe mantener su nariz lejos de asuntos que no le conciernen ―gruñó al hacer un gesto de hastío con la cabeza.

―No ha hecho nada malo ―contradijo tratando de llamar su atención para que la mirase a la cara―. Gracias a ella entiendo todo mejor; todo lo referente a usted, y también me ha ayudado a conseguir el valor para decirle todo esto ahora. No puede culparla por estar preocupada por su hijo, ¿verdad? Aunque debo admitir que encuentro perturbador que nos haya estado espiando durante todo este tiempo ―agregó, queriendo alivianar un poco el tenso ambiente. Sabía que hablar de su madre no se contaba entre sus temas favoritos de conversación, aunque para ser sincera, ¿de qué sí le gustaba hablar? Se le quedó viendo largamente a los ojos mientras apretaba los labios con discreción―. No se pueden cambiar las cosas que ya sucedieron por más que se quiera hacerlo, lo único que se puede hacer es tratar de crear un mejor futuro. Eso es lo que propongo, mi señor, y si lo hago es porque sé que… sé que se puede hacer.

A pesar de que le resultara un tanto embarazoso, le mantuvo la mirada para dejarle en claro que no mentía ni dudaba. Esperó pacientemente a que le hiciera algún comentario, pero nada sucedía. El demonio imitaba a la perfección a una estatua de piedra con la tenebrosa capacidad de estremecer con sus ojos.

―Y… ¿qué dice al respecto?

Una brisa fría los golpeó suavemente, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se moviera al compás del viento nocturno. Rin temió que bajo ese crudo silencio se escondiera una nueva negativa. ¿Qué tanto más podría decirle para explicarle de una buena vez lo que pensaba?

―Es tarde ―contestó cuando la corriente cesó.

―¿Disculpe?

―Regresa a tu habitación y duerme ―repitió monótonamente mientras se daba la vuelta. Rin se quedó desencajada, pero al ver que se retiraba, consiguió moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para cortarle el paso al ponerse frente a él.

―No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señor Sesshomaru.

El Daiyoukai la miró con disgusto, pero no de la misma manera intimidante que lo había estado haciendo antes. Ahora se veía un tanto más calmado, casi como si hubiera tenido que tragarse su enfado a regañadientes, cosa que la humana no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar.

―Has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, dejaste muy claro tu punto.

―Entonces… ¿significa que acepta?

El youkai cerró los ojos al comenzar a emprender de nuevo su marcha.

―Quién sabe.

Rin se alivió al creer identificar un pequeño tinte afirmativo. Una vez más llevó la mano al adorno que guindaba de su cuello entre sus ropas y lo apretó levemente, feliz de haber logrado su cometido. Si tan sólo pudiera ser más directo en ese momento… pero sabía que necesitaba estar en soledad por un tiempo para evaluar las cosas. Aunque algo en su interior le hacía mantener la esperanza, como si supiera de antemano que todo estaría bien.

―Gracias, Señor Sesshomaru.

Él detuvo sus pasos y apenas giró la cara hacia ella.

―¿Por qué?

―Por escucharme ―le sonrió sin que la pudiera ver. El hombre soltó un resoplido inaudible cuando iniciaba una vez más su andar, volviendo la cabeza hacia el frente.

―Duerme.

Rin observó que su larga melena y estola se perdían en la oscuridad del bosque hasta finalmente desaparecer. Sabiéndose ya sola, llevó las manos a sus caderas, se dobló hacia adelante y dejó salir un exagerado suspiro. Debía ser de madrugada y estaba realmente agotada por todo lo que acababa de hacer ―porque mantener una discusión con aquel sujeto tan serio no era algo sencillo―, lo que más necesitaba era echarse sobre la cama y descansar. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia el sitio en el que el manchón blanco se perdió a la distancia y sonrió para sí, orgullosa.

_Posees a uno de los demonios más poderosos bajo tu dominio, pero él es demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. Y tú eres demasiado ingenua como para darte cuenta._ Las palabras de la youkai resonaron en su cabeza al entrar en su habitación. Bajo su dominio no lo creía, pero al menos sabía con toda seguridad que influía lo suficiente en él como para hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre algo, cosa que ya de por sí era casi imposible. _Bueno, eso aún está por verse_, pensó optimista mientras se metía en la cama.

―Sólo espero que la señora Irasue no haya visto nada de esto ―murmuró, imaginándose perfectamente a la elegante dama inclinada sobre su collar. Largos minutos después de meditaciones sobre lo ocurrido, finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño, con la mente puesta únicamente en el Daiyoukai y esa extraña y cálida sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Todo se solucionaría, no tenía duda de ello.

…

La demonio de blancos cabellos desactivó el poder de su collar _Meido_ y alzó las cejas ante lo último que había escuchado de la mujer de su hijo. Tanto ella como Sesshomaru ―quien al marcharse del territorio de los cachorros de kitsune había visto hacia el cielo acusadoramente―, acertaron en que los había estado viendo. Pero eso no le importaba.

Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, sus rojos labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Sesshomaru había encontrado una buena compañera después de todo, y eso, aunque el rencoroso de su hijo no lo aceptara jamás, la alegraba. Ya era hora de utilizar su collar de perlas para otros fines, no tenía caso seguir observándolo. Evitó que cayera en un destino parecido al que ella enfrentaba, aquello era suficiente.

La dama llevó los ojos dorados al cielo despejado de la noche pensando en su difunto marido, segura de que estaría orgulloso. Y sólo con eso su sonrisa pudo mantenerse por mucho más.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... ****REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Éste fue un capítulo que nos dio un par de dolores de cabeza tanto a Ginny como a mí, pero creo que ahora sí estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Sesshomaru es difícil de hacer discutiendo, y sus nulas expresiones y emociones lo hacen aún peor. Pero sigo amándolo porque es muy sexy. ¿Y qué decir de Rin? Vaya par de ovarios para plantarle cara hasta que le sacó la verdad. El mayor premio es para ella xD

Oh, y no podía faltar nuestra querida suegra enterándose de todo para cerrar el capítulo. Cuando escribí esto estuve imaginándomela siempre con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz en el regazo y un refresco en la mano xD

¡Mil gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews! Es tan… alentador contar con ustedes, de verdad, hacen que todas las migrañas y las canas verdes valgan la pena xD **Mora, Serena tsukino chiba, Cali, KeyTen, Faby Sama, Amafle, Black Urora, Ro Itako 27, Silver Fox, Neko-chan, Hanabi-ness, Sayuri08, **mi compatriota caprilesca (xD)** Blueberry Bliss, Soru Uchiha, Lollipoop, Ginny, Ako Nomura, Pathy Granger, Seras, Anónimo, Yoko-zuki10, Relena_vivi, Ukkas, Emihiromi, Hadeyn-chan, Lectora, Mima, Anónimo número 2, Uchiha Tenshi1 y Kokoro- Yolin- chan. **Estoy flipando por la cantidad de comentarios, de veras. ¡Especialmente con los largotes! Me alegra muchísimo ver que les está gustando tanto, así que espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capítulo (:

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	4. Cediendo Terreno

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane****  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**4.** Cediendo terreno

Sesshomaru emprendió el rumbo hasta la Mansión Kitsune, dejando atrás el paraje destrozado gracias a su última pelea. Como ya era algo común a esas alturas, de entre sus pensamientos saltó la joven humana casi por inercia. Sin importar lo ocupado que pudiera estar con asuntos políticos o territoriales, Rin solía ingeniárselas para hacerse presente sin siquiera proponérselo. Esta vez recordaba como se habían ido desarrollando las cosas desde que ocurrió aquella desagradable discusión poco más de dos meses atrás.

Era curioso, se dijo al admirar el paisaje montañoso desde gran altura, la manera en la que sucedían las cosas, como piezas que se encajaban entre ellas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Rin había regresado a su carácter tranquilo y soñador apenas una semana después de la disputa, como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido. Aunque sonriera y se mostrara relajada, seguía percibiendo cierta tensión en sus músculos al estar en su presencia; algo que lo incitaba a retroceder. Pero a pesar de luchar con sus constantes nerviosismos, se esforzaba en demostrar que se encontraba perfectamente, hasta el punto de que poco a poco, con el pasar del tiempo, fue aplacándose hasta casi desaparecer. Estaba decidida a superarse, y lo estaba logrando.

Sin lugar a dudas, Rin era muy extraña, pensó. Parecía más interesada por él, con su fijación de reparar lo que antes el demonio creía un caso perdido, que por su propia comodidad o seguridad. No sabía medir las consecuencias, o quizás no le importaba.

Siempre había sido así y hasta podía compararla con la mujer de su estúpido hermano, que saltaba a todas las peleas en las que el híbrido se veía involucrado para protegerlo.

_Los humanos son estúpidos_, se dijo al recordar cómo Rin se había lanzado a cubrirlo de los ataques de los ineptos del Clan Yazi. Una pequeña parte de él admitía su preferencia por esa actitud osada y testaruda, la misma que le había hecho permanecer con ella de una manera más cercana de la que tenía planeada desde un principio. Aún le resultaba un tanto incómodo ―muchas veces revivía las súplicas que le había hecho para que detuviera sus actos y sentía deseos de alejarse―, pero cada vez le resultaba un poco más fácil. Sesshomaru no estaba hecho para lidiar con situaciones ni remotamente parecidas a la que vivía gracias a esa humana. Era un guerrero, y los guerreros luchan, conquistan, _vencen_. Por lo que tenía que admitir que todo aquello por lo que Rin le hacía pasar era, sin más ni menos, _extraño._

El mononoke estuvo por curvar la comisura de sus labios en una minúscula sonrisa irónica, pero se contuvo. No había forma en la que Rin se diera por vencida, y ya no estaba seguro de que aquello le desagradara como lo había hecho antes.

Movió ágilmente la garra derecha hacia atrás, destrozando de un tajo de su látigo de luz a las tres aves monstruosas que habían sobrevivido a la masacre de su parvada y pretendían atacarlo por la espalda. Estúpidos cuervos youkai, no eran más que una plaga sin importancia a la que se había visto obligado a exterminar. Las criaturas chillaron de dolor y no tardaron en desaparecer en el viento, como si sus cuerpos se hubieran convertido en cenizas.

No les prestó la más mínima atención, pues su mente se había situado en una bien disimulada ansiedad por separar a Rin de los kitsunes de una vez por todas; el olor de esos chiquillos sobre ella le desagradaba de una manera que jamás admitiría.

Apresuró su andar un poco. El egoísmo era algo que lo caracterizaba.

…

Rin estaba en su puesto habitual en el pórtico de su recámara, balanceando distraídamente las piernas mientras veía hacia ningún punto en particular entre los árboles. Uno de sus arcos estaba apoyado junto a un carcaj lleno de flechas al otro lado de la columna en la que reclinaba su hombro, y ya se había olvidado por completo por qué los había llevado con ella.

Su rostro se coloreó suavemente de carmín al revivir un acontecimiento en particular. No había pasado más de una semana de aquello, pero Rin seguía pensando que había sucedido hacía apenas una hora.

Estaba con el señor Sesshomaru en el lago a las afueras de la Mansión, donde siempre se encontraban para… bueno, nunca hacían nada, simplemente se veían y estaban en la compañía del otro en un silencio casi absoluto. Rin quiso cambiar la situación en aquella ocasión, por lo que se puso a caminar con cuidado por un tronco recientemente caído, fingiendo que avanzaba por una cuerda a mucha distancia del suelo con gran habilidad. Sabía que eso a él le molestaba; nunca le parecía entretenido verla haciendo algo que desaprobaba por más tonto que fuera.

Fingiendo que no le prestaba atención, el demonio estaba parado cerca de ella con los brazos cruzados dentro de sus largas mangas y la vista fija en las lejanas montañas hacia el oeste. Su cara expresaba disgusto ante lo que sea que pudiera percibir. Pero eso no era algo que fuera un inconveniente. Al contrario, estaba tan acostumbrada que casi ni lo notaba. Y a decir verdad, el sólo hecho de que estuviera unos minutos en su compañía era suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un paquetito café cuidadosamente puesto en la hierba, haciendo que una pequeña incomodidad saliera a flote en sus facciones. Se trataba del regalo de aquel día: un precioso peinecillo de coral rojo minuciosamente tallado y adornado, otra de las tantas cosas que le parecía raro poseer debido a su delicadeza digna de alguien de la realeza. El Daiyoukai parecía creer necesarios tales detalles aunque ella no lo viera así.

―_Señor Sesshomaru, no debería obsequiarme objetos de tanto valor_ ―exclamó, volviendo su atención a caminar en línea recta para no caerse. Le había dado insinuaciones varias veces, pero ya venía siendo hora de ser más directa.

―_¿No son de tu agrado?_

―_¡Claro que sí! Me encantan, son preciosos, pero…_

―_Si es así no deberías quejarte._

―_Pero me temo que no los necesito, mi señor_―continuó con una risita como si no la hubiera interrumpido―_. ¡Son demasiado para mí! A decir verdad tengo miedo de perderlos o romperlos, presiento que en cualquier momento sufrirán algún daño_, _contando con mi mala suerte._ _Y…_ _usted tampoco precisa entregarme nada para venir a visitarme._

―_No me digas qué es lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, Rin._

―_No he dicho tal cosa_ ―se encogió de hombros al darse la vuelta sobre el tronco al llegar a un extremo para volver a pasar sobre él de nuevo―. _Además de que también me parece que el espacio de mi habitación está menguando y siento que me estoy volviendo algo presumida con regalos tan bonitos._

―_Exageras._

―_De acuerdo, exagero_ ―concedió―. _Pero aún así preferiría que no se tomara la molestia de... ¡Ay! _―Sesshomaru giró la cara hacia ella, captando el momento en el que resbalaba de la limosa superficie y caía sentada al suelo. Llevó las manos a su zona adolorida, frotándola mientras se quejaba entre dientes.

―_Te dije que no subieras_ ―la regañó al acercársele. Rin volvió a reír calladamente al ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose el pasto y tierra del kimono. Había logrado su objetivo llamar su atención, ¿qué más daba si lo seguía haciendo por un poco más? Ignorando la mirada de advertencia del demonio, volvió a montarse al tronco de un salto y reanudó sus pasos con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio. Era divertido sentirse como una niña pequeña de nuevo, además de que se le hacía más fácil tratar con él de esa manera, por algún extraño motivo.

―_Hablo en serio, milord, de verdad no tiene la obligación de obsequiarme nada_ ―continuó poco después mientras disminuía su andar para mirarlo de reojo―. _¡No lo digo porque me moleste ni nada del estilo! Al contrario, me alegra mucho que tenga tanta consideración conmigo, pero por más que me gusten sus regalos, si le digo la verdad me es más que suficiente con sólo verlo a…_

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por una nueva caída ocasionada por un torpe resbalón. Pero esta vez el youkai la atrapó envolviéndola con un brazo antes de que diera contra el suelo. La expresión de su rostro seguía siendo severa e inmutable, por lo que Rin sintió la necesidad de apartar los ojos de los suyos. Apretó en débiles puños las manos que había posado sobre su armadura mientras se enderezaba lentamente. Su sonrojo se intensificó al notar la proximidad que compartían, una que no habían tenido desde hace tiempo. Y no estaba segura si le resultaba incómodo o agradable.

―_Continuaré haciéndolo aunque no lo desees_ ―el tono del youkai le hizo volver en sí con una débil sonrisa. Aquel hombre era increíblemente obstinado. Cuando el brazo enfundado de blanco la soltó, Rin aprovechó para saltar una vez más hacia el tronco. Su compañero entrecerró los ojos―. _Volverás a caer _―advirtió. La sonrisa de la humana se pronunció tímidamente al saber que si eso llegara a pasar, él evitaría su caída otra vez.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Por qué ahora todo le resultaba tan fácil de llevar? Se había mostrado muy reacio al principio de todo, pero ahora aquello no parecía ser más que un recuerdo al que se lo llevó el viento, como si no hubiera existido. Y cómo le alegraba que así fuera.

―¡Hey, Rin! ―llamó una vocecita haciéndola saltar de repente―. Uy, lo siento, no quería asustarte ¡Deberías estar más alerta! Llegarán en cualquier momento, no dejes que te atrapen con la guardia baja, ¿eh?

Rin volvió en sí y se encontró con un entusiasmado Kisho a su lado. Acababa de acordarse de porqué había llevado consigo su arco y flechas.

―Pero son ustedes los que se encargan de ellos antes de que puedan llegar aquí, y como todavía no han dado señales de aparecer…

―Shippo dice que están por llegar, así que será mejor que no te confíes. Bueno, las crías de ciempiés son demasiado patéticas, lo máximo que pueden hacer es caminar sobre ti y morder tu cabello… de nuevo ―el pequeño se encogió de hombros―. ¿Segura que no quieres participar? El año pasado lo hiciste bien pese a tu posición.

―Sí, estoy segura. Prefiero dejarles el juego a ustedes ―asintió. Cada año al finalizar el verano, los terrenos de la mansión eran invadidos por una horda de crías de youkais ciempiés recién salidos del cascarón, por lo que los niños las utilizaban para practicar un poco sus habilidades de pelea y hacer una competencia de caza. No era nada difícil, pero ayudaba a mantener entrenados los reflejos. Los dos años anteriores Rin había permanecido cerca de la casa para eliminar a las criaturas que se escapaban de los demás y evitar que entraran en las habitaciones a hacer desastres. Le servía más que nada para mejorar la puntería con el arco y las flechas, así que no se quejaba.

El zorrito alzó la cabeza de golpe y se quedó muy quieto, moviendo ocasionalmente la nariz un par de veces. Su rostro se iluminó cuando se dirigió de nuevo a Rin.

―Ya están aquí, será mejor que vayamos con los demás. Procura quedarte cerca de las escaleras, recuerda que esa es tu área.

―Lo sé, ya será la tercera vez que lo haga ―dijo al ponerse en pie. A todos los kitsunes les encantaba participar en ese juego, y ninguno se quedaba fuera. Ni siquiera la pequeña y asustadiza Mikiko, que se mantendría a pocos metros de Rin reuniendo el valor para lo que sería su primer encuentro con los ciempiés luego de ser convencida por sus compañeros.

Una vez en la entrada con el arco en la mano, vio que a la distancia las criaturas comenzaban a llegar de quién sabía dónde. Tenían un opaco color verde con la cabeza y antenas rojas. No eran más grandes que un niño humano acostado y poseían la misma ferocidad de un polluelo recién nacido. Eran las presas perfectas para kitsunes en entrenamiento, aunque para algunos más habilidosos como Kiyo y Shippo no significaban ningún reto.

La pelea comenzó entre risas y gritos de ataque muy agudos, más las llamaradas de fuego verde invocadas por los más experimentados y varios trucos que hacían saltar a las criaturas por el aire, repartiéndolas por todas las direcciones posibles.

―¡Ah! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! ―gritó la pequeña youkai cuando uno de los gusanos le cayó en la cabeza haciéndola caer. Rin bajó de los escalones corriendo, agarró al ciempiés con ambos brazos mientras sus patitas se movían furiosamente para liberarse y lo lanzó hasta el zorro más cercano para que se encargara de él―. ¡Fue tan rápido que no pude verlo, no me dio tiempo a atacarlo!

―¡No mientas, te dio miedo! ―gritó Kiyo desde otro extremo de la entrada.

―¡Claro que no!

―Tranquila, lo harás mejor con el próximo. Mira, ahí viene uno ―Rin señaló al siguiente insignificante demonio que corría hacia ellas, pero al ver que la niña lo miraba con horror, decidió lanzarle una flecha para clavarlo en el suelo. Tuvo que explicarle que no había nada que temer y que de todas formas los demás correrían a ayudarla por si le sucedía algo―. Tengo que volver a las escaleras, pero te cuidaré las espaldas desde ahí arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

La kitsune asintió temblorosamente y corrió a reunirse con Shippo, que estaba luchando algo lejos de la casa mientras discutía acaloradamente con Kisho y Kiyo sobre quién tenía más habilidad en combate.

―Ah, no, tú no entras ―le dijo a uno cuando reptaba apuradamente por las escaleras de piedra, atinándole con una flecha en el centro de la cabeza―. Al menos mi puntería es mucho mejor que antes.

Giró la cara hacia la izquierda y regresó la vista hacia el frente para no perderse la escena que estaban montando los infantes. Sólo le llevó uno o dos segundos darse cuenta que había alguien en el sitio que enfocó por mero reflejo.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru! ―exclamó sorprendida. ¡Jamás se esperó encontrarlo tan cerca de la Mansión Kitsune! ¿La habría estado esperando en el lago por mucho tiempo? El demonio estaba parado con los brazos cruzados a la sombra de un árbol, paseando disimuladamente los ojos entre ella y los zorritos. Un par de los niños se percataron de la presencia del inuyoukai y lo vieron nerviosos, deteniendo sus ataques en el acto. Rin recordó fugazmente que los perros y los zorros eran enemigos naturales, por lo que era normal que le tuvieran cierto miedo ―sin contar con su intimidante apariencia, claro―, así que se apresuró a saltar los escalones para llegar a su lado―. Perdone, mi señor, no sabía que se encontraba por los alrededores.

―¡Aquí está el nido! ―anunció Kiyo con júbilo al prenderle fuego a un pequeño túnel entre las raíces de un viejo pino.

―¡Genial, ahora nos atacan ciempiés en llamas, gran trabajo! ―se quejó alguien cuando las criaturas emergían de su madriguera a gran velocidad ardiendo en fuego verde.

―¡Ups!

La humana rió disimuladamente ante los grititos y todas las maniobras exageradas que hacían para derrotar a sus enemigos antes de que incendiaran algo o causaran serios problemas. Claro, sólo peleaban los que no se habían dado cuenta del mononoke, los otros dos más cercanos a él lo observaban con los ojos desorbitados y corrían temblorosamente para reunirse con sus compañeros.

―¿Está todo bien, señor Sesshomaru?

El Daiyoukai no contestó, sólo se quedó viendo vacíamente la batalla entre los zorros y los gusanos con el rostro ligeramente irritado. En su mente los criticaba despectivamente por sus decadentes habilidades y la cantidad de ruido que hacían por enfrentarse contra contrincantes tan patéticos.

―Regresarás al Oeste.

―¿Qué?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de escucharlo de nuevo ―ya que los gritos infantiles habían interferido―, el hombre hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha, eliminando el par de docenas de ciempiés de un tajo de su látigo sólo para detener el escándalo que le causaba tanto desagrado. Ahora se había ganado la atención de todos los cachorros, haciéndolos detenerse al quedar sin enemigos que derrotar. Algunos se quejaron por la intromisión, otros se quedaron asombrados del golpe tan certero, y el resto se encogió con temor, clavando sus patitas en el suelo a la espera de que aquel latigazo venenoso no se repitiera. Shippo no pudo evitar formar un rostro de puro resentimiento, y se acercó a ellos apretando sus puños con una rabia terrible.

―Ya me has oído ―contestó él ignorando las miradas zorrunas―. Vendré por ti en tres días, está preparada para entonces.

―Espere, no se vaya ―cuando se daba la vuelta elegantemente para volver al bosque, Rin consiguió agarrar su manga para detenerlo.

―¿Pero quién te crees que eres para darle órdenes así? ―saltó repentinamente Shippo al llegar al lado de la muchacha― ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella, lo menos que puedes hacer es tratarla con más respeto, tonto!

Sesshomaru giró ligeramente la cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo de una manera tan amenazante que cualquier persona sensata retrocedería. Pero Shippo era o muy valiente, o muy estúpido.

―Shippo…

Aquel nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar. ¿No era ese el mismo cachorro que Inuyasha mantuvo con su grupo cuando estaban a la caza de Naraku? Aunque no fuera algo que le interesara porque todos los zorros eran iguales para él, le pareció inusual encontrar uno con la boca tan grande como para querer enfrentarse a un demonio perro. Sin embargo, no era nadie con quien tuviera que perder el tiempo. Sólo lo miró con indiferencia y se dispuso a retirarse.

―¡No me ignores! Rin es mi amiga, y no quiero que la lastimes otra vez, ¿me oíste? ―el youkai de blanco endureció sus facciones, pero Shippo no se dejó intimidar. Algo bueno de haber vivido con Inuyasha era que había aprendido a perder el miedo por los adversarios más grandes que él―. No te atrevas a hacerle nada, Sesshomaru, ¡lo digo en serio!

―Guarda silencio.

―¡A mí no me mandas a callar!

―¡Suficiente! ―intervino Rin cuando creyó que el Daiyoukai tensaba la mano derecha para atacar―. Shippo, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero debes ser un poco más prudente y pensar antes de actuar ―miró de reojo al otro adulto, como pidiéndole mudamente que no le hiciera nada a su pequeño amigo mientras apretaba aún más su manga―. También te pido que no te dirijas al señor Sesshomaru de ese modo, no hay razones para ser grosero.

―¡Pero él…!

―Lo sé, pero entiende que…

―¡Deja el drama, mujer! Lo que no quiere es que te hagan pedazos, Shippo, así que mejor cállate ―resopló Kiyo.

―Mami, ¿te vas a ir? ―Mikiko le jaló la falda para llamar su atención; se había acercado a ella sin que pudiera ni preverlo. Rin sintió una espinita en el pecho al ver su mirada que suplicaba que dijera que no.

―Mikiko, yo… la verdad… ―miró dubitativamente a su compañero.

―Lo harás.

_Qué carácter_, pensó. ¿Por qué nunca podía hacerle las cosas más sencillas, al menos por una sola vez? Volvió a fijarse en la pequeña que parecía estar por romper en llanto. ¡No podía lidiar con los dos al mismo tiempo!

―Milord, todavía no he dicho nada al respecto.

―No recuerdo habértelo pedido ―extrañamente no parecía estar enojado, pero era obvio que la presencia de los kitsunes era algo que encontraba desagradable como para querer sonar muy educado.

―¡No le hables así, amargado! ―reclamó Shippo fieramente. Rin sentía que iba a estallar.

―¡Basta! Niños, por favor entren a la casa. Sí, tú también, Shippo, déjame hablar un momento con el señor Sesshomaru, ¿sí? Vamos, si no quieren entrar entonces comiencen limpiando este desastre, no queremos que los ciempiés se descompongan en la entrada, ya nos pasó una vez y fue asqueroso. ¡Lo digo en serio! Kiyo, ¿qué haces? ―cuando los demás niños se resignaron, e iniciaron la tarea de levantar los cuerpos de los demonios a regañadientes, la niña se paró a su lado de brazos cruzados mientras miraba minuciosamente al Daiyoukai, quien le devolvía el gesto con desprecio. El duelo de miradas no se prolongó mucho más y luego de un pequeño silencio, Kiyo hizo un gesto con los brazos como si se diera por vencida.

―Qué suerte tienes, Rin ―exclamó al darse la vuelta y reunirse con Mikiko. A la chica no le dio tiempo de sonrojarse pues notó que Shippo también se había quedado con ella, sólo escrutando duramente al mononoke con sus ojos verdes, como si luchara con sus ansias de combatir contra él.

―Shippo, por favor, ve con los demás.

El aludido la miró a ella frunciendo los labios sin comprender. Se veía tan dolido que de nuevo se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo, como si le hubiera hecho algo que no tenía perdón. Estaba tentada a hablarle, pero sabía que no querría escucharla en ese momento. El zorro finalmente retrocedió para darse la vuelta y saltar hasta el tejado de la casa, perdiéndose por el otro lado. La muchacha suspiró cuando ya no pudo verlo más y se volvió a su acompañante. Primero tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, más tarde iría con su amigo. Respiró hondamente para ganar algo de calma y prosiguió:

―¿Quiere que regrese con usted al Oeste, señor Sesshomaru?

―Es lo que dije ―contestó, alzando levemente una ceja al escuchar el tono incrédulo. También pudo percibir con mucha claridad cómo el ritmo cardiaco de Rin se aceleraba.

―Disculpe, pero ¿p-por qué quiere que vuelva ahora? Es decir, casi no ha pasado tiempo desde que… bueno, usted sabe, y no sé si esté todavía lista para…

―No encuentro preciso emplear más tiempo en este lugar. No es donde perteneces.

―Yo… ―titubeó nerviosa―. C-creo que… que es algo pronto…

El youkai entrecerró los ojos. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba más calmada.

―¿No es lo que querías en primera instancia?

Rin se sonrojó furiosamente y tuvo las inmensas ganas de poder desvanecerse. Ese castillo tenía muchos significados: una jaula de hermosos barrotes de los que había deseado escapar durante tanto tiempo, el lugar donde la pesadilla había comenzado y había perdido lo más valioso para ella. Se llevó un brazo inconscientemente a su abdomen, cosa que el demonio notó.

Nunca se había planteado el regresar a la fortaleza. Durante los meses pasados sólo quería creer que no había sucedido absolutamente nada, que el youkai seguía siendo su mayor admiración y podía disfrutar de su compañía de la manera más simple e inocente. Pero ir de nuevo al castillo… oh, Dioses, imaginarse entre esas lujosas paredes fue como si el peso de la realidad la golpeara en la boca del estómago. Si regresaban, entonces ellos tendrían que… Apretó la tela de su kimono con la mano y dejó que su flequillo tapara sus ojos. No era que no deseara mantener una relación _oficial _con su Lord, pero aún no se sentía lista para… bueno, _aquel_ paso en específico. Eso era lo que ese sitio más significaba para Rin.

Sesshomaru la vio retraerse, encogiéndose en sí misma como si deseara que no la viera. Tenía miedo. Cerró las manos en puños y tuvo el impulso de acercársele, pero bien sabía que eso no la calmaría.

―¿Te retractas de tus palabras, Rin?

Alzó nuevamente la cara hacia él, con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente en el pecho. Por un momento se imaginó que era el mismo hombre que la había forzado la primera vez, que era el mismo monstruo que había destrozado su confianza con una facilidad terrible. Una muy conocida ansiedad le hizo querer retroceder, pero supo quedarse inmóvil. Parpadeó un par de veces, enfocándolo mejor y tomó una honda exhalación, obligando a su mente a quitar esa capa oscura que imaginaba sobre el mononoke.

_Él no es malo, entiéndelo. Sólo quiere rectificar todo, ya te ha dicho que no desea lastimarte. Y sabes que es cierto. _Esa fortaleza era uno de sus mayores temores, y superarlo no le sería una labor sencilla, pero… era muy cierto que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, y quedándose estancada en sus miedos no resolvería nada.

Un poco más tranquila al recordar las charlas anteriores que había mantenido con él, pensó que no tenía sentido invertir los papeles que antes poseían. Aunque fuera difícil, tenía que poner de su parte para hacer que eso funcionara. _Lánzate a lo desconocido y sólo confía en ti misma_, diría la señora Kagome con una sonrisa conciliadora.

―No, nunca me retractaría ―dijo al fin negando con la cabeza. Su tono era cauteloso, lo suficiente para hacerle entender al hombre que aunque tuviera dudas intentaba sobreponerse a ellas. Un nuevo silencio los rodeó, lapso que ocupó Rin en frotarse un brazo con la mano, haciendo de todo para no verlo.

―¿Y bien?

―¿Y bien… qué cosa?

―¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

―Pensé que no era una petición, milord ―sonrió furtivamente. Le dio la vaga impresión de distinguir un atisbo de satisfacción en el rostro masculino cuando alzó los ojos hacia él―. Sólo pensaba en que… si no quiere marcarme, ¿por qué desea hacerme regresar tan pronto?

_Dije algo que no quería oír_. Rin sintió cómo el bufido casi inaudible terminaba de cortar el penoso mutismo del ambiente, lo que subió sus ánimos de entablar conversación. El fastidio del hombre la ayudó a ignorar un poco su incomodidad.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver.

―Me parece que sí, señor Sesshomaru. Creo que antes de acceder a volver al Oeste con usted, debería _formalizar_… esto ―hizo un bochornoso gesto señalándolos a ambos, tratando de no reírse―. Le pedí que me marcara, ¿recuerda?

Esta vez el gruñido del youkai fue perfectamente audible y ella trataba de contener la risita.

Sesshomaru, al contrario, fallaba en ver aquello que tanta gracia le causaba a la mujer. ¿Cómo podía pensar que la marca de pertenencia podía hacerse en cualquier momento, como si fuera una mordedura ordinaria? ¡Ridículo! Una de las razones por las que se había negado a marcarla anteriormente era porque el veneno sólo bajaba a sus colmillos justo al culminar el acto sexual, e imaginarse en tal posición con Rin luego de todo lo que había pasado le era inconcebible a esas alturas.

―Ese tema no entra en discusión ―contestó entre dientes.

―¿No me marcará?

―Es mi deseo que regreses a mis tierras.

―Pero no me ha dicho si…

―¿Existe algún otro motivo en particular por el cual te rehúses, Rin? ―preguntó con absoluta calma sólo para acabar con el tópico. Rin enmudeció y encogió los hombros cuando fijó la vista hacia un lado.

―La verdad es que… tengo algo de miedo.

El youkai guardó silencio al igual que ella, frunciendo levemente los labios al apretar la mandíbula. No tuvo que haberle hecho esa pregunta cuando conocía muy bien la respuesta. Hablar de eso era una de las últimas cosas que deseaba, pero pensó que tal vez era necesario hacerlo de una vez por todas.

―No deberías.

―¿Qué…?

―Fuiste tú quien insistió en mi estadía, no existe nada a lo que debas temerle.

La humana parpadeó confundida y dejó escapar una sonrisa muy disimulada. Era tan raro verlo actuar así, casi parecía como si quisiera consolarla o hacerla sentir mejor. Tenía una manera muy peculiar de hacer las cosas, y Rin era perfectamente capaz de ver a través de ellas.

―Lo sé, mi señor ―murmuró con un sonrojo―. Pero me refería a mis amigos. Cuando me fui todos pensamos que era lo correcto y que no había otra alternativa. Hicieron cuanto estuvo en su alcance para ayudarme, y apoyaron mi decisión en todo momento. Si regreso… ―bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¡Le parecía tan extraño contarle eso!―. Si regreso sentiría que les fallé, ¿sabe? Quiero volver a verlos, claro, pero… me daría vergüenza mirarlos a la cara, es como si estuviera despreciando sus esfuerzos.

―¿Dices que prefieres permanecer en este lugar sólo por eso? ―cuestionó el demonio altivamente. Su carácter apacible parecía estar por desaparecer.

―No, eso no fue lo que…

―Ninguno de tus llamados _amigos_ se encuentran en mis dominios, huyeron como los cobardes que son antes de que les hiciera pagar por su traición. No debería importarte la opinión de nadie más, mucho menos la de simples sirvientes.

_Es cierto, me dijo que se habían ido. _Pero esa afirmación no la hacía sentir mejor, al contrario, la entristecía todavía más. No quería evitar volver a verlos, y mucho menos darles las explicaciones que se merecían luego de lo mucho que hicieron por ella. Por lo que si regresaba, quería asegurarse de que tanto Deshi como Nagi ―y el señor Jaken y Kenta también, por supuesto―, supieran por qué había tomado una decisión tan distinta a la que todos se esperaban. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

―No son simples sirvientes ―negó luego de un corto silencio―. Perdone que lo contradiga, milord, pero resulta que sus opiniones sí me importan. Los aprecio mucho más de lo que cree, ya que fueron ellos quienes cuidaron de mí y estuvieron a mi lado cuando más los necesité. Por supuesto que quiero estar con usted ―se sonrojó e hizo una pausa―, y es por eso que tengo una condición para regresar a las tierras del Oeste ―el demonio entrecerró los ojos dorados pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Rin se dio valor con una nueva bocanada y prosiguió―. Quisiera que absolviera de cualquier castigo a Nagi y a Deshi por lo que han hecho, y que les permita volver a trabajar en el castillo.

―Absurdo ―renegó él.

―Ellos hicieron lo que consideraron correcto por mi bien, arriesgaron sus vidas sólo con el propósito de facilitar la mía. ¡Y el señor Jaken también! No tiene nada de malo que tengan intenciones de socorrerme cuando lo necesite, mi señor. Y usted mismo admitió que había obrado bien al… irme, ¿o no? Si pensaba de esa manera no puede culparlos por ayudarme ―tragó incómodamente al sentir su pulso acelerarse―. Por favor, ¿podría permitirles regresar? Quiero verlos y hacerles saber que me encuentro bien, y… también los echo mucho de menos, no me gustaría estar sola en ese enorme lugar ―agregó por lo bajo. Sesshomaru acrecentó su mueca de desagrado.

Esa mujer se contradecía a sí misma. ¿Por qué querría estar en la presencia de esos individuos cuando afirmaba sentirse incómoda ante ellos? Además, ¿primero le pedía que se quedara con ella como su compañero y ahora lo chantajeaba con eso? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le pedía evitar cobrar las vidas de esos traidores que la habían hecho escapar? Jaken era un caso aparte, era el único ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer seguir a su servicio luego de haber facilitado la huída de Rin, y aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada al respecto, sabía a la perfección que el sapo era consciente de lo mucho que conocía el Daiyoukai sobre su sortilegio. No lo había matado sólo porque pudo encontrar a la humana en poco tiempo ―y no había perseguido a los otros dos traidores por la misma razón―, por lo que le hacía pagar con misiones y trabajos más difíciles de los que le había puesto nunca, además de que lo mantenía lo más lejos posible de su persona, casi en un exilio. Tuvo que haberlo matado, pero por alguna extraña razón, al momento de querer hacerlo, pensó en que a Rin no le gustaría que su estúpido cómplice estuviera muerto.

―¿Podría? ―volvió a probar esperanzada. El demonio gruñó gravemente.

―Me estás pidiendo que admita en mis dominios a los responsables de tu desaparición y no cobre sus vidas como debería hacer.

―Sí. Por favor ―se apresuró a agregar―. Ellos… son buenas personas.

Él no lo creía así.

―También me pides que, además de aceptarlos como mis lacayos, los busque y lleve hasta mis tierras.

―Oh… no había pensado en eso, pero… supongo que sí. O si ellos no quieren regresar, yo podría ir hasta donde se encuentran, creo que sería más fácil.

―No ―la interrumpió. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y Rin lo sabía―. No irás a ningún otro lugar, menos fuera del Oeste.

―Pero si Deshi y Nagi no quieren regresar, o es difícil encontrarlos no veo el problema en hacerlo. Sólo quiero hablar con ellos.

El demonio soltó un resoplido que se asemejaba más a un bufido bajo.

―Bien ―le dijo, mirando momentáneamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los kitsunes levantando un ciempiés. La niña que se le había quedado viendo minutos atrás tenía los ojos clavados en él de una manera que extrañamente le recordaba a Jaken―. Jaken se encargará de su búsqueda y los llevará ante ti.

Rin mostró un rostro lleno de genuina alegría. Aunque fuera de muy mala gana, se aliviaba con el hecho de que hubiera cedido con algo de tal importancia. Quizás la señora Irasue no se equivocaba del todo al decir que tenía cierto control sobre él. _No, esto no fue más que un golpe de suerte. Uno muy grande._

―¡Oh, muchas gracias, señor Sesshomaru! Era justo lo que necesitaba oír. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

―Tres días, Rin, no lo olvides ―el demonio ignoró los saltitos de júbilo de la mujer. Tener a esos dos imbéciles de vuelta en el castillo ―en especial a Deshi― no era algo que le causara la más mínima gracia.

―No, necesito diez días.

Cuando se volvía a dar la vuelta para desaparecer del nido de los zorros ―con bastante malhumor, cabe destacar―, todo su cuerpo se detuvo, y volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia una sonriente Rin.

―¿Qué has dicho?

―Tres días son muy poco tiempo, señor Sesshomaru, necesito dejar las cosas en orden aquí antes de irme. Son sólo niños, no los puedo dejar así.

―Eso es algo que me importa muy poco ―siseó entre dientes. Rin contuvo la risa. ¡Cómo odiaba ese hombre que le llevaran la contraria! Aunque tal vez era mejor no abusar de su suerte, así que se apresuró a rectificar.

―O creo que con seis días estaré bien, sí eso suena mejor. Por favor, son sólo tres días más de los que está diciendo, pasarán muy rápido. Estos niños me necesitan, y también hay algunos cuántos asuntos que debo atender antes de irme. ¡Es lo último que le pido, se lo prometo!

El Daiyoukai meditó por unos segundos la nueva petición. Preferiría acabar con las vidas de esos zorros si eran la razón por la cual Rin quería retrasarse tanto, pero de nuevo supo que eso a ella no le gustaría. Aunque deshacerse de esos mocosos era algo que lo tentaba demasiado.

―Estás presionando mi paciencia, Rin ―la muchacha se sintió encoger ante su tono severo―. Que sea la última vez.

―¡Muchas gracias, milord! ―exclamó aliviada como despedida, ya que el demonio había decidido retirarse antes de que se le ocurriera algo más con lo que hacerlo poner a prueba su serenidad. Sólo esperaba que Rin estuviera diciendo la verdad al prometer que era lo último que le pediría. Pero él sabía muy bien que no sería así.

...

Para cuando Rin regresó a la entrada de la casa, los niños la miraban de reojo como si le tuvieran miedo. Estaban terminando de apilar en un sólo lugar los pedazos y cuerpos sin vida de ciempiés que habían quedado esparcidos para prenderles fuego. No dijo nada y se les unió en la labor, procurando no reparar en las miradas furtivas de los más asustados.

―Creo que es el último ―suspiró Syouji cuando lanzó la mitad de un youkai al montón, limpiándose el sudor de la frente―. Vamos todos, que se hace tarde y hay que cenar.

―¡_Kitsunebi_! ―gritaron los zorritos al unísono, despidiendo de sus palmas abiertas llamaradas de color verde que rápidamente se esparcieron por toda la pila de cadáveres.

―¿Has visto a Shippo? ―preguntó Rin a Kiyo cuando se acercó a ella. La niña negó con la cabeza, apenas apartando la vista de la hoguera. El fuego se apagaría en menos de una hora, y como estaba en un sitio despejado no había riesgo de incendiar nada más, los otros niños dejaron de prestarle atención a Rin y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa. Luego de uno o dos minutos de un tenso silencio, la voz infantil acompañó al crepitar de las llamas:

―Entonces ¿te vas a ir?

Rin se sentía algo incómoda con esa pregunta, pero prefirió no mentirle.

―Sí, voy a ir con él.

La kitsune infló las mejillas al retener el aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente con un silencioso suspiro.

―Qué pena, te echaré de menos ―le dijo. Kiyo podría quererla mucho, pero tampoco le impediría marcharse ni pediría que se quedara con ellos. Aunque era una niña, tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para entender que la humana tenía derecho de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, y si era algo que la hacía feliz, no se pondría en su camino por más que le doliera verla partir―. Tendrás que enseñarnos a cocinar cosas decentes antes de irte o si no todos moriremos de hambre. Nos acostumbramos mucho a tu comida.

Rin rió aliviada. Antes de su llegada a la casa los pequeños comían las cosas crudas o mal preparadas, por lo que tener los alimentos medianamente buenos de Rin les había parecido la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

―Sí, por supuesto ―asintió ella.

―¿Cuándo te irás?

―En seis días ―respondió con la voz baja. La niña volvió a resoplar con abatimiento mientras contemplaba vacíamente el danzar de las llamas verdes. Sentía una terrible comezón en los ojos, pero hizo lo mejor posible para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Rin lo notó, y le fue imposible no admirar a Kiyo por su madurez. Cualquier otro niño se habría puesto a patalear con histeria, mientras que ella se hacía la dura y le brindaba apoyo a su propia manera.

―Bueno… ―pateó una piedrita hacia la hoguera y se dio la vuelta hacia la humana. Era obvio que en cuanto estuviera sola soltaría un par de lágrimas―, me consuelo al saber que ese tipo te cuidará bien. Y más le vale hacerlo ―Rin sonrió mientras iban caminando juntas hacia la casa―. ¿No tiene algún hermano menor, de casualidad?

―Tiene uno, pero me temo que está casado.

―¡Diablos! ¡Tienes tanta suerte, cómo te envidio!

Rió de buena gana al subir los escalones de la entrada. Tras ellas, el fuego se iba apagando lentamente conforme el cielo se oscurecía con espesas nubes. Había estado amenazando con llover todo el día, y finalmente parecía que se decidiría a hacerlo pronto.

―Pensé que no te gustaban los perros.

―No me gustan, pero hay que reconocer que el tuyo no está mal.

―Kiyo, no tienes remedio ―negó con la cabeza―. ¿Sabes adónde fue Shippo? Quisiera hablar con él.

―No tengo idea, lo perdí de vista. No siento su olor en la casa, así que se fue. Pero me parece que vi a Mikiko ir tras él.

Rin suspiró con pesadez al recordar el rostro tan dolido de su pequeño amigo. Ya tenía una idea de dónde podría haber ido con tanta prisa.

―¡Mami! ―la más pequeña de las kitsunes salió de la nada y se le apegó a las piernas con gran velocidad, haciendo que se tambaleara. Un trueno sonó a la distancia y las primeras gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear la tierra, terminando de apagar la hoguera―. ¿Te vas a ir? ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto, tanto, tanto! ¡Ojalá pudieras quedarte!

―Oh, Mikiko… ―la humana se agachó para quedar a su altura cuando la infante la soltó―. Lo siento mucho, sé que quieres que me quede, pero…

―Pero tu perrito te necesita más que nosotros.

Rin se quedó sorprendida. Miró fugazmente a Kiyo, quien se veía más o menos como ella con las cejas bastante alzadas. La chiquilla tenía una manera muy peculiar de ver las cosas.

―Dime algo, ¿hablaste con Shippo antes de que se fuera?

La kitsune asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

―Sí, traté de detenerlo. Le dije que debería estar feliz por lo mucho que te quiere tu perrito y que no importa lo que pase, tú siempre serás nuestra mamá ―¿Alguna vez había mencionado que esa niña era adorable? Rin se maravilló de la simpleza de su afirmación y de lo mucho que significaba en realidad. Le sonrió cálidamente al acariciarle el cabello―. Oh, y también le dije que ya era muy grande como para tener esas rabietas porque había quedado como un tonto en frente de todos. Eso no le gustó y se marchó.

―Te he enseñado bien ―exclamó Kiyo orgullosa.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

No es por nada, pero creo que el Encantador de Perros estaría orgulloso de Rin xD

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algo. Quizás parezca que, en comparación a cómo quedaron las cosas en el capítulo pasado, este fue demasiado rápido con eso de que ya Rin se piensa marchar de la casa de los zorros. Siento si quedó algo apresurado, pero preferí ir directamente al grano en lugar de hacer un capítulo de relleno que mostrara cómo iban avanzando las cosas entre Rin y Sesshomaru, en el que tampoco pondría la gran cosa y estaría de más. Creo que hacer que las cosas vayan a su sitio de una vez es mejor que retrasarlo. Espero de todas formas que haya quedado bien así.

Ah, cierto, y también un par de personas preguntaron por qué Shippo sigue aparentando ser un niño pequeño si tiene más o menos la edad de Rin. Verán, los kitsunes pueden cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, siendo la real un zorro, ¿no? Si ese es el caso, creo que son perfectamente capaces de aparentar la edad que quieran sin ningún problema. Además de que su característica principal es que son criaturas juguetonas y traviesas, tal como son los niños. Es por eso que le hago mantener la misma edad que la de la historia original.

Creo que eso es todo.

¡Miércoles, 86 reviews! O_O Me asombra y asusta un poquito que sean tantos xD ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! **Mora, Hanabi-ness, Sayuri08, Serena tsuniko chiba, Black urora, Relenavivi, Sexy Style, Silver Fox, KeyTen, Anónimo número 1, Neko-chan, Ginny, Anónimo número 2, Romina Z, Cali, Blue, Pathy Granger, Anónimo número 3, Kiri, Hi no tamashi, Julieta Juarez, Alexa Reynoza, Faby Sama, Kokoro Yolin Chan, Yoko-zuki10, Brenda, Anónimo número 4 **y **Claro de Luna. **¡Son lo máximo! Pastel de chocolate gratis para todos :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y sepan perdonarme si encuentran algún dedazo o error por ahí. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	5. De despedidas y reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**5.** De despedidas y reencuentros

Rin miró muy disimuladamente al hombre que caminaba un poco más adelante y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí.

La mansión había quedado atrás hacía apenas un par de días, y el demonio la guiaba por las partes más ocultas e inhóspitas de los bosques que cruzaban, seguramente para evitar el contacto con transeúntes no deseados. Alzó la vista para admirar los pedazos de cielo que se asomaban entre las altas copas de los árboles, encontrándolo un poco nublado. Llovería en algunas horas.

Sesshomaru apenas había abierto la boca desde que iniciaron el trayecto, y la mayoría del tiempo actuaba como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. _Justo como en los viejos tiempos_, pensaba ella. Sólo le prestaba un poco de atención cuando le pedía un momento para comer o descansar; y por las noches permanecía muy cerca, vigilando los alrededores con las espadas descansando en su regazo. No era fácil conciliar el sueño y podría decirse que pasaba más tiempo en vela que durmiendo, batallando contra tormentosos pensamientos que no dejaban de recordarle cómo había sido pasar la primera noche con él. Le era muy complicado no dejarse asustar, pero hacía todo lo posible por convencerse de que aquello a lo que tanto temía no sucedería de nuevo.

Intentando despejar su mente con algo diferente, recordó cómo había sido despedirse de sus pequeños kitsunes. Casi todos lloraron y se lamentaron mucho cuando les dijo que debía marcharse con el señor Sesshomaru. Por supuesto que los reclamos y súplicas por hacerla quedar no se hicieron esperar ―de haber estado Shippo ahí, sus miradas enojadas no las habría disimulado nada bien―. Lo más difícil fue separarse de Mikiko y Kiyo, sus cómplices y protectoras más devotas. Cuando ambas se aferraron por última vez a ella para despedirse, sintió claramente que algo en su interior se hacía trizas.

Pero pese a la tristeza general del ambiente, hubo algo en particular que pudo subirle mucho los ánimos antes de partir: la escandalosa llegada del señor Inuyasha.

―_¿Qué, te irás sin despedirte de mí, mocosa?_ ―gruñó cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, donde Rin estaba con todos los niños repartidos en las escaleras. Ella sólo pudo mirarlo incrédula:

―_¿Señor Inuyasha? ¿Cómo supo…?_

―_Shippo me contó sobre la última visita del estúpido de Sesshomaru, así que quise cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden._

¡Había acertado! Sabía que Shippo se había ido a la aldea del hanyou para decirle sobre sus nuevos planes. Buscó al pequeño en los alrededores hasta que salió de detrás de las piernas de su amigo, mirándola entre desafiante y desconsolado.

―_Shippo…_

―_Tuve que decirle, Rin_ ―dijo tratando de no sonar enojado.

―_Y era lo que tenías que hacer, bien hecho. Kagome quería venir también, pero se quedó en casa con los cachorros y me encomendó ajustar cuentas contigo y ese tonto _―le aclaró cuando Rin estaba por preguntar por la sacerdotisa―. _De todas formas tengo un trabajo con Miroku en la aldea al pie de la montaña, así que mato dos pájaros con una sola piedra. Aparentemente hay un ogro gigantesco que no deja de amenazar a las personas para que le paguen tributos exagerados _―roló los ojos con fastidio. Los niños intercambiaron miradas y Rin supo contener su impulso de soltar un _¡Se los dije!_―. _Shippo me pidió que te detuviera y que te hiciera entrar en razón._

Se fijó en el niño que intentaba demostrar confianza al fruncir el ceño y pararse muy erguido, pero con su pequeño tamaño no conseguía lo que quería.

―_Es lo que tienes que hacer, Inuyasha._

―_No, enano, no vine a detenerla _―y luego de un tétrico silencio añadió―_. Vine a matar a ese imbécil._

Rin abrió la boca con asombro y Shippo con ilusión.

―_¿De verdad?_

―_No _―el zorro se desinfló―_._ _Mira, enano, no es cosa nuestra lo que ella quiera hacer, ya está muy grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. Te lo dije la otra vez. _

La humana se veía tan sorprendida como el zorrito. Inuyasha se dirigió a ella con un rostro serio algo forzado. Parecía intentar contener sus ganas de dejar salir su explosiva personalidad para demostrar algo más de madurez.

―_Kagome lo ha dicho y… no quiero aceptarlo, pero parece que tiene razón: puedes hacer lo que desees con tu vida y no podemos interferir por más que lo queramos. Y créeme que yo sí_ _lo deseo. De todas formas sabes que cuentas con nosotros si llega a suceder algo, Kagome quería dejarlo muy claro. Espero que no nos llegues a necesitar, pero no confío para nada en que el idiota de Sesshomaru pueda cuidar de ti_ ―el híbrido soltó un resoplido e hizo una pausa. Rin estaba paralizada, jamás hubiera imaginado que el señor Inuyasha pudiera decir algo de ese estilo―. _Por eso debo preguntarte una última vez, ¿estás segura de todo esto?_

―_Sí, lo estoy_ ―contestó ella, intimidada por su dura expresión.

―_¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?_

―_No, señor Inuyasha, no hay nada que pueda hacer._

―_¿Y qué me dices de darle una paliza a Sesshomaru? Se la merece._

―_¡No, claro que no!_

―_Suenas igual que Kagome _―murmuró con amargura.

Rin soltó una risita baja ante la derrota que expresaba el hanyou; ya comenzaba a recuperar su personalidad. Shippo tenía la cabeza gacha, decepcionado de que su amigo no hiciera lo que le había pedido.

―_Le agradezco mucho, señor Inuyasha, es usted muy amable. Pero ¿si no vino a detenerme, entonces por qué…?_

―_¿Qué, no puedo despedirme? Además, de verdad tengo mis esperanzas de poder patearle el trasero al idiota ese, no estaría de más._

Sin previo aviso desenfundó su gran espada e hizo un movimiento certero entre los árboles detrás de él. Los niños se asustaron aún más por ver cómo el _Viento Cortante_ era desvanecido por unos relámpagos verdes poco antes de llegar demasiado lejos. Entre el polvo levantado se distinguió una silueta con una katana en la mano. La mayoría de los kitsunes subieron los escalones y se refugiaron bajo el marco de la puerta. Ver a Sesshomaru era algo que sólo a unos pocos no les causaba pavor.

―_Si me entero que le has vuelto a hacer algo a Rin_ ―vociferó Inuyasha, apuntándolo con su arma―, _verás qué tan rápido puedo hacer todas las técnicas de Tessaiga al mismo tiempo. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, Sesshomaru. Te perseguiré y te haré pedazos si se te ocurre volver a ser el mismo imbécil de antes. Aunque ser así es algo que está en tu naturaleza, no sé si lo puedas evitar._

―_Cierra la boca, Inuyasha_ ―contestó fríamente su hermano. La muchacha sintió un pequeño tumbo en su pecho cuando esos ojos ambarinos se clavaron sobre ella―. _Rin, nos vamos_.

Con todas las miradas encima, tragó con dificultad antes de voltear hacia la casa donde los niños estaban agrupados en el umbral. Mikiko se había aferrado a los brazos de Kiyo, y no eran las únicas con gruesas lágrimas amenazando con salir. Shippo tenía la apariencia de alguien que se mordía la lengua para no decir ninguna palabrota e Inuyasha estaba en un estado similar, sólo que él no se aguantaría decir nada. De haber podido se habría despedido de todos una vez más, pero como sabía que el Daiyoukai no tenía la suficiente paciencia para esperarla, agitó enérgicamente el brazo hacia ellos, apretando instintivamente el pequeño bolso de viaje con sus pertenencias.

―_Esto no me gusta_ ―refunfuñó Inuyasha cortándole el paso―. _Si fuera por mí, el estúpido estaría hecho polvo. Más te vale cuidarte, ¿te quedó claro? Si vuelve a pasar algo, irás directo a la aldea y le daré su merecido, Kagome jamás me perdonaría si lo dejo vivo. _

―_Muévete, híbrido_.

Inuyasha ignoró el siseo de su hermano y continuó:

―_Busca la manera de comunicarte regularmente con nosotros, no me importa cómo, pero hazlo. De todas formas puedo encontrar ese lugar al que irás siguiendo tu aroma, así que quedas advertida de que si no recibimos noticias tuyas tendrás una visita de Shippo y mía. _

―_Señor Inuyasha…_ ―Rin no pudo evitar abrazarlo torpemente, dejando caer su saco al suelo con un ruido sordo. El hanyou se avergonzó por tal muestra de afecto, y el youkai entrecerró los ojos con disgusto―. _Muchas gracias por todo_ ―le sonrió dulcemente al separarse―. _No se preocupe, estaré bien_.

―_Eso espero, mocosa. Y más te vale a ti, imbécil, asegurarte de que eso suceda. No le temo a tu Bakusaiga, recuerda que Tessaiga y yo podemos darte una buena pelea y podemos derrotarte como lo hemos hecho antes. No es una advertencia, es una amenaza._

Rin estaba completamente segura de que el demonio deseaba cumplir la promesa de pelea justo en ese momento, pero se contenía con ofrecerle una mirada de desprecio que sólo le dedicaba a él.

―_No me hagas reír, Inuyasha. El exceso de confianza en tus mediocres ataques provocará tu muerte tarde o temprano, por lo que no tengo deseos de perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú. Rin_ ―la chica tomó sus pertenencias con rapidez y le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa al mitad bestia, que apretaba fieramente la empuñadura de su espada mientras mantenía la mandíbula muy tensa. Susurró un nuevo agradecimiento antes de tomar su lugar al lado del Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru dejó de prestarle atención al hanyou, que continuaba con sus amenazas hacia él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a internarse en el bosque. La muchacha dirigió una última mirada a la casa que había sido su hogar y se apresuró a seguir los pasos del mononoke, luchando contra la comezón que atacó sus ojos al momento de ver a los kitsunes gritándole sus despedidas y buenos deseos.

_¡Y eso que quería pensar en algo alegre!_ Se dijo al notar que le habían entrado ganas de llorar al recordar eso. Se sentía bastante mal al dejarlos solos, pero tenía que recordarse constantemente que eran zorros, podían cuidarse por sí mismos a diferencia de los infantes humanos tan dependientes y vulnerables. Y aunque sabía que estarían perfectamente bien, le daba remordimiento dejarlos atrás.

Kiyo tenía razón al decir que se desanimaba con facilidad, era algo con lo que todavía luchaba. Oh, cómo extrañaba a esa niña, y eso que apenas habían pasado unos días…

―¿Sucede algo?

Sus cavilaciones se pausaron al escuchar la profunda voz. Alzó la cara del suelo y descubrió que la miraba sobre su hombro.

―No, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Él no respondió y continuó caminando con normalidad. Rin dirigió su atención al andar de sus pies por la tierra del bosque y suspiró con disimulo. Le resultaba raro permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio a diferencia de cómo había vivido en la Mansión. Y estar en la presencia de ese estoico mononoke era algo que todavía la abrumaba.

―Los cachorros no morirán.

Otra vez logró sacarla de los confines de su mente de golpe.

―¿Qué…?

―Los zorros no requieren de nadie para sobrevivir, son capaces de hacerlo por su propia cuenta. No tienes razones para preocuparte.

―Es que… son tan pequeños, no puedo evitarlo.

El mayor guardó silencio.

Esa era su peculiar manera de querer hacerla sentir mejor, no cabía duda. Rin notó lo considerado que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, cosa que agradecía. Realmente hubo un gran cambio en él, lo sentía con sólo verlo.

―_Ten_ ―le había extendido el brazo unas horas después de abandonar la montaña donde se encontraba la morada de los kitsunes. Habían pasado todo ese tiempo en absoluto silencio, por lo que escuchar su voz tan repentinamente casi le había hecho pegar un brinco. Miró con curiosidad su mano cuando se acercó un tanto vacilante. Sujetaba un pequeño saquito rojo de terciopelo, y Rin no pudo evitar verlo con cierto reproche cuando lo recibió.

―_Pero… señor Sesshomaru, le dije que no era necesario que me entregara nada._

―_Te oí decirlo_ ―concedió monótonamente.

―_¿Y por qué no me hizo caso?_

―_No quise hacerlo._

No pudo seguir ocultando su sonrisa y aceptó el regalo. De seguro ése era el hombre más terco sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Cuál era su manía con obsequiarle cosas de todas formas?

―_Se lo agradezco._

Como su curiosidad era más fuerte que su desaprobación, desanudó el lazo de la bolsita y dejó que el objeto cayera en su palma abierta. Su aliento se cortó al admirar una preciosa mariposa metálica de colores dorados y plateados. ¿Era el mismo broche que él había destruido o se trataba de uno nuevo?

Conmovida, llevó su mano libre hasta la boca para taparla. Hasta había dejado de caminar por la impresión. El youkai se detuvo varios pasos por delante de ella, escrutándola por el rabillo del ojo. Rin le había dedicado ese día una bonita sonrisa como agradecimiento a falta de las palabras que no podía decir, expresión que aún ahora era raro que abandonara su rostro.

Desde entonces llevaba ambos adornos guindando de la fina cadena de plata que rodeaba su cuello, como si se tratara de una promesa que ansiaba por ver cumplida.

Iba tan distraída jugueteando con las mariposas que casi chocó contra el demonio que había detenido su andar. Estuvo por preguntarle qué ocurría, pero algo más llamó su atención. Acababan de salir del bosque y ante ellos se extendía una pradera repleta de flores blancas dispersas por montones, resaltando gracias a los pequeños rayos de la luz del atardecer que se colaban entre las nubes. Maravillada, corrió hasta las más cercanas y se arrodilló para examinarlas. Eran las mismas que habían aparecido misteriosamente en la puerta de su recámara. No pudo evitar sentirse enternecida al acariciar los minúsculos pétalos, felizmente sorprendida. Volteó hasta su acompañante quien tomaba asiento entre las raíces de un gran arce, cerrando los ojos al cruzarse de brazos con Bakusaiga y Tenseiga descansando a su lado.

Una vez que hubo recolectado un racimo lo suficientemente grande fue a reunirse con él, ocupando el pequeño espacio entre una raíz levantada y la estola blanca. No le prestaba la más mínima atención, era como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque ella sabía que no era así.

Se llevó el ramillete a la nariz, sintiendo el aroma llenar sus pulmones. Era increíble lo bien que le sentaba algo tan simple como unas flores silvestres. ¿La había guiado por aquel camino sólo para mostrarle ese lugar?

―¿Sabe, milord? Siempre supe que usted era quien las dejaba en mi puerta. Algo me lo decía. Era bonito despertar y que fueran la primera cosa que viera al salir. Me alegraban el día ―añadió modestamente. Él no contestó ni dio indicios de haberla escuchado―. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

―Dijiste que te gustaban.

El demonio no la estaba viendo, pero sabía exactamente el tipo de expresión que hacía. En ese instante sonreía con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

―Sí, son mis favoritas… Gracias.

Abrió uno de sus ojos al sentirla reclinarse en su hombro, usando su mullida estola para apoyar la cabeza. Era inusual tenerla de esa manera cuando hasta hacía poco aún rehuía de su contacto, a pesar de que él no intentara propiciarlo.

Hizo un montoncito de pétalos en la palma de su mano y dejó que la brisa los arrastrara con ella. Sesshomaru sólo mantenía la vista al frente. Luego de unos instantes repitiendo sus acciones, se quedó inmóvil, abrazando su pequeño bolso de viaje mientras se acurrucaba un poco más en la piel.

Esperó por alguna reacción, pero parecía haberse quedado dormida. La miró furtivamente y encontró el resto de las florecillas esparcidas a su alrededor. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus facciones. Sintió una pizca de sosiego al ver que su rostro expresaba tal tranquilidad, algo que no había visto en ella desde hacía más tiempo del que recordaba.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y tomó una inhalación. Era tan atrayente como lo había sido la primera vez que lo captó algunos años atrás. Pero ahora que era una mujer adulta, ese aroma despertaba en él ciertas reacciones que prefería encerrar. No dejaba de sorprenderse por lo increíble que era que una simple humana lograra mantenerlo en ese confuso estado.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Rin pareció percatarse de lo que hacía y levantó la cara para hallarlo mirándola inmutablemente. Ella hizo lo mismo, perdiéndose muy pronto en los ojos dorados como si estuviera en un transe. Y pensar que hubo una época en la que le aterraba ver su rostro...

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta el punto de ir cerrando los ojos sin dejar de enfocarlo. El youkai tampoco parecía notar lo que sucedía a juzgar de lo quieto que estaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir alocado en cuanto hicieron contacto, y de un simple roce pasaron a presionar sus labios con algo más de insistencia. Rin apretujó la falda de su kimono al sentir un muy conocido cosquilleo extendiéndose desde su boca hasta el resto de su cuerpo, y cuando parecía que sólo faltaba un poco más para profundizar la caricia, abrió los ojos de golpe y se retiró rápidamente. Se encogió en sí misma bajando la mirada hasta su bolso, pero no se apartó de él.

Sesshomaru se obligó a retirar su rostro para observar el cielo: la moribunda luz del sol apenas se distinguía entre las grises nubes de lluvia. Las gotas comenzarían a caer en cualquier momento, por lo que era hora de moverse.

―¿Señor Sesshomaru? ―preguntó cuando hizo el ademán de levantarse. Su voz sonaba como si le faltara el aliento y le costara subir el tono.

―Es momento de seguir.

Tomó un poco de valor para poder hacer una pregunta:

―¿No podemos… quedarnos aquí un poco más?

El demonio alzó una ceja al verla volver a esconder los ojos. Evaluó la copa del arce; sus ramas filtrarían el agua de lluvia apenas iniciara, por lo que no era un sitio muy apto para tener un campamento. Por un momento maldijo el otoño y su efecto de hacer caer las hojas.

―Lloverá, es necesario encontrar un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche.

Rin se percató entonces de los nubarrones que iban ganando terreno en el cielo. Era una lástima, le hubiera encantado permanecer en esa posición por mucho más tiempo.

Al estar en pie, un temblor se apoderó de sus rodillas. Sólo lo había besado lo más castamente posible y su cuerpo ya estaba inestable, ¡parecía mentira! Sin intercambiar ni una palabra más, se pusieron en marcha con una extraña complicidad entre ellos. Aquella noche Rin no tuvo ni una sola pesadilla.

…

Habían abandonado la casa cinco días atrás, y en opinión de Rin todo marchaba bastante bien. Seguían sin hablar, pero la situación había tenido un pequeño cambio, como si estuvieran más cómodos en la presencia del otro y las palabras no fueran necesarias. Se acercaba a él en cada descanso para quedarse a su lado silenciosamente; a veces también se apoyaba en la estola y la acariciaba distraídamente, recordando cómo había sido mantener contacto con el youkai en su forma canina. Él, como era usual, no decía nada ni ponía objeciones en lo que en el pasado hubiera considerado como un acto desagradable. Sólo le permitía hacer lo que quería.

Aquel día en particular se encontraban bordeando una empinada montaña. Según el mononoke, aún les quedaba un tramo importante que viajar para llegar hasta el Oeste. Rin se sorprendía mucho al reconocer algunos lugares por los que había pasado en su huída, pues nunca imaginó que hubiera recorrido tanto terreno. Pronto todo volvería a estar cubierto de blanco, y casi podía verse a sí misma años atrás, abriéndose paso entre la nieve mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

_Excelente manera de animarte_, refutó para sus adentros.

Un súbito remover de las ramas la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndola detenerse al igual que a su acompañante, que llevaba la mano a su espada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la quietud que habían tenido que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que un gran oni de color gris se abría paso gruñendo ferozmente, arrancando enormes ramas de su camino para llegar a ellos, bajando la pendiente dando tumbos.

Antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar, un desgarrador grito inundó el bosque. Una poderosa llamarada a sus espaldas alcanzó al enorme monstruo y detuvo su andar, envolviéndolo en un fuego que tardó muy poco en hacerlo caer carbonizado. Era imposible que su señor lo hubiera hecho si ni siquiera había movido un dedo. Sesshomaru soltó la empuñadura de Bakusaiga, entrecerrando los ojos con desagrado.

―¡Amo, al fin lo encuentro! ―Rin se llevó una mano a la boca _¡No puede ser!_

―Demoraste demasiado.

―Perdóneme, amo, nos costó un poco encontrar su rastro porque ha estado lloviendo mucho y…

―¡Señor Jaken!

Cuando salió al sendero en el que estaba su señor, todo lo que el pequeño demonio verde pudo ver fue un _flash_ naranja y negro que se abalanzaba hacia él a toda velocidad. Rin lo abrazaba con los brazos temblorosos, y sus cálidas lágrimas no tardaron en empapar su ropa.

―Rin…

―¡Lo extrañé tanto, señor Jaken! ¡Qué alegría me da verlo!

El hombrecillo palmeó incómodamente su hombro a espera de que lo soltara. Al parecer la humana no era capaz de sentir la profunda mirada de desprecio del Daiyoukai por tal escena.

―Sí, niña, pero tienes que soltarme.

―¡No quiero! ¡No quiero soltarlo! ¡Oh, señor Jaken, no sabe cuánta falta me ha hecho!

Su voz quebrada por el llanto le hizo un nudo en la garganta al youkai verde. Él también estaba muy feliz de verla, pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para ponerse al día.

―Vamos, suéltame que me tengo que ir.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No se vaya, por favor!

―Sólo vine a entregar a Ah-Un, tengo que seguir con mi encomienda ―trató de explicarle cuando la chica lo apretujó con más fuerza contra sí.

―¿Qué encomienda? ¡No quiero que se vaya!

―Debo encontrar a Deshi y a su nieta, Rin. ¡Suéltame, no puedo respirar!

La muchacha lo dejó ir con un espasmo de sus músculos al abrir los brazos de golpe y mirarlo incrédula. Era cierto, el señor Sesshomaru le había dicho que su lacayo se encargaría de rastrear a Nagi y a Deshi, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? ¡De seguro estaba teniendo problemas para localizarlos! Se sintió muy avergonzada con su amigo, era culpa suya que estuviera pasando dificultades, y sin Ah-Un… Un momento, ¿sin Ah-Un?

―¿Vino… a dejar a Ah-Un? ―no se había dado cuenta de que el dragón estaba unos metros detrás de Jaken, mirándola ansiosamente como si esperara el momento adecuado para reunirse con ella. El youkai sapo asintió.

―Tú viajarás el camino que resta sobre él, claro.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―se giró para ver a un muy serio Sesshomaru y volvió la vista al pequeño demonio, negando repetidamente con la cabeza―. Yo… no, usted debería llevárselo, no quisiera que se le hiciera más difícil o que tardara más… por mi culpa, de nuevo ―agregó en voz baja―. Llévelo con usted, por favor, será más seguro.

―Niña, ¿pero qué…?

―No es tu decisión, Rin ―sonó la profunda voz de Sesshomaru.

―¡Pero el señor Jaken puede tardar mucho tiempo si va solo! ¡Y puede sucederle algo, Ah-Un necesita ir con él!

―Jaken cumplirá su tarea de cualquier manera, ir solo no le supondrá inconveniente ―señaló acusadoramente―. El dragón se quedará contigo.

―¡No! ―se levantó hacia él―. Esto no es justo para el señor Jaken. Ya está en esta tarea por mí, no quiero que le resulte más difícil de lo que seguramente es.

―¿Dices que prefieres que no cumpla con su misión?

El aliento de Rin se cortó cuando el mononoke le afiló los ojos.

―Eso no fue lo que dije.

―Jaken, continúa con tu camino ―con esa orden, el dragón fue trotando impacientemente hasta Rin y restregó los hocicos cubiertos por los bozales contra su cuerpo con mucha alegría. La chica tuvo que aferrarse a uno de los cuellos para no caer al suelo.

―¡Espere, señor Jaken! ―Rin trató de calmar al animal para que la dejara avanzar, pero le costaba trabajo mantener ambas caras lejos de la suya―. Por favor, llévelo con usted. No me importa caminar, de verdad, es más seguro si van juntos.

―Niña, no insistas, déjalo así.

―¡Pero…!

―Suficiente, Rin. Nos vamos.

La humana no movió ni un músculo.

―No.

―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó al detener su paso. Ah-Un se había quedado quieto al fin, y ambas cabezas estaban levemente giradas con confusión por no saber a quién hacerle caso. Rin tragó con dificultad pero se mantuvo firme.

―No necesito ir sobre Ah-Un, me gusta ir a pie y estoy perfectamente bien así. No permitiré que el señor Jaken tenga más complicaciones a causa mía y si yendo con Ah-Un su misión puede facilitarse, mejor. Perdone, pero como esto es algo que el señor Jaken hace por mí, me parece que tengo derecho a opinar. Y es lo justo que vayan juntos.

El hombrecillo verde se quedó atónito. ¿Desde cuándo esa niña tenía tantas agallas como para plantarle cara al Lord del Oeste? ¡Muy pocos podían hacerlo y salir con vida! Esa no podía ser la misma mujer que temblaba ante la presencia de su amo y había rogado con toda su alma poder alejarse de él. Parecía ser que ese tiempo separados le había hecho mucho bien. Aunque a juzgar por el rostro del Daiyoukai, ponía en duda la valentía de Rin y la clasificaba más bien como una enorme estupidez.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada ante lo que era una grave falta de respeto y sólo la vio dedicarle una mirada muy insistente. Estaba hablando en serio.

―Creí haberte dicho que no probaras mi paciencia ―siseó.

―Lo siento, pero está siendo injusto con el señor Jaken.

Con lo poco que le importaba Jaken… Rin era demasiado terca para su propio bien, ¿por qué le daría relevancia a un asunto tan trivial como lo mucho que podría demorar el youkai verde? Había cosas de esa mujer que nunca comprendería.

―¿Tanto deseas ver a esos imbéciles?

―No lo digo por ellos ―contestó con la voz más suave, obviando el insulto hacia sus amigos―, es sólo que no debería castigar al señor Jaken por mí, todo lo que quiero es que no se le dificulte la situación. Además… ―añadió con un sonrojo―, me agrada caminar con usted.

―El terreno por recorrer no es sencillo de atravesar a pie.

―Puedo hacerlo.

Sesshomaru resopló mudamente. Discutir con ella era como hacerlo con una pared, y sin importar lo que le dijera, no cambiaría de opinión.

―¿Prefieres sacrificar tu comodidad por Jaken? ―preguntó irónicamente, haciendo especial énfasis en el nombre con incrédulo desagrado.

―Si así puede su viaje ser más fácil, sí.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes más, y todo lo que hacía el objeto de la discusión era pasear los enormes ojos amarillos entre el hombre y la mujer como si a ambos les hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. La niña estaba siendo demasiado osada y su amo era muy blando con ella. En otros tiempos ni siquiera estaría siguiéndole la corriente con esa conversación. Con Jaken nunca lo hacía ―aunque para ser sinceros, era raro que lo hiciera con cualquiera―, y eso ya decía bastante.

―Disfrutas llevarme la contraria.

―¡Eso no es cierto!

―Jaken ―la cortó Sesshomaru. El hombrecillo tembló―. Toma a Ah-Un y lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión. Ahora.

Rin sonrió con alivio al ver a su amiguito dirigirse hasta el dragón con una extraña cara de asombro. La criatura había comprendido que se iría con Jaken, por lo que volvió a restregar sus cabezas contra ella cariñosamente a modo de despedida. Jaken la miró confundido. Le hubiera gustado reclamarle por su actitud ―ya que contrariar a su amo era algo que era mejor no hacer―, pero el frío tono de su señor le había hecho saber que era mejor no demorarse.

―Muchas gracias por hacer esto ―le dijo ella al entregarle las riendas―, significa mucho para mí. Y lamento los inconvenientes que pueda tener.

―No seas tonta ―balbuceó.

Rin no pudo evitar su impulso de abrazarlo nuevamente.

―Le deseo un buen viaje ―Jaken tenía toda la pinta de alguien que no sabía qué rayos sucedía. La miró por unos segundos con la intención de hacerle muchas preguntas, pero ese no era el momento adecuado. Tendría que esperar un poco más para que le aclarara todo. Miró furtivamente a su amo que no estaba nada contento con lo que pasaba. Rin no era la única que había cambiado a lo largo de esos años.

Pero para Jaken todavía era demasiado pronto para bajar la guardia. Sólo esperaba que la muchacha no se arrepintiera nunca de haber roto su sortilegio y haber vuelto al lado del Daiyoukai. Cuando Ah-Un se impulsó con un salto para iniciar el vuelo, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para ver que ella se despedía efusivamente, con un nada contento mononoke a sus espaldas. Lamentablemente lo único que podía hacer era esperar para ver si se preocupaba en vano o no.

Y con una última sonrisa a su acompañante, Rin emprendió el camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sesshomaru, por el otro lado, la seguía con su andar tranquilo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estaba en lo cierto al pensar que el regreso de Deshi y su nieta no era lo último que pediría, y ahora sin la compañía del dragón tardarían muchísimo más en regresar a sus tierras. Su semblante se relajó. Aunque eso no era del todo malo, pensó al verla andar tan distraídamente por el sendero.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Vaya, esa niña es cada vez más y más lanzada, ¿no? Pero con la frente bien en alto, así me gusta xD Y pobre Jaken, no habrá tenido idea de todo lo que habrá pasado xD

En este capítulo, que fue más calmado, vimos un poco más de interacción entre esos dos, esta vez sin discusiones de por medio, lo cual es un gran cambio xD Lastimosamente es demasiado pronto como para que la confianza regrese a su lugar correspondiente, pero está en buen camino, tranquilas. Y cada vez falta menos para ver a Deshi y a Nagi, por lo que Rin y Sessho deben aprovechar lo que les queda de tiempo a solas xD

¡Arceus! ¡Más de 100 reviews con cuatro capítulos! Alucinante, de veras. Cada día las quiero más, chicas, ¿lo sabían? ¡Cómo me suben el ánimo! La recompensa de hoy es algodón de azúcar, así que vayan tomando el suyo. **Mora, Anónima número 1, Yoko-zuki10, Sexy Style, Sayuri08, Hi no tamashi, Amafle, Cali, Ginny, Serena tsukino chiba, Claro de luna, KeyTen, Anónima número 2, Emihiromi, Dulce Locurilla, Seras, Ephemeras, Hadeyn chan, Brenda, Alexa Reynosa, Neko-chan, Faby sama **y** Evanna Leroy. **Anónimas misteriosas, por favor déjenme sus nombres para agradecerles como se debe. Lo pueden escribir ahí arriba donde dice "Guest", o si no firmar con él al final (:

Bueno, ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado la entrega de hoy aunque haya sido algo cortita y tranquila. ¡Un beso a todas y hasta el próximo sábado!


	6. Adaptándose de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**6.** Adaptándose de nuevo

Les había tomado alrededor de otros diez u once días llegar a su destino gracias a los paisajes tan inhóspitos y complicados de atravesar. Rin se dio cuenta que rechazar la montura de Ah-Un fue quizás algo muy tonto, pero no se arrepentía. Y por supuesto que tampoco se quejó en lo más mínimo ni demostró enojo ante las obvias miradas del Daiyoukai que le decían cuánta razón había tenido al insistir en llevar al dragón con ellos. No quería darle el gusto de verla cansada, por lo que se esmeró en pretender que subir y bajar montañas casi todos los días no era nada para ella. Aunque nunca estuvo realmente molesta, disfrutaba caminar al lado de su señor sin importar lo muerta que se desplomara por las noches.

Algo bastante favorable fue que su acompañante le hizo las cosas más fáciles al dejarla descansar cuando se lo pedía, y ayudarla a pasar por terrenos demasiado inestables. Rin se había preguntado a menudo por qué el mononoke había querido hacerla montar en Ah-Un, si todo lo que quería era acortar el tiempo de viaje podía transportarlos a ambos convertido en una esfera de luz, como hacía regularmente. En cambio llevó un paso lento y paciente para permitirle seguir su ritmo, ni siquiera parecía apurado por arribar a la fortaleza. Tal vez, pensó, a él tampoco le desagradaba caminar con ella.

Después de un arduo viaje en medio de constantes lluvias, finalmente habían llegado.

El castillo del Oeste se alzaba imponente, y no había absolutamente nada que Rin no recordara tal cual como lo vislumbró la primera vez que llegó. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle en cuanto se acercaron a los amplios escalones de piedra de la entrada; todo su cuerpo en sí se había congelado. Por un momento juró que revivía aquel día que pisó esas escaleras con tanta ilusión, y no dejaba de admirar los alrededores como una niña ingenua. Oh, si antes se creía pequeña e insignificante en aquel inmenso sitio, lo que sentía ahora no era ni remotamente parecido.

Sesshomaru dejó el pie derecho reposar sobre el primer escalón y se volvió hacia ella, que contemplaba la fortaleza con los ojos muy abiertos. Daba la impresión que su mayor deseo era salir corriendo cuanto antes, pero lo único que era capaz de hacer era quedarse ahí plantada como si se tratase de una estatua.

―¿Rin?

_Respira profundo_, se dijo. _Todo está bien_. _Sólo camina, no pasará nada por subir unas escaleras._

Lentamente y con la mirada pegada al piso, avanzó. Con cada peldaño que subía podía sentir cómo el nudo en su estómago se apretaba más y más. Tuvo que hacer algunos ejercicios de respiración que la sacerdotisa Kagome le había enseñado para asegurarse de tener algo más de estabilidad al sentirse tan mareada. Había imaginado que le resultaría difícil llegar hasta ahí, pero jamás había reparado en cuánto. ¡Si ni siquiera habían entrado y ya sentía el pánico en cada poro de su piel!

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la entrada ―luego de lo que la humana supuso una tortuosa eternidad―, se encogió en sí misma y se apegó al Daiyoukai en un vano intento de resguardarse de un peligro que sólo existía en su cabeza. No vio el recibimiento que los guardias le dedicaron a su amo, ni las miradas curiosas que se dirigían a ella en cuanto atravesaron las grandes puertas para entrar en el recibidor. Una vez sabiéndose a la sombra del moribundo atardecer, y de haber escuchado las puertas cerrarse a sus espaldas, se atrevió a mirar alrededor. Era imposible no sentirse como un ave en una jaula.

―Sígueme ―tenía los sentidos tan alertas que no pudo esconder a tiempo el pequeño espasmo al oír la voz del mononoke cortando el críptico silencio.

Se apresuró para no quedarse sola en medio del corredor, mirando furtivamente las paredes que tan amargos recuerdos llevaban a su mente. Le hubiera encantado poder cerrar los ojos, pero prefería no arriesgarse a tropezar y caer. La estaba guiando por un camino que recordaba muy vagamente, en dirección al ala norte. Optó por enfocar las puntas de su blanco cabello, distrayéndose con el ritmo que seguían de su andar.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, se detuvieron. Delante de ellos había una puerta adornada con un árbol de cerezos en flor hecho en tinta. Los finos detalles de las flores que se perdían en la profundidad imaginaria de la pintura se le hizo tan realista que logró poner de lado aquello que tanto la angustiaba. Nunca había visto eso antes.

―Ésta es tu recámara.

Abrió la puerta para dejarle ver el interior. Era sencilla, pero muy bonita y acogedora. El futón estaba cubierto por un grueso edredón color lila con florecillas blancas bordadas muy detalladamente. Había dos altos jarrones en los rincones, y pensó instintivamente que estaban hechos para decorarlos con flores y plantas recién cortadas. Embelesada, dio unos pasos admirando la estancia. Contaba con una hoguera en el extremo contrario donde se encontraba la cama, y una estantería pegada a la pared exhibía pequeños adornos con forma de bonsáis y varios elementos naturales. Al fondo, justo en frente de la entrada, encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Se sorprendió mucho al ser recibida por una fresca brisa para cuando deslizó la puerta: tenía una espléndida vista del patio norte. El sonido de una campanilla de viento la sacó de su trance, y vio que justo sobre su cabeza estaba el pequeño objeto de cerámica ondeando con la brisa del crepúsculo.

―Esto es… hermoso ―logró decir sin salir de su asombro―. E-espere ―le pidió al ver que hacía el ademán de retirarse. Dubitativa y tambaleante, se acercó hasta donde estaba, alternando la mirada entre su cara y el suelo―. Se lo agradezco mucho, yo… no sé qué decir.

―Si requieres algo, los sirvientes te atenderán ―dijo fríamente―. Siéntete libre de cambiar lo que desees.

―Gracias, señor Sesshomaru.

―Rin ―ella borró su sonrisa y escuchó atentamente. Estaba complacido por saber que su alcoba lograba opacar un poco su temor, pero las palabras jamás saldrían de su boca. Sesshomaru no estaba hecho para esa clase de demostraciones. Aún así, le pareció que los ojos de Rin lo miraban con comprensión, como si supiera lo que quería decir―. Descansa.

La chica volvió a sonreír cuando asintió. Daba la impresión de que quería asegurarse de darle una bienvenida adecuada, y bien que lo había logrado. Una vez sola se dio la media vuelta para volver a admirar la estancia. Parte del miedo que la había invadido al momento de entrar en la fortaleza parecía haberse esfumado repentinamente. Era un nuevo comienzo después de todo, lo más difícil estaba por terminar.

…

Los primeros días que Rin pasó en aquel sitio fueron un tanto tensos y estresantes.

No salía mucho de su recámara, y pasaba la mayor parte del día en el patio norte, admirando los alrededores mientras dejaba que su mente se distrajera con cualquier tontería. Veía muy de vez en cuando al Daimio, y sólo era para las cenas en las que se mostraba encogida y ciertamente temerosa de estar lejos de su habitación. Al menos, a su parecer el demonio no daba indicios de querer apresurar nada, lo que le parecía perfecto: necesitaba mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Oh, cómo extrañaba recorrer bosques a sus anchas, sin ningunas paredes que lo limitaran, o jugar con los pequeñines que habían sido su familia por tanto tiempo… Pero, reparó, quizás aquella era una etapa que tenía que quemar de una vez por todas. No podía ser una _niña_ para siempre, una que deambula por terrenos inhóspitos para aislarse del mundo. No, aquel era su mundo ahora, por lo que debía intentar integrarse a él por más que le costara.

Ya para el cuarto día, se animó a dar el siguiente paso: recorrer el castillo.

Salió temprano en la mañana y comenzó a andar con un rumbo fijo en la cabeza. Mantenía la frente en alto, forzándose a mirar los pasillos que conocía a la perfección. Había algo en ese lugar que se le hacía tan familiar como diferente. Era como si de repente hubiera más luz en el interior, como si las paredes, suelo y techo hubieran perdido sus opacos colores y el sol los atravesara de alguna manera. ¡Hasta las personas parecían distintas! La saludaban con cordialidad y seguían su camino como si nada, muy pocos la miraban furtivamente como lo habían hecho antes. Varios hasta le sonrieron al hacer la reverencia, dándole la bienvenida. ¿El señor Sesshomaru los había amenazado a todos ―cosa tremendamente probable―, o de verdad se alegraban de verla? Era algo que quizás prefería no saber.

Para cuando llegó al patio de entrenamiento, se alivió de encontrarlo casi totalmente vacío. Había algunos soldados y guardias esparcidos por ahí, hablando o ejercitándose con combates de práctica. Varios alzaron la cabeza al verla dirigirse al establo del dragón, y algunos cuántos la saludaron con una reverencia a la distancia.

Se llevó una gran desilusión al encontrar el establo vacío para cuando abrió la ruidosa puerta. Obviamente Ah-Un no estaba ahí, pero como también tenía un área de depósito pensó que Kenta podría estar utilizándola. Se acercó tímidamente al hombre más cercano para preguntarle sobre su amigo. Era un youkai alto de mirada severa y una barba corta de colores terrosos, que portaba una oscura armadura. Se trataba del general Tanabe.

―Buenos días ―saludó agachando la cabeza―. Di-disculpe, general, ¿no ha visto a Kenta por aquí? Es el muchacho encargado de los establos: bajito, delgado y de cabello rojo.

―Sé quién es, señorita. Creo recordar haberlo visto en el pueblo, no sube mucho al castillo desde hace meses ―su tono respetuoso contrastaba mucho con la frialdad que lo asemejaba a su Daimio, por lo que Rin no pudo evitar mirarlo un tanto extrañada.

―Oh, vaya… P-perdone, pero… ¿cree que podría pedirle que venga cuando lo vea? Si no es mucha… ¡Disculpe! Mejor olvídelo, no quiero causarle molestias, no tuve que haber dicho nada.

―No causa molestias, señorita. Le diré que lo mandó a llamar.

La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que le había pedido un favor al general de un ejército de demonios y él había aceptado como si nada.

―S-se lo agradezco mucho.

Hizo una nueva reverencia para despedirse y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Si se tratara de un soldado no pasaba nada, pero había sido alguien con alto rango a quien le había dicho que le dejara un recado a un cuidador de establos. Tenía que tener más cuidado para la próxima vez.

Iba tan distraída ahogándose en su propia pena que no notó que sus pies la guiaban por sí solos. Los pasillos se le iban haciendo cada vez más familiares hasta que cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba. Como era un camino que había recorrido tantas veces, su mente la llevó hasta ese lugar automáticamente. El corazón le dejó de latir al estar frente a las puertas de su antigua habitación.

Se quedó tiesa y casi sin respirar, contemplando la madera y el papel de arroz con los ojos muy abiertos. Era como revivir una vieja y aterradora pesadilla. Pero esta vez era real, completamente real. No supo durante cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, ni siquiera sintió el correr de los minutos. Para ella, el tiempo se había detenido. Estiró la mano temblorosa y acarició con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de papel. Parecía que sólo fue ayer el día que Tsukune la llevó hasta ahí.

Tres años. Habían transcurrido tres años desde aquel entonces, y el peso de ese tiempo la hizo regresar a la realidad de un solo golpe. Cualquier persona más lista se habría marchado de ese pasillo para nunca más volver a cruzarlo. Y de hecho, eso era lo que más le apetecía hacer. Pero no quería ser así. Quizás no era muy inteligente, pero… tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar lo que había ahí adentro, ignorarlo no lo haría desaparecer por arte de magia sin importar lo mucho que así lo quisiera.

Se quedó un momento más con la mano paralizada, dándose valor para hacer lo siguiente. Algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que se fuera cuanto antes, pero una pequeña voz la incitaba a continuar.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón respirando muy fuerte y entró con los ojos cerrados. Trató de ignorar el temblor de sus rodillas al avanzar y siguió adelante. Una vez a tres o cuatro pasos de la puerta, los abrió lentamente. Casi podía jurar que algo podría haberle saltado encima, como si sus mayores temores tuvieran forma física y pudieran atacarla.

Estaba vacía, completamente vacía. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo dándole a entender que nadie la había pisado desde hacía mucho. Si los muebles y el futón siguieran ahí, creería que fue ella la última que estuvo en su interior. Avanzó, permitiéndole a sus ojos recorrer las paredes desnudas que eran iluminadas sólo gracias a la alta ventana. El ambiente era pesado, como si se tratara de alguna extraña clase de gas capaz de marearla.

Se obligó a permanecer quieta, reviviendo de manera muy real el momento exacto en el que todo comenzó, y cómo esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban la observaban con odio. Podía sentirlos justo ahora sobre su nuca, y por más que se dijera que eran producto de su imaginación, no podía evitar estremecerse.

_No es real. No hay nada aquí contigo, sólo tus recuerdos. _Exhaló lentamente, con las extremidades amenazando con dejarla caer.

Miró la hoguera que carecía hasta de cenizas. Cuántas noches se había acurrucado junto al fuego, llorando y arrepintiéndose de tantas cosas… El rincón más alejado de la puerta de entrada había sido en el que se había quedado durante algunos días luego de enterarse de la pérdida de sus pequeños, el mismo sitio en el que el señor Sesshomaru había acariciado su mejilla e intentado hablar con ella. Si no se hubiera negado a escucharlo, ¿qué le habría dicho? ¿Habría mejorado algo?

Era una lástima que fuera imposible de saber. Y también era una lástima todo lo que había tenido que pasar por las malas decisiones que ambos habían tomado. Sí, los dos tenían la culpa de lo desastroso que había resultado todo, aunque fuera él el mayor responsable. Al final, todo había sucedido gracias a acciones y decisiones erróneas.

Pero a pesar de eso, hubo un momento en el que todo estuvo bien. Rin suspiró, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se desinflaba ante la pérdida de aire. Aquella habitación no sólo había sido una prisión, también se había convertido en su refugio, el único sitio en el que irónicamente podía sentirse vagamente a salvo. Había vivido cosas horribles en ese lugar, sí, pero no todo había sido un mar de lágrimas. También había experimentado cosas maravillosas, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo.

Fue pequeño y hasta insignificante, algo demasiado corto como para tal vez ser considerado, pero ahora lo sabía… aquello fue completamente real, sólo que no pudo durar lo suficiente.

Cómo quería recuperarlo...

Ese no era más que un cuarto vacío, lleno de recuerdos tanto buenos como malos, y aunque no pudiera deshacerse de ellos para siempre, sabía que podía dejarlos definitivamente atrás.

Para cuando salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta, una extraña paz ahogó sus sentidos hasta el punto de humedecerle los ojos. Quizás era una tontería llorar, pero eran demasiados los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza como para no hacerlo.

Cuando abandonaba el pasillo, sintiéndose algo más ligera, se sorprendió al encontrarse con el Daiyoukai apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Abrió los ojos al tenerla al lado, buscando algo que delatara algún malestar. Rin le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Su rostro ya no le recordaba a aquel monstruo que la había atormentado, ahora en su lugar estaba el mismo ser que la había protegido y cuidado siendo una niña, aquel que tanto admiraba y adoraba. La horrible criatura que lo había reemplazado en su mente tenía que aprender que era hora de irse.

Sin intercambiar ni una palabra, el demonio se despegó de la pared y comenzó a caminar. Rin entendió enseguida que quería que lo siguiera. Su sonrisa nunca la abandonó.

…

Por los próximos días, la joven se le fue acercando un poco más al mononoke, o mejor dicho, lo trataba de manera más abierta, y él solía acompañarla durante la cena o algunas caminatas por los pasillos, pues aún se sentía algo intimidada entre ellos. Pero cuando Rin se dirigía a los jardines, su rostro se iluminaba por completo. El demonio prefería quedarse resguardado a la sombra del castillo, viéndola recoger las últimas flores que no se habían secado gracias al otoño para adornar los jarrones de su recámara. Las palabras seguían sin abundar, pero eso era algo sin importancia. El silencio también podía ser bastante agradable.

Aquel día en particular se había llevado una grata sorpresa en su camino a la cámara de guerra. Kenta estaba abriendo la puerta del establo con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo sostenía largas y gruesas tiras de cuero negro. Rin no pudo controlarse y comenzó a correr hacia él, sin fijarse en las miradas extrañadas de los soldados que se encontraban entrenando. El muchacho se percató antes de que llegara a su lado, y justo cuando estaba volteando para saludarla, Rin le arrojó los brazos al cuello estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

―¡Kenta! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, te he extrañado mucho! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? ¡Estás más alto que yo, cómo has crecido! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo! He estado pasando todos los días por el establo para ver si te encontraba, pero como no aparecías pensé que…

―Espera, hablas muy rápido ―pidió la voz del ya no tan niño. Rin se separó de él y lo miró detenidamente. Había ganado varios centímetros de altura, y algunos cuántos kilos de músculos; lo que era un gran cambio en comparación a la delgadez a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Su cabello rojo estaba atado en una pequeña coleta a lo alto de su cabeza y sus facciones infantiles comenzaban a desaparecer para ser reemplazadas por las de un hombre joven. ¡Cómo volaba el tiempo!

―Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo ―se excusó apenada―. Te he echado mucho de menos.

―Y yo a ti, Rin. Me alegra encontrarte de vuelta sana y salva.

La chica se sonrojó y bajó el rostro.

―¿De verdad te alegra… verme aquí?

―Claro que sí ―aseguró el youkai con una cabezada―, ¿por qué no?

―Considerando que me fui por lo que sucedió... No creí que te diera gusto ver que… regresé.

Kenta suspiró incómodo. Nagi se había encargado de explicarle bastante bien el motivo de su recaída de salud y su súbita decisión de marcharse ―claro que había adaptado todo cuidadosamente para los oídos infantiles―, y él lo comprendió y aceptó bastante bien. Le sorprendió enterarse de la cruda verdad, pero tenía que admitir que lo sospechaba desde hacía mucho.

―No estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad?

―¡Por supuesto que no! El señor Sesshomaru me lo pidió, y yo… yo quería venir.

―Entonces no tengo por qué estar molesto contigo.

Kenta la miró por un momento más. Estaba un tanto nerviosa y dubitativa, y aunque quisiera hacerle muchas preguntas, había cosas de las que era mejor simplemente no hablar. Después de todo, era una persona tímida, prefería no indagar en nada demasiado comprometedor.

―¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

―¿Eh? ―se sonrojó―. Bueno… bien, eso creo. Es raro volver a estar aquí, pero… me gusta. Es muy diferente a donde estaba antes, hay demasiada calma y silencio en comparación, pero aún así… ―su voz se apagó, presa de la pena. Rin nunca cambiaría.

El chico rió entre dientes.

―¿Sabes algo? El amo realmente quería que estuvieras aquí.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Hace unas semanas mandó a remodelar una habitación en el ala norte. Construyeron las puertas para que se abrieran de cara al jardín, y lo amueblaron todo según sus instrucciones. Tenía a varias personas trabajando ahí, siempre los veía ir y venir, así fue como me enteré de que regresabas. Era de lo único que se hablaba ―por un momento Rin sintió como si midiera diez centímetros―. También habló con los encargados de los sirvientes y varios soldados de alto rango y amenazó a todo el personal para que no se les ocurriera ponerte una mano encima, y dijo que siempre deberían estar a tu disposición; también hizo que se fueran los que se quejaron de sus órdenes, aunque no sé si sólo los exilió o los… ―Kenta se aclaró la garganta al ver los ojos muy abiertos de Rin―. Como no subo mucho por aquí no me enteré muy bien, perdona, pero todos los demás tomaron muy en serio sus advertencias.

Rin guardó silencio. Sabía que había hecho algunos arreglos en cuanto a sus lacayos y su hogar, pero no pensó que hubiera sido algo tan drástico. Aunque pensándolo bien era un hombre muy extremista, no tenía por qué asombrarle que amenazara a todos para que no se le acercaran demasiado, tomando en cuenta lo sobreprotector que era. Sólo esperaba no generar resentimiento entre los trabajadores, el estar amenazados de muerte por su causa seguramente no laconvertía su persona favorita. Oh, ¿ahora cómo no los miraría sin sentirse mal?

―No me has respondido mis preguntas, Kenta ―recordó ella suavemente―. ¿Cómo estás tú?

―¿Yo? ¡Muy bien! ―el chico pareció aliviado por el cambio de tema―. ¡Nunca me cansaré de agradecerte! Me encanta mi trabajo, los otros cuidadores son bastante buenos conmigo y cada vez me encargan tareas más avanzadas, creo que ya confían plenamente en mí ―Rin se alegró genuinamente. Al menos algo positivo había resultado de todo lo anterior―. Por ejemplo, al comienzo del año me pidieron que asistiera al caballo demonio del general Tanabe después de que quedara herido en una pelea, y pude salvarle la pata luego de esa horrible infección ―relató entusiasmado―. Desde entonces el general siempre me llama si tiene algún problema con sus animales. Le gustan mucho los conejos, ¿sabes?

―¿De verdad?

―¡Sí! Tiene unos quince, siempre que nacen más se emociona y se queda mirándolos por un buen rato. Fue muy raro cuando lo vi hacerlo porque no va con su personalidad. Y no es algo que le guste que se sepa, por cierto, así que no lo repitas.

Rin rió por lo bajo. Ahora comprendía por qué el estricto hombre se había mostrado tan amable al mencionar a Kenta. Podían ser muy opuestos, pero vaya que tenían cosas en común. A partir de ese momento le costaría no imaginarse al escrupuloso demonio rodeado de conejos recién nacidos.

―Oye, ¿y qué tal está…?

―Eh... ¿Rin? ―la interrumpió. Su divertido semblante se había reducido a una mueca completamente seria. La chica giró la cabeza para encontrarse al Daiyoukai parado bajo el arco de piedra que hacía de entrada hacia el patio de entrenamiento. Estaba de perfil, como si su andar se hubiera detenido justo ahí, y la miraba severamente por el rabillo del ojo. Acababa de recordar lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser.

―Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro momento.

―Buena idea ―concedió el chico con una cabezada.

―Me gustó mucho verte, espero que subas aquí más a menudo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar!

―Cuenta con ello. Nos vemos.

Kenta se apresuró a entrar en el establo para librarse de los afilados ojos del Daimio. Rin se veía muy contenta y segura al querer estar con él, pero habían cosas que definitivamente no cambiaban. Y el pavor que sentía él hacia el demonio de blanco cada vez que lo veía cerca de Rin era una de ellas.

_Siento que esto ya lo he vivido_ _antes_, pensó la muchacha al alcanzar al Daiyoukai en el pasillo. Rió disimuladamente cuando notó que tenía la misma cara que aquella vez que la sorprendió hablando muy animadamente con Kenta y Takanari, donde casi parecía querer arrancarles la cabeza. Sí, de seguro eso era en lo que pensaba en este momento. Tuvo que contener la risita cuando se fijó en ella como si la retara a que continuara riendo.

Por fortuna llegaron pronto a la cámara de guerra, donde el demonio se mostró más apacible mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio y comenzaba a leer el primer pergamino del montón. Rin tomó lugar a su derecha abrazando sus rodillas, intentando no volver a soltar una disimulada carcajada. De repente se había imaginado al general llorando de alegría al restregarse conejos en la cara. _Voy a matar a Kenta por haberme dicho eso._

―Te he dicho que me desagrada verte confraternizar con los sirvientes.

La chica tragó con dificultad.

―Pero Kenta es mi amigo.

―Independientemente de lo que sea, no es de mi agrado.

Rin resopló. Sesshomaru sabía quién era ese mocoso, se trataba del niño soldado por el que había hecho un pacto con él para asegurarle un trabajo menos peligroso. Tal vez no era nadie de quien preocuparse, pero de todas formas lo hacía. Nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

―Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?

―Mantener distancia.

―No, no ―negó jocosa―. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que puedo hacer estando en este sitio.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó desinteresadamente sin dejar de leer.

―Bueno… Sabe que odio quedarme quieta en un solo lugar sin hacer nada, me frustra mucho.

―¿Odias estar aquí?

―No, eso no es… ―titubeó―. Quiero decir… debe haber algo que pueda hacer, alguna actividad o algo así. Supongo que está en contra de que tome un trabajo, ¿verdad?

―Absolutamente.

Rin roló los ojos.

―¿Y podría alguna vez bajar al pueblo con Kenta?

―No.

―¿Y si usted nos acompaña?

―No.

―Vaya… ―suspiró. Tenía la impresión de que _no_ era su palabra favorita.

―Entonces, si no le molesta ¿podría venir aquí a hacerle compañía? Ya no me gusta pasar tanto tiempo sola en mi recámara ―añadió en voz baja. Sesshomaru no quitaba la mirada del pergamino.

―Si así lo prefieres.

La mujer se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras se fijaba en el suelo. ¿Era normal que de nuevo se sintiera incómoda estando con él? En el viaje de ida no tenía inconveniente en sentarse a su lado ―más precisamente porque no tenía otra opción―, pero ahora el ambiente se le hacía un tanto tenso, justo como cuando reanudaron sus tratos luego de tener esa larga conversación. Tenía la gran esperanza que, al igual que aquella vez, podría llegar a sentirse gradualmente más tranquila en su presencia.

―¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ―probó. Como siempre, el silencio le dio a entender que podía proceder―. ¿Es verdad que… exilió a parte de su personal antes de yo venir?

El demonio alzó una ceja y la miró fugazmente antes de seguir leyendo.

―¿Exiliar?

―No me diga que los… ―sus palabras dejaron de salir. Él no negaba ni afirmaba nada, y eso significaba que no estaba equivocada―. ¿De verdad… los mató?

―Tienes un extraño interés sobre mis sirvientes.

―Eso no responde mi pregunta.

―¿Qué importancia tiene? ―continuó sin interés.

―Ninguna, seguramente, pero aún así quisiera saberlo.

Sesshomaru parecía estar a punto de rolar los ojos al escuchar su demandante tono. ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser sumisa y recatada a llegar al extremo contrario de su personalidad en menos de un minuto?

―Hice lo que era necesario.

Rin suspiró pesadamente. Para él, deshacerse de las vidas de los demás era algo tan cotidiano que lo encontraba normal. Pero para ella era algo grave: toda vida tenía valor, y que él la despreciara como si nada…

―¿También los tiene a todos amenazados para que no se acerquen a mí, verdad? ―de nuevo permaneció callado, por lo que supo que estaba en lo cierto―. No me parece justo… No todos son malas personas, no debería ser tan duro con ellos cuando no han hecho nada.

―Una parte de mi personal estuvo planeando acabar contigo y casi lo logran. Puedes pensar lo que desees sobre ellos, pero no correrás más riesgos innecesarios por más mínimos que puedan ser ―contestó fríamente.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, aún con el ceño fruncido. Sabía lo que quería decir con eso, pero de todas formas le inquietaba su poco interés en la vida de los demás, especialmente de aquellos que no tenían ninguna culpa.

―Es sólo que… me siento un poco mal por los que no han hecho nada. Hay muchas buenas personas aquí, ¿sabe? ―no hubo respuesta―. ¿No hay alguna manera en la que no tengan que vivir amenazados? Quizás si sólo habla con ellos en mejores términos…

―Tu seguridad no se trata de cómo vivan los sirvientes, Rin ―le dijo severamente. Para Sesshomaru era ridículo que se preocupara por algo tan trivial como aquello―, por lo que interceder por ellos carece de importancia.

―Me parece que también tienen sus derechos.

―Los tendrán siempre y cuando acaten mis órdenes ―concluyó él.

Rin apretó los labios y lo miró un tanto molesta.

―Usted es demasiado estricto.

El demonio alzó ligeramente una ceja. ¿Alguna vez había pensado que no lo era?

―¡Oh, es verdad! ―saltó ella al cabo de unos pocos minutos, cambiando por completo su semblante a uno más animado―. ¿Cuándo planea marcarme, señor Sesshomaru? No hemos vuelto a _discutir_ el tema.

Era más que obvio que esa pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja.

―Ciertas cosas no suceden por medio de un plan ―le contestó serenamente luego de pensarlo.

―¿No? ¿Por qué? Sólo tendría que… m-morderme… y… ―tragó con dificultad― ¿Y eso n-no es todo? No… no creo que requiera de nada especial.

Sesshomaru estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la inocencia humana, pero pensó que era mejor no decirle bajo qué condiciones su cuerpo producía el veneno. No le apetecía hablar de ello.

―Quizás no.

Rin meditó por unos instantes, mirándolo de reojo.

―¿Sigue sin querer hacerlo, verdad?

―¿Es tu deseo que lo haga?

―B-bueno, sí. Claro que sí. Me gustaría poder estar con usted… ―_siempre_, agregó en su cabeza―. Pe-pero eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Quiere usted marcarme o sigue oponiéndose?

―No es importante lo que quiera o no quiera hacer ―dijo con simpleza, sin dignarse a levantar la cara del pergamino.

―¡Nunca da respuestas claras! Al final no consigo enterarme de qué es lo que quiere decir. ¿Lo hace a propósito, verdad? ―refunfuñó. Sesshomaru le dio la razón mudamente. El puchero no le duró demasiado, y su curiosidad natural salió a flote en un santiamén―. Y… ¿cómo es eso de… la marca de pertenencia exactamente? ¿Dónde se hace, por ejemplo?

El Daiyoukai pensó que tal vez debería seguirle la corriente. Había descubierto que era más fácil contentarla de esa manera.

―En un músculo con acceso directo a una arteria.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

―El veneno puede alcanzar el flujo sanguíneo con mayor rapidez, el proceso sería más rápido y efectivo.

―Oh… ya veo. ¿Y es cierto que es muy doloroso?

―Lo es.

―¿Cómo es que sabe sobre eso? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho, su madre?

Sesshomaru arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

―Es algo obvio, Rin, nadie necesita explicarlo.

―¿Y quiere marcarme o no?

―Creí haberte dado mi respuesta.

El puchero de Rin volvió a aparecer. ¡Rayos! Creyó que podía tomarlo desprevenido otra vez.

―Es que usted no se explica bien, me deja siempre con las dudas. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera ser un poco más directo!

―Le das demasiada importancia a algo irrelevante.

―¡Pero no es nada irrelevante!

―Suficientes preguntas por hoy ―la cortó suavemente. Sus ojos jamás habían abandonado la lectura, y aunque ni siquiera hubiera un atisbo de cambio en su serio rostro, le dio la impresión de que estaba ligeramente entretenido.

Ella quería continuar, pero sabía que no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo. Podría salirse con la suya en muchas ocasiones, pero esa no sería una de ellas. Si no quería hablar sobre algo ―lo cual era común, lo extraño era que se uniera a una conversación―, nada lo haría involucrarse. Infló las mejillas como señal de derrota y se cruzó de brazos.

De nuevo le pareció ver un atisbo de conformidad en sus facciones, como si se alegrara de saber que la humana se había dado por vencida. _Claro que le alegra, ganar es lo que más le gusta en el mundo, _pensó.

Lo volvió a mirar furtivamente un par de minutos después, descubriéndolo extrañamente tranquilo. Una cosa buena de esa tonta disputa era que la incomodidad se había esfumado, siendo reemplazada con una extraña y familiar sensación de calma. Pese al supuesto disgusto que debía sentir, no pudo evitar formar una minúscula sonrisa. Pasar las siguientes tardes con él no sería algo de lo que se quejaría.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Bien, creo que aunque este capítulo no sea… "intenso", es una montaña rusa de emociones. Primero la tranquilidad del viaje, luego el miedo de llegar al destino, lo tenso de estar entre esas paredes, el drama del cuarto y cerramos de nuevo con la tranquilidad. A Rin estar ahí no se le hace fácil (¿cómo podría hacérsele fácil a alguien?), pero al menos Sesshomaru colabora dejándola a su aire. Claro, sin contar cuando socializa con otras personas. Aparentemente si quieres ser pareja de Sesshomaru tienes que ser igual de huraño que él xD

Creo que lo que quise resaltar en el capítulo de hoy es que, aunque la niña esté nerviosa y no muy cómoda, eso no significa que deba consumirse de miedo y permanecer encerrada, evitando pasar por los sitios que tan malos recuerdos le traen. Lamento si ha quedado algo soso y fato de acción, pero era un capítulo necesario. Al menos vimos a Kenta de nuevo, y Rin y Sessho tienen interacción al final. Rin puede ser muy avispada cuando quiere, ¿verdad? Pero Fluffy no siempre se deja sonsacar la información xD

El premio de hoy para los que dejaron reviews es… helado. Los sabores disponibles son chocolate, fresa, mantecado, limón, oreo, pistacho y coco. Hagan una fila ordenada para reclamar el suyo, ¡y que lo disfruten! xD **Sayuri08, Blue, Evanna Leroy, Black Urora, Cali, Hanabi-ness, Ukkas, Faby-sama, Kyoko-chan, KeyTen, Brenda, Seras, Yoko-zuki10, Alexandra Reynoza, Sexy Style, Saori-san, Nodoka-san, QuinzMoon, Kay, Hi no Tamashi, Neko-chan, Claro de Luna, Anónimo número 1, SerenityFullmoon **y** Scaarlet**. Leer sus comentarios es tan bonito xD de verdad, muchas gracias por comentar y dar sus opiniones, es gratificante saber que les gusta cómo va quedando la cosa. Y por favor, si tienen alguna observación o lo que sea, háganmelo saber.

Bien, ha sido todo por esta semana. Ya nos veremos el siguiente sábado, con una aparición especial de aquellos personajes que tantas de ustedes extrañan. ¡Hasta entonces!


	7. Viejos amigos

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**7.** Viejos amigos

El otoño estaba por terminar, la temperatura descendía cada vez más y la nieve parecía estar por caer muy temprano esa temporada. El tiempo casi parecía volar, como si no fuera más que una brisa tan repentina que apenas podía notarse que había pasado. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Rin cuando se daba cuenta de que llegó al castillo del Oeste hacía casi dos meses.

El Daiyoukai no había dejado de ser tan serio, callado y frío, pero podía notar un claro cambio en la manera con la que se desenvolvía estando con ella. Era paciente y le preguntaba si había algo que necesitara o si sus sirvientes la trataban como era debido. Podría intentar disimularlo, pero era claro que se esforzaba por hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible. ¿Quién diría que el gran y temible Sesshomaru era de hecho un buen anfitrión? De seguro Rin era la única.

En ese momento se encontraban tomando un almuerzo tardío luego de un largo ―y algo tedioso, en opinión suya― día en la cámara de guerra, donde todo lo que había hecho fue observarlo leer y escribir pergaminos una y otra vez. Ya entendía por qué siempre parecía estar de malhumor, lo que hacía era extremadamente aburrido. Al menos respondía sus preguntas y hasta le había pedido que leyera algunas cartas en voz alta para saber su opinión al respecto. No parecía tomar muy en consideración lo que le decía, más bien daba la impresión de que le daba cosas que hacer para mantenerla ocupada. Si esa era su idea de entretenimiento, Rin pensaba que tenía mucho que aprender.

Se llevó el siguiente bocado a la boca y dejó que su vista paseara perezosamente por el gran comedor. Su acompañante no parecía notar su presencia y comía con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Al menos estar en la cámara no era lo único que hacían en todo el día, ya que si sólo se dedicaran a eso, estaría subiéndose por las paredes.

_¿El señor Sesshomaru me dejaría tener una mascota? _se preguntó al mirarlo furtivamente sobre la taza de la que bebía. _Tal vez si se lo pido con educación, el general Tanabe podría regalarme un conejo._

El demonio alzó una ceja al ver que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Volvió su atención a los alimentos al recordar que Rin podía ser muy extraña.

―¿Ocurre algo?

_No, el general me mataría si le pido uno. ¿Tal vez un gato? Eh… no creo que al señor Sesshomaru le gusten; los perros odian a los gatos. _

―Rin, te estoy hablando.

―¿Qué? ―sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí―. Lo siento, ¿qué dijo?

―¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ―preguntó severamente. _Siempre quise una oveja, son muy bonitas. Pero me vería muy idiota paseando una por aquí._

―No, no pasa nada ―se rió.

Sesshomaru volvió a centrarse en su plato. Era mejor ignorarlo, seguramente no era nada importante.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del comedor se abrió. Rin la miró con curiosidad y Sesshomaru con molestia; no era nada común que los interrumpieran y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Un guardia se asomó por la abertura antes de hacer una marcada reverencia.

―Amo, perdone la intromisión, pero el señor Jaken lo espera en el recibidor y ha pedido una audiencia con usted. ¿Le digo que espere a que termine sus alimentos, señor?

El demonio blanco no respondió y se puso en pie. Rin tenía los ojos muy abiertos desde que escuchó el nombre de su amiguito verde. Si él había regresado eso significaba que Deshi y Nagi ya estaban ahí, ¿verdad? El pequeño youkai jamás se atrevería a regresar solo. No lo dudó ni un instante más y se apresuró a seguir al Daiyoukai, no sin antes agradecerle al soldado que se había quedado al lado de la puerta a espera de indicaciones.

―Espere, señor Sesshomaru ―lo llamó cuando estaba por alcanzarlo. Su compañero tenía una muy mala expresión, como si le acabaran de decir una desagradable noticia―. Por favor, no les haga nada.

―Esa es mi decisión.

―Por favor ―lo tomó del brazo para evitar que siguiera andando―, se lo pido, no los lastime. ¡Ni al señor Jaken! Están aquí a causa mía, ellos no tienen ninguna culpa.

―Haré lo que considere necesario ―le dijo al reanudar la marcha. Rin se había quedado en su sitio luego de soltarlo, mirando temerosa la espalda del demonio. No les haría daño, ¿o sí? Era parte del acuerdo que habían hecho, no podría…

Siguió sus pasos en lugar de permanecer pensando. Si sus amigos habían vuelto tenía que impedir que algo malo les pasara, sin importar lo que costara.

Cuando dobló en el último pasillo para llegar a la entrada, su cuerpo se paralizó. Ahí estaban ellos, bajo el umbral de la gran puerta custodiada por cuatro feroces guardias ciñendo sus lanzas. Sesshomaru estaba frente a los recién llegados, y aunque Rin lo tuviera de espaldas, podía imaginar muy bien el desagrado en su rostro. Nagi alzó los ojos del suelo, mirándola estupefacta con una pequeña sonrisa y con el gran impulso de acercársele. Estaba justo como la recordaba, aunque quizás con la piel más morena y las ropas diferentes. Cómo se notaba que había viajado y visto mucho. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Takanari estaba detrás de ella negándole con la cabeza para que no se moviera. Levantó los ojos verdes hasta la humana e inclinó un poco la cara a modo de saludo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Takanari ahí? Bastó un chequeo rápido para notar que no traía puesto su uniforme de soldado, por lo que no estaba ahí precisamente para recibirlos. ¡Había ido con ellos! ¡Con razón nunca lo había visto en el castillo!

Jaken trataba de hacerle señas disimuladas para que se fuera, pero Rin se negó a mover un solo músculo, pues tenía la impresión de que estando ahí, el Daiyoukai evitaría lastimar a sus amigos. Quizás así se abstendría de descargar su furia contra todos como tanto quería hacer. _Oh, por favor, que no les haga nada…_

El único que no le prestaba atención a la chica era el anciano, quien miraba fulminantemente al demonio de blanco. No parecía nada contento como los otros de verla y se mantenía muy firme en su duelo de miradas.

Rin no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente para abrazar a Nagi, pero cuando estaba por llegar, un brazo con una larga manga blanca le detuvo el paso.

―Señor Sesshomaru…

―Retírense ―ordenó a los guardias apostados en la puerta. Cuando los hombres se marcharon, Rin no sabía si su ausencia alivianaba el ambiente o lo hacía más pesado―. Lo que han hecho es considerada una falta grave de respeto hacia mi autoridad, por lo que la muerte es el único castigo que los traidores merecen. Y cumplir con la sentencia es algo que deseo hacer con mis propias manos ―agregó extendiendo la garra. Rin apretó la tela de su manga para intentar detenerlo, sintiendo cómo el nudo en su estómago se apretaba.

―Entonces hazlo ―retó Deshi al dar un paso al frente―. Deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que quieras. ¿Para eso estamos aquí, o no?

―Abuelo…

―Sigues tan altanero como siempre, anciano.

―Puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti, Sesshomaru.

―Sería sabio que midieras tus palabras antes que lo haga yo por ti.

Rin tensó más la tela en sus puños y rogó porque el gran demonio no avanzara. Nagi estaba igual que ella, pero Takanari la seguía deteniendo con firmeza para que no se interpusiera en ningún seguro ataque y evaluaba la situación con agudeza, listo para moverse a gran velocidad de ser necesario. Jaken miraba toda la escena con sus enormes ojos amarillos abiertos a más no poder. Parecía estar haciendo sus últimas plegarias a juzgar por cómo le temblaba la mandíbula.

―No habrá una próxima vez que pase por alto su desobediencia ―Sesshomaru relajó levemente su garra al bajarla, aunque daba la impresión de que no lo hacía porque quería―. Un solo desacato más y será el último. Regresen a sus actividades inmediatamente.

Al darse la media vuelta dejándolos a todos atónitos ―Deshi lo disimulaba muy bien, por cierto―, la muchacha humana tomó su brazo una vez más y le sonrió con todo el alivio del mundo:

―Gracias.

―No esperes que lo haga de nuevo ―dijo sin dirigirle la mirada―. Jaken, tengo trabajo para ti.

―Enseguida, amo.

Cuando el hombrecillo verde y el Daimio desaparecieron del lugar, Rin dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más unos brazos la estrecharon con fuerza, casi haciéndola caer.

―¡Rin! ¡Oh, me alegra tanto que estés bien! ¡Cuando Jaken nos dijo que estabas aquí temí lo peor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte sana y salva! ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, estoy muy bien. Nagi, también te extrañé mucho ―la abrazó de vuelta ¿por qué no podía evitar llorar? ¡Era tan debilucha y dramática!―. Me alivia ver que todos están bien, tenía miedo de que el señor Sesshomaru pudiera…

―No eres la única que lo pensó ―dijo Takanari al llegar con ellas, exhibiendo una de sus anchas sonrisas. La chica se la devolvió.

―¿Has estado con ellos todo este tiempo, Takanari?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! No podía dejar a Nagi desprotegida en su viaje, ¿qué clase de caballero sería?

―Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar ―asintió la hanyou al separarse y enjugarse las lágrimas disimuladamente. Se sentía tan tonta como Rin al llorar, pero no podía evitarlo―. ¿Por qué regresaste? No podía creerlo cuando Jaken nos dijo que querías que volviéramos a este lugar ¿Cómo te encontró el amo Sesshomaru? ¿Te forzó a venir? Dioses, no me digas que te obligó para que…

―No, no, vine porque así lo quise. Él me lo pidió ―_ordenó, mejor dicho_, rectificó en su mente.

―¿Pero qué pasó para que cambiaras de opinión? Pensé que querías estar lejos de él y de… bueno, todo. ¿Acaso lo perdonaste?

La chica se quedó sin habla y bajó la cabeza. Deshi no había vuelto a abrir la boca pero la escrutaba duramente con su extraña mirada, haciéndola sentir como si midiera dos centímetros. Su actitud lograba muy bien mantener sus distancias, por lo que había reprimido su impulso de abrazarlo a él también.

―S-será mejor que pasemos a una habitación, es una historia muy larga.

―¡Gracias! Nuestro viaje ha sido una pesadilla y preferiría estar sentado un buen rato ―celebró Takanari para romper el tenso ambiente―. ¿No vienes, Deshi?

El aludido esquivó los ojos de Rin cuando volteó hacia él y comenzó a caminar con los demás quedándose un poco rezagado. Rin se dirigió a la primera sirvienta que encontró cerca de unas puertas cerradas:

―Disculpe, ¿esta habitación está ocupada? ¿Cree que haya problema si la utilizamos?

―No, señorita ―le respondió con una reverencia―. Nunca entra nadie, puede disponer de ella si lo desea. Aunque hay salas mejor acondicionadas.

―Aquí estaremos bien, muchas gracias. Entren y espérenme aquí, les prepararé té y traeré algo de comer, deben tener hambre luego de un viaje tan largo.

―No se preocupe por eso ―intercedió la youkai antes de retirarse―. Yo me encargaré de lo que necesiten.

―Pero…

―Insisto, señorita, con gusto les serviré. Regresaré en un momento, permiso ―la mujer se marchó con una nueva cabezada y se perdió en los pasillos con dirección a la cocina, dejando a Rin anonadada. Todavía le avergonzaba pedirle cualquier cosa a los empleados, por lo que siempre intentaba hacerlo todo por su cuenta para no molestar a nadie. El verlos tan dispuestos a atenderla se le hacía bastante raro.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez que entraron en la estancia y se sentaron en una de las mesillas repartidas ahí. Seguramente era alguna especie de depósito, por eso nadie nunca entraba.

―Y bien… ¿quién comienza? ―preguntó Nagi al fin para romper el incómodo silencio.

―¿P-por qué no me dicen qué fue lo que ocurrió después de que me fuera?

―De acuerdo. Déjame empezar con decirte que somos muy buenos ideando planes ―dijo la híbrida, acomodándose mejor en el asiento―. Nadie se percató si no hasta dos o tres horas de que te fueras pero cuando lo hicieron todo fue un caos. Siguieron tu rastro hasta el bosque, y obviamente no pudieron encontrarte cuando desapareció. Nos organizaron en grupos de búsqueda, soldados y sirvientes por igual, durante varios días. Se rehusaron a decirle al amo que habías desaparecido, por lo que no quisieron parar. Parecía como si una guerra nos acechara.

―Y no era para menos ―agregó Takanari―. Todos sabían que si algo llegaba a pasarte, estaríamos muertos en cuestión de minutos en cuanto el señor Sesshomaru volviera.

―Nosotros queríamos partir el mismo día que tú, pero pensamos que era mejor disimular un poco y formar parte de los equipos de rastreo. Muchas personas estaban muy preocupadas por ti y creyeron que te habían secuestrado o que caíste por algún lado y habías muerto ―Nagi hizo una mueca de incomodidad―. Pero nos fuimos cuatro días después de eso, así que no sabemos cómo terminó todo.

―¿Saben si el señor Sesshomaru… lastimó a alguien cuando regresó? ―la voz de Rin estaba muy baja y temerosa. Cómo deseaba escuchar un no como respuesta…

―Lo siento, no tuvimos contacto con nadie de este lugar si no hasta que Jaken nos encontró. No creo que él lo sepa tampoco, volvió al lado del amo dos o tres meses después de que te marcharas.

―Vaya ―suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor era no saberlo, aunque tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que había sucedido lo que temía, era esa la razón por la que no quería preguntárselo a Kenta―. Y… ¿cómo es que terminaron viajando juntos?

Takanari y Nagi se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Nagi bajó los ojos hasta la mesa y se sonrojó, pero el hombre se veía tan jovial y distraído como siempre, como si viviera en una nube.

―Sabía que querían marcharse, pero no les iba a permitir hacerlo sin mí. Nagi no quería que me les uniera porque pensó que sería muy peligroso, pero nunca me importó correr riesgos.

―Claro, eso lo dices porque preferirías ir al fin del mundo antes que enfrentar la ira del amo ―contradijo la hayou. El joven youkai se estremeció con una mueca.

―De todas formas no podía dejarte sola. Y me alegra no haberlo hecho.

Nagi volvió a fijar los ojos en la mesa con la cara roja.

―¿Acaso ustedes…?

Nagi se encogió y Takanari se sonrojó levemente al ensanchar su sonrisa.

―Algo así ―respondió él―. Me costó mucho, ¿sabes? Es muy terca y se avergüenza con facilidad, ¡ni siquiera entendía las indirectas tan obvias que le hacía!

―¿De verdad? ¿Como cuáles?

―Bueno, por ejemplo recuerdo una vez…

―¡Ese no es el punto! ―interrumpió Nagi muy nerviosa dando una palmada en la madera―. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema, por favor?

Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita casi muda. Takanari tuvo que haber pasado mucho tiempo intentando cortejarla, seguro no había sido para nada fácil.

―Lo siento, Nagi. Díganme, ¿dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?

Con discreción y aún un poco de bochorno, Nagi procedió a narrarle todo por lo que habían pasado para llegar a la tierra natal de su abuelo: China. Relataba con cierto orgullo y algo de tristeza cómo se las habían ingeniado para pasar desapercibidos en su trayecto por las tierras niponas, borrando sus rastros y tomando caminos inesperados para que fuera más difícil rastrearlos. Salir del Oeste fue una tarea estresante, pero pudieron llegar hasta la costa sin ningún problema, y cruzar el mar sólo fue posible gracias a la ayuda de Takanari, que siendo un youkai halcón, pudo transportarlos hasta el terreno más cercano del continente a una gran velocidad, haciendo uso de su verdadera apariencia. La mujer describió el vuelo como algo sumamente impresionante y magnífico, haciendo que el joven youkai sonriera con modestia y dijera que no era para tanto.

Una vez en el hogar original de su familia, buscaron un lugar para establecerse en donde pudieran estar ocultos. Muchos enemigos de Deshi se cruzaron en su camino complicando las cosas, y tras arduas luchas encontraron el sitio perfecto: una antigua ciudad bajo tierra; era el lugar de nacimiento del anciano demonio, y aún quedaban otros que lo recordaban como un viejo amigo, por lo que fueron bien recibidos.

En algún momento del relato había entrado la sirvienta con una tetera humeante, cuatro tazas y una rebosante bandeja de bocadillos dulces de arroz recién hechos que consiguieron hacerle agua la boca al ex soldado. La youkai se ofreció a servir el té, pero Rin rápidamente le dijo que no era necesario y que le agradecía que se tomara la molestia. Contrariada al no poder hacer su trabajo por completo, la mujer salió no sin antes decir que no dudaran en llamarla por si se les ofrecía algo más.

―¡Hubieras visto cómo se defendía Nagi! ―continuó relatando emocionado el hombre de ojos verdes. Hablaban de la pelea más intensa que el soldado había vivido, justo el mismo día de su llegada a China―. Eran como diez enormes monstruos… bastante feos, por cierto, que no dejaban de atacarnos sin siquiera preguntar quiénes éramos. ¡Y Nagi estuvo espectacular! Les devolvía cada ataque de energía que nos lanzaban con una puntería estupenda, jamás había visto algo así.

―¿De qué hablas? Yo soy muy mala peleando, iba corriendo en círculos para que no me dieran ―admitió con vergüenza. Rin sabía que combatir nunca había sido el fuerte de su amiga.

―No eres atacante directa, eres más bien pasiva y defensiva. Quizás no puedas producir youki como ellos lo hacían, pero fuiste muy capaz de atraparlo y regresarlo con mucha precisión.

―No sabía que pudieras hacer eso ―se asombró Rin―, ¿cómo lo aprendiste?

―Mi madre me lo enseñó cuando era pequeña, y después mi abuelo me ayudó a seguir practicando ―dijo tímidamente al dirigirle una mirada fugaz al demonio mayor―. Nunca está de más saber defenderse.

―¿Estar de más? ¿Acaso no me has oído? ¡Lo que hiciste fue impresionante! Cómo me hubiera gustado que aparecieran más de esas cosas para verte seguir haciendo esos movimientos para bloquear y regresar ataques.

―No exageres, Takanari ―pidió abochornada―. Al menos no tuvimos que combatir todos los días, lo que nos dejó tiempo para recorrer el país a nuestras anchas antes de establecernos en el pueblo. Eso fue lo que más me gustó. Nunca pensé que China fuera tan hermosa y diferente a lo que vemos aquí. Abuelo, tienes mucha suerte por haber nacido ahí. ¡Con tanta cultura que tiene ese país no me extraña que seas tan inteligente!

Deshi apenas le dirigió una mirada sobre su taza de té y continuó actuando como si estuviera solo. Los jóvenes se percataron de ello e intercambiaron vistazos incómodos.

―Eh, no tienes que desvalorizar a mi país ―se quejó Takanari cómicamente para alivianar el ambiente―. Yo crecí aquí y creo que salí bastante bien ―acto seguido engulló varios bocadillos, inflando las mejillas a su máxima capacidad mientras masticaba con dificultad. Las chicas rieron al negar con la cabeza.

―Sí, eres todo un ejemplo a seguir ―murmuró la hanyou ante la sonrisa del demonio que intentaba contener toda la comida en su boca.

―¿Y cómo los encontró el señor Jaken? Estaban tan lejos…

―Mi abuelo le dijo dónde podríamos estar en caso de que nos necesitara ―Nagi volvió a mirar al demonio mayor y regresó la cara hacia Rin. Deshi no quería formar parte de la conversación por más que su nieta intentara incitarlo a hablar―. Intercambiamos mapas y todo poco antes de que te fueras. Nos preparamos para lo peor ―dijo amargamente―, por lo que nos asustamos mucho cuando vimos que Jaken venía hacia nosotros en Ah-Un y pidió que regresáramos con él.

―Deshi y tú casi lo matan zarandeándolo con tantas preguntas ―apuntó cómicamente el joven youkai.

―Y tú no te quedabas atrás. Estábamos todos muy preocupados hasta que nos dijo que fuiste tú quien nos mandó a llamar de vuelta al castillo y que estabas… de nuevo con el amo ―de nuevo miró furtivamente a su abuelo, quien fruncía levemente el entrecejo sobre su taza.

Rin se sintió enrojecer cuando las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella.

―Creo que es hora de que nos digas qué rayos pasó ―pidió Nagi. La humana tragó con dificultad y apretó las manos una contra la otra antes de respirar hondamente y comenzar su propia historia.

Les habló de su viaje de huída en medio de la nieve y cómo había ido a parar a una mansión llena de zorritos youkai. Su corazón latió melancólicamente al recordar a sus pequeños kitsunes, especialmente a Kiyo, Mikiko y Shippo, y lo mucho que la habían ayudado entre todos. No quiso ahondar mucho en ese tema porque sabía que le sacaría algunas lágrimas traicioneras, por lo que decidió ir con el plato fuerte: su _reconciliación_ con el señor Sesshomaru. Contarles su charla con él aquella madrugada había sido más difícil que relatársela a Kagome e Inuyasha. Cada vez que mencionaba el nombre del demonio de blanco, o algunas cosas que él le había dicho, los singulares ojos del anciano se posaban sobre ella con descontento.

Takanari y Nagi, en cambio, hacían gestos y caras de asombro cuando escuchaban algo que los tomaba desprevenidos ―en resumen, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sesshomaru―, pero al igual que el hanyou y su esposa, guardaron silencio hasta que la humana hubiera terminado. Les explicó cómo habían restaurado poco a poco los tratos entre ellos ―tratando siempre de ser lo más discreta posible― y todas las dificultades que habían pasado para llegar hasta ese punto. Les contó de manera resumida su extensa charla con Irasue y la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su hijo poco después.

Concluyó, más roja que un tomate, que el mononoke le había pedido que regresara con él a sus tierras y ella puso como condición que no hiriera a sus amigos y les permitiera regresar o al menos tener la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Takanari rió por la audacia de la jovencita al chantajear al gran Lord del Oeste y haberse salido con la suya.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas y horas hablando, cerró súbitamente la boca y esperó el veredicto de sus amigos con la cabeza baja. Tenía la garganta seca y el corazón seguía oprimiéndole fuertemente el pecho a medida que el silencio se prolongaba.

―Bueno… no sé cómo te tomarás esto, pero ―comenzó Nagi con sigilo―… yo me lo esperaba.

―¿Qué?

―Tenía la sensación de que había algo ahí que no encajaba, ya sabes, cuando pasaron tantas cosas y te marchaste. A pesar de todo lo malo… quiero decir, cuando lo _especialmente _malo pasó, tuve la impresión de que realmente te quería. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, se notaba. Era como si le hubiera costado entenderlo, pero al final veo que lo hizo ―¿podía la cara de Rin volverse más roja de lo que ya estaba?―, y me alegra que las cosas se estén solucionando entre ustedes.

―¿En-entonces no estás enojada conmigo?

―No, Rin ―negó con la cabeza―. Me sorprende un poco, claro, que el amo haya actuado tan… tan…

―¿Responsable? ¿Amable? ¿Considerado? ―probó Takanari con incredulidad.

―Sí, supongo que eso, contando que lo conocemos por ser muy diferente. Fue… bastante horrible por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, y eso nunca se lo perdonaré ―agregó con cierto enfado―, pero si está intentando redimirse de sus acciones, no tengo nada que decir. Sé lo mucho que lo quieres, por eso no puedo molestarme contigo.

Cuando se fijó en su amiga, Rin creyó ver la misma bondad en sus ojos que poseía la señora Kagome. Eran personas parecidas, de ésas que te apoyan sin importar lo que suceda y nunca te dan la espalda. Le sonrió cálidamente como gesto de agradecimiento. Escuchar esas lindas palabras de su parte era muy alentador.

―Si me lo preguntas a mí ―agregó Takanari, encogiéndose de hombros―, te diría que siempre supe que eran compañeros. Oficialmente, quiero decir.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Era obvio, los youkais siempre actúan muy protectoramente hacia sus parejas, y la manera en la que el amo se dirigía hacia ti era… demasiado fría y malhumorada, sí, como es él, pero también había algo que la hacía típica en cierta manera. No me malinterpretes ―pidió mirándola más serio―, sé que no se ha portado muy bien contigo…

―_Nada_ bien ―murmuró Nagi.

―Y que te ha hecho pasar por cosas terribles, pero… ―suspiró, dubitativo―, tengo muchos años aquí, quizás ya va más de un siglo, y nunca lo he visto actuar de esa manera con ninguna otra persona. Tardó en reconocerlo, pero realmente te aprecia.

Rin sonrió con timidez y desvió la mirada.

―Mentiras ―farfulló el anciano.

―Abuelo, por favor…

―No puedo creerlo ―la sala se sumergió en untenso silencio en el que la joven humana se sentía aprisionada―. Después de todo lo que te hizo, después de tratarte como nada más que una basura, regresas con él con una gran sonrisa. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

La chica contuvo el aliento al sentir la fría mirada del hombre atravesarla.

―Todas estas charlas de que el pasado quedó atrás, que él cambió, que tú has cambiado… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Desperdiciaste todo nuestro esfuerzo por esto, porque según tú, Sesshomaru se _preocupa_ por ti! Creí que eras más inteligente, Rin. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

―Deshi, no le digas eso ―intercedió Takanari con las palmas extendidas hacia él―. Por favor, amigo, no la trates así.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo crees que deba tratarla entonces? Fue demasiado tonta como para caer en la misma trampa dos veces, y ahora actúa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. ¡No te entiendo, mujer! Ese sujeto te utilizó de todas las maneras que quiso y te hizo vivir un infierno. ¡Perdiste cachorros, por Kami! ¿Y aún así lo perdonas como si nada?

―Yo… yo no…

―¡Por su culpa quedaste estéril! ¿No te das cuenta, o acaso se te olvidó? Debe ser que ya no te importa, pero creo recordar que en su momento te afectó muchísimo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se volvió tan bueno que te da igual seguir abortando?

―¡Deshi!

―¡Basta! ―le pidió Rin. Aquel era un tema demasiado delicado como para que se lo echara en cara tan cruelmente―. Sabes muy bien que no es cierto, y no tienes ningún derecho a decirme esto ―dijo esta vez un poco más firme, tratando de no llorar. Odiaba recordar que no podía volver a quedar embarazada, así que hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en eso. Sólo quería concentrarse en lo que sucedía ahora con el Daiyoukai, vivir el presente sin preocuparse por el pasado ni el futuro―. Ya no puedo remediarlo por más que lo intente, pero eso no me impide seguir adelante.

Deshi negó con la cabeza.

―Después de tantos golpes pensaba que habías aprendido algo, o que al menos te valorabas un poco más. Pero no sólo te arrojas a la boca del lobo por propia voluntad, si no que nos vuelves a involucrar. Como si hacernos pasar un calvario para ayudarte no fuera suficiente.

―Abuelo, déjala en paz. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no te corresponde…

―Es cierto, no me corresponde ―asintió ácidamente el anciano al ponerse de pie―. No soy su padre, y claramente no soy lo bastante importante como para que me escuche.

―Deshi, por favor…

―¿Por qué decides envolverte con él otra vez, eh? ¿No fue suficiente ya? ¿O tienes que esperar a que te haga algo aún peor para que reacciones de una vez? Aunque no se me ocurre qué más podría llegar a hacerte.

―No hará nada malo, lo sé.

―Piensa un poco: es un demonio, jamás podrá darte lo que quieres y necesitas, y mucho menos él.

―¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ―Rin alzó la cara con seguridad―. Quizás nunca viste nada más allá de las cosas terribles que hizo antes, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de ser diferente ahora.

―Las personas cambian, Deshi ―la ayudó Takanari con sigilo―, siempre pueden volverse mejores.

―Él no, tenlo por seguro, muchacho, y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Tú también lo has visto antes, no hay manera de que ese hombre pueda mejorar su actitud.

―Su madre ha dicho…

―¡Ah, sí! Esa tontería de los compañeros que se encuentran con la esencia y todo eso. ¿De verdad crees que Sesshomaru, aquel que juró su odio hacia los humanos e híbridos, pueda tener una compañera humana? Es ridículo.

―¿Qué me dices de su padre y la princesa Izayoi?

―InuTaisho fue un demonio honorable y amaba a la princesa hasta el punto de sacrificarse por ella. Nunca habría hecho lo que hizo Sesshomaru contigo, ni aunque su instinto lo controlara. Esa es la diferencia: InuTaisho era capaz de valorar a los demás, Sesshomaru no, ni siquiera a su propio padre o madre. ¿Por qué sería diferente contigo? ―escupió enojado― ¿Crees que si tu vida peligrara, él escogería salvarte a ti antes que a él mismo?

―Estoy segura de que lo haría ―le contestó―. Sé que no es fácil para ti asimilar esto, considerando lo mal que te llevas con él, pero… Estoy luchando por algo que realmente quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡y al fin puedo hacerlo bien! Lamento mucho por todo lo que te hice pasar… a todos ―rectificó mirando a los otros dos, que no estaban nada cómodos con la manera en que había resultado todo―, por todas las dificultades y malos ratos, nunca quise que tuvieran que sacrificar tanto por mí.

―Lo hicimos con gusto, Rin, no tienes por qué disculparte ―interrumpió Nagi, levantándose al igual que ella y posando una mano en su hombro―. Nada salió como lo planeamos, pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo.

―Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, incluido el amo ―asintió Takanari con una leve sonrisa conciliadora. Rin se sintió un poco mejor, era muy reconfortante poder contar con ellos ante la furia de Deshi.

El anciano resopló.

―Qué estupidez.

―Deshi, lo siento, siento mucho que pienses mal de mí y entiendo que estés decepcionado, pero no voy a marcharme de nuevo, ni dejaré de tratar al señor Sesshomaru. Sabes lo que siento por él y después de todo nuestro esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí no me retractaré.

―Ah, ¿pero nuestro esfuerzo para ayudarte sí lo desperdicias, verdad?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―se le acercó ella, bordeando la mesa. Deshi se irguió con la espalda recta, demostrando que era un hombre en realidad alto y la miró furiosamente. Jamás imaginó que sus ojos pudieran tornarse tan fríos―. Lo que hicieron fue algo que significó mucho para mí. Necesitaba estar lejos de este lugar para aprender a valerme por mí misma, y creo que lo conseguí. Pero también me ayudó a entender las cosas desde otro punto de vista, y después de escucharlo, y también saber todo lo que su madre me explicó…

―Te importó un pepino todo lo que te hizo y decidiste volver a jugar con fuego. Muy lista ―la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Nagi roló los ojos con fastidio y Takanari hizo una mueca con la boca.

―Sí me importa lo que pasó, es algo que nunca desaparecerá ―aseguró Rin sin dejarse intimidar―, pero eso no significa que tenga que vivir con eso a cuestas para siempre. Elegí superarlo, ¿tiene algo de malo?

―Eres demasiado ingenua.

―Entiendo que no confías en él, pero creo que…

―No, niña, no entiendes absolutamente nada ―la atajó el anciano―. Pero está bien así, de todas formas Sesshomaru me obligará a atenderte la próxima vez que se le vaya la mano contigo, así que da igual que me niegue ―comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, girando la cara para no verla al pasar a su lado. Rin sólo lo siguió con los ojos, pues sabía que sería inútil continuar intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. El demonio se paró bajo el marco y la observó severamente por el rabillo del ojo―. Sólo espero que no tardes mucho en darte cuenta del error que estás cometiendo.

Y se fue sin volver a mirar atrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio. La humana respiraba con irregularidad, llevando una mano al pecho en un vano intento de aplacar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Se sentía mal, muy, muy mal. Sabía que Deshi estaría enojado con ella, pero jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a ser tan… cruel.

Nagi volvió a depositar la mano en su hombro, y Rin se volteó para abrazarla. La hanyou notó que su amiga temblaba, por lo que la estrechó con algo más de fuerza.

―Creo que me odia.

―No te odia, Rin, no digas eso.

―¿No viste cómo me miró? Era como si no soportara hacerlo. Y las cosas que dijo… ―cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras suspiraba―. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

―No hay nada que puedas hacer ―el hombre avanzó con discreción―, por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Dale tiempo.

―¿Él… estaba así de furioso cuando el señor Jaken los encontró y explicó lo que pasaba?

―Bueno… no gritó ni dijo mucho, más bien se quedó muy callado. Ha estado demasiado callado y distante de nosotros en todo el viaje de regreso.

―Hasta que explotó ―resopló Nagi―. Lamento que hayas tenido que oír eso.

―No, creo que me lo merecía. Siente que le fallé, que hice algo horrible.

―Pero no lo hiciste ―contradijo rápidamente la otra―. No le has fallado a nadie por querer estar con el amo.

―De verdad lo siento. Siento mucho todo lo que les hice pasar, los malos ratos, la angustia, el peligro que corrieron… Nunca quise que nada les sucediera.

―Rin, vamos, no digas tonterías. De ser necesario lo haríamos mil veces más, y te sirvió de mucho, con eso nos basta.

―Es cierto, no tienes de qué culparte. Después de todo, fue nuestra decisión abandonar este lugar, ¿verdad?

―Takanari, si algo les hubiera sucedido…

―Pero como nada pasó, lo dejamos hasta ahí ―sonrió él―. Además, ¿por qué habría de quejarme? Pasé más de dos años lejos de esa aburrida torre de vigilancia, conocí un país maravilloso y estuve todo el tiempo en compañía de la dulce Nagi, ¡no pudo pasarme nada mejor! Y sé que ella también lo piensa así, ¿verdad, Nagi? Yo sé que sí, no puedes negarlo.

La aludida se sonrojó hasta las orejas y lo fulminó con la mirada. Rin formó un retraído mohín. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera hacerla reír en el momento menos esperado?

―Gracias ―les dijo al enjugarse los ojos torpemente―. Los dos son muy amables conmigo, no sé cómo podría pagárselos.

―Podrías empezar por pedir más de éstos, están buenísimos ―el soldado señaló la bandeja casi vacía de bocadillos y Rin rió entre dientes mientras Nagi lo regañaba.

Aunque Deshi se mostrara tan reacio, contar con el apoyo de ese par era algo que la reconfortaba profundamente. Siempre pensó que resolver sus miedos con el demonio de blanco era lo más difícil que tendría que afrontar, pero nunca consideró que las críticas que recibiría de los demás fueran tan duras. Como era usual, era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a lidiar y a superar. No se trataba sino de otro escalón más que subir en su camino.

…

―No te has presentado a cenar ―le dijo una seria voz a sus espaldas.

Se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de su recámara, con los pies guindando del borde del suelo mientras contemplaba distraídamente las estrellas que se asomaban entre las nubes pasajeras. Era tarde en la noche, pero luego del recibimiento de sus amigos le era difícil concentrarse en cosas tan triviales como alimentos u horas de sueño.

―Lo siento. No tenía hambre, se me olvidó ―contestó ella luego de echarle un rápido vistazo. Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba. Había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que la luz del pasillo se colaba hasta donde estaba Rin. Se paró a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y la cara hacia el cielo. La chica apretó el almohadón que mantenía en su regazo y suspiró disimuladamente al bajar la vista. Las palabras de Deshi no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, como si el anciano se hubiera introducido en su cabeza y siguiera hablando para torturarla.

Pero sin duda lo que más le había dolido fue el recordarleque no podía volver a gestar. Eso había sido muy cruel, y lo peor de todo era que había funcionado. Había conseguido hacerla sentir terriblemente mal. No era como si no lo recordara siempre, pero… rayos, intentaba que ese tópico tan doloroso no se entrometiera ni lograra deprimirla de nuevo ―algo que, lastimosamente, ya estaba pasando.

―¿Alguien te ha molestado?

Su voz la hizo regresar en sí. Posó la vista en él, pero seguía mirando enigmáticamente hacia el cielo.

―No, nadie ―contestó calladamente. El hombre endureció sus facciones.

―No mientas.

Ella formó una débil sonrisa.

―De verdad, no tiene importancia. Estoy bien.

―Quien te falte el respeto merece ser castigado ―dijo poco después―, por lo que no volveré a dejarlo pasar. Duerme.

Rin volvió a subir los ojos hacia el demonio y pudo sentir un ligero tumbo en su interior. Definitivamente había algo diferente ahí. ¿Por qué Deshi no podía verlo con tanta claridad como ella? Se levantó de su lugar y se le acercó lentamente, sin dejar de admirarlo.

_Deshi se equivoca_, pensó, _no lo conoce_. Alzó una mano y su respiración se hizo más profunda mientras deslizaba los dedos por su pálida mejilla.

Sesshomaru se quedó muy quieto, de nuevo demostrando su asombrosa habilidad para imitar a una estatua. Rin se acercó más y depositó sus labios sobre los masculinos, apoyando la otra mano en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus pies. Temblaba inconscientemente, y eso lo inquietaba de una manera inusual.

Para cuando se separó le sonrió con tranquilidad, como si hubiera comprobado algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a pararse sobre sus talones, una garra la tomó de la nuca para acortar de nuevo la distancia. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él la besaba, y hasta ese entonces Rin revivió lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser. Fuertes descargas eléctricas recorrían su columna, por lo que tuvo que pegarse a su cuerpo para que sus temblorosas rodillas no la hicieran caer.

Con los latidos en los oídos, volvió a la realidad cuando rompieron el contacto. Él seguía con esa fría mirada suya tan característica, pero la muchacha sabía que había mucho más ahí debajo de lo que era capaz de expresar.

―Buenas noches, milord ―le dijo con la voz apagada. Sesshomaru sólo asintió con la cabeza y se volteó con elegancia para salir de la recámara. La campanilla de viento sonó suavemente cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, y Rin permaneció clavada en el mismo sitio, con las mejillas coloreadas. Sí, el demonio sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, conseguía ocultar muy bien bajo su frialdad lo sereno que se encontraba. Estar cerca de Rin tenía ese extraño efecto sobre él. Frunció los labios con debilidad y miró fugazmente hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo. Ella tenía la necesidad de expresar sus emociones aún cuando le diera vergüenza hacerlo, y aunque recriminaba esa actitud en los humanos, tenía que reconocer que no siempre resultaba ser desagradable.

―¿Ves cómo tenía razón? ―una cabeza se asomó por una esquina justo cuando el demonio desaparecía―. Si nadie lo mira es capaz de sonreír.

―Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, Nagi.

―Sí, pero aún así es raro verlo comportarse así, ¿no crees? ¡Y es hasta tierno!

―A mí lo que me preocupa es que tengas las agallas de espiarlos ―resopló Takanari―. Si el amo nos hubiera descubierto, estaríamos en serios problemas.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se siente muy bien tener la razón, lástima que mi abuelo no lo quiera aceptar.

―Ya sabes cómo es él. Necesitarías controlar su mente para hacerle cambiar de opinión ―Takanari se quedó callado por un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando hacia la distancia con una cara de concentración―. Maldita sea.

―¿Qué, qué pasa?

―Tengo guardia en la torre, lo había olvidado ―se tapó la cara dramáticamente con la mano al desinflarse. Nagi sólo roló los ojos―. Me pregunto qué emocionante aventura me tocará vivir esta noche. ¿Me habrá extrañado la torre? Seguro que no, sabe muy bien lo mucho que la odio, se lo repetía constantemente.

―Taka, creo que estás algo chiflado.

―No te pongas celosa, Nagi, lo mío con ella es sólo por obligación, te quiero a ti. Nunca te intercambiaría por ese frío puesto que ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, cuando tú…

―¡Serás tonto! ―se escandalizó la hanyou― ¡Deja de decir tonterías y ve a trabajar! ¡Cómo te gusta decir disparates!

―Sólo te estoy diciendo que prefiero estar en tu compañía, ¿qué tiene de malo?

―¡Estás loco!

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―se asomó Rin por la puerta de su cuarto. Había gritado tan alto que hasta la humana pudo escucharla, y ahora los miraba muy extrañada. La cara de la híbrida se tornó de un rojo más oscuro mientras que Takanari exhibía una inocente sonrisa.

―Nada, no pasa nada ―dijo Nagi, rogando que no se enterara que la habían estado espiando―. Eh... Vamos, Takanari, ve a tu puesto antes de que te llamen la atención. Buenas noches, Rin.

Rin los miró un momento más con los ojos entrecerrados y fue retrocediendo de vuelta a su recámara, no sin antes devolver la despedida.

―Oh, pero esa torre no sabe apreciarme…

Escuchó justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Soltó una risita en la oscuridad y se metió a la cama. Gracias a la repentina aparición de sus amigos y su ridícula conversación ―que apenas había logrado oír―, pudo despejar su mente. Las crudas palabras de Deshi se habían borrado por el momento, por lo que logró dormir tranquilamente.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Y ya volvieron a casa! Debo admitir que los extrañaba, especialmente a Takanari que tan simpático se me hace. Pero lastimosamente a Rin el regreso de sus queridos amigos no fue tan alegre como esperaba, todo a manos de Deshi. Bueno, no pueden culparlo, ¿o sí? Aquí representa el lado completamente opuesto de Rin, por así decirlo: mientras ella intenta superarse y regresar a la normalidad, Deshi le recuerda constantemente sus temores y errores. Pero él no lo hace con malas intenciones (aunque sí fue un poco cruel), sólo no le cabe en la cabeza los motivos por los que Rin está de vuelta con el sujeto que tanto desprecia. Descuiden, las cosas entre ellos mejorarán, pero todo a su tiempo.

¡Y mientras el viejito la entristece, Sessho la alegra! Vaya cambio de papeles, ¿no? Seguirá siendo un tipo con tantas expresiones faciales como una tabla, pero vamos, al menos intenta hacerla sentir mejor. Aww xD

Aunque para serles sincera, creo que la parte que más me gustó es el final, cuando los metiches de Taka y Nagi los espiaban desde el pasillo xD ¿Alguien quería que se volvieran pareja? Bueno, aquí están xD

**Mora, Rominaz, Brenda, KeyTen, Blackurora, SBM-AnGiE, Ginny, Hanabi-ness, Ephemera, Saori-san, Seras, Yoko-zuki10, Ro Itako 27, Neko-chan, Sexy Style, Faby-sama, Kyoko-chan, Kat88-Pbl, Nodoka-san, Serena tsukino chiba, Hadeyn-chan, Hi no Tamashi, Alexa Reynoza, Tenshi 14, H, Soul of Wolf **y** Michelle**, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son todas un amor, y por eso… Es verdad, vamos a engordar con tanto dulce. Ah, qué rayos xD el postre de hoy será… Cheesecake. Y no se preocupen, tiene endulzante para diabéticos y es bajo en calorías, así que no tienen excusa para no comerlo xD ¡Qué lo disfruten!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y vean que fue un poco más largo que los demás. Espero sus comentarios :3 y ya saben, algún error u observación que encuentren por ahí, por favor háganmelo saber. ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!


	8. Un pequeño arrebato

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**8.** Un pequeño arrebato

―No deberías intentar apresurar nada ―le aconsejó Nagi, que pasaba casualmente por su lado en aquel pasillo. Rin ya llevaba poco más de tres semanas intentando hablar con Deshi para aplacar su malhumor hacia ella, pero el anciano siempre se las ingeniaba para escabullirse y hacerle entender que no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir. La chica suspiró derrotada al ver la distante espalda del youkai alejarse luego de su último fallido intento―. Te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces, deja las cosas como están, sólo harás que se enoje más.

―¡Pero no soporto verlo así! Me siento muy mal por cómo quedó todo, necesito que me escuche.

―Lo que necesitas es darle tiempo y espacio para decidir cuándo lo hará, si sigues persiguiéndolo lo volverás loco. Además, no creo que el amo esté muy contento si supiera por dónde te metes para hablar con él, así que mejor detente ya antes de que ganes problemas. Te recuerdo que casi sales de los límites del Castillo para seguirlo al ala de enfermería, ¡y ni hablar de cuando quisiste ir tras él al pueblo!

―Sólo quería…

―Sé que quieres que todo entre ustedes esté mejor, pero eso no puede ser de la noche a la mañana. Tienes que ser paciente.

Rin asintió lentamente. Sabía que tenía razón, pero… ¡le era tan difícil aceptar que alguien estuviera enojado con ella! Especialmente Deshi, a quien apreciaba tanto y tenía prácticamente subido en un pedestal. Se desinfló al sentir unas palmaditas en su espalda, y para cuando volteó, Nagi ya había tomado el camino hacia las cocinas para regresar a su trabajo.

La humana emprendió camino hacia el patio norte, uno de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía realmente en paz. No quería ir por ahora a la cámara de guerra, aún era temprano y, para ser sincera, le daba algo de vergüenza estar con el señor Sesshomaru. Las últimas semanas, Rin se había mostrado algo más abierta ―no sin hacer un gran esfuerzo, claro― con él e intentaba acercársele de manera más íntima, y pese a que prefiriera guardar distancias, el demonio la correspondía poco a poco. No estaría tan acalorada si justamente el día anterior no le habría devuelto el gesto de una manera tan profunda que logró revolverla por dentro. Jamás lo vio venir y desde entonces no podía ni pensar en él sin que sus colores subieran al máximo.

Irónicamente, el alejamiento con Deshi había logrado acercarla más al mononoke, como si a su lado pudiera ignorar mejor la frialdad que el anciano le expresaba.

Se sentó abatida en un banco de piedra y miró alrededor, apretujándose en el abrigo que tenía sobre los hombros. La vegetación se estaba secando y los árboles habían perdido la mayoría de sus hojas; el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

―Vaya, mírate ahí sentada sin hacer escándalo. Casi no te reconozco ―gruñó una vocecita áspera. Rin levantó la cara y notó que tenía un acompañante muy peculiar.

―¡Señor Jaken! ―saltó para abrazarlo.

―¿Cuál es tu manía con querer estrangularme cada vez que me ves? ―se quejó sonoramente. Ella lo soltó y le dedicó una mirada apenada.

―Lo siento, no puedo contenerme. ¡Nunca lo veo!¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía?

―Niña loca ―refutó al acomodarse acaloradamente la ropa―. Sabes que siempre estoy haciendo algún mandado del amo, por eso no puedo venir mucho. Y tú, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Deshi o con su fastidiosa nieta? Pensé que no te les quitarías de encima una vez que llegaran.

―Nagi tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y al señor Sesshomaru no le gusta que me entrometa en las labores de los sirvientes ―contestó rolando los ojos―. Y Deshi, bueno… está muy molesto conmigo, y por más que lo intente no quiere escucharme.

―¿Ahora qué hiciste para enojarlo?

―Yo… ―titubeó, bajando el tono de voz―, regresé aquí con el señor Sesshomaru.

―Ah. Es verdad, supuse que sería el que menos feliz estaría con eso, considerando lo mal que se lleva con el amo.

―¿Cree que hay algo que pueda hacer para que acceda a escucharme?

―¿Quién, yo?

―No, yo ―se desmoronó nuevamente en el asiento―. He intentado durante varios días hablar con él, pero nada parece funcionar; simplemente no quiere ni verme. No sé qué hacer.

―Sólo déjalo en paz ―refunfuñó―. Bájatele de la espalda y deja que respire. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hablas tanto que agobias.

Rin reconoció que tenía razón: solía hablar e insistir tanto en un tema que fácilmente podría volver loco a cualquiera. ¡Pero no soportaba quedarse sin hacer nada!

―Es que… debe haber algo que no he intentado todavía.

―Si lo sigues persiguiendo te va a terminar odiando más.

―¿Cree que me odia? ―preguntó horrorizada.

―No, niña, no creo que te odie. Lo sacarás de sus casillas porque eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer, pero no te odia.

Rin bajó la voz hasta el punto de convertirla en un murmullo.

―¿Y usted sí lo hace?

Jaken resopló contrariado.

―Tampoco te odio, Rin.

―Pero no está muy contento conmigo, ¿verdad?

El hombrecillo le dio una mirada extraña e hizo un gesto con su boca.

―Sí ―admitió él―. Pensé que te irías para siempre porque era lo que querías, no que regresarías aquí un par de años después como si nada.

La chica se entristeció por su tono tan duro. Era natural que estuviera enojado con ella después de todo por lo que había pasado para prepararle el sortilegio. Recordó con una punzada de culpabilidad cuando el Daiyoukai lo hizo trizas con su mano, como si fuera algo insignificante. De todos, Jaken había sido el que más se había sacrificado por ella.

―Lo siento, señor Jaken.

―¿Y por qué lo sientes, tonta?

―Por todo. Por el sortilegio, lo duro que ha tenido que trabajar para el señor Sesshomaru, los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar… lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

―Sí, deberías sentirlo, mocosa. Preparar ese hechizo fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer. Y lo rompiste ―Rin tragó con dificultad, mordiéndose la lengua para no revelar que había sido el demonio blanco quien lo había hecho. Jaken suspiró―. Tal parece que nada de lo que hice sirvió de algo al final.

―¡No diga eso! Sirvió de mucho, se lo aseguro ―le dijonerviosa―. Me ayudó a valerme mejor por mí misma, además de que me brindó de mucha protección por el tiempo que lo tuve puesto. No puede… desvalorizar todo lo que ha hecho, señor Jaken, ¡me brindó tantas oportunidades! Es sólo que no quise… depender más de los demás ―admitió, esta vez más para sí―. Estuvo bien mientras lo necesité para despejarme, pero cuando llegó el momento, bueno… preferí seguir adelante por mi propia cuenta.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que la chica no quiso mirar a su amigo, presa del remordimiento. Jaken parecía igual de incómodo que ella, pero al menos no se notaba enojado. De un salto trabajoso, tomó asiento a su lado en el banco de piedra y se desinfló con un resoplido.

―¿Cómo te encontró el amo? En algo tuve que haber fallado.

―No falló en nada ―negó con la cabeza―, su conjuro ocultó mi olor a la perfección, él mismo lo dijo. Pero Tenseiga no se guía por aromas, por eso pudo encontrarme.

―¿Tenseiga? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tenseiga con esto?

―El señor Sesshomaru me dijo que resonaba cuando pasó por el lugar en el que vivía. La siguió y dio conmigo. De hecho, tardó muy poco en descubrir dónde estaba. Pero no lo supe sino hasta mediados de la primavera pasada, ahí fue cuando pude verlo.

―¿Cómo fue eso? ―preguntó extrañado.

―Estuve todo el tiempo en una mansión de kitsunes. ¿Recuerda a Shippo? Él me encontró justo cuando estaba atrapada en una tormenta y me permitió quedarme con ellos. La primera vez que vi al señor Sesshomaru fue en medio del bosque, a las afueras de la casa. Usaba su forma original.

―Y… ¿Te hizo algo?

La muchacha sonrió un tanto melancólica.

―No. Sólo se quedó ahí conmigo… toda la noche.

―¿De verdad? ¿No hizo absolutamente nada?

―Nada de nada.

―Qué extraño. Cuando me reuní con él luego de que te fueras estaba de muy malhumor, parecía querer matar a cualquiera que abriera la boca frente a él. Y así se quedó durante mucho tiempo ―agregó el youkai―. Me parece raro que no te haya llevado apenas te descubrió.

La cara de Rin adquirió un vívido color rojo al bajar la mirada a su regazo. Recordó que de hecho el Daiyoukai había admitido querer llevarla con él, pero en lugar de eso, guardó sus distancias hasta que ella misma lo había llamado.

―¿Cómo fue que terminaste queriendo regresar aquí por tu propia voluntad?

La chica tomó una honda inhalación antes de volver a relatar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía, y esperaba también que fuera la última. No le molestaba aclararles las cosas a sus amigos, pero nunca se le hacía más fácil o menos bochornoso. Quizás lo mejor habría sido reunirlos a todos para que la escucharan, así tal vez habría sido mejor.

Consumida en su propia pena al terminar de contar una vez más algo tan personal, se quedó callada a la espera de una opinión.

―Así que, para resumir, ¿_tú_ eres la _compañera_ del amo? ―ella asintió ruborizada―, la que se supone que estará con él a lo largo de su vida, o si no le causaría un sentimiento de pérdida terrible. Tú, Rin. ¿En serio?

―Bueno… eso fue lo que dijo la señora Irasue.

―Siempre supe que el señor Sesshomaru tenía _algo_ contigo desde el momento que te revivió, pero jamás imaginé… ―sus grandes ojos amarillos parecían estar por salir disparados de sus cuencas―, considerando como es, nunca pensé que se pudiera atar a alguien. Y menos a un ser humano ―añadió como si fuera ilógico.

―L-lo sé, a mí todavía me cuesta asimilarlo del todo.

―Pero tú, de entre todas las mujeres ―seguía diciendo―, y encima de entre todas las mujeres humanas… Todo esto es demasiado raro ―se llevó las manos a la cabeza―. No podemos hablar de mi amo, es imposible.

―Es decir… ¿usted nunca lo vio venir? Porque Takanari dijo que…

―¡Claro que no lo vi venir! ―saltó, abrazando fuertemente su báculo―. Eres humana, y al amo jamás le han interesado los lazos de ningún tipo, ni siquiera parecía estar muy pendiente de las mujeres a no ser que fuera algo superficial. No le importaba nada más que no fuera adquirir poder o ganar peleas ―rectificó―. Es que no lo entiendes. Siempre lo he visto como… como un ser invencible, como a alguien que nada lo afecta, que nada le llega de verdad como puede pasarle a otros. Excepto en contadas ocasiones ―se dijo, recordando aquella vez en la que Rin había muerto en el infierno y cuando el tonto de Inuyasha le había cortado el brazo izquierdo. Aunque su estricto rostro nunca lo reflejó, Jaken sabía que aquello le había afectado mucho―. Y que me digas que tú eres su mujer… no es fácil de tragar.

―¿Qué tiene de extraño que sea yo?

―Te conozco desde que eras una mocosa insufrible.

―Gracias.

―Eras muy pequeña, jamás te imaginé como… como adulta, como lo que eres ahora ―continuó con dificultad―, ¡eras una cría! Siempre te he visto como una cría, y al amo… bueno, ya lo sabes. Nunca lo relacioné.

Rin guardó silencio por un momento. Era natural que creyera que tenían más bien una relación de padre e hija, considerando que había pasado parte de su infancia con él. Pero crecer lejos del grupo de demonios había sido lo que logró que sus sentimientos se alejaran de la figura familiar que le había otorgado, para crecer como algo diferente, algo maduro. Aunque nunca lo consideró como un padre o un hermano. Había tenido los suyos, los reales, y a pesar de no poder recordarlos bien, sabía que habían existido. No, Sesshomaru había sido… como un refugio, una figura que sin importar lo amenazador o frío que fuera, siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

¿Qué había sentido él hacia ella siendo pequeña? No lo sabía, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que ni él mismo tenía idea.

―Entonces… dices que eres su pareja por algo con tu olor, ¿no es así? ―Jaken parecía estar pensando lo mismo que Rin.

―Sí, eso fue lo que entendí.

―Pues el amo tiene un gusto espantoso.

―¡Hey!

―Pero dime una cosa, Rin ―el áspero tono se enserió de repente―. ¿Realmente crees todo eso?

Rin se extrañó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

―Me tomó tiempo hacerme a la idea, pero… con todas las cosas que han pasado, y con lo mucho que me han aclarado es difícil no hacerlas encajar. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Usted no lo cree?

―Estoy más o menos como tú, pero se me hace muy extraño. ¡Es el amo de quien hablamos! ―antes de que la chica pudiera reír, añadió―. Después de todo lo que te hizo… tengo problemas en querer creerlo.

Su sonrisa se esfumó. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior.

―¿Es por eso que no… no está contento por la decisión que tomé?

―Lo que hizo el amo es algo normal para los demonios, pero para los humanos… o mejor dicho, para ti... No me gustó verte así, ¿sabes? Serás una niña fastidiosa que no cierra la boca, pero nunca quise que te pasara nada malo ―suspiró―. Y por cómo estabas en ese tiempo, pues… había algo ahí que andaba mal. Por eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras tú su compañera, no tenía ni cómo llegar a la idea.

Ella sonrió. Al menos pensar en ello no le resultaba tan doloroso como antes.

―¿Tú...? ¿Tú lo perdonas? ―extrañamente, eso parecía inquietar mucho a su pequeño amigo verde, quien aún no se atrevía a mirarla. Jaken podría ser muy gruñón, pero no podía ocultar sus buenos sentimientos hacia ella en momentos como aquellos.

―No lo sé, todavía no lo sé ―admitió. Cuando habló con el Daiyoukai por primera vez luego de dos años, le había dicho que no creía poder perdonarlo. Y aunque finalmente las heridas parecían comenzar a cerrar, eso no quitaba las atrocidades que había tenido que vivir―. Por más que quiera hacerlo, siempre recordaré cómo fue todo eso. Puedo superarlo, pero olvidarlo es algo muy diferente. Lo que sí estoy intentando es sobreponerme, ¿sabe? Aceptar que quedó en el pasado y sólo dejarlo ahí para que no se entrometa mucho en el presente.

El youkai parecía sorprendido ante la sinceridad de Rin, pues la miraba como si contemplara a una persona completamente distinta.

―¿Y desde cuándo eres tan madura? No suenas como tú.

―Recuerde que ya no soy una niña pequeña ―se encogió de hombros distraídamente―. Creo que son cosas que se ganan con el tiempo.

―De todas formas es raro ―refunfuñó para deshacerse de la incomodidad general del ambiente que los rodeaba. Resopló sonoramente y se rascó la calva cabeza―. Todavía no me explico que el amo te haya escogido a ti. Eres tan chillona y fastidiosa…

―Él no me escogió, ya se lo dije ―contestó con cierto rubor. Le alegraba que su amiguito quisiera verle el lado cómico al asunto―. Simplemente le… le gustó mi aroma, supongo. La señora Irasue dijo que es una mezcla de olor y esencia, como si los inuyoukais respondieran a algo que los complementara.

―Ya veo, lo que él no tiene de insufrible lo consiguió en ti. Así sí lo entiendo.

Rin negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita. Al menos ya no parecía molesto, por eso no podía quejarse de sus intentos para hacerla ver que era la persona menos indicada para ser la compañera del mononoke.

Un súbito remover de ramas los sacó de la conversación repentinamente. Con la boca abierta, vieron emerger a un hombre de un tupido y reseco arbusto justo a un par de metros de donde estaban sentados.

Frente a ellos estaba el bibliotecario, estrechando un largo pergamino lleno de apresuradas anotaciones en una mano, junto a un fino pincel y un par de frasquitos de tinta a medio acabar en la otra. Iba tan satisfecho que hasta hizo una reverencia de despedida ―o de agradecimiento―, y se fue hacia el interior del castillo, abrazando sus apuntes con una gran sonrisa soñadora.

Rin y Jaken se miraron entre ellos pidiéndose explicaciones. Ninguno se había enterado que ese sujeto estaba escondido ahí y había escuchado ―mejor dicho, _anotado_― toda la conversación. La chica tendría que sentirse indignada, pero era tal su desencajo ante la salida del anciano de brillantes ojos azules que sólo se pudo preguntar qué rayos había pasado.

…

Pocas horas después, se encontraba bajo el arco de piedra que hacía de entrada al patio de entrenamiento. Mantenía sus distancias, por supuesto, pero eso no quitaba que le gustara mirar las prácticas de los soldados; especialmente las de Takanari, que siempre hacía algo especialmente idiota para sacarle una risa sin considerar lo mucho que pudiera molestarle al general.

Se apoyó distraídamente en el arco y se quedó viendo con cara ausente como les enseñaban a los soldados más jóvenes movimientos básicos de espada. Cuando avanzaran más en el entrenamiento les tocaría canalizar su youki a través de ella, pero todavía eran muy nuevos para eso.

Como era usual, su distraída mente la llevó hasta el demonio de cabellos blancos.

Suspiró. Se le hacía raro no haberlo visto durante todo el día. Y por alguna razón, recordó el beso tan demandante que le había plantado la noche anterior. No se había dado cuenta de como esos _inocentes _contactos subían cada vez más de nivel. En aquella ocasión en especial le había dejado un conocido sabor de boca, uno que la hacía querer llevar las cosas un poco más lejos. Quizás hasta… _¿Qué hago pensando eso en un momento así?_ Se reclamó avergonzada sacudiendo la cabeza. _Soy una pervertida._

Su mente siempre le hacía jugarretas para avergonzarla. Se volvió a fijar en el patio empedrado, tratando de ignorar los nervios que la atacaban al imaginarse la cercanía que había tenido con su señor varias horas atrás, y recriminándose por querer hacerlo de nuevo. De seguro si el bibliotecario los hubiera visto habría llenado varios pergaminos de información, pensó repentinamente para sacarse tales ideas de encima.

Los nuevos reclutas abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento para que un grupo más avanzado tomara su lugar. Estaban vestidos de manera más ligera, lo que le hacía saber que practicarían combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Takanari estaba rodeado por un pequeño grupo de amigos ―un par parecían ser en parte ogros por su inmenso tamaño y color de piel, pero Rin sabía que no eran malas personas―, riendo mientras contaba una anécdota. Se percató de Rin e hizo enérgicos saludos para llamar su atención. Sus amigos también se fijaron en ella, y aunque no eran tan escandalosos como el youkai halcón, también le presentaron sus respetos a distancia. Les sonrió distraída, aún pensando en el Daiyoukai.

Oh, cómo le gustaría repetir aquel beso…

―¡Hola, Rin! ―la chica casi pega un brinco al encontrarse a Nagi detrás de ella con la mano a medio camino para tocar su hombro―. Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Oye, estás muy roja, ¿te pasa algo? ―alzó una ceja pícaramente―. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

―¡En nada! ―se apresuró a decir―. No pensaba en nada. Es raro verte por aquí, ¿hacia dónde vas?

Ahora fue el turno de Nagi para ponerse nerviosa.

―Ah, bueno… tengo un par de horas libres de la cocina y pe-pensé venir a… venir a…

―¿Quieres ver a Takanari, verdad?

Tal y como si hubiera oído su nombre, el soldado hizo señas exageradas para que se fijaran en él mientras gritaba escandalosamente.

―¡Nagi! ¡Hola, Nagi! ¡Mira, estoy aquí, aquí!

La hanyou se sintió empequeñecer de vergüenza cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

―¡Soldado! Haga el favor de guardar la compostura, estamos por iniciar la formación ―lo regañó el general Tanabe. La humana se preguntaba cuándo ese hombre se rendiría de llamarle la atención a Takanari, nunca le hacía caso.

―¡Pero es mi novia! ¡Mire qué bonita es!

Nagi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, horrorizada. Rin no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada y su amiga la fulminó con la mirada.

―¡Lo siento! Pero es muy gracioso ―se excusó cuando el joven soldado era obligado a formar parte del grupo para comenzar la sesión, diferenciándose del resto gracias a su gran sonrisa.

―Es un tonto, si sigue así algún día lo expulsarán del entrenamiento.

―Pero aún así te gusta.

―¡No molestes! ―pese a su bochorno, Nagi no podía evitar sonreír. Era el gran don de Takanari, sin importar lo idiota que actuara o lo mucho que le reclamara su comportamiento, siempre lograba hacerla reír. Qué bien combinaban esos dos juntos― ¿Y tú qué haces en este lugar? El amo no estará muy contento de verte por aquí. ¿Por qué no estás con él?

La cara de Rin volvió a ruborizarse y Nagi entrecerró los ojos con picardía.

―¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

―N-no.

―¿En serio? Parece que sí. Mírate, estás hecha un manojo de nervios. Uno muy rojo. ¿Es que acaso estaban…?

―¡Ahg, córtalo ya!

―¡Pero tú siempre te metes conmigo cuando Takanari hace…! bueno, lo que siempre hace, ser tonto ―se rió ella. Rin se enserió de repente, encogiéndose en sí misma mientras apretaba la tela de su falda con la vista pegada al suelo―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Sin que la híbrida se hubiera dado cuenta, el Daiyoukai avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección a ellas. Nagi se apresuró a hacer una reverencia en cuanto el demonio les pasó por al lado, mirando a Rin de una manera un tanto demandante. La hanyou elevó las cejas. Era un hombre demasiado serio, siempre parecía estar de malhumor. Pero eso no era ningún inconveniente para la joven humana, quien captaba todo lo que le decía sin el uso de palabras. Aparentemente quería que lo siguiera, cosa que ella no dudó en hacer.

Nagi le dirigió una última mirada astuta antes de perderse en el siguiente recodo y sonrió satisfecha. ¡Para que luego le dijeran a ella que se avergonzaba con facilidad!

Una vez en la cámara de guerra, la muchacha no pudo alzar la mirada del piso para dirigirla a su acompañante. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¡Se estaba portando como una tonta penosa! Bueno, lo era. Se mordió el labio. _Deja de recordarlo, vamos, tampoco es la primera vez que te besa._ ¿Por qué no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa?

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó él, sin apartar la vista de su pergamino. Habían llegado a la cámara de guerra hacía varios minutos, y Rin no había abierto la boca como era su costumbre.

―No.

El demonio no insistió. Creía saber lo que le pasaba, su olor le daba pistas muy claras. Por eso había querido apartarla de la vista de los estúpidos soldados, para no darles tiempo a formar ninguna idea impropia. Por más que los amenazara y les infundiera temor, Sesshomaru siempre los consideraría a todos como potenciales enemigos.

―Y… ¿qué está leyendo esta vez? ―se asomó finalmente.

―Reporte de invasiones.

―¿Es algo grave?

―Mis hombres así lo piensan ―dijo desinteresado.

―¿Y usted?

―Es una tontería como las demás.

Rin dejó escapar una callada risilla. Aunque la mitad de su territorio estuviera siendo invadido por toda clase de seres espantosos, a él nunca parecía asombrarle nada. Se preocupaba por sus tierras, claro, pero siempre le restaba importancia a los asuntos que no fueran realmente catastróficos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, antes, casi tres años atrás, se ausentaba con frecuencia para atender los problemas o asuntos del Oeste. No sólo había desaparecido luego del ataque del Clan Yazi, sino que antes también dejaba la fortaleza durante pocos días, periodos de tiempo en los que Rin se sentía vagamente más tranquila. Pero desde que habían llegado a inicios del otoño nunca había salido. ¿No estaba ocurriendo nada malo, o a él le daba pereza irse? Lo vio leyendo con poco interés y un nuevo sonrojo se acopló en su rostro. Quizás se quedaba por ella.

Negó con la cabeza con disimulo. Eso era ridículo, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Se quedó muy quieta mientras el hombre escribía algo en el pergamino, lo enrollaba, depositaba a un lado de la mesa y tomaba otro para comenzarlo a leer. Era tan apuesto…

Y sin saber por qué, se enderezó lo suficiente para dejar un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―cuestionó sin apartar la vista del papel.

―Nada ―se apuró a decir ella.

Pocos segundos después, Rin repitió su acción. No sabía por qué hacía eso, sólo quería… oh, Dioses, ya sabía lo que quería. Debería estar siendo consumida por la vergüenza, pero realmente no podía contenerse. _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

Recordó la última vez que había hecho eso, dejando que sus pensamientos la situaran años atrás. Habían pasado parte de la noche en los baños privados del Daiyoukai, aunque asearse no era exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo, pensó con un sonrojo. Más tarde se desplazaron a la ostentosa recámara principal y justo cuando debían dormir, Rin lo besó en la mejilla sin razón alguna. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo quería, pero se había logrado contener. Justo después de aquella noche, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Era un poco doloroso pensar que aquella fue la última vez que ninguna preocupación se le pasara por la mente. Y ahora… cómo deseaba recuperar eso.

Como no había dicho nada ante el segundo arrebato, volvió a probar suerte. Nada. Bien, eso era buena señal. Con una risilla entre dientes, hizo un rápido movimiento para colarse entre los brazos del demonio y quedar sentada entre sus piernas cruzadas. Su risa se hizo un poco más fuerte al admirar la clara confusión en su rostro.

―¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes? ―irrumpió su serio tono.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó con inocencia, hundiendo la mejilla en la estola y mirándolo a los ojos―. Nada. ¿Por qué?

―Estoy ocupado.

―Pero usted siempre está ocupado ―murmuró.

El Daiyoukai frunció el entrecejo y le dedicó una mirada severa. Rin se veía demasiado tranquila en su regazo; su cara intimidatoria no hacía efecto en ella. Por el contrario, hizo que sus ojos brillaran de una manera un poco peculiar. Relajó los hombros y soltó un inaudible resoplido.

Rin pareció perder la intrepidez y también relajó los músculos. Su pulso se aceleró al sentirse bajo esos penetrantes ojos dorados, pero no sentía nada de miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y enderezó la espalda para quedar a su misma altura. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos siguieran el camino de las marcas de su pómulo izquierdo hasta llegar a su boca. Alzó la vista hacia él, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, y sin pensar en nada más, lo besó.

―Rin ―le advirtió cuando se separaron, y ella lo ignoró al negar con la cabeza―. Rin, detente.

―No ―susurró contra su boca, y volvió a besarlo con un poco más de insistencia. Si ella continuaba así, al demonio pronto le costaría responder por sus acciones.

Puso una de sus manos en el hombro femenino para separarla y volver a darle su mirada de advertencia. Rin respiraba con grandes bocanadas, expresando confusión con sus ojos castaños. Daba la impresión de que quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza al acercársele de nuevo, _pidiéndole_ mudamente alguna cosa desconocida.

No, desconocida no. Después de todo, no sólo los demonios sufrían de arrebatos hormonales.

Tenía la intensión de detenerse y apartarla de sí, pero cuando sintió que buscaba abrir sus labios para profundizar la caricia, se dio por vencido. Aunque nunca quiso poner mucha resistencia para empezar.

Llevó una mano hasta su angosta cintura y sólo se dejó llevar como no lo había hecho hacía un tiempo considerable. Rin pegó el pecho al torso carente de armadura, adentrando la mano en su cabellera plateada y dejando morir un suspiro en el cortísimo momento en el que se apartaron para tomar aire. Sesshomaru siseó levemente al morder su labio inferior y sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos. Una parte de su mente le decía que se detuviera, pero no podía recordar por qué.

La garra en su cadera apretujó la ropa mientras ella acariciaba su cuello con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Su sólo tacto lograba estimularlo ya lo suficiente, y apenas era una rozadura. ¿Cómo podía Rin tener tanto control sobre él?

Al ver que el demonio se reclinaba hacia atrás, decidió darle una pequeña ayuda, terminándolo de empujar para que su espalda diera contra el suelo.

―Creo que le gané ―le dijo al quedar sobre él. Sesshomaru flexionó las rodillas para que las piernas de Rin quedaran entre ellas. Los codos estaban justo en su pecho y las manos seguían posadas en sus hombros, mientras que lo miraba juguetonamente. Por un segundo le dio la impresión de que el youkai sonreiría, pero cualquier vestigio fue suplantado por el profundo beso que encajó en su boca.

Con un brazo la aprisionaba por la cintura y su otra mano había tomado el antebrazo derecho de Rin, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle. ¿Quién diría que el gran Lord del Oeste sería dominado por una pequeña mujer humana?

Gimió débilmente al sentir una garra deslizarse por su muslo, alzando lentamente la tela de su kimono en su trayecto de vuelta hacia arriba. Rin quiso hacer algo parecido al recorrer el costado masculino con su mano. Soltó una especie de gruñido antes de dejar un rastro de leves mordidas desde su boca hasta su cuello, haciendo que ella enterrara la cara en su cabello plateado, deseando silenciosamente que no se detuviera.

Cuando la mano del youkai estaba a punto de tirar de su obi para deshacerlo, la puerta se abrió. Ambos se detuvieron al instante, como si de repente se hubieran convertido en piedra. Rin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pidiéndole desesperadamente instrucciones. Sesshomaru no se veía sorprendido, pero sí molesto. _Muy_ molesto.

Cuando una docena de pasos resonaron en su dirección, se separó como impulsada por un resorte de su torso. Vio con horror sobre el borde de la mesa que unos seis hombres vestidos con armaduras le devolvían la mirada extrañados.

Emitió un gritito muy agudo antes de volver a aplastarse contra él, esperando que pudiera de alguna manera desaparecer si se apretujaba con suficiente fuerza. Los soldados se habían detenido, pero desde esa posición el escritorio no podía ocultarlos más. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue girar y tumbarse al otro lado del Daiyoukai para que pudiera volver a sentarse. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó petrificada mirando al techo.

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pero no lograba entender lo que estaban diciendo. Había un pitido muy agudo en sus oídos y hasta sus músculos habían dejado de responderle. ¿Podía existir una mayor vergüenza? _Si hubieran venido un poco más tarde, sí._

―Rin ―la llamó Sesshomaru. La mujer despegó la espalda del piso y se sentó con un veloz movimiento. No quiso ni mirar a los hombres que estaban ahí, por lo que clavó sus ojos en un punto incierto de la pared―. Busca a Jaken y hazlo venir ―ordenó con la voz ligeramente ronca. Rin seguía paralizada―. Ahora.

Temblando y con la cara del rojo más brillante posible, se puso trabajosamente en pie, tratando de ignorar la inestabilidad de sus rodillas. Su subconsciente la traicionó al dirigirle una mirada al primer demonio del grupo de visitantes cuando pasó por su lado. El general Tanabe alzaba una ceja hacia ella. Antes de pegar un nuevo respingo, apresuró el paso y salió de la cámara lo más pronto que pudo.

Se apoyó contra la pared, tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras respiraba muy pesadamente. Tenía que buscar al señor Jaken, pero lo único que le apetecía hacer por el momento era tirarse de cabeza a un hoyo muy profundo para nunca más volver a salir.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Este capítulo tuvo que llamarse "Los inoportunos que joden en el mejor momento y cortan el rollo", pero era demasiado largo u.u

Bien, este capi en comparación a los demás nos demuestra un enorme salto con respecto a Rin (y Sesshomaru también). Vemos que ya la comodidad y cotidianidad con Fluffy están logrando ciertos cambios en ella, e inconscientemente busca llegar al siguiente nivel. Bueno, sus hormonas lo hacen, creo que por el agite del momento su cerebro se desconectó y se le olvidaron un montón de cosas que pudieron detenerla. Y Sesshomaru estaba en una posición más o menos igual: quería detenerse, pero vamos, es un hombre, como si no fuera a responder eso xD Oh, general Tanabe y los otros cuyos nombres no he inventado, Sesshomaru los va a hacer trabajar más duro por esta interrupción xD

Ah, y apuesto a que nadie pensó que el bibliotecario saldría de un arbusto con un montón de anotaciones. Fue muy divertido imaginar y escribir esa escena, y para serles sincera, no quería esperar a otro capítulo para hacerlo aparecer de la nada con todas sus excentricidades. Oh, y Takanari… sí, esa parte también me gustó mucho escribirla. Cuando estaba imaginándome el concepto principal de este tipo me inspiré en Sokka, de Avatar y en Chandler de Friends xD es el amigo gracioso y oportuno, pero que también sabe enseriarse cuando es necesario. Aunque no hayamos visto eso todavía xD

¡Oh, por Arceus! Son… llevo ya… 199 reviews. Casi me da un ataque cuando vi que seguía subiendo a partir del 190. Chicas, las adoro, mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios y todo su apoyo, hacen que de verdad uno le agarre el gusto a esto de los fics. Y es por eso que el postre de hoy serán… waffles. Waffles con nutella. Y para la bella que sea el review número 200, le doy de regalo EL tarro de nutella. Y me refiero a EL tarro, el más grande del mercado xD **Mora, Sexy Style, Cali, Anónimo número 1, Saori-san, Brenda, Yoko-zuki10, Hanabi-ness, KeyTen, Hadeyn-chan, Black Urora, Sayuri08, Ginny, QuinzMoon, Ana, Rinissita, Serena tsukino chiba, Kat88-Pbl, Neko-chan, Hi no Tamashi, H, Dulce Locurilla, Kayleigh More, Faby Sama, Alexa Reynoza, Ephemera, Anónimo número 2, Miztu Akari **y** Susume22.**

Espero no haberles dado hambre con la comida de hoy xD y de igual manera, espero que hayan disfrutado la entrega. ¡Un beso a todo el mundo, y hasta el sábado!


	9. Vínculo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**9.** Vínculo

Rin pasaba por los pasillos, mirando furtivamente a las personas con las que se cruzaba con la esperanza de que no supieran lo que acababa de sucederle. Era imposible, pero cuando posaban los ojos en su cara ruborizada, no podía dejar de pensar que todo el mundo se había enterado.

_Oh, por favor, que el general Tanabe y los otros no se lo cuenten a nadie_. Pero era tan inútil rogar…

Se dirigió sigilosamente hasta el patio de entrenamiento, donde Nagi se le quedó mirando extrañada cuando se le acercó.

―¿Y ahora qué te pasó? ―ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Has visto al señor Jaken? ―preguntó Rin con la voz ida.

―De hecho, sí. Hace unos minutos se fue por ese pasillo ―señaló el corredor a sus espaldas con la interrogación marcada en sus raros ojos―. ¿Por qué?

Rin balbuceó algo sin sentido y fue hacia la dirección que apuntaba, caminando de una manera un tanto rara: como si le costara doblar las rodillas o como si su cuerpo estuviera demasiado tieso. Nagi la siguió hasta que desapareció de su vista, aún con la cabeza torcida.

―Entró en aquella estancia, señorita ―dijo con una voz muy áspera el siguiente guardia al que le preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta que estaba justo frente a ella. El hombre aguardó unos momentos más a la espera de alguna otra pregunta, pero Rin sólo le agradeció quedamente y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la siguiente sala.

La chica no tardó en estrellar una mano contra su frente cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¡No sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de toda esa vergüenza! El corazón aún le latía asustado al recordar el rostro del general y lo condenadamente cerca que habían estado de ser encontrados en algo mucho, _mucho_ más revelador.

―Cómo quiero que me trague la tierra...

―Y que no te devuelva ―completó maliciosamente alguien a su lado.

Jaken la veía ceñudo mientras sujetaba con firmeza un pergamino que parecía ser de gran valor, a juzgar por el cuidado con el que el hombrecillo lo sujetaba.

―¿Qué te pasa, niña? ¿Por qué esa cara?

―Señor Jaken, el amo Sesshomaru lo mandó a llamar ―le dijo ella, temblando ligeramente al pronunciar el nombre. El enanito verde se olvidó de la confusión y pegó un brinco, apretando el rollo contra su pecho.

―¿De verdad? ¡Oh, pero no estoy listo! ¡Aún no tengo las coordenadas que necesita! ―se quejó nervioso―. Será mejor que vaya, debe ser algo muy importante como para que pida por mí tan pronto ―dijo para sí, componiéndose―. No puedo fallarle, tendré que hacer los cálculos frente a él, al menos así podrá comprobar que son correctos. ¿Está en la cámara de guerra? ¡Ya voy en camino, amo! ―se apresuró en salir sin siquiera volverla a mirar.

Rin tuvo suficiente control de sus extremidades como para que la guiaran hacia el almohadón más cercano y desplomarse sobre él. Escondió la cara entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en la mesita baja y dejó salir un suspiro. No sólo estaba alterada porque los habían pillado justo en un momento comprometedor, sino que en realidad le aterraba lo que hubiera pasado si nadie los hubiera interrumpido.

Había tenido un impulso tan fuerte que ni siquiera fue muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo quería… sólo quería besarlo, sentir su calor, sentirlo a él. Pero por más curioso que pareciera, su mente nunca había hecho la conexión entre lo que deseaba en _ése momento_ y lo que sucedería _después_. Y eso le asustaba como ninguna otra cosa.

Levantó la cara al sentir la presencia de alguien y resopló sonoramente antes de volver a ocultarse.

―Oh, no. Usted no.

Pero el bibliotecario no estaba ofendido, parecía ser el tipo más feliz de la tierra. Hasta le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa que, para ser sincera, era un tanto espeluznante. Como si ese sujeto no fuera ya lo suficientemente raro.

―Tranquila, humana, no deseo hacerte ninguna pregunta ―le aclaró él jovialmente como si no se diera por aludido ante el malhumor de Rin―. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no por el momento. Sólo quería agradecerte. ¡Con toda la información que recogí mis estudios están casi completos!

―Vaya, qué bien ―murmuró ella.

―¡Lo sé! ―juntó sus palmas soñadoramente―. Después de tantos años recaudando datos y haciendo anotaciones, al fin estoy por terminar lo único que me faltaba ―aquel _estoy por terminar_ le decía exactamente con qué quería rellenar el espacio en blanco de su pergamino, cosa que le hizo recordar sin querer lo que tanto le avergonzaba―. Debo decir que nunca imaginé que la señora Irasue pudiera decir con tanta precisión justo lo que necesitaba oír, me has hecho un gran favor al transmitirme sus palabras.

_¿Transmitirle?_

―Usted estaba escondido ahí, yo no le dije nada ―corrigió rápidamente. _¿Pero por qué discuto con él? ¡Una vez que empiece a hablar no habrá quién lo calle!_

―A veces hay que recurrir a los métodos más simples de la observación, ¡y cómo me alegro que dieran resultado! Quizás debería emplearlos más seguido, pero necesito mejorar mis técnicas de ocultamiento, especialmente si el amo está cerca.

Bien, eso ya era bastante pavoroso para su gusto, así que era mejor irse cuanto antes. ¿Qué era peor, enfrentar las miradas del general y sus compañeros o aguantar las locuras de ese anciano que sólo la veía como si fuera un pergamino? Difícil decisión, muy difícil.

―¡Oh, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que me aclararas…! No digo que te faltara aclarar nada, lo entendí todo muy bien, pero hay algunos pequeños puntos que quisiera discutir ―suspiró emocionado el hombre cuando Rin se puso en pie―. Aunque no sería prudente compartir demasiado tiempo y espacio contigo dada la situación en la que estás, sería algo muy peligroso. Y debo terminar mis investigaciones antes de morir. Aunque me tienta tanto… quizás un par de preguntas no hagan daño.

La muchacha detuvo su andar hacia la salida y giró la cara hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Dada la situación en la que estoy? ―le preguntó. Era imposible que ese tipo supiera lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, ¡el Daiyoukai lo habría matado si los hubiera espiado!―. ¿C-cuál es ésa exactamente?

―Estás en celo, claro. ¿No te das cuenta? ―se asombró él como si su ignorancia fuera fascinante. Rin casi se traga la lengua de la impresión.

―¿Qué estoy en _qué_? ¡Eso es muy grosero! ―reclamó indignada―. ¡No soy ningún animal, ni una… ni una…!

―¿Por qué te alteras? Quizás sea algo normal en tu época de celo, a muchas youkais les sucede. Se tornan más agresivas e irritables, a las humanas parece pasarle algo similar ―sus ojos azules se agrandaron, como si tomara nota mentalmente. Rin no podía creerlo. ¡Ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos! ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que siendo humana…?―. Es algo muy común entre las hembras de todas las especies y naturalezas. Tu cuerpo está receptivo, por lo que liberas ciertos aromas que se lo advierten a tu compañero. Buscas reproducirte, ¿verdad?

―¡¿Que qué?! ―¿Era posible tener la cara más roja? ¿No? Pues creía haber alcanzado el límite―. ¿Cómo se le ocurre…? ¡Esto es demasiado! No, no puedo lidiar con usted ahora, esto es… no, no puedo.

―¡Pero es muy natural! ―le dijo cuando comenzó a dar zancadas para salir lo más pronto posible de esa habitación. Con el permiso de su señor, pintaría una gran equis roja en la puerta de la biblioteca para recordarse no volver a entrar jamás. Justo cuando puso un pie afuera, juró oír el rápido movimiento de un pincel sobre el papel, por lo que cerró con fuerza.

―Hombrecillo perturbado ―musitó entre dientes al alejarse a gran velocidad.

Volvió a recostarse en el arco de piedra y se quedó quieta para despejar su mente. Al cabo de varios minutos, los abrió y vio que a lo lejos, en el patio de entrenamiento, el grupo se había disuelto y Nagi estaba al lado de Takanari, regañándolo por algo mientras él se reía.

Se veían tan bien, sin ningún problema… ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Cómo sería vivir con total seguridad de tus acciones, sin ningún miedo que te acechara? Se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando el contacto que había compartido recientemente con el mononoke. Había algo en eso que le encantaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo, pues no sabía si estaba lista para… el siguiente paso. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, evocaba sin querer lo que había sido su primera noche con él, como si su mente le pidiera a gritos que corriera con todas sus fuerzas para que no volviese a ocurrir.

Justo entonces escuchó pesados pasos aproximándose por uno de los pasillos, y tuvo que disimular su pequeño sobresalto al ver al grupo de demonios de alto rango que los habían descubierto en la cámara, siendo liderados por Sesshomaru. Agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Jaken iba tras ellos, sujetando el pergamino como si la vida le dependiera de eso y no se percató de ella. Los demás soldados tampoco le prestaron atención, por lo que se sintió con libertad para alzar un poco la mirada. El Daiyoukai seguía estando enojado, pero no sabía si era por la interrupción o por algo más. Rin sintió un escalofrío al tener los fríos ojos dorados sobre ella al pasar por su lado. Sólo fue por un segundo, pero le dio la impresión de que quería decirle algo.

No, seguramente fue su imaginación.

…

Pasó el resto de la tarde en el pórtico de su recámara, abrazándose las rodillas mientras veía distraídamente el lúgubre cielo gris. Pronto nevaría, la temperatura había dado un bajón espantoso. Aunque nada podría comparársele al frío constante que la había invadido gracias al veneno, por lo que no se preocupaba mucho de buscar más abrigo.

Enterró la barbilla entre sus brazos y suspiró. Estaba muy confundida y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. ¿Qué había sentido en la cámara de guerra? ¿Habría sido capaz de detenerse en determinado punto? Y si no se hubieran detenido, si nada hubiera irrumpido en el lugar, ¿habría recordado la razón de sus miedos justo en el momento menos oportuno?

―No sé qué pensar ―admitió para sí―. Tampoco sé qué hacer…

―_Es natural que tengas miedo todavía, no tiene nada de malo_ ―recordó que la consoló la sacerdotisa meses atrás―. _Pero no puedes quedarte así o nunca avanzarás. Si lo que quieres es estar con Sesshomaru, debes luchar para regresar a la normalidad y vencer tus temores. Dime una cosa, ¿confías en él?_

―Sí, sí confío en él. Ahora ―rectificó.

Pero tenía tanto miedo…

¿Qué podía hacer? Enfrentar su temor, sí, pero… rayos, eso era algo serio. Era afrontar cara a cara el primer motivo ―y el más fuerte, también― de todas sus inseguridades.

_No, eso no es cierto_, se dijo al respirar profundamente. De nuevo practicaba los ejercicios de relajación y meditación que le había aconsejado la señora Kagome. Cuando todo se encontraba en orden entre ambos, Rin no sentía dudas por estar con él de _ésa_ manera, sino que lo veía como algo natural, algo que ansiaba que ocurriera. Compartir esa intimidad la hizo sentir tranquila, como si lo previo a su acuerdo fuera producto de su imaginación.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? Había llegado tan lejos…

Se puso de pie, dando apresuradas bocanadas. No sabía exactamente cómo acabaría todo, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que necesitaba hablar con él, no quería aplazarlo por más tiempo. No se quedaría ahí toda la vida esperando a sentirse más valiente.

…

Pero al contrario de sus planes, Sesshomaru había abandonado el castillo junto a Jaken. Algo sobre unas criaturas que causaban disturbios en uno de los bordes del territorio, le dijo un guardia cuando le preguntó. Parecía ser algo importante si había tenido que salir, al contrario de la poca relevancia que el mononoke siempre le daba a esos asuntos.

Desanimada al escuchar de nuevo que no era seguro cuándo el mononoke y su acompañante regresarían, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su cuarto. Por una vez que se animaba a dar ese paso, él ni siquiera estaba ahí. Pero a medio trayecto, sus pies se detuvieron. Su corazón dio un pequeño tumbo cuando giró sobre los talones para cambiar de dirección. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, como si quisiera ganar la mayor distancia antes de arrepentirse.

En menos tiempo del que hubiera esperado, estaba subiendo unas escaleras para encontrarse cara a cara con un inmenso perro blanco ilustrado. Luego de contemplarlo largamente, se acercó a él, y acarició con los dedos el contorno del hocico. La imagen seguía siendo tan imponente como la primera vez que la había visto, pero había algo diferente en ella. Sus ojos. Sus ojos rojos no la miraban con burla ni severidad, ni siquiera parecían querer atemorizarla. Sólo la observaban fijamente, como si la criatura esperara algo de ella. Era tonto pensar que lo hacía ya que sólo era un dibujo, pero de todas formas… parecía vivo, tal como el real al que tanto cariño le guardaba.

Tomó asiento, pegando el costado a la puerta, y volvió a abrazar sus piernas. Se imaginó a inicios de la primavera, justo cuando se había encontrado con el verdadero can colosal, y cómo éste la había recibido tan pacíficamente. Verlo de nuevo había sido un bálsamo para su corazón, y en ese momento creía sentir algo parecido.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada―podían haber pasado algunas cuántas horas, o sólo unos pocos minutos―, y tampoco le importó. Sin darse cuenta había estado dormitando; pero al sentir unos pasos hacer eco en la madera, abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro. Sesshomaru había regresado.

Vestía su armadura completa, y Bakusaiga reposaba orgullosa en su cintura. No parecía haber estado involucrado en ninguna confrontación, pero aún así Rin siempre se preocupaba por él. Se puso en pie, vacilante, apenas despegando la mirada del suelo para verlo de reojo. Él, como era normal, no mostraba emoción alguna en sus facciones, por lo que sólo estaba ahí parado, esperando.

―¿Podría hablar con usted, milord? ―preguntó con timidez, con los furiosos latidos en la garganta.

―Es tarde, deberías estar dormida.

―Lo sé, pero realmente necesito hablarle.

El demonio guardó silencio por un momento, mirándola duramente. Su rostro decía un claro no, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada. Rin dudó, nerviosa. De repente había recordado la estatura del hombre en comparación a la suya.

―Sobre lo que pasó esta tarde en la cámara…

―No volverá a ocurrir ―tajó él, pasando por su lado para entrar en su habitación. Rin no tuvo mucho tiempo para descolocarse, pues había tomado su manga para detenerlo. Sesshomaru se veía molesto.

―¡N-no! No quiero reclamarle nada, sólo quería decirle que…

―Fue un desliz, eso es todo ―volvió a decir indiferente. Y no tuvo que haberle seguido el juego, agregó para sí. Rin se estremeció y bajó la mirada al susurrar:

―Para mí no lo fue. Tampoco fue un error, ¿cómo podría serlo?

Se quedó callado, y en cuanto vio que la presión sobre sus ropas disminuía, continuó avanzando. Ella lo siguió, tratando de ver su rostro.

―No me hizo daño ¿sabe? En ningún momento ―aclaró en voz baja. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pero gracias a algunos rayos de la media luna que se colaban por el ventanal, podía ver que el youkai se había detenido quedando de espaldas―. Y sé que nunca lo hará, sin importar que usted así lo piense. No me arrepiento de haber hecho… lo que hice esta tarde. De no ser por el general y los demás…

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―la interrumpió con la voz ronca. La mujer titubeó por unos instantes, pero dio otro paso hacia él. Había tomado su decisión.

―Sólo una oportunidad.

Sesshomaru bufó silenciosamente.

―No sabes de lo que hablas.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Siempre, siempre negaba todo, era como si estuvieran hechos para no estar de acuerdo en nada.

―Por supuesto que sí. De otro modo no estaría aquí.

―Retírate. No repetiré algo que sabes muy bien ―siseó.

―¿Si no lo hago, qué hará? En la cámara de guerra no me pidió que me marchara.

―Me dejé llevar por tus juegos. Y no sucederá de nuevo ―agregó al oír que ella tomaba aire para responderle.

―¿Juegos? ―preguntó abochornada―. Yo… De acuerdo, en ese momento no estaba… pensando muy claramente, pero eso no quiere decir que no sentía nada o que estaba tomándome las cosas a la ligera. ¡Eso es obvio! Sólo quería estar con usted. Tampoco es tan terrible ―murmuró cabizbaja.

―Lo es. Conoces las consecuencias.

―Las conozco y no me importan. ¿No lo entiende? ¡No me importa!

―A mí sí ―contestó al verla por el rabillo del ojo. Rin se quedó helada.

―¿De verdad cree… que pueda herirme? ¿Cree que todo pueda repetirse? ―cuestionó entrecortadamente poco después―. Yo no. De verdad, no lo hago ―aseguró con la voz más firme. Cada vez se le hacía un poco más sencillo comprenderlo―. ¿Qué sentido tendría haber llegado hasta aquí si no queremos seguir avanzando? ¿Si nos estancamos en un mismo lugar? Sí, fue un… arrebato lo que sucedió en la tarde ―hizo una mueca, avergonzada―, pero nunca temí ni me lamenté por lo que hacía. De hecho, me sentí muy… segura.

―¿Por qué? ―esta vez le dio la cara luego de un corto silencio.

―Me hizo esa misma pregunta meses atrás, ¿lo recuerda? ―dijo suavemente―. Y en ese entonces le di mi respuesta. No ha cambiado, nunca cambiará ―toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba acoplada en su rostro, sus extremidades le cosquilleaban y las rodillas parecían amenazarla con dejarla caer, pero eso no le importó.

―Suficiente. No lo repetiré.

―Entonces no lo haga ―se encogió de hombros al dar otro paso.

―Rin ―advirtió.

―Siempre hace lo mismo, siempre dice que no ―musitó tristemente―. Como si lo que le digo fuera algo incorrecto. Sólo quiero… estar con usted.

El youkai guardó silencio y aprovechó para verlo directamente a los ojos. Sesshomaru no parecía estar del todo molesto, sino más bien contrariado, o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba. Rin no pudo soportarlo más. Terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, y sus manos ligeramente temblorosas se deslizaron por la armadura hasta llegar a la base de su cuello.

―Sólo… sólo una oportunidad más. Es lo único que le pido ―susurró al separarse de él.

Como el demonio no hizo ni dijo nada, tiró del lazo amarillo en su cintura hasta deshacerlo y dejarlo caer. Adentró los dedos en los cordones que mantenían unidas las piezas inferiores de su negra armadura, permitiendo también que cayeran sin la menor importancia. Procedió a retirar las partes de hierro, desatando las cintas rojas que las unían para depositarlas en el suelo con algo más de cuidado. Eran pesadas, por lo que no podía arrojarlas sin prestarle atención adónde terminaran. Nunca dejó de mirarlo, como si temiera que al romper ese vínculo el momento se perdería. Rozó sin querer su costado al quitar la pechera y dejarla caer entre ellos con un sonido sordo.

Él sólo la miraba altivo, con una apariencia ciertamente más _humana_ sin su armadura encima.

Rin se mantuvo estática por un instante, pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Su mente quedó súbitamente en blanco. Rayos, en la cámara de guerra le había parecido algo muy fácil, como una mecha que se enciende a toda velocidad. Ahora… ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder.

Posó las manos en su pecho y se alzó de puntillas para volver a besarlo. Pero calculó mal y besó la comisura de su boca. ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Su corazón volvió a latir muy deprisa presa de la vergüenza. Y pensar que quería seducirlo, pero era demasiado torpe como para hacerlo bien.

―No tienes idea de lo que haces ―se fijó él.

―N-no, no mucha ―admitió con una risilla nerviosa al mirar hacia otro lado.

Apoyó la frente en el centro de su pecho. Era irónicamente gracioso que metiera la pata en el momento menos oportuno.

―Regresa a tu habitación.

―Pero… ―levantó nuevamente la cara, encontrándolo más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Su mandíbula tembló y tuvo el inevitable impulso de alejarse.

―Tienes miedo, Rin.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró poco después. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

―No es cierto.

―Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo. Y temer es algo que deberías hacer, sabes lo que puede suceder.

Sonrió levemente al volver a apegarse a él.

―Tener miedo no siempre es malo ―murmuró―, es una respuesta natural ante algo incierto, pero no significa que quiera salir huyendo. Yo… no quiero escapar nunca más ―agregó cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo―. ¿Usted nunca ha sentido temor por nada, verdad?

Sesshomaru no respondió. Había cosas de las que él, gracias a su estoica personalidad, nunca revelaría sentir aversión. Pero eso no significaba que no existieran. Mientras sentía el calor de Rin con el único estorbo de sus ropas de por medio, admitió para sí mismo que lo que temía era escucharla suplicarle que se detuviera, y verla llorar como lo había hecho antes. Pero más que nada, no quería volver a infringirle dolor. Por más habilidoso que fuera en combate y en muchos otros campos, había cosas que simplemente se escapaban de su control. Y sus instintos eran una de ellas. Después de todo, no se espera que un demonio sea gentil, no está en su naturaleza. Sus garras estaban hechas para destruir, para tomar vidas. Había estado muy cerca de tomar la de Rin en muchas ocasiones, y lo que menos quería era cumplir esa posibilidad.

Rin apartó algunos mechones blancos de su camino y rozó las marcas de sus mejillas con la punta de los dedos para captar su atención. Recorrió con la mirada castaña cada tramo de su pálido rostro, deteniéndose por más tiempo en sus ojos. Parecía querer entrar en ellos, descifrarlos de alguna manera. Pero ya era capaz de hacerlo a la perfección, algo que nunca nadie había conseguido antes.

―Confío en usted ―susurró contra sus labios, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba―. Señor Sesshomaru…

Esta vez el demonio respondió el gesto poco a poco, como si le costara dejarse llevar. O mejor dicho, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Rin rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, incitándolo a continuar. Hasta que lo logró.

La besó de vuelta de manera demandante, apresándola por la nuca con más fuerza de la necesaria. A la mujer no le importó en lo absoluto, sólo le correspondió lo mejor que pudo. Se separaron una vez más, pero había algo diferente en él. Sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas y la miraban de otra forma. Parecía que Rin contemplaba a un demonio ―a un _verdadero_ demonio― a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Y eso no la aterraba. Volvió a acariciar su rostro con cuidado, notando lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula.

―Estoy segura, milord ―contestó a la inexistente pregunta, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Sesshomaru aguardó, momento que ocupó en estudiar la expresión de Rin para encontrar ese último atisbo de seguridad que ella decía tener. Realmente quería serle fiel a su negativa, pero cada vez lo encontraba más difícil. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la joven mujer volvió a aprisionar sus labios con insistencia. La paciencia no parecía acompañarla aquella noche, y para ser sincero, lo prefería así. Podía llegar a ser muy apasionada cuando sus nervios no la entorpecían.

Llevó una mano a su espalda, subiéndola lentamente conforme exploraba con su lengua el interior de la boca femenina, sintiendo cómo buscaba corresponderlo adecuadamente. Sus dedos llegaron hasta su nuca otra vez, apartando el espeso cabello negro para poder acariciar su piel sin nada de por medio, y tuvo el cuidado suficiente como para no dejarle marcas con sus garras tan afiladas. La tersa piel de Rin ardía bajo su tacto, y un tímido gemido llegó hasta sus oídos para cuando se adentró bajo las telas que cubrían su hombro.

Como en muchas ocasiones pasadas ―por no decir _todas_―, el mononoke sintió la necesidad casi animal de despedazar el kimono de su compañera para tenerla expuesta cuanto antes. Le gustaba aquella visión. Aunque fuera un cuerpo humano, encontraba muy complaciente cada suave curva que poseía, así como cada parte de su figura parecía estar en el lugar exacto y ser del tamaño justo. Así había sido desde la primera vez que la contempló, y apenas era ahora que su orgullo le permitía admitirlo.

Pero tenía que ser paciente y saber llevar todo con la calma necesaria. Por fortuna, encontraba recompensa en los sonidos que ella hacía con cada caricia que le propiciaba.

Su boca bajó por la línea de la mandíbula hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de pequeños mordiscos en el camino. Podía oír perfectamente lo pesada que su respiración se había vuelto, y sus intentos por acallar sus quejidos al morderse el labio no surtían efecto.

Las pequeñas manos de Rin abrieron las telas de su haori para acariciar su pecho. Un suspiro de sorpresa se escapó de su boca cuando desapareció la presión del obi en su cintura. Comenzó a dar fuertes bocanadas al sentir las capas de tela correrse por sus hombros, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue apegarse nuevamente a él.

―Estoy bien ―dijo antes de que hiciera algún comentario―. L-lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa, pero no es nada.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo sin que pudiera verlo.

―No es necesario que hagas esto. Si no quieres continuar…

―¿Quién dice que no quiero hacerlo? ―preguntó indignada, mirándolo directamente. Su cara tenía un puchero muy rojo y hasta algo gracioso―. Y-ya se lo dije, estoy segura y confío en usted. Además, parece que mi señor Sesshomaru sí quiere continuar ―agregó en tono bajo.

El hombre resopló mudamente luego de meditarlo.

―Eres muy testaruda.

―Es un buen maestro, milord ―sonrió un poco más calmada, antes de tener sus labios presos una vez más. El youkai rozó su rostro con el dorso de la mano, profundizando el beso lejos de la lujuria. Era cuidadoso, como seguramente ninguna otra criatura sobrenatural podría llegar a ser. Rin consiguió la paz que necesitaba y pronto se abandonó por completo, olvidando cualquier otro pensamiento que ocupaba su mente.

Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, y de algún modo, habían terminado sentados sobre el mullido futón. Estaba en su regazo, enredando las manos en su cabellera plateada mientras él se ocupaba de bajar la boca por el frágil cuello humano.

Rin dirigió sus manos de nuevo hasta el haori blanco, abriéndolo trabajosamente gracias al poco espacio con el que contaba. Sesshomaru captó el mensaje y se deshizo de las prendas que lo cubrían, permitiéndole a su compañera recorrer su torso con la vista antes de volver a hundir el rostro en su cuello. Las propias ropas de Rin se resbalaron por sus hombros para ser sujetas únicamente por la cara interna de sus codos flexionados. Estaba casi igual de expuesta que él, y no pudo evitar alejarse con vergüenza al sentir los ojos dorados admirarla sin disimulo.

―No tienes nada que ocultar ―le susurró roncamente en el oído―. Eres hermosa.

―S-si usted lo dice… ―murmuró desconcertada. Era la primera vez que le hacía un halago. Y francamente, lo encontraba un tanto difícil de creer.

―El Gran Sesshomaru nunca miente, Rin. No lo olvides ―volvió a decirle, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rin gimió cuando una fría palma avanzó desde sus costillas hasta uno de sus pechos, contorneándolo con una parsimonia que parecía adrede. Los labios del demonio continuaron bajando mientras la reclinaba sobre su brazo libre para ganar más espacio. La mujer arqueó la espalda al sentir que unos dientes mordisqueaban débilmente en el área más sensible de su seno derecho, succionándolo hasta dejarlo al rojo vivo para luego repetir la misma acción con el izquierdo.

No pasó mucho hasta que su espalda terminó contra la mullida estola, que se interponía entre ella y la cama. Parecía esforzarse por hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, pues se movía con ligereza, tratando de no presionar sus manos sobre ella con demasiada fuerza. Apretó la peluda piel al sentir los cálidos besos bajar hasta su vientre. Retiró las telas que cubrían sus piernas ―ambas rodillas estaban juntas y flexionadas―, y dejó que sus dedos subieran desde las caderas hasta las rodillas.

Rin, que tenía la mirada entornada y perdida en la pared, no se percató de cuando volvió a situarse a su altura, mordiendo y besando en aquel espacio entre su mandíbula y su oreja. Los cortos gemidos que inundaban la habitación se intensificaron cuando _algo_ se presionó contra el hueso de su cadera, _palpitando_. Aunque hubiera ropa de por medio, el calor que emitía era fácilmente reconocible.

Ahí fue cuando regresó a la realidad. Recuperó la visión de un solo golpe y comenzó a inhalar con algo más de rapidez al ver de reojo que el hombre se apretaba un poco más contra su cuerpo, alzándola con el brazo para tener mejor acceso a su cuello.

_Me parece haberte dejado claro cuál era tu propósito en este lugar._

Un espasmo la hizo pegar un salto que desconcertó al youkai. Se encogió en sí misma y llevó ambas manos a la cara, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Temblaba cual hoja frente a una tempestad y estaba segura que pocas veces su corazón había latido con tal violencia.

―Rin…

_Abre los ojos. Ahora, Rin. Quiero que me mires._

―¡No!

Sesshomaru retiró la mano que se dirigía a su brazo en un intento para calmarla de su ataque de pánico. La joven mujer gimoteaba con la voz entrecortada, cubriendo su mirada con unas manos muy inestables. Su mandíbula crujió. Tuvo que haberse detenido antes, Rin no estaba lista para lo que pedía.

Se hizo hacia atrás para alejarse. Odiaba verla así.

―Suficiente.

Rin descubrió su rostro lentamente. Aún vacilante, se enderezó lo suficiente como para sentarse con las piernas recogidas a un lado. Trataba de regular su respiración, pero le costaba bastante, y sentía como si algún ser invisible la estuviera sacudiendo por lo mucho que temblaba. Se encogió un poco, llevando las manos a su cuello en un intento inconsciente de protegerse. Bajó los ojos a su regazo, descubriendo algunas marcas de garras a lo largo de su torso y brazos. Ni siquiera las había notado. También tenía muy enrojecidas ciertas zonas de sus pechos, por lo que no dudaba que se convertirían en moretones en cuestión de horas.

Delineó el contorno de su labio inferior, preguntándose si también estaría lastimado. _El que no desee provocarte dolor no significa que pueda evitarlo_, recordó que le había dicho. Entonces lo miró, apretando tanto los dientes como los puños, distante como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho. Su pecho subía y bajaba con un poco más de rapidez que la normal, y su piel estaba brillante por la capa de sudor que se le había formado.

―E-espere, por favor ―le pidió al ver que hacía el ademán para levantarse. El Daiyoukai clavó sus claros ojos en los suyos, ordenándole, _pidiéndole_ que no continuara. Se acercó a él, aún jadeando sin liberar ni un sonido.

―No continuaré con esto.

―Pero…

―Ha sido suficiente ―tajó severamente.

Rin tomó sus dedos para detenerlo y lo observó de lleno, analizándolo. Una traicionera lágrima se le escapó al abrazarlo con fuerza aún teniendo los brazos temblorosos, y enterró la frente en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

―Señor Sesshomaru…

¿Cómo podía dudar tanto? No existía ningún monstruo, ni ningún ser maligno que buscara lastimarla. Aquel ser se había ido, sólo existía en sus lejanas pesadillas. No tenía sentido seguir temiéndole a algo que ya estaba muerto.

―Lo siento… lo siento tanto, mi señor ―musitó ahogadamente.

―No existe razón para que te lamentes. Y menos para que te disculpes.

―Lamento… lamento no ser tan fuerte como debería serlo.

Sesshomaru se extrañó. ¿No ser fuerte? Era la única mujer humana, o mejor dicho, el único ser humano al que le concedería ese título. Sólo ella se lo merecía.

Pasó un momento en el que Rin sólo lo abrazaba con fuerza, sollozando muy calladamente. Por primera vez, el Gran Demonio no sabía qué hacer.

―¿Qué es lo que deseas? ―preguntó, sintiendo su cálida respiración remover sus cabellos blancos―. Dímelo.

La chica restregó débilmente su rostro contra su piel, mojándolo sin querer con sus lágrimas.

―No me suelte.

―Rin.

―Por favor, no me deje ir. Eso es lo único que quiero.

El mononoke la separó para verla a la cara. Rin le dedicaba una mirada casi suplicante.

―No te someteré de nuevo, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

―No me está sometiendo, _yo_ se lo estoy pidiendo ―negó con la voz entrecortada―. Quizás… quizás no esté lista, quizás tenga miedo y dude, p-pero… me harté de huir y de esconderme. Nunca solucionaré nada de esa manera.

―No te expondré otra vez. No permitiré que resultes lastimada.

―¿Lo dice por esto? ―dijo, señalando las marcas de garras y colmillos en su pecho y brazos―. Son sólo heridas, y las heridas sanan. Siempre lo han hecho, el dolor físico no es nada que no se pueda superar. Es la menor de mis preocupaciones ―agregó dulcemente―. Todo lo que quiero es… es poder expresar lo que siento, ser capaz de hacerlo después de tanto tiempo ―se acercó un poco más, dejando la mano en su pecho―. Te amo, Sesshomaru…

El demonio abrió un poco más sus ojos. Rin jamás lo había tuteado, ni había dicho su nombre sin honoríficos. Hizo un movimiento para que volvieran a quedar de frente, dedicándole una mirada interrogante durante largos segundos.

―¿Esto es lo que quieres en realidad?

Ella asintió quedamente, con la vista empañada gracias a las lágrimas que querían seguir saliendo.

―Lo es.

Tomó un momento más para decidirse, analizando su expresión detenidamente. Atrajo su cara hacia la suya y besó sus labios buscando apaciguarla. Hasta sus instintos parecían haberse frenado un poco. Todo lo que su mente quería era que dejara de temer, aún si eso significaba no volver a tocarla. Pero la jovencita humana no pensaba de la misma manera.

Luego de varios besos más, el cuerpo femenino se relajó lo suficiente como para dejarse reposar nuevamente en la estola. Aún lo abrazaba, temiendo que si se separaba de su cálido agarre, sus malos recuerdos regresarían. Una garra bajó por su menudo cuerpo, acariciándolo lentamente. Rin no pudo distinguir si iba dejando rasguños en su camino, aunque estuvo segura de que así era. Y qué poco le importaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, pudo escuchar el susurro de ropas moviéndose. El demonio desataba la cinta que mantenía la hakama en su cintura. Rin no supo qué más hacer sino aferrarse a él con insistencia. Poco a poco, los tensos músculos humanos volvieron a relajarse, y para cuando lo soltó para permitirle moverse con mayor libertad, no tuvo reparos en dejarlo posicionarse entre sus piernas, ligeramente temblorosas. Una vez en su nueva locación, volvió a inclinarse hacia ella para permitirle acunarse en su pecho, mientras él se apoyaba sobre un brazo. La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse una vez más, al igual que la temperatura que los rodeaba.

Rin podía sentir la hombría del youkai apenas tocándola, mientras que usaba su mano libre para recorrer su muslo, sin bajar hasta la ingle, mordisqueando levemente la base de su cuello para tranquilizarla. Comenzó a gemir calladamente al sentir algo más de presión en su intimidad. No tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de lograr semejante control de sus instintos cuando le había dicho que era algo que no siempre era capaz de manejar. Tardó un poco en comprender que el demonio esperaba su consentimiento, por lo que asintió apresuradamente contra su hombro para hacerlo proceder.

Rin ahogó un suspiro cuando comenzó a moverse con estocadas profundas y lentas, tomándose su tiempo para que pudiera adaptarse a él. Poco después, los gemidos aumentaron al igual que los movimientos del mononoke, que comenzaban a abandonar su paso calmado para darle lugar a uno más agitado. Tal vez era muy pronto para hablar de autocontrol.

Rin dijo su nombre una infinidad de veces, sin contenerse ante los graves siseos que él mismo dejaba escapar. El Daiyoukai buscó sus labios una vez más, apresándolos en un beso rudo y posesivo. Podía sentir los gruñidos nacer en su garganta conforme el ritmo aceleraba. Mordió su labio inferior con hambre, y sus garras se clavaron tanto en su hombro como en su muslo, cerrándolas para mantener el agarre más firme de lo que ya era. Esta vez reconoció el dolor de sus heridas, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Sabía que podía dominarse lo suficiente como para no lastimarla de gravedad.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, encontraba cada vez más difícil no dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Los jadeos en su oído no se lo hacía más pasable, y mucho menos lo hacía el sentir el menudo cuerpo femenino bajo el suyo, respondiendo a cada gesto que generaba y temblando en lo que no podía ser otra cosa sino placer. El roce de sus pieles, el olor, los sonidos, el calor abrazador… no tardaría mucho en dominarlo y hacerlo perder el control.

Y estaba cerca, la molestia en sus mandíbulas se lo revelaba. Aquel era el veneno bajando hasta sus colmillos; quemaba y generaba mucha presión, cosa que no le permitía manejar sus impulsos, sino que lo incitaba a sucumbir ante ellos con mayor rapidez. Siempre había luchado contra esa sensación que le decía que la mordiera con fuerza, dejando salir las grandes cantidades de ponzoña. Antes había sido capaz de controlarlo, aunque a veces, cuando la mordía, dejaba escapar un poco. Sí, su veneno había entrado en Rin desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero eran dosis tan pequeñas que apenas habían generado un cambio notable. Y ahora… ahora estaba dispuesto finalmente a deshacerse del líquido hirviente para que lo portara ella. Rin era su compañera, ya no trataría de negarlo ante nadie, y mucho menos ante sí mismo.

―Te dolerá ―dijo con la voz ronca e ida. Rin salió de alguna clase de trance y le prestó atención. Sus ojos brillaban con un tinte rojizo, algo que cualquier otro ser encontraría aterrador―. Sufrirás durante horas. ¿Aún así lo quieres?

La humana cayó en cuenta rápidamente.

―N-no me… no me importa ―contestó agitada. Ella también estaba cerca―. P-puedo soportarlo. Por favor, señor Sesshomaru…

El destello rojo se oscureció en sus ojos durante los últimos vaivenes, más rudos y profundos, y, siendo incitado por los jadeos finales de la mujer, sofocó un gruñido al morder agresivamente el músculo entre su cuello y hombro.

Rin trató de no gritar de dolor, pero fue inevitable. Los dientes le perforaron la piel en su totalidad, con una presión tal que creía que si alzaba la cabeza, se llevaría un buen pedazo de ella con él. Pero esa fue la parte más suave. En cuanto el veneno penetró su cuerpo, se estremeció violentamente en un intento inconsciente para alejarse. Era como tener hierro fundido esparciéndose por sus venas, quemando y puyando su interior poco a poco en una lenta agonía. Podía sentir muy vagamente las mandíbulas del hombre temblar ante el agarre, como si también le resultara algo doloroso.

Sus cortas uñas se enterraron en la espalda del mononoke al sentir el líquido bajar por su cuerpo, inundando sus huesos y órganos en un mar ardiente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos cerrados y bajar a la carrera por sus mejillas. Era una de las sensaciones más horribles que había tenido que experimentar. Casi podía ver su interior carbonizándose hasta ser reducido a llameantes cenizas. Por un instante rogó morir para poder acabar esa tortura, pero no tardó en abandonar la idea. Morir no era una opción. Sólo le quedó aferrarse a él, esperando a que todo terminara. Y pese a sus intentos por retorcerse para librarse del dolor, el youkai cumplió su deseo y no la dejó ir.

…

Comenzaba a amanecer con pereza, y los tonos apagados inundaban la estancia gracias a la influencia de la estación. Rin despertó, sintiendo como si una manada de caballos la hubiera pisoteado gran parte de la noche. Los huesos le dolían y tenía muchas nauseas. Apenas era consciente de lo que le rodeaba, pues captaba las luces y las sombras muy vagamente. Agradeció mentalmente el haber cenado muy poco la noche anterior, de lo contrario estaba segura de que lo habría devuelto todo en ese momento.

Se apoyó en su brazo derecho para incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en las articulaciones la hizo volver a caer con un quejido. Miró alrededor con curiosidad, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por enfocar la vista borrosa. Lo que sí fue capaz de notar era que estaba nuevamente vestida, con el obi amarrado muy flojamente en su cintura y un pesado edredón la cubría. La estola seguía envolviéndola con su suave calidez, como si se tratara de alguna clase de nido gigante.

Llevó la mano izquierda hasta su cuello, buscando aquel bulto que le escocía y parecía tener pulso propio. Quería sentir qué tan inflamado estaba.

―No lo toques.

―¿Qué? ―su propia voz sonaba pastosa, como si apenas pudiera abrir la boca y mover la lengua.

―Puedes infectarlo, te causará mayor dolor si lo hace ―contestó mientras ella aún hacía intentos por incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no conseguía sincronizar bien los movimientos que le decía hacer―. Permanece recostada ―le ordenó―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―N-no ―admitió al volver a tumbarse, cansada de seguir intentando―. Todavía quema. Es muy incómodo.

―Advertí que lo sería.

―Sí, pe-pero en algún momento tiene que acabar. ¿En c-cuánto, exactamente? ―agregó trabajosamente, tratando de darle algo de humor a la situación.

―Tu cuerpo debe asimilarlo por completo. Probablemente hasta el mediodía ―Rin se quejó, removiéndose al sentir una desagradable sensación subirle por la espalda―. Duerme hasta entonces.

―No puedo ―se movió incómoda para apaciguar el dolor. No había conseguido dormir más de una o dos horas según sus cálculos, y eso fue gracias a que perdió el conocimiento luego de estar aguantando durante más tiempo del que creía posible―. Señor Sesshomaru, me ayudaría mu-mucho si me noquea por lo que resta de la mañana. S-se lo agradecería ―hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, apretando los dientes para no dejar salir un sonoro quejido.

―Usa mi nombre ―clamó la seria voz masculina.

―E-eso hago, milord.

―Elimina el honorífico, no hay necesidad de que lo uses en mi presencia.

Rin trató de enfocarlo descolocada, pero no lo logró. Jamás imaginó que le pediría algo así, y tenía problemas en creer que realmente lo estaba haciendo.

―Pero… N-no quisiera faltarle al respeto. Usted e-es el Lord del Oeste, merece todos los honores necesarios.

―No soy tu amo, Rin, deja de tratarme como tal.

_Técnicamente es algo así como mi dueño, ¿no?_ Pensó avergonzada.

―Oh… me r-resultaría muy extraño, no sé si pueda…

―Lo hiciste hace unas horas, ¿recuerdas? ―contestó con simpleza. Los colores de Rin volvieron a subir. Sí, le había dicho que lo amaba y había usado su nombre sin ningún distintivo de por medio, ¡pero había sido un momento especial, estaba justificado!

―E-eso… ¡eso fue…!

―No hay diferencia alguna ―finalizó firmemente. Rin suspiró. Era muy extraño que le exigiera aquello, pero también era ciertamente lógico. Eran pareja, se supone que deberían tratarse con más… cercanía. A eso le costaría acostumbrarse bastante.

Lo buscó, aún teniendo problemas para distinguir figuras. Supo que estaba sentado a su lado gracias a un manchón muy blanco a menos de un metro de ella. Suponía que la miraba, pero no estaba completamente segura.

Algo se removió en su estómago ―esta vez sin tener que ver con el veneno― al darse cuenta de que finalmente la había marcado como su compañera. Su tiempo de vida sería igual al suyo, y transcurriría con él, sólo con él. No más tropiezos, no más inseguridades ni malos entendidos. Todo había terminado. O mejor dicho, apenas comenzaba.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Wow! ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? ¿Alguien había imaginado que _eso_ pasaría tan pronto? Espero que no, a ver si las pillo desprevenidas alguna vez xD

Bien, es verdad que esto pasó quizás demasiado rápido. Es decir, Rin tiene en su nuevo hogar algunos cuántos meses y aunque su situación con Fluffy estuviera cada vez mejor, este fue un paso muy pero muy grande. Pensé dejar que pasara más tiempo para que se viera más natural, pero me di cuenta que no tenía sentido posponerlo. Rin tuvo su arranque, vale, pero si se hubiera enfriado y dejado pasar el tiempo quizás no habría tenido el valor para llegar al último escalón, y las cosas hubieran estado tensas e incómodas entre ambos. Además de que se nota que la mujercita no quería dejarlo para más tarde, ¿eh? xD

No les voy a mentir. Este lemon… em… no me desagradó escribirlo. No es por nada, pero creo que esta vez quedó mejor. ¡Hasta Ginny lo dijo! Así es, te delaté, Ginny. ¡Te pareció tierno y no lo niegues! *risa malvada de fondo* No porque fuera picante, porque en ese aspecto… ew, sino que me refiero más al lado emocional. Lo termino de leer al finalizar las correcciones y pienso "aww". Aunque el que me haya gustado más que los demás que he escrito no significa que es perfecto, y es por eso que necesito sus opiniones, chicas. Si ven algo por ahí que se tenga que mejorar, les ruego que me lo digan.

Y el bibliotecario apareció ooootra vez para atormentar a Rin xD Pero al menos decidió no seguirla esta vez porque sabe que puede ser peligroso xD Ah, ese viejito creepy me encanta y asusta al mismo tiempo.

*Gasp!* ¿Cómo he llegado tan pronto a más de 230 reviews? Nunca me esperé de verdad alcanzarlos con tan pocos capítulos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta por qué comentan tanto… Por los postres. ¡No me engañen, están aquí sólo por la comida! (xD) es broma, es broma. Pero de verdad, mis más sinceras gracias, me emociona ver lo mucho que les agrada esto y el apoyo que demuestran. Chicas, valen su peso en oro: **Mora, Hadeyn-chan, Saori-san, Brenda, Hanabi ness, Serena tsukino chiba, Sexy S, QuinzMoon, Black Urora, Hi no Tamashi, Susume22, Sayuri08, Cali, Neko-chan, Ginny, Blue, Rinissita, Miztu Akari, Kat88-pbl, KeyTen, SerenityFullmoon, Yoko-zuki10, Helena, Faby Sama, Kay, Alexa Reynosa, Ako Nomura, Amafle, Kyoko-chan, Wiizyy, Nagisa-chan **y** Ephemerah.**

Y el postre de hoy será… ¡galletas oreo! Galletas oreo con doble cremita y cubiertas de chocolate blanco (como las que sacan para navidad). Todo el mundo ama esas galletas, ¡así que aquí tienen! *lanza paquetes por todos lados*

Espero que hayan disfrutado la movidita entrega de hoy y estoy a espera de sus opiniones. ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!


	10. Aprender a olvidar y dejar atrás

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por: _Hoshi no Negai_

**10.** Aprender a olvidar y dejar atrás

Había permanecido tres días completos bajo la estricta mirada de su ahora formal compañero. Su cuerpo había tardado más de lo estimado en adaptarse a la ponzoña, por lo que aquellos días no fueron precisamente los más agradables de su vida. Estuvo en su ostentosa recámara, sin apenas salir o recibir ninguna visita más allá de la sirvienta discreta que traía sus alimentos y algunos materiales para que se aseara.

Quizás la mayor sorpresa se la había llevado al día siguiente de su… momento íntimo, al encontrar gran parte de sus objetos en la habitación del Lord. Le había dicho que compartirían el lecho de ahora en adelante y aunque sabía que era de lo más natural dadas las circunstancias, Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Él, pese a su seriedad y extrema cautela, se mostró paciente durante todo el proceso, alejándose muy pocas veces de su vista para vigilar su progreso. Había ocasiones hasta en las que conversaba vagamente con ella cuando se encontraba mejor sólo para distraerla, aunque la mayoría de las veces estaba tan callado que parecía de piedra.

Podía seguir siendo el mismo hombre estoico e inmutable de siempre, pero era notable su preocupación. Y eso le hacía sentir un pequeño calor en el pecho. Siempre supo que, aunque lo ocultara perfectamente, era un ser bondadoso en el fondo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Rin notó algo que no se esperaba. Al verse en un espejo, encontró que entre los círculos que representaban los colmillos comenzaba a formarse una silueta: una luna en cuarto menguante, justo como la que él tenía en su frente. De un suave color rojo llegó a tornarse al mismo azul que su propia marca, y ahora parecían ser una la copia de la otra. Esa era la prueba irrefutable de que le pertenecía.

Y pese a que debería sentirse en las nubes, en realidad se encontraba algo melancólica. Cada vez que pensaba que ahora estarían juntos por tanto tiempo, no podía evitar llevar una mano a su abdomen. Le dolía muchísimo el ser incapaz de gestar criaturas y de cargar con ese tormento por el resto de su ahora larga vida. Cómo quería ser madre, la madre de sus hijos, pero… era un sueño que nunca cumpliría. Esa era una parte de su turbulento pasado que lastimosamente no podría dejar atrás.

Sesshomaru lo sabía.

Una noche, poco después de ser marcada, Rin lloró lo más calladamente que pudo pero no tardó en ser descubierta. El youkai no necesitaba explicaciones; ver su cara desolada y sus manos ubicadas en su vientre le decía todo. No opuso resistencia cuando la muchacha lo abrazó, ahogando sus sollozos en su pecho sin decir palabra alguna. A él también le pesaba aunque nunca lo admitiría. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para Rin tener cachorros, y verla llorar por su incapacidad resultaba doloroso. Muy en su interior había aceptado la idea de tener vástagos sin reparar en la mezcla de sangre.

―_Lo siento_ ―había dicho, hundiendo más el rostro en su haori―. _Lo siento tanto…_

El Daiyoukai dejó correr los dedos por su largo cabello negro en un intento de consolarla. No le estaba hablando a él, se disculpaba con los cachorros que nunca pudieron nacer. Y eso lograba hacerlo sentir muy extraño; apesadumbrado, quizás. La culpa de sus acciones pasadas nunca dejaría de perseguirlo.

Aquello había causado cierta tensión entre ambos, y toda la ilusión que la unión suponía para Rin se había opacado un poco. No hablaban del tema porque realmente no había nada qué decir ni nada qué discutir. Las cosas mejorarían, pero como era natural, tomaría tiempo. Al menos Sesshomaru estaría siempre ahí para reconfortarla ―a su manera, claro―, mientras él mismo trataba de aplacar su propia pena en el más puro silencio.

Actualmente estaban de camino al patio norte, y Rin se encontraba de mucho mejor ánimo. Sonreía más habitualmente y se permitía cada vez paseos más largos. No era que le doliera nada en particular, sino que a veces se sentía más cómoda estando a solas con él, pues pasaba por una especie de duelo en el que prefería sólo su compañía.

―Mis señores, disculpen la intromisión ―los alcanzó un guardia. Rin lo saludó incómoda, pues se le hacía raro que la llamaran señora, y Sesshomaru sólo lo miró altivo. Le molestaba bastante que lo interceptaran por los pasillos, y más cuando iba con ella―. Amo, el escuadrón ha regresado de la misión de reconocimiento, y me temo que no les fue bien. El enemigo los superaba en número, hubo muchas bajas de nuestra parte. Los generales lo esperan para discutir las medidas a tomar.

―¿Muchas bajas? ―se preocupó la mujer―. Oh, no… ―cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por Takanari, ya que a menudo formaba parte de esos grupos, el Daiyoukai dio un paso al frente.

―Insensatos ―siseó. Les había advertido que llevaran un equipo más grande y mejor preparado, no uno con sólo una veintena de hombres inútiles. Miró a Rin por el rabillo del ojo muy severamente, ordenándole en silencio quedarse en ese lugar. Ella asintió quedamente, y para cuando se encontraron solos, le preguntó al guardia antes de que se marchara:

―Disculpe… ¿Sabe si Takanari se encontraba en el grupo que acaba de regresar?

―Sí, está entre ellos, mi señora, y resultó malherido por el enfrentamiento ―Rin palideció de golpe.

―¿Está en el ala de enfermería, verdad?

―Así es, pero no creo que deba…

Pero ya era tarde, la humana había salido disparada en dirección contraria al Daiyoukai. Sin prestarle atención a los saludos que recibía, ni las miradas extrañas al verla atravesar los pasillos como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera, llegó al ala de enfermería en menos tiempo del que había pensado. Se trataba de una estancia al aire libre, rodeada de varias tiendas de color blanco alrededor de una carpa más grande. Estaba a las afueras del castillo y se podía acceder a ella a través del patio de entrenamiento. Sólo había estado por ahí una vez, cuando siguió a Deshi para poder hablar con él y hacer que la escuchara, por lo que no sabía muy bien por dónde buscar.

Una vez fuera del patio de entrenamiento ―ya que se encontraba entre éste y la aldea―, el resplandor del sol reflejado en la nieve le hizo cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco los abrió, y descubrió que la fresca capa blanca de la nevada de aquella mañana tenía grandes manchas de sangre entre las pisadas. Se obligó a alzar la cara para no mirarlas.

Sólo había algunos youkais por esos lados, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Un par llevaban sendos vendajes en determinadas partes del cuerpo, y caminaban con muletas improvisadas. Otros demonios, que asumió que eran los curanderos, vestían de blanco y verde y asistían a los heridos, ayudándolos a ingresar a las carpas. Su corazón se retorció al ver a un hombre siendo trasladado en camilla, con grandes hojas de metal clavadas en el abdomen. Siguió al grupo de personas que lo trasladaban y entró en la carpa más grande.

Se cubrió la boca ante el asombro de ver a los heridos y sus quejidos de dolor. En un lado, alejado de la entrada, distinguió varios bultos cubiertos con sábanas blancas. Eran cadáveres. Seguramente habían llegado vivos, pero murieron a causa de sus heridas. Deshi también estaba en ese lugar, pudo verlo atendiendo a un soldado bastante robusto sentado en un rincón. La miró sobre el hombro, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, no tenía el ceño fruncido de enojo. Le hizo un gesto para que se fijara hacia cierta dirección.

―¿Rin? ―llamó una voz familiar. Nagi se acercaba a ella, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza y el rastro de sus lágrimas era notable por sus mejillas. Rin temió lo peor.

―Nagi, Takanari… ¿Takanari está…?

―Está débil, pero estable. Fue uno de los pocos que lo logró, no resultó tan herido como los otros ―le dijo temblorosa, olvidándose de reprenderla por estar en aquel lugar―. De los trece que regresaron, sólo seis continúan con vida hasta ahora.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se meció de atrás hacia adelante, angustiada como nunca la había visto antes. Rin no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, y Nagi se dejó fundir en el gesto de consuelo, empapando sus ropas con una nueva tanda de lágrimas.

―¿Y si no lo logra, Rin? ―gimoteó―. Han muerto tantos, y si Takanari no sobrevive… no sé qué haré.

―No digas eso. Takanari es fuerte, sabes que lo logrará y que dentro de poco estará como nuevo. D-Deshi no lo dejará morir.

La híbrida no contestó, pero siguió desahogándose mudamente en el hombro de su amiga.

―Dime, ¿quién los atacó? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ―preguntó para distraerla. Casi no había hablado con Nagi en semanas, por lo que se sentía un poco culpable, parecía que la había abandonado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Takanari había salido de misión! Si tan sólo hubiera estado un poco más pendiente…

―Tengus. Fue una familia de tengus, o un ejército, no lo sé. No entiendo por qué lo hicieron, los tengus tienen buenas relaciones con el amo y no suelen atacar a los suyos. Pero se rebelaron y quieren tomar una parte del territorio, o tomarlo todo… no me enteré muy bien ―se separó de Rin, enjugándose las lágrimas―. Takanari era el líder de este escuadrón. Eran todos novatos menos él, y se trataba de la primera misión lejos del entrenamiento ―masajeó sus sienes mientras suspiraba tristemente―. Nunca pensaron que pudiera haber tantos enemigos, sólo tenían que hacer un conteo y averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían… no estaban preparados.

―Fue algo que nadie pudo prever, no creo que Takanari…

―¡Yo le dije que no fuera! ¡Le dije que sería peligroso, que podía suceder algo! Pero quería salir, quería demostrar lo que valía. Y ahora… ahora…

Antes de que Rin pusiera las manos en los hombros de su amiga para reconfortarla, la hanyou se volteó hacia el futón en el que estaba recostado el soldado y se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de aguantar en vano las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro. Takanari estaba despierto, pero apenas. Tenía el brazo derecho cubierto con un grueso vendaje, y varios parches provisionales a lo largo del torso. Presentaba una seria magulladura en la mejilla izquierda que casi le llegaba hasta el ojo, y su pierna izquierda se encontraba entablillada hasta poco más de la rodilla. Por primera vez, Rin vio algo diferente además de su mueca jovial y despreocupada. Estaba serio y callado, con la mirada dirigida hacia el vacío.

―Takanari… ―musitó Nagi. Quería regañarlo y reclamarle, pero no podía decirle nada luego de ver su rostro tan afectado. La humana se sentó a su lado, tratando de no fijarse en las heridas tan notorias de su amigo.

―Todo fue mi culpa ―murmuró él de repente―. Soy un pésimo líder, los guié directo hacia el enemigo.

―No digas eso ―terció Rin―. No sabías lo que pasaría, no es tu culpa. Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

―No fue suficiente.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera interceder, una alta figura les hizo sombra. Sesshomaru los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, paseándolos por todos hasta detenerse en Rin. Tras él iban los mismos generales que los habían interceptado en la cámara de guerra semanas atrás, luciendo tan estoicos e inmutables como su Daimio.

―Soldado ―habló el más anciano de ellos―. Presente su reporte ante Lord Sesshomaru de inmediato.

―¿Que presente su reporte? ―se levantó indignada Rin―. ¿Acaso no puede verlo? ¡Está muy malherido! Debe descansar, no ser hostigado con preguntas que de todas formas puede responder cuando se recupere.

Varios de los presentes alzaron las cejas con asombro. No era común que alguien le levantara la voz a un general de alto rango. El viejo demonio frunció los labios con desagrado, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. No podía reclamarle nada a la esposa del Señor del Oeste. Sólo bastó con que el Daiyoukai la mirara duramente para que bajara los ojos con resignación. No estaba nada complacido con verla en ese lugar, pero tampoco le sorprendía.

La mujer tomó asiento de nuevo y escuchó a Takanari relatar esforzadamente cómo los había atacado una centena de tengus bien armados y agresivos. Explicó cómo eran sus armas ―enormes abanicos con largos mangos, que en lugar de plumas llevaban afiladas hojas de metal― y el tipo de ataques que podían realizar con ellas. También dio explicaciones sobre la apariencia del líder del grupo, que según su opinión, desprendía una energía diferente a los otros. Aunque no pudo dar mucha más información, ya que su primera prioridad bajo ataque fue socorrer a sus compañeros. Pudieron escapar a duras penas gracias a otro soldado, que fue capaz de crear una ola de luz que cegó a sus contrincantes el tiempo suficiente como para tomar a los sobrevivientes y salir del terreno.

Durante todo el relato, la voz del youkai halcón tembló y el puño sano permaneció cerrado, mientras la mano de Nagi reposaba sobre él para brindarle apoyo. El mononoke de blanco había dejado la estancia poco antes de que acabara su relato, pero los demás generales permanecieron en la carpa para interrogar a los otros sobrevivientes. Rin no se dio cuenta de esto sino hasta dentro de un rato, pues su mirada estaba fija en su regazo. Se sentía horriblemente mal por todo lo que había tenido que pasar su amigo, pero sabía que lo que más le pesaría sería el sentimiento de culpa al saber que no pudo salvar a sus compañeros.

Nagi lo consolaba calladamente para cuando Rin se puso en pie. Sólo una persona se fijó en ella atravesando la estancia para salir en busca del Daiyoukai. Volvió a notar el rastro de sangre en el suelo, resaltando como llamativas luces en la blancura de la nieve. Cómo odiaba la sangre, cómo odiaba ver a alguien sufrir…

―Señor Sesshomaru ―lo alcanzó justo en la entrada al pasillo del castillo. No había nadie en los alrededores, y el silencio hacía que su suave voz retumbara en las paredes.

El mononoke se detuvo. Sabía que lo había seguido y por ende, que quería decirle algo.

―Quiero ir con usted ―declaró decidida. Él giró su cara para verla, quedando de perfil.

―No.

―¡Pero si tan sólo me dejara…!

―He dicho que no.

―¿Por qué no puedo ir?

―No seas imprudente. Nada puede herirme, a ti sí.

Ella bajó la cara, apretando los puños. Su mente seguía regalándole las horribles imágenes de los soldados heridos y la delicada situación de su buen amigo. Sólo imaginarse al Daiyoukai lastimado… lo había visto antes, y era algo que prefería no repetir.

―Eso no es cierto ―murmuró―. No quiero… no quiero que vaya, señor Sesshomaru, es peligroso. No quiero verlo regresar como Takanari y los demás. No quiero que lo lastimen o le hagan algo peor.

―No me compares ―le dijo indignado al quedar frente a ella. Nadie comparaba al Gran Sesshomaru con unos soldados inútiles―. Sabes que se necesita más que de unos demonios para hacerme el más mínimo rasguño. Te preocupas innecesariamente, como siempre.

―Usted es muy fuerte, pero… eso no quita que pueda pasarle algún inconveniente ¡Lo he visto herido muchas veces! Y no es algo que me agrade, la sola idea me aterra ¡Es por eso que necesito ir! Debe haber algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, lo que sea.

―Seguiré tu juego por un momento ―se le acercó con una mirada peligrosa―, ¿qué harás cuando encontremos al enemigo? ¿Combatirlos, acaso? ¿Distraerlos para que luche contra su líder? ¿Tratar de dialogar con ellos para evitar un conflicto?

―Yo…

―No hay nada que puedas hacer, salvo poner en riesgo tu vida. Permanecerás aquí.

La muchacha guardó silencio otra vez. Ella no era una guerrera como la señora Sango, ni tenía habilidades especiales como la sacerdotisa Kagome. Podía defenderse de humanos y de algunos demonios, pero jamás podría contra contrincantes verdaderamente fuertes. Eso la hacía sentir horriblemente impotente e inútil.

Suspiró resignada. Sí, querer acompañarlo para esa misión era una mala idea, pero había querido intentarlo de todos modos. No soportaba la idea de imaginárselo tan lastimado como el youkai halcón. Seguramente Nagi también había querido acompañar a Takanari en su momento.

―¿No sabe… cuándo regresará, milord?

―Creí haberte dicho que eliminaras el honorífico, Rin.

Su cara se coloreó. El demonio se veía ligeramente molesto, sus fríos ojos lo denotaban a la perfección. ¿Cómo podía tutearlo si su sola presencia imponía tanto respeto?

―S-sabe que a-aún se me hace muy extraño… ¡Pero n-no pregunté sobre eso!

Sesshomaru endureció las facciones.

―Depende de la debilidad de mis contrincantes y lo pronto que los encuentre.

―¿Y tiene que irse ahora? ¿No puede ser mañana?

―Si lo aplazo tardaré más en acabar con ellos.

Rin se desinfló, deseando que pudiera ser algo más específico. Aunque no podía quejarse mucho, desde que la había marcado le había dedicado esas semanas casi exclusivamente para vigilar su mejora, por lo que no debía ignorar su deber por mucho más tiempo.

―Prométame que regresará pronto. Y que tendrá cuidado. Por favor, mi señor. Si no puedo acompañarlo al menos… quisiera saber que estará bien.

―Sigues preocupándote por tonterías.

―¡Tu bienestar no es ninguna tontería! ―le dijo exasperada.

El demonio tomó su muñeca, clavando los afilados ojos dorados en los suyos. Sin ningún cambio de expresión, dirigió la nariz hasta su cuello, retirando las telas para exponer la marca y la mordió débilmente. Rin se estremeció. Aquella era otra de sus peculiares manías, morderla cuando menos se lo esperaba.

―Es invierno. Usa más abrigo ―escuchó que le dijo.

Justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para retirarse, jaló de su manga blanca. Titubeó un poco cuando giró la cara hacia ella con una ligera interrogación, pero acortó la distancia y le depositó un beso en los labios, gesto que él no tardó en responder. Sus manos temblaron sobre la pechera negra y su respiración se aceleró. Podrían ser pareja oficial, pero jamás dejaría de sentir mariposas en el estómago hasta con el más ínfimo contacto. Él, en cambio, siempre tendría esa cara de indiferencia insuperable.

―Buen viaje…, Sesshomaru.

La miró por unos segundos más y emprendió el camino hacia la salida.

Rin se quedó sola en el pasillo con el amago de una sonrisa, contemplando distraída el lugar por el que había desaparecido. Cuando salía al patio de entrenamiento para regresar a la enfermería, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Ahí estaba Deshi, apoyando la espalda en el arco de piedra. Su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le daban a entender que no estaba precisamente contento. ¿Los había visto, acaso? Sabía que sus peculiares ojos podían ver a través de cualquier superficie, por lo que no necesitaba asomar la cabeza. ¿Pero por qué habría ido hasta ahí?

―¿Cómo se encuentra Takanari? ―preguntó para cortar el silencio. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que el anciano quería decirle algo.

―Duerme.

―¿Se recuperará, verdad?

―Con el cuidado y el reposo adecuado, sí.

La mujer suspiró con alivio y volvió a sonreír. Si lo que necesitaba era descansar y ser atendido, Nagi se encargaría de hacerlo cumplir estrictamente, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

―Será mejor que vaya con Nagi, ella también necesita descansar un poco ―comentó para sí.

―Me asombró mucho ―la detuvo él― que Sesshomaru no cortara tu cabeza cuando interrumpiste a su general. Ha matado por menos.

Rin no supo qué decir. Era la primera vez que le hablaba del Daiyoukai por voluntad propia, y después de tanto tiempo evadiéndola precisamente por eso, la atrapó con la guardia baja.

―Ha ganado mucha paciencia. Conmigo, al menos ―añadió. El demonio resopló con desdén―. Deshi… ¿me seguiste hasta aquí?

―Sentía curiosidad. Pensé que te haría pagar por tu intromisión.

―Pero no fue así.

―No ―se encogió de hombros.

―¿Esperabas que me hiciera algo, que me matara o golpeara por haber interrumpido a ese sujeto? ―le preguntó extrañada.

―No sería la primera vez ―contestó sin interés.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tanto quieres probar que estoy equivocada que deseas que me lastime? ¿Para luego decirme 'te lo dije'? ¡Eres increíble!

―Sólo vine para ayudarte en caso de que fuera necesario, Rin ―dijo muy seriamente sin alzar la voz. La chica se mordió los labios con remordimiento, pero aún de malhumor.

―Lo siento ―murmuró luego de un tenso silencio―. Y gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero… ¿sabes una cosa? Cuando todo esto comenzó… hace años, nunca me golpeó. Ni siquiera me alzó la mano una vez.

Deshi volvió a resoplar como si aquello lo molestara, pero no dijo nada. Rin relajó sus hombros.

―Si ni siquiera en ese entonces me hirió conscientemente, ¿por qué crees que lo hará ahora? No lo entiendo, Deshi, no comprendo por qué te empeñas en decir que hacerme daño es su único objetivo.

―Lo que mejor sabe hacer ese hombre es destruir. Todo lo que toca lo vuelve añicos. Como tú ―finalmente la miró a la cara.

―Eso no significa que tenga que repetirse.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, niña? No lo conoces, no tanto como yo.

―Quizás no he vivido lo suficiente, pero puedo verlo ahora. No estaría aquí si no confiara en él, y si no lo quisiera jamás habría querido verlo de nuevo.

―Sesshomaru nunca podrá cambiar. Siempre será un monstruo ―musitó entre dientes el anciano, apretando los puños al fijar la vista en el suelo. Parecía una persona completamente diferente, como si ahora estuviera de alguna manera desarmado y fuera más vulnerable.

Rin torció la cabeza con confusión. ¿Cómo podía ser un monstruo aquel hombre que le servía de mayor consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba?

―Deshi… ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ―le preguntó preocupada―. ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Para cuando la miró nuevamente, la mujer sintió que alguien le apretaba fuertemente el corazón en un puño. ¡Se veía tan destrozado!

―Es un monstruo.

―Eso no es cierto, Deshi.

―¿Ah, no? Si supieras como es en realidad no dirías eso.

―Entonces creo que deberías decirme qué es lo que no sé ―pidió tratando de mantener la calma. El anciano apretó los labios y comprimió su mueca. No parecía querer hablar sobre eso―. Es… ¿es algo tan terrible?

―No te lo imaginas ―le dijo él abriendo lentamente los ojos. Parecía como si un enorme peso hubiera aparecido sobre sus hombros repentinamente, quitándole las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Rin sintió la necesidad de aproximarse a él por temor a que se desplomara, pero cuando hizo el ademán, su interlocutor se irguió con la espalda recta, recuperando su verdadera estatura. Aunque su rostro seguía orientando hacia abajo.

―Si no quieres decirlo no tienes que hacerlo ―murmuró incómoda. El anciano había buscado discutir en primer lugar, y ella quería seguir el curso de la acalorada conversación, pero no le gustaba seguir viendo a su querido amigo en ese estado.

―Él… él lastimó a mi Lixue ―titubeó con la voz afectada―. La utilizó y luego la desechó como si no valiera nada, como si fuera un insecto.

La chica se paralizó. Toda la calidez que había sentido hasta el momento se esfumó repentinamente de su cuerpo.

―¿Q-qué… qué quieres decir con que la… utilizó?

―Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El anciano cerró los puños con mucha fuerza mientras el corazón humano se agitaba. ¿Sesshomaru… y Lixue? Le parecía imposible de creer, y menos considerando cómo era ahora. _No, ese es el antiguo señor Sesshomaru, no tiene nada que ver con lo que es hoy_, pensó para tratar de calmar la angustia que crecía en su interior.

―Lixue… Lixue se enamoró de él cuando era pequeña. Sólo sabía hablar de Sesshomaru, de lo fuerte que era, de lo inteligente que le parecía, de lo apuesto que se veía… Le gustaba verlo entrenar, también hacía de todo para cruzarse con él y llamar su atención. A Ju-Ming le encantaba la idea, creo que esa fue la primera y única cosa en la que ambas estuvieron de acuerdo alguna vez ―dijo melancólico―. En cambio, yo siempre supe que había algo mal ahí. Pero me callé, me gustaba ver a mi hija tan feliz, no quería quitarle eso.

Rin sólo escuchaba en silencioso horror las tristes palabras del anciano. Una parte de ella sentía mucha curiosidad, pero la otra simplemente no quería escuchar nada más. No quería oír algo que sabía que no acababa bien, y menos cuando relacionaba a su compañero con alguien más.

―Fue cuando alcanzó la adultez que se le confesó ―suspiró, como si tampoco quisiera decirlo―. Después de la muerte de su padre, Sesshomaru desapareció por varias décadas y luego regresó. Lixue no desaprovechó la oportunidad de decirle lo que se había guardado por tantos años. Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi hija regresaba muy contenta a la aldea y nos contaba que la había aceptado ―resopló con una media sonrisa, seguramente imaginándose a la joven youkai radiante de felicidad―. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió eso, y siempre tuve miedo de preguntarle. Había algo en Sesshomaru que no me gustaba. Sólo le interesaba el poder, quería superar a su padre y ser reconocido. Jamás lo he visto sonreír, no sinceramente. Tan vacío, déspota y cruel… No tienes idea de las cosas horribles que hizo cuando era más joven, y no creí que eso fuera a cambiar. Nunca demostró interés en nada que no fuera él mismo. ¡Ni siquiera la miraba a la cara o le prestaba atención! No podía entender cómo mi querida hija pudo fijarse en alguien tan opuesto a ella.

La humana contuvo el aliento cuando los extraños ojos se posaron en los suyos. En lugar de referirse a su hija, parecía estarle hablando a ella directamente. Y se sentía tan incómoda y triste… Sabía que el Daiyoukai no había sido precisamente un ejemplo de gentileza en su juventud, pero tampoco se lo imaginaba tan cruel como todo el mundo decía que era. No sólo Deshi: Inuyasha, Kagome, Takanari, ¡hasta Jaken! Todos decían que la crueldad era su característica principal, y ella nunca lo creyó… hasta hace tres años atrás.

―De ser una jovencita radiante y alegre, pasó a estar días enteros encerrada por depresión ―continuó Deshi, sacándola de su trance―. Estaba tan ciega que no… no quiso ver que sólo la utilizaba, nunca le importó lo mucho que se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz. Y un día sólo le dijo que le cansaba y que se alejara de su vista. Es todo lo que Lixue nos dijo, y nunca quise preguntarle nada más, tenía miedo de enterarme de todo lo que mi pequeña tuvo que pasar. Aunque tampoco necesitaba aclararnos nada, era muy obvio. Olía a él, sus ojos habían cambiado, tenía marcas en sus brazos… Pero lo peor de todo fue oírla llorar.

―Yo… Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea…

―Una vez te dije que me recordabas mucho a ella ―la interrumpió, sonriendo con una tristeza terrible―. Son iguales en muchas cosas. Cada vez que te veía llorar no podía evitar pensar en mi hija. Aquellos a los que les rompen el corazón se quiebran de la misma manera, ¿sabes? Y Lixue se marchó porque no soportó más sentir lástima de sí misma.

Luego de un corto silencio, añadió:

―No te lo dije antes porque… ¿para qué? No tenías que saberlo, no es algo que me alegre. Sólo quería que supieras que se puede salir adelante sin importar las circunstancias. Lixue fue muy feliz con Sousuke, y yo deseaba que pudiera sucederte algo como eso. Pero en cambio…

―Regresé aquí ―completó ella, sintiéndose culpable.

―¿Cómo esperas que lo perdone después de lo que le hizo a mi hija? ¿Después de lo que te hizo a ti? ―hizo una pausa―. Si mi hija siendo una youkai fue rechazada, tú siendo humana no tendrías un mejor destino. Y lo que tuviste que soportar fue mucho peor.

Rin se sintió encoger al fijar la mirada en el suelo de piedra.

―Nagi… ¿Nagi lo sabe?

―No ―negó Deshi rápidamente―. No quiero darle una mala imagen de su madre, sería muy doloroso para ella. Takanari sí lo sabe ―admitió poco después―. Se lo dije en China, tampoco podía creer que sintiera tanto odio por Sesshomaru. Para Nagi es algo habitual, no creo que nunca lo pregunte. Espero que jamás lo haga ―suspiró.

―Pero… ¿por qué te quedaste aquí? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Lixue?

―Mi hija necesitaba vivir por su cuenta. Por más que hubiera querido, era algo que tenía que aprender ella sola ―contestó con tristeza―. Si me quedé en este lugar fue solamente por la promesa que le hice a mi buen amigo. En otro tiempo era su consejero, y también velaba por todos los heridos y enfermos. Me necesitaban aquí. Además de que era más seguro para Nagi, nadie la lastimaría estando protegida entre estos muros, a pesar de la discriminación que pudiera sufrir. Era mejor que el mundo exterior. Nagi jamás salió de la aldea sino hasta que tú llegaste. No quería que corriera la misma suerte de su madre y se fijara en él.

Rin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse en total silencio.

No podía culpar al anciano de querer protegerla y de defender tanto su posición en contra del mononoke. Lixue y ella habían vivido situaciones muy similares, aunque la de Rin era peor. Sesshomaru nunca la desechó, en cambio, siguió apañado con ella hasta que…

Abrazó su estómago, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para bloquear esos pensamientos. Había sido una de las cosas más dolorosas que había tenido que afrontar, pero ahora… ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido antes. No había odio en su mirada, ni desprecio en sus palabras. No la utilizaba para sus propios intereses, realmente se preocupaba por ella, estaba completamente segura. O quizás siempre lo había hecho, pero siempre luchó por ocultarlo.

―Deshi, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad ―susurró, descubriendo lentamente sus ojos luego de meditarlo. Se sentía ligeramente mareada―. Lo que has tenido que pasar, ver a tu hija en ese estado… ojalá nunca hubiera sido así, no fue nada justo. Pero… ¿y si era lo que tenía que suceder? De otro modo, Lixue no habría conocido a su esposo el samurái, ni Nagi ni sus hermanos habrían nacido. No defiendo lo que el señor Sesshomaru hizo ―aclaró al ver que Deshi se disponía a protestar―, pero… todo pasa por una razón, por cruel que parezca. Quizás… tu hija sólo necesitaba encontrar su propio camino, como yo lo hice.

―Tú sigues aquí, Rin ―refutó el demonio.

―Lo sé, pero de todas formas me marché. Estuve dos años lejos e intenté rehacer mi vida, aunque no de la misma forma que ella. Mi caso no fue igual. Aunque no lo creas, el señor Sesshomaru me trataba de manera diferente. Quizás no al principio, pero después de eso… sencillamente no era lo mismo. Es gentil ahora, y se preocupa mucho por mí. Tú lo dijiste: a cualquier otra persona le hubiera cortado la cabeza de haber interferido con su general, pero llegaste hasta aquí y viste que no hizo nada.

―No puedo perdonarlo, Rin, sencillamente no puedo.

―No te digo que lo hagas ―dijo suavemente, posando una mano en su hombro para captar su atención―. Jamás te pediría que lo perdonaras, porque no lo harás. Te pido que… sólo lo dejes atrás. No lo olvides, pero sobreponte. Para ser sincera, tampoco sé si podré perdonarlo alguna vez por lo que me hizo, no sé si pueda lograrlo algún día. Quizás no fue completamente su culpa, pero sí fue su responsabilidad ―su antebrazo llegó hasta su vientre inconscientemente―. Pudo haberse detenido y haberme explicado, pero no lo hizo.

―¿Entonces cómo puedes…?

―Porque le di la oportunidad de ser escuchado. Tardó, pero se explicó, eso marcó la diferencia. Me informé y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. No fue agradable pasar por todo eso, y aún me duele pensarlo, pero… ―resopló negando con la cabeza―. Lo amo Deshi, no tienes idea de cuánto. Y lo conozco lo suficiente como para diferenciar lo que hace de lo que siente. Antes estaba cegado por la rabia y se guiaba solamente por eso. Era frío, aunque tenía cuidado de no hacerme mucho daño. Ahora… ahora quiere hacer las cosas bien, se esfuerza por ello. No lo admitirá nunca, pero puedo verlo.

Deshi volvió a bajar la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

―Sé que estás muy decepcionado de mí y piensas que estoy cometiendo un error, pero te equivocas ―suspiró al imaginar reflejada en un espejo la marca de su cuello―. De verdad lamento mucho que haya lastimado a Lixue y te haya hecho todo eso a ti también. Nadie lo merece ―añadió melancólicamente―. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que todos merecemos otra oportunidad si probamos que somos dignos de ello. El señor Sesshomaru se la ha ganado conmigo, y no me arrepiento de habérsela dado. Mi futuro ahora está con él. Creo que siempre lo estuvo, desde que era pequeña, y… m-me gustaría que… quizás, algún día, pudieras disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar. O no lo hagas, si no quieres o no puedes. Sólo quiero que estemos bien otra vez, aunque nunca me perdones. Pero por favor, no me pidas que me aleje de él. A estas alturas es algo que no puedo hacer.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Deshi alternaba la vista entre el suelo y su rostro, como si le costara creer lo que escuchaba. No podía entenderlo, ¿por qué Rin estaba ahí en lugar de su hija? ¿Por qué Lixue no pudo llenar ese puesto? Quizás lo que Deshi realmente quería era que nadie lo ocupara. Quería que ese terrible demonio estuviera solo por el resto de su vida por haber destrozado a su pequeña, no había mejor castigo. En cambio, Rin… Rin estaba ahí, y era feliz con él. Lo odiaba por eso. Pero no podía odiarla a ella, era imposible.

―Si Lixue me lo hubiera pedido, no creo que pudiera hacerlo.

―Yo creo que sí ―asintió la mujer por lo bajo―. Hubieras hecho lo que sea por verla feliz, ¿verdad? Aunque tú no lo estuvieras.

El anciano sonrió muy levemente.

Una figura se acercó a ellos trotando, pero al estar a poca distancia se detuvo. Su agitada respiración se notaba gracias al intenso frío, y sus extrañados ojos los recorrían como si no le diera crédito a lo que veía.

―¿Nagi? ―preguntó Rin, pálida al creer que los había oído―. ¿Estás bien?

―Yo… sí, estoy bien. Es Takanari, no pudo dormir mucho, así que le haré algo de comer. ¿Está…? ¿Están ustedes bien?

Rin y Deshi intercambiaron una mirada entre cautelosa y aliviada. No había escuchado nada.

―Sí, estamos bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cierto?

―Seguro ―asintió él, incómodo. Nagi exhaló más calmada.

―Abuelo, te necesitan allá. Sahoto necesita que le ayudes a remover fragmentos de metal del… estómago de uno de los soldados ―dijo con dificultad―. Retiraron la mayoría, pero no quieren remover nada más buscando a tientas. Y también necesitan remedios para infecciones y envenenamientos.

El hombre hizo un gesto de fatiga antes de encaminarse nuevamente al ala de enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de su nieta.

―¡Espera! ―lo llamó Rin, dubitativa―. Puedo… ¿me dejarías ayudarte? Sé preparar remedios medicinales, y creo que necesitas un par de manos extras. También quiero ayudar a Takanari y los demás.

Deshi pareció meditarlo. Sabía que Sesshomaru estaría furioso si se enteraba, pero Rin siempre tenía esa necesidad de querer ayudar a todo el mundo, aunque eso la metiera en problemas constantemente. Y al ver la insistencia en su mirada, no le quedó otra más que aceptar. Él también deseaba que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, y por mucha rabia que pudiera sentir entonces, creía que tarde o temprano tenía que dejarla ir, al menos con ella.

Tal vez sólo era cuestión de aceptar y dejarlo todo atrás como lo había dicho. Era lo que su adorada hija hubiera querido.

Sin poner demasiados reparos, aceptó a que lo acompañara. Le vendría bien tener una nueva ayudante. Y si Rin estaba contenta y Sesshomaru molesto, sería todo un placer para él.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Capítulo corto pero picoso. Ahora ya sabemos exactamente por qué Deshi le tiene tanto rencor a Sesshomaru, y creo que nadie puede culparlo. Y como Rin guarda cierto parecido con Lixue, al menos para él, pues está más que justificada toda su rabia y tristeza. Lo siento, pero creo que en su lugar yo habría actuado igual. Al menos las cosas entre Deshi y Rin van a comenzar a mejorar a partir de ahora, así que algo bueno habrá salido de esta incómoda conversación.

Cuando ideaba el concepto de Deshi, siglos atrás, me inspiré en Iroh, de Avatar (sí, amo avatar xD) y en Dale de The Walking Dead. Generalmente en las historias siempre hay un anciano que es la voz de la razón y la experiencia, por lo que quise hacer algo parecido. Deshi es, como creo haberlo mencionado antes, como una parte de la conciencia de Rin, la que le hace mantener los pies en la tierra. Será cruel, pero también es necesario. Aunque como ha dicho Rin, también creo en las segundas oportunidades. Vamos, Rumiko habrá hecho a Sesshomaru como un tipo casi perfecto, muy bueno en peleas y todo eso, pero sus metidas de pata habrá tenido xD No todo el mundo puede cambiar para mejor, es verdad, pero hay quienes sí merecen una ayuda extra para lograrlo. Creo que esa era la idea que quise transmitir en ese capítulo.

Por cierto, ¿Alguien se esperó las declaraciones del ancianito? Espero haberlas tomado por sorpresa de nuevo xD

Y tranquilas, que Takanari estará bien. Si algo le llega a pasar creo que me matan ustedes, ¿no? xD

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron review en el capi pasado: **Mora, Sexy Style, Nagisa-chan, Hanabi-ness, Fabi-sama, Akari Hana, Brenda, KeyTen, Serena tsukino chiba, Black urora, Susume22, Relenavivi, Soul of Wolf, Ginny, Mima, Ephemerah, SerenityFullmoon, Emihiromi, Ukkas, Blue, QuinzMoon, Miztu Akari, Yoko-zuki10, Neko-chan, Hi no Tamashi, Ana, Alexa Reynoza, Kat-chan, Helena, Cali, Ro Itako 27, Lady Adi, Wissh, Saori-san **y** Amafle**. Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el anterior y me encanta haberlas sorprendido xD Abrazos especiales a **Wissh** y a **Amafle**. Chicas, espero que se recuperen pronto y la entrega de hoy les haya animado un poco.

Y para terminar, vuelvo a aclarar algo: Sí, serán sólo y únicamente 12 capítulos para esta historia, ni más ni menos. Vamos por la recta final, ¡qué horror! xD

¡Ah, me olvidaba! El postre de hoy son donas (donuts o rosquillas, como se les haga más cómodo). Las hay con relleno de chocolate, dulce de leche, mermelada, con glaseado por arriba, sólo con azúcar, o chispas de chocolate… ustedes escojan que son gratis xD

Espero sus comentarios, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. ¡Besos a todo el mundo y hasta el próximo sábado!


	11. Con vista al futuro

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**11.** Con vista al futuro

Sesshomaru resopló con desdén. Tanto alarde que se había armado para que al final todo resultara ser una gran estupidez. No existía amenaza para sus tierras, los tengus no tenían ninguna intensión de invadir o iniciar una guerra. Al menos no con él. Todo se había tratado de una disputa entre clanes, y sus incompetentes soldados habían quedado en el medio, siendo guiados por información y suposiciones erróneas.

Generalmente los tengus no atacaban a ningún hombre que estuviera bajo sus órdenes, ni siquiera a los humanos viajeros o a otros demonios que se topaban con ellos, a pesar de ser extremadamente territoriales. Y sólo le bastó acabar con un par de decenas de ellos para notar cuál era el problema. Sus armas los controlaban de alguna manera. El material con el que estaban hechas era extraño, no era un metal común. Casi parecía vivo, por lo que supuso que tuvo que pertenecer al cuerpo de algún otro demonio de gran poder que ahora intentaba dominar la voluntad de sus nuevos maestros. Ciertamente no era de su inconveniencia, no tenía nada que ver con él siempre y cuando no pusieran en peligro su hogar.

No tuvo objeciones en dejarlos partir a cumplir con su verdadero objetivo. Si los tengus querían matarse entre ellos le daba igual, pero debía mantenerse al margen para no involucrarse en una batalla a la que no pertenecía. Aunque eran poderosos, debía admitirlo ―los tengus eran muy fuertes tanto física como espiritualmente, y se caracterizaban por sus altísimos conocimientos en las artes marciales―, por lo que le tentaba quedarse a medir fuerzas con los miembros más hábiles de ambos clanes. Pero de nuevo tuvo que recordarse que no tenía sentido dejar en claro algo tan obvio como su propio poder.

Por lo que aquel viaje de casi un mes había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Hizo una nota mental para recordar mandar entrenamientos más duros a los nuevos reclutas, así como métodos estrictos para aquellos encargados de recaudar información. Era claro que no hacían bien su trabajo.

Curiosamente, y aceptándolo para sí a regañadientes, tenía que admitir que una pequeña ―casi minúscula― parte de él deseaba acabar con todo eso lo más pronto posible. No era que despreciara una buena pelea cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero esta vez sólo le apetecía estar en compañía de Rin. Volvió a resoplar con fastidio. No se había dado cuenta de lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

Y aún así, no tardó en convertirse en una esfera de luz y desaparecer en dirección al oeste.

Ignoró la cordial bienvenida de los guardias de la entrada en cuanto llegó unas horas después y se adentró en el recibidor del castillo, algo molesto por su inútil viaje. ¿Y Rin había estado tan preocupada por él? De haber sabido que no sucedería absolutamente nada digno de mención la habría llevado consigo. Adoraba viajar, la hubiera contentado.

Debería ocuparse de informar a los generales de su fiasco, pero no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera era algo importante. Buscó el aroma de Rin, encontrándolo muy disperso y débil. Arrugó la nariz a sabiendas de lo que eso podría significar. A esa mujer le encantaba desobedecer sus órdenes.

Comenzó a seguir su rastro, pasando por el ala norte hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Había pocos soldados dispersos por ahí, seguramente había terminado alguna sesión de prácticas. Al verlo atravesar el campo, todos se pararon firmes e hicieron una reverencia respetuosa, casi tirándose al suelo. Sesshomaru, como era normal, no les prestó atención. Pero dos figuras cerca de la salida no se habían percatado de su presencia:

―Creo que se cayó ―era el general Tanabe, cubriendo con su cuerpo aquello que le mostraba preocupadamente al muchacho encargado de Ah-Un―, quizás saltó y apoyó mal la pata. Casi no la utiliza desde ayer, y también lo veo mucho más tranquilo. Siempre se la pasaba correteando por… ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ―se sorprendió el hombre al verlo pasar a su lado. Tanto él como el otro youkai hicieron una reverencia, aunque el general se notaba bastante nervioso al ocultar las manos en su espalda―. Ha regresado mucho antes de lo previsto, milord. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

―Falsa alarma ―contestó vacíamente al detenerse―. Tus soldados se involucraron en una pelea en la que no tenían lugar. Están mal entrenados.

―Discúlpeme, Lord Sesshomaru, no volverá a ocurrir ―el general hizo una nueva reverencia―. No… te muevas…

Cuando el Daiyoukai se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino, algo blanco saltó de las manos del general, pero este tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para atraparlo al vuelo. Era un conejo. La pequeña criatura miraba al gran demonio con sus enormes ojos oscuros y las orejas erguidas con curiosidad. El hombre miró petrificado a su Daimio, quien enarcaba una ceja disimuladamente ante algo que, en su opinión, era increíblemente estúpido. Poco después de que se retirara, un leve rubor se acopló en el moreno rostro del demonio mayor, mientras que el más joven trataba de no reírse.

…

―¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

―Claro que sí, Nagi, tranquila ―volvió a asegurarle el youkai halcón, riéndose mientras rolaba los ojos―. Mis heridas sanaron por completo, no tengo porqué seguir tomándome un reposo que no necesito. Vengo a revisarme todos los días, ¡hasta Deshi dijo que ya puedo seguir entrenando!

La hanyou le dedicó una mirada acusadora a su abuelo, quien estaba con Rin atendiendo a un herido reciente. El ala de enfermería se encontraba algo vacía esos días, por lo que se podía decir que les iba bastante bien. Nada era más estresante que un día agitado en ese lugar, y aunque Rin había comenzado sus prácticas de curación hacía muy poco, podía asegurarlo. Jamás se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de cosas y accidentes que sucedían a diario, especialmente con los soldados más jóvenes.

Takanari, al igual que sus otros cuatro compañeros ―los únicos que habían sobrevivido―, se encontraban mucho mejor y estaban prácticamente recuperados, aunque Nagi no quisiera verlo así. Para ella, Takanari tendría que pasar otra semana más de reposo antes de retomar sus actividades, aún cuando sus compañeros ya se habían marchado. Lo bueno de esa cantidad de tiempo bajo vigilancia médica era que el joven soldado había recuperado su humor y parecía haber superado en gran medida la pérdida de sus camaradas. Rin pensaba que era algo asombroso sobreponerse tan rápido a algo tan fuerte, pero debía recordar que eran youkais; para ellos la muerte era bastante habitual. Aunque de todas formas, cuando no estaba rodeado de gente, Rin estaba segura de que miraba al techo melancólicamente, apretando los puños con fuerza. Podría guardar apariencias, pero quizás aún no podía olvidar lo que había vivido.

Ella, por su lado, finalmente había encontrado un sitio en ese palacio donde se sentía completamente cómoda ―sin contar con los aposentos del Daiyoukai, claro―. Ayudar a los demás era lo suyo, y Deshi notó enseguida que tenía muy buena mano para ejercer la curación y preparar remedios medicinales. Y a pesar de ser humana y lidiar con heridas y males típicos de los demonios, era obvio que estaba en su medio natural.

―A ver, explícame exactamente cómo te hiciste esto ―le pidió a su paciente. Era un muchacho apenas más grande que Kenta, y aunque fuera robusto y de hoscas facciones, aparentemente la sincronización no era lo suyo. Tenía una gran laceración en la espalda, provocada por él mismo durante un entrenamiento con lanzas.

El youkai se veía avergonzado, ocultando la mitad de la cara entre sus gruesos brazos al estar boca abajo para ser examinado.

―Fue un accidente, mi señora ―dijo―. Traté de seguir al instructor, pero mi brazo se desvió hacia otro lado. Perdí el equilibrio y me caí.

―¿Sobre la lanza? ―se asomó curioso Takanari― ¡Vaya, qué estilo tienes! Al menos no te la clavaste en el trasero, te juro que la hubieras pasado peor.

―Gracias, Takanari ―suspiró Deshi. El muchacho hundió más el rostro entre sus brazos y Rin trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse.

―¡Ah, novatos! Cómo extraño eso. En mis primeros días me senté accidentalmente sobre una espada. Mi nalga derecha nunca volvió a ser la misma ―se quejó el hombre, sobándose con gracia―. No me pude sentar por varios días, ¡y picaba mucho con ese horrible ungüento que me pusieron! Fue una de las experiencias más difíciles que tuve que afrontar ―aseguró muy solemne.

El joven soldado se rió por lo bajo de las exageradas muecas de Takanari y relajó su cuerpo. Al menos no había hecho semejante ridículo como él. Deshi negó con la cabeza al rolar los ojos y las chicas soltaron sus carcajadas. Ese sujeto siempre hacía reír a todo el mundo de la manera más inesperada.

―De acuerdo, creo que ya estás mejor para seguir entrenando ―le dijo Nagi, sacándole una reluciente sonrisa.

―¿Lo ves? Y debería considerarme afortunado, mi trasero resultó intacto. Ya no necesitamos más daños aquí atrás, ¿verdad que no? Sólo tú puedes darme el maravilloso placer de sentarme, no puedo darme el lujo de tenerte herido una vez más.

―Entendemos tu punto, muchacho, pero estás distrayendo a mi ayudante ―se quejó Deshi entre las risas de los más jóvenes.

―Lo siento ―dijo Rin tratando de serenarse―. Veamos ―examinó la herida de cerca mientras limpiaba el resto de la sangre, siendo vigilada por el anciano―. Es algo profunda, aunque no lo suficiente como para causarte problemas graves. Tendrás que ser precavido para evitar infecciones, así que deberá ser limpiada y vendada diariamente hasta que se comience a cerrar… ¿verdad? ―le preguntó a su mentor, él asintió para hacerla continuar―. Ahora tendrás que relajarte mientras aplico el ungüento cicatrizante, te dolerá un poco.

―¿Y picará? ―se asustó al recordar la anécdota de Takanari.

―Me temo que sí. Trata de no moverte, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes suerte de no haberte cortado justo sobre la columna, habrías tenido serios problemas de ser así ―le dijo antes de mojar una venda en una solución de plantas medicinales. Cuando tocó su herida, el muchacho dio un respingo y apretó la mandíbula para no decir alguna segura grosería. Podría ser un youkai musculoso y algo amenazador, pero no parecía tener mucha resistencia ante el dolor―. Tranquilo, sólo un poco más…

Pero un pequeño escalofrío la hizo detenerse. Nagi y Takanari estaban haciendo una reverencia pronunciada y Deshi miraba hacia otro lado con fastidio. Extrañada, se dio la vuelta.

―¡Auch!

―¡Lo siento! ―había hecho más presión de la necesaria justo en el centro de la herida por el susto que se dio. Sesshomaru estaba atrás de ella, mirándola altivo con el rictus completamente serio, por lo que se puso en pie rápidamente para inclinarse respetuosamente. El único que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada era el herido, pues ocultaba su cara entre los brazos. De repente Rin sintió que su tamaño disminuía ante aquel hombre tan serio y su rostro ganaba varios grados de temperatura―. ¡E-esto no es trabajo de sirvientes! ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. A Takanari se le escapó una risita que supo disimular con un carraspeo―. Q-quiero decir… Señor Sesshomaru, pensé que regresaría a mediados de la primavera.

El joven soldado alzó el rostro ante la mención del nombre, pero volvió a ocultarlo lo más disimuladamente posible. Oh, no tenía que haberse dejado atender por la mujer del amo, se metería en serios problemas.

―No deberías estar aquí ―le dijo él fríamente.

―Lo sé ―ella sólo se encogió de hombros―. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje, milord? Me alegra mucho verlo sano y salvo.

Sesshomaru no respondió su pregunta, pero paseó la mirada por los presentes. Reconoció a Takanari como el soldado estúpido al que Rin había defendido frente a su general. ¿Todavía seguía en el ala de enfermería? Era un completo inútil. Y por supuesto que estaban la híbrida y su abuelo, quien fingía poseer un gran interés sobre la lona blanca de la tienda. Rin tragó con dificultad. El Daiyoukai estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Deshi le arrebató el paño de la mano sin que se diera cuenta y continuó curando al herido, quien reprimía sus quejas a la perfección.

Rin no fue capaz de seguir mirándolo a la cara y enfocó la vista en el suelo. Desde que Deshi le había dicho lo que había sucedido entre él y su hija tantos años atrás, se sentía bastante extraña. Como si de repente su amabilidad fuera reemplazada por lo que había sido antes: un demonio cruel y despiadado. Tenía miedo de que, ahora que conocía esta información, esa característica suya se hiciera presente y reventara la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo los últimos meses.

Había meditado en la historia y finalmente consiguió aceptarla para dejarla atrás. No tenía razón para temerle al demonio en ese momento y lo sabía. Pero tenerlo tan cerca y con semejante cara de enfado no dejaba tranquilo a cualquiera.

Justo en ese entonces entraron más personas a la gran carpa. Se trataba de tres de los cinco generales, y entre ellos estaba ese anciano al que Rin le había cerrado la boca la última vez. Lo miró de reojo al aproximarse, conteniendo sus ganas de sacarle la lengua con burla. Ese era uno de los pocos sujetos que le causaba molestia con sólo verlo. Y al juzgar por la expresión de su compañero, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

―Lord Sesshomaru ―habló el _viejo cascarrabias,_ como lo había apodado―. Nos complace tenerlo de vuelta, confío en que habrá sido una misión exitosa debido a la rapidez de su viaje. ¿Le importaría decirnos si hay algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos? Los tengus son criaturas poderosas, y aunque no cabe duda de su grandeza, milord, tememos que puedan buscar venganza.

―No la buscarán ―dijo indiferentemente el mononoke de blanco, girándose para quedar de perfil hacia los generales. No parecía muy interesado en hablar―. Su ataque no estaba dirigido hacia esta región, sólo era una disputa de clanes. Los soldados se metieron en su camino.

Takanari abrió los ojos a más no poder, y las miradas de Deshi, Rin y Nagi se fijaron en él al instante. ¿Todo fue un malentendido? ¿Cómo era posible, si habían luchado y perecido tantos soldados? La hanyou puso una mano en su hombro con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo, pero él no le prestaba atención. Sólo escuchaba las preguntas de los youkais más mayores y las monótonas respuestas que el Daimio les daba a cambio. ¿Todo había sido en vano? ¿Sus compañeros murieron por un error, por unas estúpidas armas malditas?

Tan enojado y sorprendido estaba Takanari como lo estaba Sesshomaru de desinteresado. Rin paseaba la vista entre ellos, aislándose del tema de conversación. No podía ni imaginar lo mal que se debía sentir su amigo.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, los demonios de alto rango se retiraron del ala de enfermería, Sesshomaru los seguía sin el más mínimo gusto. Antes de marcharse miró a Rin sobre su hombro, pero ella volvió a enfocar los ojos en el suelo, nerviosa e incómoda.

―¿Rin? ―preguntó Nagi cuando se fueron, deteniendo momentáneamente sus atenciones hacia Takanari―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué, qué sucede?

―Hace un momento… bueno, te veías un poco extraña.

Deshi terminó de vendar al joven abochornado y la miró furtivamente. Sabía exactamente en qué era en lo que pensaba.

―Estoy algo impresionada por lo que dijo el señor Sesshomaru, es todo ―contestó, fijándose en el youkai halcón, sentado en el suelo al lado de su amiga con el rostro abatido. Nagi también lo miró con pena, haciendo una leve mueca con la boca para reprimir algo.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí. No te preocupes.

El paciente se puso en pie a la orden de Deshi y se colocó la capa interna de su haori. Rin se sintió bastante culpable, se había olvidado de él por completo cuando apareció Sesshomaru.

―¿Tengo que volver mañana, verdad? ―preguntó a nadie en particular. Rin asintió.

―Así es, hay que limpiarte y colocarte nuevos vendajes todos los días mientras la herida siga abierta.

El muchacho suspiró, esperando que Rin no fuera su curandera para las próximas sesiones. No tenía nada contra ella, pero ahora que el amo había vuelto, podía levantar su ira si la encontraba atendiendo enfermos y heridos. Era algo que prefería evitar. Hizo una reverencia ―hasta donde el dolor en su espalda le permitió― para agradecerle tanto a la humana como al anciano por sus cuidados y se marchó sin más. Era mejor retirarse antes de arriesgarse a que el señor del castillo regresara.

Nagi había vuelto su atención hacia Takanari, recordándole una vez más que nada de lo que había sucedido había sido culpa suya. El demonio no parecía muy convencido, pero se dejó consolar calladamente. Deshi había parecido recuperar su enfado con Rin a juzgar por el rostro tan serio que tenía al lavarse las manos con un cuenco en el suelo. _Quizás sólo es por ver al señor Sesshomaru de nuevo_, pensó ella.

―¿Deshi? ―lo llamó.

―Es todo por hoy, puedes irte si así lo quieres.

―¿De verdad?

―No hay nadie más aquí ―contestó simplemente él, secándose las manos con la túnica.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Es por el señor Sesshomaru?

―No sé cómo eres capaz de soportarlo, es un amargado ―gruñó. Era increíble cómo podía cambiar de humor tan rápido sólo por verlo.

―¿Pero…?

―Al menos no es _tan_ amargado contigo ―finalizó como si le costara trabajo admitirlo.

―¿De qué te quejas, abuelo? Tú también eres algo amargado ―dijo su nieta, de repente interesada en la conversación. Takanari sonrió vagamente, y la humana se dio cuenta de que sólo quería animarlo.

―Tú calla ―le dijo gruñonamente cuando enrollaba el futón para guardarlo.

Takanari se puso en pie. Estaba algo distraído por lo que había escuchado recientemente, y se notaba que su mente había regresado a sucesos poco agradables. Podría haber estado feliz y bromeando pocos minutos atrás, pero saber que la gran mayoría de su equipo había perecido en vano le quitaba el buen humor a cualquiera.

―Será mejor que vaya a decirle a los demás lo que pasó. Al menos les alegrará saber que esos monstruos no buscan acabarnos a todos ―dijo. Nagi le tomó la mano para detenerlo y le sonrió brindándole apoyo. Él le devolvió el gesto y se puso en marcha.

―Creo que tú también deberías irte, Rin ―le aconsejó su amiga antes de seguir al youkai―. Al amo no le gustará mucho volver a verte aquí ―dijo, mirando de reojo a su abuelo.

―De todas formas volveré mañana. Deshi, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

―No, déjalo así. Es mejor que regreses ya, antes de que te metas en problemas.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Pero antes de marcharse, giró hacia el anciano demonio que ahora recogía cuencos con ungüentos y remedios y le dijo:

―Gracias, Deshi.

Él sólo hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. No era tan comunicativo como antes, pero en comparación a lo enojado que había estado con ella, era un gran avance. Quizás para cuando llegara el verano todo regresaría a la normalidad entre ambos. Sólo esperaba que por el bien de su amistad, el demonio de blanco no se apareciera demasiado en su presencia. Oh, bueno, en ese caso quizás todo estaría bien para inicios del próximo invierno.

…

Rin no tuvo muchas oportunidades de ver o hablar con Sesshomaru por el resto de la tarde. Apenas se habían cruzado una o dos veces en algún pasillo, pero no pudieron intercambiar ninguna palabra. El demonio parecía estar muy ocupado con sus generales, que lo seguían muy de cerca sin dejar de hablar preocupados sobre el último viaje de su señor. Aunque les hubiera dicho que los tengus no tenían asuntos que resolver con él y sus tierras, parecían creer que la amenaza seguía latente al conocer la extraña naturaleza de sus armas. O eso le había comentado Jaken a Rin cuando le preguntó por qué estaban tan alterados.

La mujer desistió de intentar hablar con él a solas, ya que parecía que aquella tensa situación no terminaría pronto. Los hombres acababan de entrar en la cámara de guerra, seguidos de algunos cuántos soldados más. Sesshomaru los acompañaba, aunque a juzgar por la última mirada que le había dedicado, no parecía muy entretenido.

Rin suspiró al oír la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

―¿Tú también estás preocupada? ―preguntó alguien de repente. Nagi se asomó torciendo la cabeza para ver mejor su cara. Rin parpadeó varias veces, volviendo en sí―. Takanari y sus compañeros están algo nerviosos, y al parecer los generales tampoco están muy contentos ―echó una mirada a la puerta de la cámara.

―No creo que suceda nada. Si el señor Sesshomaru dijo que no había peligro entonces es que no lo habrá ―dijo al fijarse también en la habitación. Nagi arrugó un poco el ceño.

―Aunque todo estuviera en llamas, el amo diría que no hay peligro ―murmuró―. Si no estás preocupada por eso, ¿qué te ocurre? Desde que llegó te ves… rara.

―¿Rara?

―Sí, como triste o angustiada. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Rin la miró a los ojos, rogando que éstos no delataran lo que en realidad le sucedía. ¿Cómo podía decirle que pensaba en lo que había sucedido tantos años atrás entre su madre y Sesshomaru? ¿Que su compañero le había hecho cosas espantosas, rompiéndole el corazón? No. Ya era suficiente con que Deshi tuviera que cargar con ese dolor y rabia, no quería que Nagi estuviera en esa misma situación. En cambio ella… no sabía cómo sentirse a esas alturas, la verdad.

―De verdad estoy bien ―le aseguró, tratando de sonar convincente―, es sólo que… no he podido hablar con él en todo el día, es todo.

La hanyou entrecerró los ojos, inquisidora. Claro que no le creía, Rin era muy mala mintiendo.

―Bueno ―se encogió de hombros al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, decidiendo que era mejor no insistir―, sea lo que sea, no le des muchas vueltas. No tiene sentido que te angusties, a la final de seguro resulta que no es para tanto. Además ―continuó cuando retrocedía para retirarse―, tienes la mala costumbre de hacerte líos por cosas muy pequeñas ―sonrió para darle ánimos―. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

Rin la observó encaminarse de vuelta al patio de entrenamiento, donde a lo lejos estaba Takanari rodeado de algunos compañeros. Dejó salir todo el aire que había contenido con una lenta y pesada bocanada. Nagi era sencillamente estupenda. Siempre buscaba apaciguarla de una manera u otra, aunque no siempre le explicara lo que la desanimaba. Se preguntó fugazmente qué sucedería si se enteraba de la verdad acerca de su madre, si alguna vez alguien encontraba el valor para sincerarse.

Era mejor ni pensarlo. Tal vez decirle la verdad era lo correcto, pero por el momento simplemente era preferible dejar las cosas como estaban. No sería justo arruinar las cosas cuando al fin se estaban acomodando, se dijo al contemplar como Nagi abrazaba a Takanari, seguramente después de intentar hacerlo sentir mejor.

Y sin saber por qué, sonrió. Nagi tenía razón, siempre tenía razón. No tenía sentido angustiarse.

A esas alturas, estaba convencida de que todo estaría bien.

…

Ya era tarde en la noche para cuando Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia en la recámara que compartían. Estaba de malhumor por culpa de los estúpidos generales que preguntaban más de lo necesario. De no ser porque al menos eran buenos dirigentes, se habría deshecho de un par de ellos hacía décadas.

Rin estaba acostada sobre su estómago, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante para sujetar un pergamino que leía muy detenidamente. No parecía ser consciente de la hora, pues ya era cerca de medianoche y no apartaba la vista del papel. Sesshomaru la miró por unos instantes esperando su usual bienvenida, pero parecía ignorarlo. Para cuando pasó por su lado para deshacerse de su pesada armadura, le dio la impresión de ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

Rin mantenía los ojos en el pergamino que Deshi le había prestado hacía algunos días sin prestarle mucha atención. Era sobre usos y propiedades de ciertas plantas medicinales, y explicaba cómo hacer remedios efectivos o usarlas directamente en caso de necesidad. Muy interesante, pero le era imposible concentrarse en la lectura teniendo al demonio tan cerca.

Desde el momento que se despidieron había imaginado cómo sería su reencuentro. Estarían a solas para poder hablar de lo que había sucedido con cada uno ―vagamente, claro, porque conversar no era algo que le gustara al Daiyoukai― y seguramente… seguramente las cosas pasarían a mayores una vez que terminaran la plática. Pero desde que su anciano amigo le había contado lo que había sucedido con su hija, no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda con la idea de estar a solas con el demonio blanco. Era… raro, de alguna forma. Por eso había preferido pensar lo menos posible en el asunto ―o en el youkai mismo― y decidió enfocarse en su entrenamiento como curandera.

Pero verlo de nuevo le regaló una oleada de sensaciones muy diferentes que no creyó ni que fueran posibles. Quería abrazarlo efusivamente, y al mismo tiempo sentía que debía mantenerse al margen. Se había sentido intimidada bajo sus estrictos ojos, pero extrañamente, en el transcurso de la tarde se había ido desvaneciendo su nerviosismo para ser reemplazado con ansiedad. Fue la pequeña charla con Nagi la que le había ayudado a ver todo desde una perspectiva un tanto diferente, una más despreocupada y comprensiva. Se había dado cuenta que no tenía lógica angustiarse por algo que no podía reparar. Claro que le dolía que su compañero hubiera sido de esa manera, pero no estaba en sus manos cambiar el pasado; en cambio, debía concentrarse en lo que sucedía en ese entonces.

Y qué bien se sentía poder hacerlo.

Ahora… ahora sólo estaba algo inquieta al estar sola con él, pero en el buen sentido. Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y la piel le hormigueaba desde que entró en la estancia. Sabía lo que sucedería dentro de pocos minutos ―podía sentir sus intenciones de de alguna forma―, y eso sólo conseguía acrecentar su propia agitación. Aunque estaba en suficiente control de sus hormonas como para tomarle un poco el pelo.

Sintió su penetrante mirada clavada en su nuca, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse serena y pendiente del pergamino. El demonio no se quejó por la falta de atención, pero sí se vengó. Con su youki creó una pequeña corriente que apagó las velas, dejando la recámara a oscuras. ¡Para que luego pensara que ella era infantil!

―¡Hey, estaba interesante! ―reprochó.

Y antes de que pudiera enderezarse para verlo,el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo la detuvo. Los cabellos que estaban esparcidos en su espalda fueron corridos lo suficiente como para dejar la piel de su cuello expuesta, donde rápidamente se instaló el rostro masculino acariciándolo con su respiración

La muchacha se mordió los labios al sonreír, sintiendo un cosquilleo a flor de piel, además de un calor en áreas muy obvias. El demonio comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello como era su costumbre, asegurándose de hacer encajar los colmillos una vez más sobre la marca cicatrizada.

―Extrañaba esto ―suspiró ella. Volvió a morderla con algo más de presión, complacido―. No, me refiero al futón. Es muy cómodo.

Sesshomaru se separó al instante y aunque no pudiera verlo, Rin sabía que tenía una cara de pocos amigos insuperable. Se giró como pudo, apoyándose sobre su codo para ver su rostro.

―Era broma ―rió calladamente ante su expresión―. Claro que hablaba de usted, milord. Le he echado mucho de menos, me alegra tenerlo de vuelta y ver que…

Antes de continuar, sus labios fueron apresados en un beso demandante que le robó el aliento. Era una posición muy incómoda la que mantenía, pero no le importaba. Terminó de girarse boca arriba trabajosamente ―pues el cuerpo de su compañero la apresaba contra el futón―, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le sonrió. Él no tenía ninguna mueca que denotara lo que sentía, pero le daba igual. Estaba ahí con ella, eso era todo lo que importaba.

No pasó ni medio segundo cuando volvió a besarla posesivamente, recorriendo con manos toscas su cuerpo hasta llegar al nudo del obi. De nuevo sus ojos se veían más oscuros que de costumbre, como si hubiera algo en ellos. Y Rin sabía perfectamente lo que era.

―E-espere ―le pidió antes de que el obi se deslizara por completo de su cintura―. Tengo mucho tiempo sin verle, yo… quiero saber si está bien.

―Te dije que te preocupabas innecesariamente ―murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo.

―Es sólo que… ―dudó, tratando de corresponderlo. Iba demasiado rápido― creí que querría hablar un poco.

―Creíste mal ―la chica no sabía si reír ante su ansiedad o sentirse ligeramente retraída. Aún debía acostumbrarse a este nuevo estilo de vida, y todo lo que esto significaba. Era un tanto intimidante a decir verdad―. ¿Existe algo que quieras decirme?

No se había dado cuenta que el demonio detuvo todos sus movimientos y la miraba muy de cerca, provocándole un sonrojo. Quizás necesitaba un buen par de años para acostumbrarse a tal intimidad con él.

Pero sus músculos se relajaron al percibir en los oscurecidos orbes dorados una pizca de inquietud. Era una tonta. No tenía nada a lo que temer ni nada de lo que preocuparse nunca más. Estaba a salvo. Alzó una mano y rozó la mejilla masculina con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo más calmada.

―Bienvenido a casa, Sesshomaru ―le dijo antes de besarlo. El demonio no tardó en responder, bajando sus manos con lentitud desde los hombros hasta su cintura para retirar el obi de un suave tirón.

La humana comenzó a gemir calladamente al sentir un tacto frío sobre su ardiente piel, reptando como si se tratara de una serpiente por su abdomen hasta su pecho recientemente destapado. Los labios masculinos daban leves mordiscos a su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había recuperado aquel apuro por querer tocarla y sentirla debajo de él. Era tal el frenesí que se deshizo de su prenda superior con brusquedad, tratando de no mantenerse apartado del menudo cuerpo humano por mucho tiempo. Una nueva corriente eléctrica recorrió a Rin cuando sintió el torso del youkai desnudo contra el suyo al poseer nuevamente sus labios.

Pero antes de que la garra continuara su trayecto hasta su abdomen, se detuvo súbitamente. Separó su boca de la de Rin y ella lo miró interrogante cuando escuchó un sonoro gruñido. De repente su rostro había cambiado de sereno a iracundo y el peso de su cuerpo desapareció antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Literalmente.

―¿Pero qué…?

Un estruendo a unos metros de distancia cortó su pregunta. No se había dado cuenta que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Volvió a cubrirse con el kimono y salió para ver cuál era el causante del escándalo.

El Daiyoukai estaba de pie dándole la espalda con uno de sus puños apretado. Rin tuvo que asomarse para encontrar que a los pies del mononoke estaba ni más ni menos que el bibliotecario, noqueado y con varios pergaminos y materiales de escritura esparcidos alrededor. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se agachó para comprobar que seguía con vida. Jamás pensó que ese hombrecillo llegara tan, tan lejos para conseguir la información que quería. O estaba realmente desesperado, o era muy estúpido.

―Ésta no era la bienvenida que tenía en mente… ―suspiró al incorporarse de nuevo. Tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza, por lo que estaría dormido por un rato.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro comentario, el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de regreso a la recámara, no sin antes tomarla firmemente del brazo para llevarla con él.

―¡Pero sigue aquí afuera! ―se quejó abochornada.

―No despertará hasta mañana. Hay tiempo.

Y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando al anciano al borde de las escaleras con su investigación sin terminar.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Y de nuevo no pude evitar terminar una escena sexy con el bibliotecario xD Ok, reconozco que ahora sí se pasó. Pobre tanto tiempo esperando por _esa_ información le hizo olvidarse de cómo es el sujeto al que investiga. Era más que nada para que nos deshiciéramos de la tensión que se vio a lo largo del capítulo, la verdad. Ah, el loco bibliotecario _creepy_ siempre sirve para una risa inesperada xD

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Creo que Rin ya terminó su crecimiento personal, en comparación a cómo comenzó en BW. Y más le valía, porque para ser la compañera de semejante experto sentimental como Sesshomaru... xD Deshi ya está regresando a la normalidad poco a poco, al menos con ella, lo que es un alivio. Es que nadie puede estar enojado mucho tiempo con Rin, esa niña es adorable. Oh, y al final consiguió integrarse como curandera, y como eso no es trabajo de sirvientes, quedaron en Rin: 1, Sesshomaru: 0 xD

No tengo mucho que agregar, pero me alegra que ya las cosas estén terminando bien. Sí, porque el próximo capítulo será el último, y si las cosas no están bien de una vez esto no tendría fin (lo cual estoy segura de que a ustedes les encantaría xD)

Mil gracias a **KeyTen, Rin14, Sexy Style, Black urora, Nagisa-chan, Brenda, Susume22, Sayuri08, Saori-san, Hi no Tamashi, Ephemerah, Seras, Miztu Akari, Serena tsuniko chiba, Faby-sama, QuinzMoon, Cali, Blueberry Bliss, Emihiromi, Neko-chan, Yoko-zuki10, Alexa Reynoza, Cio, Setsuna taisho, Niña Feliz, Nakimami, Dayanna **y** Akari hana** por sus lindos comentarios, y por haberme ayudado a llegar a más de 300 reviews con sólo 10 capítulos. Todavía flipo por tanta respuesta positiva xD

El postre de hoy soooon… ¡Brownies! Sí, muchos, muchos brownies recién hechos para todos, y les pueden poner encima leche condensada, dulce de leche, sirope de chocolate o caramelo, crema batida, helado… lo que ustedes quieran. ¡Pero no me envíen la cuenta del médico si tanto dulce les sienta mal! xD

Un beso para todos, y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!


	12. Para siempre

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Butterfly and the Hurricane**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**12.** Para siempre

―¡Rin! ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vas?

La mujer se quedó estática. Estaba por cruzar el arco de piedra del patio de entrenamiento, pensando que ahora que no había nadie podría pasar desapercibida. Pero sus planes se vieron ofuscados ―de nuevo―, por la aparición de su amiga.

―Sólo quería dar una vuelta ―se excusó con inocencia. Nagi entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente.

―Claro, no tenías ninguna intención de ir al ala de enfermería, ¿verdad? Qué coincidencia.

―¡Vamos, Nagi! Extraño ir, ahora que no tengo nada que hacer me siento inútil. Y me aburro mucho.

―Mal por ti, pero sabes que debes mantenerte alejada del exterior a estas horas ―antes de que Rin dijera que apenas era el ocaso, continuó―. Cualquier cosa puede significar un peligro para ti, y aunque no te guste, es por tu bien.

―Empiezas a sonar como Sesshomaru ―se quejó la humana.

―¡Pues tiene razón! Ahora, jovencita, adentro ―le dijo en broma. Rin suspiró derrotada y se reunió con ella en el pasillo, caminando a su lado―. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar y relajarte. Hemos estado haciendo nuevos dulces hoy, creo que te gustarán.

―¡Ja! Y luego me dices a mí que me mantenga lejos de donde no debo. Si mal no recuerdo ya no trabajas en las cocinas.

―Estabas con el amo almorzando, igual no me necesitabas ―se encogió de hombros―. Ven, ya tengo todo listo en esta habitación. Mi abuelo preparó té, te ayudará a dormir mejor.

―Tal parece que todos creen que me puedo romper con facilidad ―suspiró Rin al entrar en la pequeña salita y sentarse en la mesa.

―Luego de todas las dificultades que has pasado para llegar hasta aquí es normal que te cuidemos mucho, ¿no crees?

Rin sonrió, dirigiendo la mano a su estómago abultado. Luego de cuatro años finalmente había logrado concebir, y ahora estaba a unos tres o cuatro meses de conocer a la criatura que crecía en su interior. Nagi le extendió el pocillo recién servido, mirándola largamente. Se veía bastante tierna cada vez que acariciaba su vientre y sonreía distraída.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Algo cansada y somnolienta, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

―Y aún así querías ir a la enfermería.

―¡Pero no iba a trabajar! Sólo quería asomarme por la entrada para saludar. Extraño mucho pasar por ahí.

―Por más simples que sean tus intenciones, si el amo te descubre te irá muy mal. ¡Y a mí también! Soy quien está a cargo de ti ahora, tus rebeldías me meterían en aprietos más grandes. Sabes que debes tener cuidado.

―Si fuera por Sesshomaru estaría encerrada todo el día ―rió ella al recordar que se lo había advertido en alguna ocasión.

―Sólo está preocupado por ti, es natural que quiera protegerte. Después de todo, es un embarazo…

―De alto riesgo, sí ―suspiró.

Rin comenzó a recordar el momento exacto en el que supo que estaba encinta, y el enorme susto que se había llevado por la reacción de su compañero. Una mañana, cuatro meses atrás, había despertado para descubrirlo observándola de una manera bastante extraña. Le pidió explicaciones, pero todo lo que hizo el hombre fue olfatearla desde la base de su cuello hasta su abdomen.

―_¿Ocurre algo?_ ―le había preguntado preocupada cuando se detuvo.

―_No te muevas_ ―contestó él antes de ponerse en pie y abandonar la estancia. Rin recordó lo fuerte que latió su corazón en ese momento, ya que nunca había actuado de esa manera. ¿Pasaba algo malo? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Estaría… estaría a punto de abortar de nuevo? Aquella era la pregunta que más le perforó la cabeza, pues aunque nadie se lo terminara de confirmar, la joven dama del oeste estaba segura de haber perdido más criaturas en el transcurso de los años. Y tener que pasar por esa sensación de nuevo…

Miró sus piernas bajo el edredón, buscando alguna mancha de sangre que la delatara. Pero no había nada. Tampoco se sentía mal físicamente, sólo tenía algo de hambre.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que su paciencia se agotó. Estaba nerviosa y no podía quedarse quieta por más tiempo. Ajustó bien el obi de su yukata de dormir y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Si Sesshomaru había percibido algo raro en ella, seguramente Deshi podría saber de lo que se trataba.

Y cuando alargó la mano para abrir la puerta, casi se choca con aquel que pensaba visitar. Ambos intercambiaron miradas interrogantes, pero le dio la impresión de que el hombre sabía algo que ella no: tenía una expresión muy parecida a la del Daiyoukai. Iba vestido con un atuendo ligero y de colores claros, su barba y cabellos estaban desordenados y bajo sus ojos había bolsas oscuras bastante notorias. No tendría despierto más de diez minutos de seguro. Rin le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su compañero cuando pasó detrás del demonio más mayor.

―_¿Puedes recostarte un momento, Rin? _―le pidió Deshi. La chica interrogó al youkai de blanco mudamente, pero éste sólo le dedicó un gesto que le hacía entender que era mejor obedecer.

―_¿Está todo bien? _―preguntó extrañada al tumbarse en la cama y ver al anciano sentarse a su lado.

―_Es lo que voy a averiguar_ ―murmuró al abrir su kimono para exponer su estómago. Rin se apresuró a subir las manos hasta su pecho para asegurarse de que no se viera más de lo necesario. La palma del curandero recorrió su piel desde poco más abajo de sus costillas hasta las caderas, haciendo presión y movimientos extraños en ciertas áreas. Sus ojos estaban resplandeciendo, lo que significaba que estaba viendo _a través_ de ella. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? Casi parecía revivir su viejo tratamiento luego de ser envenenada por Tsukune y los suyos.

El entrecejo del anciano se frunció y sus labios se apretaron tanto que parecían una fina línea. Bien, eso no podía ser bueno.

―_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ves? _

―_No puede ser… Tenías razón_ ―le dijo al mononoke cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Ambos estaban demasiado serios, lo cual sólo podía significar malas noticias―. _No más de cuatro semanas, me parece. Y no detecto ningún problema._

―_Espera… ¿de qué hablas?_

―_¿Cómo es posible?_ ―la interrumpió Sesshomaru. Parecían haberse olvidado de ella.

―_Creo que es tu marca_ ―comunicó el anciano al activar sus ojos y recorrerla otra vez―. _Su útero estaba tan débil luego del veneno que aunque fuera fértil, ninguno de los resultados podía mantenerse. Pero al parecer ahora es lo suficientemente resistente como para retener a éste._

Ahora Sesshomaru se veía ligeramente asombrado. Y eso en su lenguaje corporal significaba que se había llevado una enorme sorpresa.

―_¡Estoy aquí!_ ―se quejó Rin, sentándose y cerrando su kimono―. _¿Podría alguien decirme qué rayos está pasando conmigo? ¿De qué estás hablando, Deshi? _

―_Estás encinta_ ―contestó seriamente. La muchacha abrió la boca, mirándolo incrédula y fue como si todo se congelara en el tiempo. Le llevó un momento articular alguna palabra.

―_Dices que estoy… estoy… ¿Pero cómo…?_ ―balbuceó, llevándose ambas manos al estómago y variando la vista entre el anciano y su torso―. _Pensé que ya no podría… tú dijiste que era estéril. _

Deshi se removió incómodo. Parecía tan sorprendido como ella, pero podía disimularlo mejor.

―_Pensé que lo eras_ ―le dijo en voz baja, volviendo a recorrer su vientre de arriba abajo con los ojos brillantes―. _Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el problema era que no sobrevivían por mucho porque no podían mantenerse en tu interior. Así ha estado sucediendo desde hace… _―se detuvo súbitamente. Un pequeño dolor se alojó en el pecho de Rin. Odiaba escuchar eso, sin importar la cantidad de años que hubieran pasado. Deshi hizo un ademán para tomar su mano o aproximársele de alguna otra forma, pero permaneció en su lugar esperando por su reacción.

Sesshomaru sólo observaba la escena sin ninguna expresión en particular, como si nada extraño estuviera pasando. Aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver a Rin, y en ocasiones, se movían para ver despectivamente al viejo youkai.

De un momento a otro, la respiración de la humana se hizo más forzada y algo jadeante mientras intentaba contener un sollozo cercano.

―_Lo sabía, siempre lo supe _―murmuró con la voz rota―. _Pensé que algún día me acostumbraría, pero… nunca pude hacerlo. En cambio, cada vez me dolía más y era más insoportable. Por eso… no, lo siento. No puedo creerte. No quiero ilusionarme y… y perderlo todo otra vez, es demasiado doloroso_

No hizo nada para controlar las lágrimas que bajaban a carrera por sus mejillas, aún abrazando su abdomen. Deshi notó que el joven demonio apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, y sus puños estaban tan cerrados que se habían vuelto blancos. Cada vez que la mujer pensaba haber sufrido otra pérdida, su ánimo bajaba hasta el suelo y solía quedarse acostada por varias horas en el futón, sin dormir ni moverse. Él ocupaba parte de ese tiempo en acariciarle el cabello, quedándose a su lado silenciosamente sin siquiera preguntar qué le sucedía. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, él también lo sabía.

―_Rin, no estoy diciendo mentiras. No veo ningún problema con tu cachorro, está muy sano y crece con normalidad_ ―dijo Deshi conciliadoramente. Rin alzó la cara hacia él con los ojos empañados―. _Estará bien. Tu cuerpo se ha recuperado, no tienes por qué temer. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. _

―_No entiendo, ¿por qué dices que ahora sí puedo…? _

Deshi quiso sonreír, pero una rápida mirada al Lord le hizo cambiar de parecer. Aunque le molestaba tener que hablar bien de él ―por así decirlo―, debía recordar que era más importante apaciguar a Rin, por lo que su desprecio por Sesshomaru tendría que hacerse a un lado por el momento.

―_Desde que tienes esa marca en tu cuello también posees un poderoso veneno. _Su _veneno. Este te transmite ciertas propiedades que te… ayudan, por decirlo de alguna manera _― dijo con voz suave, tratando de transmitirle sosiego―. _¿Irasue no te dijo sobre esto?_

Ella asintió apenada. Recordar su charla con aquella dama aún le resultaba algo incómodo.

―_Lo hizo, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?_

El viejo demonio volvió a mirar de reojo al mononoke, ya que era una cosa que debía aclarar él. Pero como parecía estar con la mente en otro lado ―cosa que era muy extraña, por cierto―, supo que le tocaba hacerlo.

―_El objetivo de la ponzoña es que seas una parte de él. No sólo comparten el mismo tiempo de vida, sino que son muchas otras cosas _―le dijo―. _Esa marca te complementa, te hace más fuerte y resistente. Tus heridas sanan más rápido, no pescas enfermedades y tienes una buena salud. Es como si el veneno te hubiera ayudado a sanar tus antiguos males, si quieres verlo así. Es una especie de mecanismo que asegura tu supervivencia en óptimas condiciones_―Rin contuvo la respiración. ¿No era eso lo mismo que le había dicho Irasue?―. _Y como mayor prueba, lograste quedar encinta. _

Su corazón latía con mayor velocidad y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que cualquiera pensaría que saldrían despedidos de su rostro.

―_¿Estás hablando enserio? Es decir… ¿no me mientes, verdad? _

―_Jamás se me ocurriría mentirte_.

―_¿Y de verdad estoy…?_

―_Así es._

―_¿Y está bien?_ ―volvió a preguntar. Deshi ensanchó su mohín, enternecido.

―_Está perfecto, te lo aseguro._

Comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones, buscando algún indicador que la despertara de aquel sueño, cualquier cosa. Posó los ojos en su compañero quien también la miraba, luego miró a Deshi y por último a su estómago plano, incrédula, mientras lo palpaba con las manos. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta. Todo era… completamente real.

―_No… no puede ser._

―_Escúchame, Rin. Por muy bien que esté todo no significa que estés fuera de peligro_ ―habló nuevamente el anciano con su voz cautelosa. El Daiyoukai hacía gala de su magnífica capacidad para imitar a una roca―. _Estás protegida por la marca, pero eso no evita que puedas sufrir alguna recaída. Es importante que te cuides y trates en la mayor medida de lo posible de estar sin presiones ni nada que te altere. Aún corres riesgos, pueden surgir complicaciones en cualquier momento, aunque ahora mismo no pueda ver ninguna. También necesitarás reforzar tu dieta y descansar más, lo que esperas no es humano por lo que…_

Pero Rin difícilmente escuchaba. Estaba dividida entre sentirse extremadamente feliz o extremadamente preocupada. Entendía que era una situación delicada que había que tomar con mucho cuidado; un pequeño error y podría ser el último.

Y por otro lado no podía caber en su alegría, como si finalmente hubiera entendido todo lo que pasara ¡Era la mejor noticia que había recibido jamás! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Quizás… quizás sólo pensaba que lo perdería como a los demás, por eso había intentado ignorar las primeras señales. Pero ahora…

―_Estoy embarazada… voy a tener un…_―susurró cuando se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría―. _¡Voy a tener un hijo!¡No puedo creerlo!_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le lanzó ambos brazos al cuello al anciano que estaba sentado a su lado, mojándolo con sus lágrimas y llenando sus oídos con una suave risilla. Quería tranquilizarse, pero no podía. ¡Hasta estaba temblando!

―_Lo tendrás _―contestó él abrumado, frotándole la espalda. Ver a Rin así de reanimada era algo que lo llenaba, sin importar que su compañero fuera el insufrible de Sesshomaru―. _Me alegra que lo hayas logrado, sé cuánto lo querías._

―_Sí_ ―respondió estrechándolo más fuerte. Tenía el impulso de ponerse a saltar, reír y gritar por todas partes, y abrazar a cuanta persona se cruzara por su camino―. _Te prometo que me cuidaré y haré todo lo que digas, no me importa lo que sea. ¡Oh, Deshi, estoy tan feliz!_

Minutos después el viejo curandero se marchó, alegando que tenía que poner manos a la obra en elaborar complementos alimenticios especiales para asegurar que su salud estuviera en las mejores condiciones. Rin reconocía que hasta el momento, el demonio se había mostrado muy comprometido con ella y siempre estaba muy pendiente de su salud.

Cuando estuvo a solas con el Daiyoukai, lo único que se escuchaba eran las agitadas inhalaciones de la mujer, quien trataba de contener en vano sus lágrimas. El hombre la miraba con una expresión en blanco, pero cuando giró la reluciente cara hacia él, notó algo distinto, como si todo lo que sintiera fuera incapaz de salir y se almacenara en sus orbes dorados.

Se le quedó viendo largamente, tomando un tiempo para serenarse. Rin le sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Nuevamente sucumbió a su impulso y lo abrazó fuertemente, frotando el rostro en su cuello y permitiéndose llorar sin ataduras. Lo seguía respetando y adorando como siempre, pero la convivencia había conseguido que su timidez hacia él se desvaneciera. Ya no tenía nada que ocultar.

―_¿No te alegra? _―le preguntó poco después―. _Después de tanto tiempo, vamos a ser… vamos a tener un hijo, todavía no puedo creerlo_ ―pero él seguía sin expresar nada, ni siquiera hablaba, aunque Rin no le prestaba mucha atención. Estaba demasiado impresionada y feliz como para reparar en alguna otra cosa. Literalmente creía que algo podía explotar en su pecho por tanta conmoción.

Le tomó al menos un minuto ―o quizás dos, o diez, no tenía idea―, advertir que su compañero estaba sumamente rígido; incluso más de lo normal. Se separó de él lo suficiente para ver su rostro inmutable. Sabía que era poco asiduo a sonreír, es más, era muy raro cuando lo hacía, pero al menos podía ver señales de complacencia en sus facciones u ojos. Rin podía leerlo muy bien y lo conocía perfectamente. Pero en ese momento no había nada, ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que le hablaba.

La mujer se preocupó y a medida que seguía examinándolo en busca de alguna emoción que denotara al menos una pizca de júbilo, el suyo propio se fue extinguiendo para ser reemplazado por angustia. Había estado muy distante desde que Deshi comenzó a hablarle, pero pensó que se le pasaría una vez estando solos. De verdad estaba enfadado, pero ¿por qué?

Entonces lo supo. Se apartó completamente de su cuerpo para dejar de tocarlo, observándolo casi con horror.

―_¿Estás…? ¿Es porque será híbrido, verdad? ―_habló lentamente, encontrando doloroso hacerlo.

―_¿Qué?_

El demonio la miró con interrogación, pero ella no podía verlo. Físicamente se sentía herida, como si todo el entusiasmo se hubiera esfumado en un parpadeo. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Él siempre había expresado desprecio por su medio hermano, ¿por qué sería diferente con otro mestizo?

―_Está bien, supongo _―dijo dando otro paso atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza―_. Sé que no te gustan los hanyous, pero… no puedo darte nada más. L-lo siento._

Antes de que se diera la vuelta, el hombre tomó su muñeca y la obligó a acercársele de nuevo. Sus ojos la enfocaban muy fijamente, y su rostro había cambiado por completo: de nuevo era ese hombre intimidante, la miraba de tal manera que parecía como si lo que acababa de decir fuera un terrible insulto.

―_Su mezcla de especies carece de importancia para mí _―ella frunció el ceño extrañada, y antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta, él se le adelantó―. _No tiene sentido que te disculpes, no vuelvas a hacerlo._

―_¿Entonces… no estás molesto?_ ―lo miró insistente.

―_No tengo motivos para estarlo _―Rin sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura, aprisionándola contra él, y se permitió apoyar la frente en su torso. Un pequeño calor crecía en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con alivio. El demonio dejó caer los dedos por su cabello negro, un gesto que hacía a menudo cuando buscaba reconfortarla.

―_¿Por qué estabas tan callado cuando Deshi me hablaba?_ ―no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

―_Es irrelevante_ ―contestó, y luego de una pequeña pausa agregó―. _Tienes prohibido continuar tus visitas en el ala de enfermería, serás acompañada por un escolta cuando no estés bajo mi vigilancia y dormirás tan pronto como caiga el sol, ¿te quedó claro?_

Una sonrisa adornó su cara. ¡Vaya, ese hombre no perdía el tiempo!

―_Y ahí vas de nuevo_―murmuró, frotando la nariz en su pecho. Él volvió a acariciar su cabello, arrullándola como siempre.

―_No has contestado._

Rin rió por lo bajo. ¿Cómo era posible que con los más simples gestos fuera capaz de cambiar su estado de ánimo tan radicalmente?

―_Entendido, _Señor Alfa,_su pequeña y frágil compañera hará todo lo que usted diga_.

Antes de que pudiera reclamarle ―ya que aquel era un sobrenombre que no le agradaba―, se alzó sobre sus puntillas y besó sus labios, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza. Si tan sólo ese momento nunca terminara…

―¡Y pensar en la sorpresa que nos llevamos todos cuando nos enteramos! ―Nagi la sacó de sus cavilaciones repentinamente―. La boca de Takanari casi rompe el suelo de lo mucho que se abrió, y Jaken estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Creo que fue a él a quien más le afectó.

―Me ha dicho que recuerda cuando era pequeña y cree que tendrá que pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Espero que este pequeñín pueda corretear con el señor Jaken como yo lo hice, le encantará.

―Pero a Jaken…

―Oh, sé que en el fondo no puede esperar a que suceda. Por más que se haya quejado, sé que una minúscula parte de él disfrutó mi infancia y quiere revivirla ―hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

―Ese enanito verde es todo un caso ―se rió la híbrida, recordando que siempre preguntaba por Rin y una vez que le decían que se encontraba bien, gruñía para demostrar que sabía lo que le tocaría cuando la criatura naciera. No era un secreto para nadie lo contento que estaba pese a sus esforzados intentos para desmentirlo.

―Dime, ¿tú y Takanari no han pensado en este siguiente paso? ―preguntó la humana inocentemente acariciando su estómago. Nagi vio hacia otro lado abochornada.

―A-apenas me pidió q-que fuera su compañera, no estoy pensando en niños todavía ―contestó, sirviendo nerviosamente más té en la taza de su amiga.

―¿Y Takanari qué dice?

El sonrojo de Nagi se oscureció. No importaba la cantidad de tiempo que pasara desde que iniciara su relación con el soldado, no podía superar la vergüenza que le daba hablar de ello.

―Él… ese idiota quiere tener una bandada. Siempre dice que no puede esperar a tener polluelos para enseñarles a volar y a cazar. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Polluelos! Siento que está hablando de gallinas, no de niños.

Rin soltó una carcajada.

―¡Es un halcón, claro que los llama así! No entiendo, Nagi, ¿por qué sigue apenándote este tema? Son compañeros desde la primavera pasada, es normal. Y sucederá tarde o temprano.

―Si te soy sincera creo que tengo algo de miedo.

―¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tendrías… miedo? ―su voz se fue apagando, deseando que la razón no fuera su caso tan complicado. Nagi notó la incomodidad en ella y comprendió a lo que se refería, por lo que hizo una rápida mueca para distraerla.

―Takanari es un halcón ―dijo muy seriamente luego de una tensa pausa―. ¿Y si en vez de dar a luz pongo huevos?

Rin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupir todo su té, pero no pudo evitar ahogarse un poco. Mientras tosía entre risas, Nagi le palmeaba la espalda para ayudarla. Pasar tanto tiempo con su marido le había pegado su buen humor.

―Era broma, lo siento ―dijo al ver el rostro rojo de Rin, quien intentaba acallar su risa sofocada―. La verdad es que me gustaría esperar un poco, ninguno de los dos tiene prisa. Por más que Takanari quiera su bandada, él mismo dijo que quería conseguir un mejor puesto en el ejército y terminar su entrenamiento primero. Y yo por ahora quisiera estar pendiente de ti y cuidar que estés bien. Pero descuida, cuando me toque a mí, será tu turno de cuidarme, ¿te parece? Aunque espero que Taka no se comporte tan sobreprotector como el amo, no sé cómo puedes respirar. ¡Siempre te vigila!

―Costumbre, supongo ―se encogió de hombros cuando recuperó la estabilidad―. ¡Oh, es verdad! He querido preguntarte esto desde hace tiempo, y siempre se me olvida pedírselo a tu abuelo. ¿Crees que puedas ver el género del bebé?

―¿No querías que fuera una sorpresa?

―¡Pero no puedo esperar! Quiero saber si debo preparar ropa azul o rosa, además de que necesito hacer una lista con nombres y todo eso, y si puedo eliminar un género se me haría más fácil. ¡También tengo que escoger ropa de cama y encargar juguetes! No sé si necesitaré muñecas o animalitos de madera, o si debo pedir mantas con flores o sin ellas. ¡Ya no soporto la incertidumbre! ―dijo atropelladamente. Hablar de la criatura que residía en su vientre siempre la emocionaba tanto que rara vez alguien podía comprender lo que decía.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puedo intentarlo ―Rin se movió para quedar en frente de su amiga y permaneció muy quieta, con la entusiasta sonrisa aún en sus labios. Había pensado en pedírselo a Deshi, pero entre una cosa y la otra siempre terminaba olvidándolo. Para cuando los ojos de Nagi comenzaron a resplandecer como los de su abuelo, contuvo la respiración―. No puedo verlo.

A Rin le dio un espasmo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

―Su pierna está en el medio, no me deja ver ―se rió ella cuando Rin se desinfló de alivio. Movió la cabeza para tener mejor visión por todos los ángulos, pero aparentemente no podía encontrar lo que buscaba de ninguna manera―. Creo que está muy sano, al menos según lo que entendí de mi abuelo. Tiene dos brazos, dos piernas y veinte dedos en total, no te preocupes ¡Oh, es tan pequeño!

Rin se llevó las manos al vientre y lo acarició con dulzura. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más para poder verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos. ¡Cómo moría por ver su rostro como lo hacían Nagi y Deshi! Sin importar las veces que le describieran a su hijo ―o hija―, nada le era suficiente. Aunque había algunos pequeños detalles que tal vez sí podían aclararle.

―Supongo que esto sí lo podrás ver ahora: ¿cómo son sus orejas?

Cuando Nagi abrió la boca para contestarle, la puerta de la salita se abrió. Sesshomaru estaba en el umbral, mirándolas con su serio semblante. La hanyou se apresuró a hacer una profunda reverencia, doblándose hasta posar la frente en el suelo. Rin sólo lo miraba sonriente. Ninguna dura expresión suya podía asustarla, o mejor dicho, nada podía borrarle la emoción de su rostro.

―Pasa del anochecer ―anunció el demonio―, no deberías estar aquí.

―Lo siento, amo, se nos fue la noción del tiempo ―se excusó Nagi al incorporarse―. Rin cumplió con su cena y ha permanecido bajo mi vigilancia desde entonces ―la muchacha evitó mirarla arqueando una ceja. Eso no era cierto, se le había escapado por unos minutos luego de la comida.

―Bien. Ven, Rin.

―No dude en llamarme si necesita algo ―dijo Nagi con una nueva reverencia cuando la humana se reunió con él.

―Buenas noches, Nagi. ¡Gracias por los bocadillos!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar la despedida de su buena amiga, ya que el Daiyoukai cerró la puerta tan pronto estuvo afuera del cuarto. Rin trató de reprocharlo, pero no podía hacerlo. ¡Estaba demasiado alegre! Además de que sabía que su compañero se había vuelto mucho más estricto y sobreprotector que nunca, y odiaba verla compartir tiempo con alguien que no fuera él.

Trató de no reír pero le fue imposible. El demonio la hacía ir muy cerca de su lado, y si aparecía alguien en su camino, una sola mirada bastaba para hacerlo desaparecer. Rin pensaba que no podía ser más tierno, a pesar de su creciente hostilidad con cualquier persona. Pero el paso de los años le había demostrado que era más gentil ―y hasta _cariñoso_― cuando no había terceros para presenciarlo. Como siempre las palabras menguaban, pero los gestos no. En realidad no era más que un _dulce cachorro_ bajo la piel del lobo feroz.

Sesshomaru corrió la puerta de su recámara, dejándola pasar primero. Escaneó detrás de él en busca de peligro, pero como siempre, no encontró nada. Era una necesidad que debía cubrir, con su mujer en un estado tan vulnerable no podía permitirse la comodidad de estar desprevenido.

Cuando Rin se deshizo de la capa externa de su elegante kimono púrpura, la ligera yukata interna que utilizaba para dormir reveló su abultado abdomen, que era mucho más notorio sin tanta ropa de por medio. Sin mayores preparaciones, simplemente se acostó en el mullido lecho. Aún era verano, por lo que el calor del día permanecía en las paredes y estar encinta tampoco refrescaba mucho, por lo que no quería arroparse. Aunque por más que se negara a hacerlo, siempre se encontraba bajo el edredón a la mañana siguiente.

Sesshomaru la vio acurrucarse de costado, dándole la cara a su lado en la cama y reposando un brazo en su vientre. De nuevo tenía la mirada perdida, como si pudiera entrar y salir de alguna clase de trance a voluntad. Le gustaba verla así, protegida en sus propios pensamientos. Era una visión pacífica.

―_Necesitamos hablar_ ―anunció una voz muy seriamente. No se molestó ni en girar el rostro hacia su interlocutor, sabía de quién se trataba.

―_Estoy ocupado_ ―le dijo sin detener su marcha. Era temprano en la mañana y se dirigía a la cámara de guerra luego de cerciorarse de que Rin continuara dormida cuando Deshi lo importunó. Apenas habían pasado algunos días desde la confirmación de su embarazo, y aunque era consciente de que tanto ella como el anciano se reunían constantemente, él no lo había vuelto a ver desde que lo llevó para examinarla.

―_Es sobre Rin._

Sesshomaru se detuvo y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

―_¿Hay algún problema?_

―_No, ella está bien y el cachorro también_ ―agregó para no arriesgarse a su furia―. _Ninguno de los dos tiene inconveniente alguno._

―_Entonces no tienes nada que decirme_ ―dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

―_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué ocurre, sólo te interesas cuando hay malas noticias? ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

La cólera detuvo sus pasos una vez más. Ese viejo demonio estaba sobrepasando su límite, y muy pronto podría costarle demasiado caro.

―_Cuida tus palabras, Deshi. No olvides tu lugar _―contestó venenoso sin siquiera mirarlo.

―_No lo olvido. Soy el responsable de la salud de Rin y su hijo, así que para tu mala fortuna me necesitas con vida._

―_No pruebes mi paciencia_ ―le advirtió al voltearse hacia él, con la ira oscureciendo sus ojos dorados. El demonio de mayor edad sólo le devolvió la mirada desafiante, sabiendo muy bien que por más que lo quisiera, Sesshomaru no podía hacerle nada.

―_Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención_ ―continuó como si nada, ignorando lo amenazante que se había tornado―, _quisiera hablarte sobre Rin. Y aunque no sea nada malo, es igualmente importante._

Por un extraño cambio, el mononoke apretó su mandíbula y se irguió en una pose menos intimidante en señal de que lo escuchaba. Pero sus ojos decían algo completamente diferente.

―_Por muy bien que parezcan ir las cosas con ella y su cachorro_ ―comenzó, evitando a propósito incluirlo en la oración, como si la criatura no fuera suya―, _sigue estando en peligro._

―_Lo has_ _dicho_ ―interrumpió, deseando hacer desaparecer a Deshi de su vista lo antes posible.

―_Sí, ya lo sabes, pero quizás no te has dado cuenta de la razón. Lo único que mantiene fijado al infante es tu veneno_ ―habló sin rodeos. El otro demonio frunció el ceño con interrogación―. _Su cuerpo quedó tan severamente dañado que sin importar los remedios y tratamientos que empleé para curarla, nada consiguió recuperarla en su totalidad. Como humana le era imposible siquiera procrear, pues su sistema apenas funcionaba. Pero cuando la mordiste, eso cambió. Se estaba regenerando poco a poco, como si tu veneno pudiera reconstruirla… de alguna forma. La primera prueba fue cuando comenzó a sufrir nuevas pérdidas. _

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y arrugó levemente la piel de su nariz en señal de advertencia. Aún no entendía cuál era la relevancia en hablarle de algo que ya sabía perfectamente.

―_Me preocupó y sorprendió mucho cuando noté la primera, después de todo era algo imposible. Pero Rin jamás quiso hablar de ello, y al no notar nada… innatural, mantuve mis distancias, aunque Nagi solía hacerle chequeos cuando no se daba cuenta y no encontraba nada que fuera grave. Es más, me asombra que Rin se hubiera dado cuenta al ser un cambio tan minúsculo, pero…_

―_Ve al punto, anciano, tus divagaciones están de más._

―_¿El punto? De acuerdo_ ―respondió igual de malhumorado. Cómo odiaba tener que hablar con ese sujeto, pero era un mal necesario en pro del bienestar de Rin―. _El punto es que tu dichoso veneno es quien le da oportunidad de gestar; su youki se enfocó en reparar el daño en su sistema, por lo que la energía se concentra mayormente en ese lugar. Por ende, lo que Rin espera no es un hanyou. Tampoco es un demonio_ ―aclaró ante la pregunta que Sesshomaru se disponía a hacer―. _Es más bien un intermedio. Obviamente tienes la mayoría del crédito en la formación de este ser, así que su sangre humana es casi inexistente y eso no es bueno para Rin. Lo que lleva en el vientre es mucho más fuerte; tiene energía demoniaca que puede acabar con ella. Y como Rin no tiene youki con el cual nutrirlo, te digo desde ahora que lo pasará muy mal. Su hijo necesita alimentarse de _algo _que ella no tiene. Estará débil, y quizás llegue un punto en el que su cuerpo no lo resista._

―_Mi marca debería encargarse _―contradijo el Lord, irritado―. _Si es responsable del desarrollo del cachorro, puede mantenerlo y nutrirlo como lo requiere, Rin no debería tener dificultad alguna._

―_Puede nutrirlo, sí, pero mientras lo hace, toma más fuerza y representa un peligro para ella. ¿Entiendes la cuestión?_ ―_idiota_, estuvo por agregar, Sesshomaru vio en su rostro que tenía los insultos en la punta de la lengua―. _No puede encargarse de protegerla mientras lo hace con el cachorro, es una descompensación arriesgada. Es como si se unieran en su contra_ ―murmuró.

―_¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto?_ ―siseó.

―_Creí haberlo dicho ya. Mientras más avance la gestación, más peligrosa será para Rin._

Las garras del demonio perro se tensaron y un fugaz resplandor rojo se apoderó de sus irises doradas.

―_Si estás sugiriendo…_

―_No, por los Dioses, no digo que terminemos con el proceso_ ―roló los ojos―. _No le será fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Sólo quería hacértelo saber, Rin no merece seguir sufriendo a causa tuya y de tus acciones. Todavía no tengo idea de por qué siente tanto aprecio por ti, pero mientras lo haga es tu obligación encargarte de ella, y también te concierne saber qué es lo que sucede ahí adentro. No se puede hacer mucho para ayudarla físicamente, pero sí podemos acompañarla y brindarle apoyo. Tú la metiste en esto, es tu responsabilidad. Si se te ocurre…_

―_¿Acaso insinúas que yo, Sesshomaru, descuidaré a mi compañera? _―preguntó con la voz grave y sombría. ¿Ese era el punto que Deshi quería discutir? ¿Su obvio deber con Rin? No estaba complacido con escuchar que la situación era tan delicada, pero eso no significaba que aunque no lo fuera no se ocuparía de ella. No era ni discutible―. _No seas estúpido. Tomaré en consideración tus palabras, pero te advierto que las midas mejor la próxima vez. Quizás no sea tan benevolente. _

―_Te lo digo en serio, Sesshomaru _―avanzó el curandero cuando se daba la vuelta. Su tono furibundo le había dejado el paso a uno sereno y preocupado, parecía ser alguien completamente diferente―. _El embarazo no es necesariamente mortal, Rin es una chica fuerte y sé que estará bien, pero aún así… te necesitará más que nunca. No la dejes sola, cuídala en todo momento. Por favor._

Sesshomaru apenas volteó el rostro para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Jamás lo había visto tan abatido, sus ojos eran casi suplicantes. Sabía que apreciaba mucho a Rin, pero jamás pensó que llegara a tales extremos. Y creía conocer sus razones.

Antes de retirarse, asintió muy levemente con la cabeza, un movimiento que pasó casi desapercibido. Y sin hacer algún comentario o añadir nada más, el demonio de blanco reanudó su camino hasta la cámara de guerra, con la mente puesta en las últimas palabras del anciano.

―Se está moviendo mucho ―rió calladamente Rin luego de bostezar disimuladamente―. No sé qué te pasa a estas horas, parece que no quieres dejarme dormir ―le dijo a su barriga, respondiendo a las pataditas internas con pequeños toques de sus dedos―. ¿No vienes?

Le tomó un par de segundos al youkai saber que esta vez le hablaba a él. La mujer se extrañó; no era nada común atraparlo distraído.

―Es muy temprano, ¿tienes que salir?

―No ―contestó con simpleza. Se deshizo de su haori para quedar únicamente con la hakama. Rin se enfocó rápidamente en el juego que mantenía con el cachorro y apenas notó cuando se sentó a su lado. No podía dejar de recordar lo que Deshi había dicho meses atrás. Era irónico. Advirtió que su compañera pasaría por malos momentos, pero verla tan sonriente y relajada le restaba valor a sus palabras.

Por supuesto que había días en los que la salud de Rin decaía hasta el punto de alterarlo seriamente; la energía de la criatura aumentaba a veces a niveles alarmantes, causándole mucho malestar. Y ella lo contrarrestaba inconscientemente alimentándose y durmiendo más de lo que acostumbraba, pero era algo relativamente normal en consideración a la situación en la que estaba.

Cuando finalmente se tumbó boca arriba, mirando vacíamente hacia el techo, la risilla apagada de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos se miraron y ella le dedicó una de sus luminosas sonrisas, de esas que sólo ella era capaz de dar.

―Creo que quiere darte las buenas noches ―dijo, tomando su garra que reposaba sobre el futón para dejarla en su vientre. Los agitados movimientos se incrementaron ante el contacto y Rin volvió a reír. No era la primera vez que tocaba su estómago para sentir los golpeteos, pero siempre que lo hacía, el pequeño parecía desesperado por hacerse notar. Recordó que la primera vez que eso sucedió: el rostro de Sesshomaru exhibió perplejidad, como si se preguntara qué era lo que pasaba. Pero en ese momento, el mononoke no tenía ninguna expresión. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijamente posados en ella.

Había algo en la cara de Rin que le brindaba paz cada vez que hablaba del cachorro, era uno de los pocos instantes en los que podía estarse quieta por más de un minuto.

Aunque eso no solía durar mucho.

―¡Es cierto! Acabo de recordarlo. Nagi no pudo verlo, pero supongo que mi señor Sesshomaru podrá saberlo ―dijo inocentemente. Se había acostumbrado a tutearlo a lo largo de los años, pero a veces utilizaba el honorífico sin darse cuenta. Era un reflejo involuntario. Quiso sentarse de nuevo para hablar con mayor comodidad, pero el demonio le dijo con un mudo gesto que permaneciera acostada―. ¿Puedes saber su género con tu olfato? Tengo que pensar ya en el nombre que llevará, y escoger los colores de su recámara… ¡Lo olvidaba! Debo escribirle a la señora Kagome, tengo unos meses sin hacerlo y querrá saber de los avances de su próximo sobrinito antes de que nazca. En la última carta que recibí, el señor Inuyasha dijo que quería venir pero creo que no te gustaría, ¿verdad? Aunque la señora Kagome podría prepararme para lo que me tocará cuando nazca, porque no creo…

―Deberías dormir ―aconsejó, cortando su rápido parloteo.

―¡Pero no tengo sueño! ―trató de simular un muy oportuno bostezo. La verdad era que deseaba abandonarse en el mullido colchón, pero tenía mucho en lo que pensar―. De verdad quiero saber, tengo mucha curiosidad.

Sesshomaru lo sabía, pero si se lo decía no dudaba que se quedaría despierta tratando de escoger un nombre y hablando de mil cosas más al mismo tiempo. Y eso, conociéndola, podía tomar varias horas.

Se inclinó hacia ella y mordió suavemente su cuello, depositando la mano en su hombro para exponer su piel. La marca ya era una cicatriz cerrada y la luna en cuarto menguante se veía perfectamente. Sus labios subieron hasta su lóbulo y nuevamente le dio un leve mordisco. La mujer trató de contener una pequeña risilla ante las cosquillas que le ocasionaba, recordando que debía estar algo molesta.

―Descansa, Rin.

Ella hizo un puchero, tomando su brazo para evitar que se apartara demasiado.

―Si me lo dices ahora prometo que me dormiré enseguida ―le aseguró, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo podía estarse durmiendo tan rápido? Ah… cierto, el té de Nagi. Tendría que evitarlo la próxima vez que quisiera sonsacarle algo al demonio, arruinaba por completo sus _tácticas persuasivas_.

―Lo sabrás mañana si duermes ahora.

―¿Lo prometes?

Como toda respuesta, volvió a morderla en el cuello. ¡Él y su condenada costumbre! Siempre le quitaba las ganas de oponerse, como si con tan simple acto pudiera bajar sus defensas o algo así. Y vaya que funcionaba. Volvió a mirarlo ceñuda por no haber escuchado la afirmación que quería, por lo que él dejó caer la mano en su cabeza, con su típica cara de _no exageres_.

―Duerme.

La mujer volvió a refunfuñar en son de queja, aunque no murmuró nada más que un _¡No es justo! _Pero ya no podía seguir intentando, su cuerpo le reclamaba a gritos que se durmiera de una vez por todas. ¡Y eso que no había hecho nada en todo el día!

Rendida y contenta porque su compañero se hubiera quedado acostado tan cerca de ella ―nada le gustaba más que dormir acurrucada a su lado―, acortó la distancia para dejar un leve beso en sus labios y decirle:

―Buenas noches, milord.

¿Quién diría que al final se había acostumbrado a la vida de _casada_? Sonrió débilmente para sí antes de caer dormida. No podía estar más feliz. Todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

Sesshomaru percibió que la respiración de Rin se tornó más profunda y relajada en cuestión de minutos. Y aunque el tiempo siguió pasando, su mano continuaba en donde ella la había dejado. Junto con su madre, las patadas de su pequeña hija se habían apagado. No le cabía duda que sería una réplica en miniatura de Rin, tan inquieta como lo había sido ella en su infancia. Y como lo seguía siendo ahora. Pero eso no era ningún problema; prefería que fuera así.

Rozó muy levemente los labios contra su frente, sin poder evitar aspirar su aroma. Justo entonces recordó una vez más las palabras de Deshi. Su entrecejo se hundió. Ese estúpido anciano. ¿Cómo osaba decir que el Gran Sesshomaru no cuidaría de su familia? Ridículo.

Deslizó con muchísimo cuidado la mano en el vientre de su mujer y cerró los ojos. Nunca podría perdonarse lo que había hecho con ella, era una culpa silenciosa que siempre lo acompañaría. Verla dormir sólo le hacía recordar lo frágil que en realidad era y lo cerca que estuvo de perderla para siempre. Tal vez ése era el motivo por el cual era tan extremadamente cuidadoso, porque no quería ni concebir la idea de verla sufrir a causa suya, ni de nadie más.

No, ahora era su deber protegerla como tuvo que haber hecho en un principio, a ella y a la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior.

Porque no se permitiría perderla de nuevo, nunca más.

Y eso era una promesa.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Ahora seamos sinceras. ¿Cuántas sabían que Rin sí acabaría embarazada a la final? Les prometo que planteé la idea de que realmente fuera estéril, pero… no, eso sería muy cruel de mi parte. En el fondo soy una apasionada a los finales felices y tiernos, pese a que he matado algunos personajes en otras historias (ups xD), y se me hacía despreciable no otorgarle a Rin la familia que tanto quería tener.

¿Por qué esperé cuatro años para permitirle quedar en estado en lugar de hacerlo más pronto? Porque nada sucede de un día para otro. Los cambios de este tipo requieren tiempo que prueban nuestra paciencia, perseverancia y fortaleza. Y no sólo con Rin, con Sesshomaru también. Que aunque sea el maestro de las expresiones vacías, todos sabemos que por dentro tiene una fibra sensible a la que aparentemente sólo Rin tiene acceso. ¿Y por qué hice que fuera una niña, en lugar de mi acostumbrado Masshiro? Para variar xD

Espero de al menos la mayoría de las dudas hayan quedado resueltas con este capítulo. Traté de enfocarme en un solo tema, que es el embarazo, pero también quise abarcar otras áreas como Deshi y Nagi. Ojalá haya resultado bien y hayan quedado todas satisfechas.

Y si se han dado cuenta de un detalle importante, las felicito. Y si no, se los voy a decir. Fíjense que llamé a esto "capítulo" y tiene un título en lugar de decir "Epílogo". Sí, así es. Estuve pensándolo y me decidí a hacerle un epílogo propiamente dicho unos cuántos años en el futuro, como un último y feliz cierre. La causa principal es porque mi querida beta cumplirá años pronto y quiero regalarle el "Final feliz" especialmente, porque se lo merece por tanta paciencia y buenos consejos. Lo malo, chicas, es que no podré tenerlo listo el próximo sábado. Verán, tengo muchísimas cosas encima por el momento y no encuentro mucho tiempo para estar en mi computadora. Y cuando lo hago, la inspiración se larga a otra parte y termino perdiendo el tiempo. Lo siento, lo pondré a penas lo tenga listo, pero no prometo nada muy cercano. De todas formas dejen esta historia en sus alertas, la que no la tenga todavía, y eso se encargará de avisarles.

Bien, como éste es el último capítulo propiamente dicho, pensé en un postre lo suficientemente especial para conmemorar la ocasión. Y lo conseguí, pero deben ser rápidas. Le he robado la llave a Willy Wonka de su fábrica de chocolate, y si se apuran pueden darle un mordisco a todo lo que encuentren antes de que los Oompa Loompas se den cuenta xD (lo siento, es que la estaban pasando por la tele el otro día y me quedé con las ganas xD). ¡Así que corran, aprovechen y coman todo lo que encuentren!

Mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios a **KaitouLucifer, Hanabi-ness, Black urora, Susume22, Nagisa-chan, Sexy Style, QuinzMoon, Saori-san, SerenityFullmoon, Neko-chan, Seras, Alexa Reynoza, Cali, Ephemerah, Ginny, KeyTen, Serena tsukino chiba, Setsuna taisho, Faby Sama, Sayuri08, Niña Feliz, Miztu Akari, Nakimami, Brenda, Rose thane, Hi no Tamashi, Anónimo número 1, Silk Maid, Yoko-zuki10, Ro Itako 27, Kat88-Pbl, Bárbara, Akari hana y Lau Cullen. **¡Las adoro a todas! Y no se preocupen, que las interrogantes que quedan serán resueltas en el verdadero gran final. Eso sí, les pido un poco de paciencia, que hago lo mejor que puedo pero las cosas no siempre están a mi favor.

Y sin más me despido con la boca llena de chocolate y un Oompa Loompa tratando de quitarme las galletas de las manos. ¡Un beso a todo el mundo y hasta la próxima!


	13. EPÍLOGO

Disclaimer: El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

The Butterfly and the Hurricane  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

EPÍLOGO

Sesshomaru tomó una profunda inhalación para serenarse. No que se notara en su rostro que estaba molesto, pero en el interior de su mente era diferente. Últimamente recordaba porqué había dejado por tanto tiempo la vida en la fortaleza y prefería permanecer lejos de sus obligaciones tantos años atrás: los generales eran increíblemente insistentes. _Y pesados, sobre todo pesados_, le había dicho Rin en una oportunidad. Mucho tiempo después de aquello finalmente le otorgaba la razón.

Había culminado un enfrentamiento hacía relativamente poco y sus hombres, como siempre, lo retenían para discutir con él las medidas a tomar a continuación. No había sido nada especialmente importante, o al menos nada fuera de lo común. Un grupo de demonios de las tierras del Este se habían intentado infiltrar entre los suyos tal vez para derrocarlo, llevándose por delante a quienes se pusieran entre ellos y su objetivo. La situación con aquel territorio nunca se había manejado en los mejores términos, pero no pensó que llegaran tan lejos. En todo caso sólo mandó una advertencia al dirigente atacante ―los cadáveres mutilados de sus hombres―. Ante el siguiente asalto, por más mínimo o accidental que pareciera, no habría clemencia.

Pero para ser completamente sincero, la amenaza de un enfrentamiento con su territorio hermano no le llamaba tanto la atención como antes. Por supuesto que le enfadaba que algún estúpido se creyera lo suficientemente astuto como para derrotarlo, pero simplemente no quería salir de nuevo. No, ahora el Gran Sesshomaru prefería ―secretamente, por supuesto― permanecer en la fortaleza. Al menos por el momento.

Escuchó sin mucho interés las estrategias elaboradas que describían sus hombres en caso de que la guerra fuera declarada. Quizás las cosas no se agravaran tan catastróficamente como lo proponían, pero nunca estaba de más considerar todas las opciones.

Cuando uno de los generales exponía sus ideas, la puerta se abrió súbitamente. Unos pasos cortos y apresurados resonaron por la estancia, sin que nadie pudiera ver al intruso a tiempo. Posó la atención hacia su hombro al sentir un ligero peso, sólo para ver a una niña pequeña sobre él y entre la estola, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa bastante ancha. Se rió al verse descubierta y dejó un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de adentrarse en la espesa piel y volver al suelo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―le preguntó Sesshomaru seriamente.

―¡Es que quería verte! ¡Pasas mucho tiempo aquí y no es justo! ―contestó ella con su aguda voz, dejándose ver arrodillada a su lado. Sus dos coletas de cabello blanco estaban casi deshechas y tenía rastros de tierra por todo su cuerpo, además del kimono amarillo mal acomodado. Uno o dos generales hicieron muecas incómodas, como si no se creyeran la soltura de la niña como para interrumpir una reunión tan importante, mientras que los demás intercambiaban miradas y alguna que otra sonrisa furtiva, más que acostumbrados―. ¡Oh, hola, señor Conejo! ―saludó al general Tanabe, con quién se llevaba bastante bien. El demonio ya se había resignado a que aquel fuera su vergonzoso sobrenombre. Tal vez se arrepentía un poco de haberla dejado acariciar a una de sus preciadas mascotas, desde entonces nunca perdía la oportunidad de preguntarle cuándo le dejaría hacerlo de nuevo.

―¿Dónde está tu madre? ―volvió a cuestionarla el demonio. La pequeña dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia él como si se diera cuenta de algo y volvió a agrandar su sonrisa.

―¡Con tía Nagi! Mamá dijo que ya va a nacer su polluelo y quería ir. No me dejó acompañarla ―se lamentó, estrujando la estola en sus manos.

―¿Te dejó sola?

―No, el abuelo Jaken me está siguiendo. ¡No le digas que estoy aquí! ―se sobresaltó, echándose la piel encima para esconderse. En menos de un segundo, sacó la cabeza y dijo risueña―. ¡Papá! ¿Pensaste lo que te dije la otra vez? ¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermanito? ¡Quiero uno! El primo Daisuke tiene hermanos y puede jugar con ellos, ¡yo también quiero jugar con mi hermanito! ¡Quiero tener muchos, muchos hermanitos, pero ahora estoy bien con uno! ¡Por favor, papá, di que sí! ¡Te prometo que lo cuidaré y le daré de comer cosas ricas y jugaremos mucho y le enseñaré a escapar del abuelo Jaken…! ―continuó enumerando cosas entre risitas, y los presentes intercambiaron otra mirada. Sesshomaru no dijo absolutamente nada ni se molestó en acallar su rápido parloteo. Había heredado el mismo gusto de Rin por hablar incansablemente, lo que le recordaba a cómo había sido convivir con ella cuando era pequeña y viajaban juntos. Era una sensación familiar que no le resultaba desagradable.

―¡Aquí estás, niña desobediente! ―saltó una voz mucho más áspera desde la puerta.

―¡Oh, no, el sapo feo me encontró! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras dónde estaba! ―miró acusadoramente al mononoke como si él tuviera la culpa, y volvió a cubrirse con la estola.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru, cuánto lo siento! No puedo darme la vuelta sin que desaparezca, ¡no tengo idea de cómo lo hace! ―se excuso nerviosamente, con varias gotas de sudor bajando a la carrera por su calva cabeza―. ¡Hinata, sal de ahí! ¡Estás molestando a tu padre y a los generales! ¿No ves que están haciendo cosas importantes?

―¡No, no quiero! ¡Eres aburrido, hueles raro y quiero quedarme aquí! ―sacó y volvió a ocultar la cabeza, riéndose por expresión que ponía Jaken.

―¡Niñita insolente! ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!

―¡En tus sueños, cosa verde!

―Hinata ―llamó Sesshomaru. Ella se levantó al tiro, parándose muy rígida en alguna especie de pose militar. Alguno de los presentes rió entre dientes―. Ve con Jaken.

―¡Pero es muy aburrido! Nunca me deja hacer nada, ¡y se molesta porque salgo a jugar al patio! Prefiero quedarme contigo, tú eres mejor y no hueles así de raro.

―Ahora estoy ocupado ―hizo un leve gesto para señalar con la cabeza a los generales, que miraban la escena con muecas extrañadas. Si alguien les habría dicho que estarían contemplando al temible Lord del Oeste mostrando una paciencia infinita hacia su cachorra, le habrían tomado por demente. Hinata los observó ceñuda, culpándolos simplemente por estar ahí, ocupando el tiempo de su padre en lugar de dejarlo estar con ella.

―¡Ay, lo olvidaba! ―pegó un pequeño salto antes de alejarse. Metió la mano en su obi y sacó su puño para extendérselo al Daiyoukai―. ¡Lo vi esta mañana y me pareció bonito! Te lo regalo ―dejó en su palma abierta un escarabajo verde brillante. El animal no logró sobrevivir al entusiasmo de su hija y había muerto aplastado, cosa que ella no pareció notar cuando volvió a sonreírle radiante―. ¡Adiós, papá! ¡Piensa en mis hermanitos! ¡Adiós, señor Conejo!

―Vamos, niña, que tienes que bañarte ―le recordó Jaken, mirándola huraño.

―¡Eso será si me atrapas! ―dijo antes de iniciar una nueva carrera al llegar a su lado. Los gritos infantiles se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo, mientras Jaken la seguía con la vista, horrorizado.

―¡Otra vez no! ―exclamó llevándose las manos en la cabeza con desesperación―. Disculpe la interrupción, amo, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder ―le prometió muy solemnemente con una reverencia, antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo. Promesa que hacía al menos una vez cada semana, cuando la astuta chiquilla lograba escapársele y desobedecer sus órdenes al meterse donde no debía. No era más que la misma rutina desde aproximadamente unos cuatro años, cuando fue nombrado como nuevo guardián (que se traducía mejor dicho en _niñero_) de Hinata, de entonces unos escasos dos años. Y tal como Rin había predicho antes de su nacimiento, corretear con Jaken era una actividad que la niña disfrutaba como ninguna.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, en donde los hombres simplemente no sabían qué decir. Antes, tal intervención habría sido una falta grave de respeto ante demonios tan importantes, pero ahora las cosas en el Castillo del Oeste no podían ser más diferentes. Y todo gracias a una cachorra. El personal estaba ya tan acostumbrado a su escandalosa presencia y jugarretas que ni se molestaba en reprenderla. Si su padre tenía reputación por poseer una aterradora mirada que acobardaba hasta al más valiente, a ella le sucedía más bien lo opuesto. Con sus grandes ojos ambarinos era capaz de librarse de casi cualquier situación, pues formaba una expresión tan tierna que nadie conseguía el valor de llamarle la atención.

Jaken era un caso aparte. Sí que podía reñirla todo el día, tal como había hecho con Rin en su momento; aunque con Hinata era peor porque tenía mucha más energía que su madre en su niñez. Pero por más que Jaken protestara en el fondo estaba bastante feliz. Le guardaba un inmenso cariño a la pequeña y le enorgullecía en cierto modo estar a cargo de ella, a pesar de lo mucho que tuviera que correr y perseguirla por todos lados a cada momento.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando un momento más la puerta por la cual ella y Jaken habían desaparecido, para luego fijarse en el escarabajo muerto que aún tenía en la mano. La coraza verde desprendía destellos nacarados, otorgándole varios colores que seguramente habían llamado la atención de la cachorra. Dejó el insecto sobre su mesa, a un lado de los pergaminos que había ojeado recientemente, e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia el último general que había hablado.

―Continúa.

…

Ya era casi de noche cuando Rin regresó del ala de la enfermería. Cansada pero satisfecha, estiró un poco los brazos y la espalda, dejando salir exclamaciones de alivio. Cómo moría por ir a cenar. Se había tenido que saltar el almuerzo para atender a Nagi, y luego de tal exaltación y ajetreo, su estómago pareció recordar que su último bocado fue en la mañana.

―¡Mami! ―un borrón blanco y amarillo apareció de la nada y se aferró a sus rodillas, casi haciéndola caer― ¡Mami, estuviste mucho tiempo fuera! ¿Cómo está la tía Nagi? ¿Y cómo es mi nuevo primito? ¿Es un niño o una niña? ¡Dime que es una niña, por favor! Así podríamos jugar y disfrazarnos y agarrar flores y maquillar al abuelo Jaken… ―siguió enumerando la cantidad de cosas que quisiera hacer con otra niña pequeña como su cómplice, pero Rin la detuvo. Hinata podía hablar demasiado rápido sin darse cuenta y difícilmente alguien lograba entender lo que decía.

―Más despacio, cariño, mis oídos no van tan rápido como tú ―se rió al agacharse para tomarla en brazos. Cuando se levantó, la cara de ambas estaba a la misma altura―. Tía Nagi está bien, no te preocupes. Un poco cansada pero muy contenta. Podrás visitarla en la mañana y ver al bebé, que es muy lindo y bastante sano aunque sea tan pequeño. Lo siento, cielo, pero es un niño ―le aclaró al ver el ceño arrugado de su hija―. Igual podrás jugar con él cuando sea un poco más grande, como lo haces con Shippo, Daisuke, Keitaro y Haruhi. Además, serás la mayor y le enseñarás un montón de cosas que nadie más podrá enseñarle ―le dijo con una expresión enigmática.

―¿Como escapar del abuelo Jaken? ―Hinata imitó su tono. Rin sonrió y le dijo que sí.

―Pero que él no se entere que te lo he contado ―pegó su frente a la de la menor, frotándola suavemente.

―¡Cuenta conmigo, mami! ¿Y cómo se llama mi nuevo primo? ―Hinata sabía que ni Nagi ni Takanari eran de su familia, pero haber crecido con ellos y verlos todos los días hacían que obviara ese pequeño detalle. Para ella, Takanari y Nagi eran sus tíos al igual que Kagome e Inuyasha.

―Takato. Así se llamaba el papá del tío Takanari.

―¿Takato? ―la niña torció la cabeza, evaluando si le gustaba aquel nombre. Sonrió y asintió como muestra de su aprobación―. Me gusta, sí. Lo llamaré Taka. Pero… así llamamos al tío, tío Taka se va a confundir.

―No creo que sea él el que se confunda ―admitió divertida. Oh, la pobre Nagi… ya podía ver las bromas que su hijo y marido le jugarían en el futuro. Seguro el niño sacaría el mismo sentido del humor de su padre―. ¿Te divertiste hoy? Perdona que te haya dejado sola tanto tiempo.

―No importa, mami, ¡me divertí mucho con el abuelo Jaken! ―afirmó ella con una sonrisita traviesa. Eso significaba que había hecho correr al pobre hombrecillo incansablemente―. Me hizo tomar tres baños, ¿sabes? Porque me manchaba un poquito con tierra y a él no le gustaba. ¡Tres baños! De todas formas no se las puse muy fácil. No me gusta bañarme. Y me escondí en ese sitio donde hay tantos papeles. El señor que vive ahí ni siquiera me miró, ¡qué grosero!

Rin rió bajamente al negar con la cabeza.

Ay, el pobre bibliotecario. Hacía años que había abandonado su manía de reunir información sobre los rituales de los inuyoukai y espiarla a ella y a Sesshomaru de cualquier manera posible. Todo se detuvo súbitamente poco después de aquella noche en la que Sesshomaru lo dejó noqueado afuera de la habitación, y no logró sacarle qué fue lo que había hecho para detener su comportamiento. Más tarde se enteró que destruyó todas sus investigaciones con respecto a su especie y amenazó con hacer lo mismo con todos los demás archivos de la sala. El pobre anciano se había deprimido tanto que no se atrevió a escribir absolutamente nada durante algunos años, y ponía todo su empeño por no mirarla ni a ella, ni a Sesshomaru o a su hija, seguramente para evitar tentaciones.

―Quizás no te vio entrar ―sugirió.

―¡Claro que me vio! Cuando iba a agarrar lo que tenía en la mesa me dijo que no tocara nada. ¡Por su culpa me encontró el abuelo Jaken! Se molestó mucho conmigo y empezó a perseguirme por todos lados. Me le acabo de escapar. Casi no podía seguirme porque estaba muy cansado ―se acordó entre risitas.

― ¡Ay, cariño! Puedes corretear con Jaken, pero tampoco lo hagas sufrir tanto. Todo con moderación, ¿sí? ―cuando la niña iba a protestar, Rin se le adelantó. Quizás no tuvo que contarle que eso era precisamente lo que ella hacía cuando era pequeña―. Ya sabes que no tienes que ser tan extrema. Pobrecito, sabes lo mucho que se altera y tú corres tan rápido… Ve un poco más despacio la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Así no es divertido!

―Pero evitarás que le dé un ataque de nervios y te regañe mucho más cuando te encuentre ―Hinata hizo un puchero―. ¿Lo prometes?

―Sí, mami. Lo prometo ―soltó al fin, con las mejillas infladas y el ceño cómicamente fruncido. Rin la besó en la sien mientras la apretujaba en un abrazo, y el pequeño enfado se le fue desvaneciendo.

―¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Terminó su reunión?

―No ―se desinfló desanimada―. Sigue en la cámara con esos señores feos. Todos son feos menos el señor Conejo ―rectificó para sí misma―. No es justo. Regresó ayer y casi no lo he visto.

―Está muy ocupado, no es su culpa ―trató de confortarla―. Tiene muchos asuntos que atender porque es una persona importante. Pero eso no significa que te quiera menos. Ya verás que apenas logre salir de todo lo que tiene que hacer pasará mucho tiempo contigo.

―Extraño jugar con él ―comentó Hinata con un sonrojo acoplándose en los blancos mofletes.

_Yo también_, estuvo a punto de admitir Rin, pero logró contenerse a tiempo.

―Estoy segura de que mañana lo hará. Te tiene que enseñar a dar esos saltos que hace que tanto te gustan, ¿verdad? ―la niña asintió enérgicamente, entusiasmada―. De seguro encontrará algo de tiempo para eso. Y cuando terminemos tus lecciones de lectura, podemos dar una vuelta en Ah-Un. Haremos que vuele más rápido, ¿te parece? Más rápido y más alto de lo que ha ido hasta ahora.

―¡Oh, ya quiero hacerlo! ¿Podrás hacer que de volteretas en el aire y suba muy, muy arriba para caer en picada? ¡Sería estupendo!

―Ya veremos qué dice tu padre con respecto a eso ―dijo, bajando el tono por debajo del nuevo rápido parloteo de Hinata. Sabía que Sesshomaru se negaría, por lo que prefería no hacérselo saber todavía.

―¡Ah, con que aquí estabas! ―se alzó una voz rasposa desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Madre e hija se fijaron en Jaken, que las miraba ceñudo y apuntaba con su báculo de dos cabezas acusadoramente―. ¡No puedo ni parpadear porque desapareces sin dejar ni un rastro! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote? ―la niña murmuró que quizás fueron unos veinte minutos, pero sólo Rin la escuchó―. ¡Al menos pudiste mantenerte más o menos decente! ¡Rin! ¡Esta niña es un desastre! No escucha ni obedece, sólo se llena de tierra y bichos, ¡y encima se lo toma como si fuera un juego!

―Jaken, sólo tiene seis años, claro que lo toma como un juego ―le recordó ella tratando de no reírse. Hacía años que había dejado de llamarlo Señor Jaken. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que aquel distintivo no demostraba la familiaridad y cariño que le tenía―. Es perfectamente normal.

―¡Sí, es perfectamente normal! ―Hinata le sacó la lengua, aferrándose a su madre como si estando ahí arriba le diera más autoridad sobre él.

―Vamos, Hinata, sé amable ―pidió Rin suavemente cuando la depositaba de nuevo en el suelo. Jaken alzó la barbilla con suficiencia―. No sé cómo lo harán, pero necesitan una tregua por ahora que vamos a cenar. Muero de hambre y ya saben que no se permiten los gritos ni peleas a la hora de la comida. ¿Sesshomaru sigue en la cámara de guerra? ―le preguntó al youkai verde. Él refunfuñó y asintió―. Tendremos que cenar sin él. ¡Y cuidado! ―les advirtió entrecerrando los ojos cuando comenzaba a caminar con ambos siguiéndola―. Los estoy vigilando.

Hinata aprovechó el que su madre se diera la vuelta de nuevo y le sacó la lengua a Jaken otra vez. Él la imitó tratando de no protestar en voz alta. Y sin que nadie pudiera verlo, formó una débil pero obvia sonrisa. No cambiaría su nuevo trabajo de niñero por nada del mundo.

…

Después de la cena Hinata se mostró reacia a acostarse, pero de igual manera lo hizo luego de escuchar una de las historias que tanto adoraba de su madre. Tenía ya al menos un año y medio instalada en su recámara ―la misma que había ocupado Rin al establecerse de nuevo en el castillo―, pero aún así se le hacía algo raro no tenerla durmiendo a su lado. Sólo tenía seis años y Rin deseaba que esa edad la pasara extremadamente lento. Quería que se quedara como su pequeña y traviesa hija por algunas cuántas décadas más antes de aceptar que tenía que crecer.

Suspiró aliviada al entrar en su habitación, peinando su cabello aún húmedo con los dedos luego de aquel baño tan necesario. ¡Qué día más largo! Intentar educar a su hiperactiva hija era agotador, pero atender el parto prematuro de Nagi había sido demasiado para sus nervios. Y eso que era curandera y estaba acostumbrada al ajetreo constante en la zona de enfermería.

Ver a una Nagi tan alterada y difícil de tranquilizar, más el entusiasta e igualmente nervioso de Takanari yendo de un lado para otro sin saber cómo ayudar, y un Deshi exaltado por ver a su nieta en semejante estado había sido realmente una locura. Y más cuando se suponía que le quedaba más de un mes para dar a luz.

Afortunadamente, luego de arduas horas de gritos ahogados y tensiones por parte de Deshi ―quien pese siempre se mantenía sereno en ese tipo de situaciones, aquella vez se encontraba inusualmente sobresaltado―, un saludable niño fue recibido en medio de los vítores de su orgulloso padre y bisabuelo. Todo el estrés que el trabajo de parto había supuesto en la pequeña tienda del ala de enfermería que habían ocupado se esfumó de repente cuando el bebé ―libre de plumas y cascarón, para alivio de Nagi―, llegó a los brazos de su agotada y sonriente madre, quien lo acunó como si se olvidara que hacía poco había gritado exhibiendo un vocabulario que habría puesto los pelos de punta a más de una señora conservadora.

Conmovida, Rin sólo guardó silencio y mantuvo sus distancias, observando a la nueva familia compartir la dicha de estar juntos por primera vez. No pudo evitar recordar cómo había sido su propia experiencia al nacer Hinata.

Ella, que a diferencia de su amiga sí había cumplido con los meses justos de gestación, pensó que estaba completamente preparada para enfrentar el proceso que le venía por delante. Pero cuando despertó en la madrugada a causa de las dolorosas contracciones, su seguridad se le resbaló de la piel en cuestión de segundos. Sesshomaru, quien tuvo que haberlo sabido antes por medio de su olor y mantenía asombrosamente bien su porte serio, fue a buscar a Deshi luego de cerciorarse de que pasara el dolor de la primera contracción. Rin hubiera preferido que se quedara con ella un momento, pero él no parecía querer arriesgarse a que pasara otro minuto más sin la presencia del anciano curandero.

Al llegar Deshi y Nagi, ambos aún vestidos en sus ropas de dormir y con caras exaltadas pese al sueño, el Daiyoukai casi se vio obligado a abandonar la recámara ante las demandas de Deshi, puesto que creía que entre él y Nagi podían manejar la situación y no había necesidad de que estuviera ahí. De haber prestado un poco más de atención a algo que no fueran sus crecientes nervios y dolores, habría notado el intenso odio en los ojos de su compañero. Rin, que no sabía que quería quedarse durante el proceso, se alegró mucho cuando permaneció a su lado, inusualmente tenso y vigilante sin apenas abrir la boca.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se dijo volviendo momentáneamente al presente, visto desde lejos habría sido algo muy raro. No era común que los hombres se involucraran durante el alumbramiento de sus mujeres, más bien solían permanecer afuera y muchos hasta le restaban importancia. Y que Sesshomaru, uno de los sujetos menos expresivos del mundo, se rehusara a marcharse y la dejara estrujar su mano ante cada dolor, era… vaya, no quería decirlo, pero era _tierno._ Tenerlo a su lado brindándole apoyo mudo había sido algo con lo que había soñado desde que se enteró que sería madre, pero sinceramente no se lo había esperado de verdad.

Poco tiempo después, cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo del horizonte para reclamar su lugar en el cielo matinal, nació Hinata; roja y cubierta de sangre y de otras sustancias nada agradables. Pero para Rin eso era lo menos importante. Todo el dolor y angustia del parto quedó atrás para cuando Deshi se la mostró sonriente, antes de limpiarla y envolverla con una pequeña manta. Jamás olvidaría cómo se sintió tenerla en brazos por primera vez y oír su llanto a todo pulmón. Según Deshi, era completamente sana y no encontró problema alguno con su salud al echarle un rápido vistazo. Rin había tratado de escuchar todo lo que le decía, pero se le hacía muy difícil al estar tan concentrada en el rostro de su hija, asegurándose de grabar cada minúsculo detalle en su memoria para siempre. Sus orejas puntiagudas, sus mejillas rojas y redondas, las leves marcas apenas más oscuras sobre éstas, sus ojos furiosamente cerrados mientras movía los puños en el aire…

Recordó repentinamente que su compañero estaba con ella cuando comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, maravillada y más feliz de lo que pensaba posible.

Para cuando lo miró, dándose cuenta también que habían quedado repentinamente solos, distinguió algo muy inusual en él mientras contemplaba a la niña que dejaba de gimotear para quedarse dormida. Estaba estupefacto, quizás hasta más que ella misma, o al menos de una forma diferente. Rin supo inmediatamente que su compañero se había enamorado de Hinata desde aquel momento que la vio.

Y las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, pensó enternecida al sentarse en el borde de la cama. Hinata era algo así como su mayor tesoro, como algo de lo que siempre estaría orgulloso sin importar los líos en los que se metiera o el escándalo que hiciera con sus jugarretas. Tenía casi la misma expresión de infinito orgullo de Inuyasha cuando contemplaba a sus hijos. La única diferencia era que Sesshomaru no sonreía, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera lo mismo. Siempre la trataba con una increíble paciencia y gentileza, pese a que sus palabras no lo fueran demasiado en oídos ajenos. Y eso a la niña no le podía importar menos, tanto ella como Rin eran muy capaces de encontrar los significados ocultos de cada gesto del demonio, y estaba más que feliz de saberse con los afectos y atenciones de su padre.

¿Y es que quién podría no guardarle afecto a Hinata? Cierto que era demasiado hiperactiva y parlanchina, y jamás dejaba de hacer correr al pobre Jaken tras ella, pero... ¿qué más daba? Era una niña normal, risueña y dulce, y eso hacía muchas veces que las personas tuvieran problemas en creer que era hija del frío y estoico Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo ―quien negó rotundamente quedarse atrás al saber que Rin finalmente se había convertido en madre―, fueron a visitarla pocas semanas después de nacer Hinata. Los hijos de la pareja se habían tenido que quedar con Sango en aquella ocasión, por lo que tuvieron que conocer a su primita en la siguiente visita unos meses más tarde.

Shippo se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la recién nacida por primera vez, pues según sus palabras, Sesshomaru no podía tener ninguna relación con semejante bebé tan bonita ―afirmación que hoy en día mantenía con firmeza―, y pese a haber estado anteriormente reacio ante la decisión de Rin, se mostró genuinamente feliz por conocer a su hija, comprometiéndose a cuidarla siempre que fuera necesario.

A lo largo de los años previos del nacimiento de Hinata, Rin había visitado la Mansión Kitsune unas pocas veces, aprovechando que quedaba en la misma dirección que la aldea de Inuyasha. Su situación con Shippo había ido mejorando poco a poco, hasta que al pequeño zorrito no le quedó de otra sino aceptar las cosas como eran, para el alivio de la mujer, quien había recuperado a su querido amigo de una vez por todas.

Shippo solía visitar a menudo a Hinata y no dejaba de rogarle a Rin para que la llevara a la Mansión, donde Mikiko, Kiyo y los demás ocupantes estaban ansiosos por conocerla. Rin aceptó encantada, pero sabiendo de antemano el carácter de su compañero, supo que debía esperar a que creciera un poco más para que le permitiera hacer un viaje con ellos.

Kagome e Inuyasha, por su parte, eran tíos estupendos y la llenaban de mimos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de verla. Hinata y sus primos, dos niños y una niña un poco mayor que ella, se llevaban muy bien y no ponían reparos en unírsele en sus travesuras para atormentar a Jaken.

Poco después del nacimiento de su sobrina, Inuyasha dejó de observar acusadoramente a su hermano mayor y parecía que ambos habían llegado a una especie de tregua silenciosa, que consistía en mantenerse en el mismo espacio por varios minutos sin amenazas de lucha o insultos de por medio, lo cual en comparación a cómo se trataban inicialmente era un logro monumental. Aunque el híbrido no despreciaba ninguna oportunidad para burlarse no muy disimuladamente de Sesshomaru, alegando que era algo parecido a un perro domesticado. El demonio sólo le lanzaba advertencias mudas y alguna que otra respuesta ácida, pero no solía pasar a mayores. No últimamente, al menos.

Con Deshi la situación variaba un poco. Era amable y atento, pero Hinata se mostraba retraída cerca de él. Como si no quisiera molestarlo hablando mucho o simplemente estando ahí. Una vez le había confesado a Rin que le tenía algo de miedo, pero el anciano jamás hizo nada para hacerla pensar de esa manera. Quizás… era tonto imaginarlo, pero a veces le daba la impresión de que Hinata sabía lo mal que ese demonio se llevaba con su padre, y tal vez su manera de actuar con él era para que no le pasara lo mismo. Seguramente todo mejoraría con el tiempo y Hinata vería que Deshi no era alguien a quien temerle. Después de todo, él siempre estaba silenciosamente pendiente de ella y su salud y le guardaba muchísimo cariño aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente.

Era tan extraño, se dijo Rin analizándolo; cómo las cosas podían cambiar con el pasar del tiempo. Había iniciado todo de una manera tan dolorosa y aterradora que le costaba a veces creer lo pacífico que era todo en ese instante. Lo feliz que era, mejor dicho. La vida era muy curiosa, sin duda. Retorcidamente curiosa.

Un ruido repentino la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con una pequeña sonrisa miró a su compañero, quién cerraba la puerta tras de él. Se veía molesto, como si se guardara de alguna manera sus ansias de matar a alguien y tuviera que conformarse con una mueca de desagrado pronunciada. Si no lo conociera mejor que lo que lo hacía, diría que estaba cansado. Pero no, sólo estaba de malhumor. Como siempre que tenía que reunirse por más tiempo del estimado con sus generales.

―¡Vaya! ¿Terminó ya? Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana.

Avanzó por la habitación sin responderle, depositando las espadas en sus soportes y deshaciéndose de la pesada armadura, dejándola caer sin mucho interés en el suelo de su lado del futón.

―¿Está todo bien? ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por alguna batalla con el Lord del Este? ―preguntó más seria, buscando su atención. Sesshomaru resopló mudamente, desatando la parte inferior de su armadura mientras se asomaba por el gran ventanal.

―La seguridad en los terrenos externos será reforzada, y escuadrones estarán vigilando los bordes a partir de esta noche ―le dijo sin dejar de mirar al exterior―. Si ese sujeto tiene una pizca de inteligencia, sabrá abandonar sus intenciones.

―¿No deberías estar tú también? ¿Y si intentan entrar de nuevo? ―Rin se puso en pie, preocupada, y se acercó a él. Tres meses atrás algunos demonios casi lograron infiltrarse en la fortaleza pese a la seguridad. Pero gracias al cielo no lo habían conseguido al ser interceptados por un grupo de soldados bien entrenados, entre los que figuraban Takanari y el mismo Sesshomaru, que había percibido un rastro sospechoso en el ambiente. Pasó muchísimo miedo pues temía que Hinata fuera el verdadero objetivo. Sabía que el Lord del Este no querría desaprovechar la oportunidad que le otorgaban ella y Rin: era el único punto débil de su rival.

―No voy a marcharme ―posó los ojos en los de ella con firmeza, como si lo ofendiera―. Si intentan entrar de nuevo se llevarán una desagradable sorpresa ―los huesos de sus dedos tronaron al tensar la garra. Seguramente imaginaba el momento de torcerle el pescuezo a quien osara invadir su hogar.

Rin puso la mano sobre la del demonio que aún desataba su armadura inferior para detenerlo.

―Si estás aquí me siento mucho mejor ―admitió, terminando de aflojar los cordones para dejar las piezas en el suelo. Buscó su atención y sonrió para calmarle―. Hinata se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que te quedarás. Se ha estado quejando de que últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

―Entró a la cámara de guerra durante la reunión ―comunicó, relajando un poco el semblante.

―¿Lo hizo? ―Rin formó una mueca casi de espanto―. Lo siento, estaba atendiendo el parto de Nagi y tuve que dejarla con Jaken por unas horas. ¿Interrumpió algo importante?

―No ―ella no quedó convencida. Para él, nada tenía demasiada importancia si Hinata podía irrumpirlo. Y por la manera en la que lo dijo, supo que le dio cierto gusto que entrara a verlo.

―¿Qué te entregó esta vez?

―Un escarabajo. Muerto ―agregó como si fuera un detalle interesante.

―A mí me dio una flor ―suspiró―. Pero estaba cubierta de hormigas. Tuve que sostenerla mientras me veía y me picaron en todos los dedos ―sacudió la mano derecha que tenía algunos minúsculos y casi imperceptibles puntitos rojos―. No puedo creer que sacara tu mismo gusto por hacer obsequios.

―Nunca te desagradó que lo hiciera ―observó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

―No, claro que no ―se defendió tratando de contener sus ganas de reír―. Sólo me parece curioso. Aunque me preocupa que algún día nos regale cosas más grandes. Como algún ciempiés gigante muerto o algo así.

―Cuando tenga la edad para cazar, lo hará ―aseguró Sesshomaru.

Rin rió suavemente, imaginándoselo. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, acarició levemente el rostro de su compañero, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. No pudo contenerse más y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, apretándose contra él dejando escapar una exhalación de alivio.

―Te extrañé tanto… ―le susurró. Sesshomaru dejó que una mano cayera una o dos veces por su largo cabello negro. Esa era su manera de decirle que también la había echado de menos―. Odio cuando tienes que irte por tanto tiempo. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más. Ni aunque el resto del mundo se esté volviendo cenizas.

El demonio se separó un poco, y antes de que la besara, le dio la impresión de ver el amago de una sonrisa curvando las comisuras de su boca. Rin sabía que él también detestaba tener que irse dejándola ahí. A ella y a su hija.

Poco a poco, la caricia fue subiendo de nivel hasta el punto en el que no pudo soportarlo más y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido. De pronto se vio apresada entre la pared y el Daiyoukai, dejándole poco espacio para moverse. Una mano masculina subía lentamente por su muslo, abriendo la yukata de dormir para exponer su piel, mientras que la otra se ocupaba de deshacer el nudo del obi en su cintura. Rin separó las telas del haori, acariciando su pecho para subir la yema de los dedos una vez más a su rostro.

Los besos fueron bajando hasta su cuello, para ajustar los colmillos a la marca que Rin poseía orgullosamente.

―Mía… ―murmuró con la voz ronca antes de morderla.

Dioses, cuánta falta le había hecho. Estaba tan acostumbrada a él que aquellos dos meses durmiendo en esa enorme y vacía cama se le hicieron casi insoportables. Y por cómo la acariciaba y besaba con tal apuro, parecía sentir algo similar.

Ya cuando su obi había caído al suelo y estaba abrazándolo con una pierna para mantener la cercanía, la puerta de la recámara se abrió de un tirón.

Rin tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no gritar, y se apresuró a cerrar su yukata que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sesshomaru, vaciando su rostro de cualquier indicio de emoción, se giró para ver al intruso.

―¡Papá, ya terminaste! ―saludó feliz Hinata. Quiso entrar, pero él llegó hasta donde estaba para impedírselo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, creyendo que iba a recibirla―. ¡Qué bueno que salieras ya de ahí! ―exclamó, abrazando sus piernas―. No es justo que esos señores te molesten a cada rato, deberías pasar tu tiempo conmigo que yo sí te quiero y nos divertimos más.

―Hinata, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? ―preguntó nerviosamente Rin.

―No podía y quería ver si papá estaba aquí ―Hinata lo estrechó con más fuerza―. ¿Qué están haciendo? ―se asomó curiosamente para ver a su madre sujetarse con más fuerza la yukata, manteniéndola tensamente cerrada. Miró a su padre, que le devolvía el gesto altivo. Él también tenía la ropa a medio sacar―. ¿Van a darse un baño y por eso se quitaban la ropa? ―sus ojos brillaron de emoción―. ¿Puedo acompañarlos? ¡No me importa bañarme otra vez! ¡Podemos jugar con el agua y hacer burbujas y ver quién aguanta más la respiración!

―No, cariño, no nos íbamos a bañar ―contestó incómoda su madre, mirando fijamente la nuca de su compañero para que interviniera en su favor.

―¿Entonces estaban jugando? ¡Uh, ya sé! ¡Hagamos una guerra de almohadas, será divertido! ―hizo un nuevo ademán para entrar, pero Sesshomaru se movió para bloquearla. Ella lo miró curiosa.

―No puedes acompañarnos, Hinata. Debes dormir ―le dijo.

―¡Pero yo quiero jugar! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, papá! ¿Acaso no quieren jugar conmigo también a lo que estaban haciendo?

La cara de Rin se puso tan roja que tuvo que girarla hacia otro lado para que no la viera. ¡Bendita inocencia! _Cuando sea mayor y sepa lo que nos pidió la pasará muy, muy mal_. De nuevo recuperó su bien acostumbrada urgencia de poder ser engullida por la tierra.

No era la primera vez que Hinata los interrumpía, a decir verdad, y estaba segura de que tampoco sería la última. Lo curioso era que siempre aparecía antes de pillarlos en algo más comprometedor, como si fuera capaz de adivinar el momento justo.

―Es que no entiendo ―se quejó la pequeña tristemente―. ¿Por qué no dejan que me quede? Sólo quiero estar con ustedes. Prometo que estaré muy quieta para no molestarlos.

Rin no supo si sentirse conmovida por aquel tierno tono herido, o tirarse de cabeza por la ventana por la vergüenza. Ante una nueva negativa de su padre, la niña le arrugó el ceño ofendida:

―¿Qué están haciendo que no me dejan quedarme? ¡De seguro es una tontería!

―Dijiste que querías un hermano ―dijo repentinamente Sesshomaru. Hinata le dio toda su atención―. Lo tendrás si vas a dormir ahora.

―¿Pero qué…? ―comenzó Rin.

―¿De verdad? ―los ojos de la infante se abrieron como platos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande que nunca― ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! ¡Está bien, si me van a dar un hermanito mañana entonces me voy ya mismo a la cama! Pero prefiero que sea una niña. ¡Qué emoción, voy a ser hermana mayor!

Rin se les acercó, comprimiendo una mueca perpleja. Quería reclamarle al demonio, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras.

―¡Gracias, papá! ―volvió a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía y le hizo una seña para que se agachara. Cuando lo tuvo casi a su altura, dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Luego se pegó a las piernas de su madre y las estrechó de igual manera sin poder contener su emoción―. ¡Gracias, mami! ¡Los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!

―Ven, cielo, te acompañaré a tu habitación ―le ofreció Rin al recibir su beso de buenas noches.

―No, no importa, puedo irme sola ―contestó muy orgullosa. Observó a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados y torciendo la cabeza, para después hacer lo mismo con ella―. Creo que con quien papá quiere jugar es contigo ―le aclaró algo decepcionada―. No importa, ya jugaré con él mañana. ¡Y con la abuela también! De seguro ella nos querrá acompañar.

―¿La… la abuela?

―Sí, mami, ¿no te acuerdas que viene mañana? ¡Qué bien, estará a tiempo para ver a mi nueva hermanita! ¡Estará muy contenta!

Rin interrogó mudamente a Sesshomaru. Aparentemente, él también había olvidado por completo que su madre llegaría por la mañana, y la idea no le entusiasmaba tanto como a su hiperactiva hija.

Irasue iba al castillo al menos una vez por temporada para estar al tanto de su única nieta. Hinata le había tenido algo de miedo al principio, pero poco tiempo después se fue soltando y se llevaba muy bien con ella. ¿Y qué decir de Irasue? Rin se daba cuenta que se derretía por Hinata, y era ligeramente más expresiva que Sesshomaru para demostrarlo. Él, por su parte, la trataba con la misma fría indiferencia por unos pocos minutos para después retirarse a hacer alguna otra cosa. Sus tratos seguían tensos, pero parecían querer evitar cualquier conflicto o discusión. Eso era un gran avance.

Rin, al igual que siempre, seguía sintiéndose algo intimidada por la estoica mujer. Mantenía muy viva en su memoria la incómoda charla que habían mantenido varios años atrás, y no podía evitar pensar que la juzgaba silenciosamente con aquellos fríos ojos dorados.

―¡Tendré una hermanita, tendré una hermanita! ―continuó celebrando Hinata cuando se fue muy animada, dando saltitos y riendo agudamente mientras se perdía por las escaleras. Al quedar el pasillo en silencio luego de varios segundos, Rin cerró la puerta, aún apretujándose la yukata para que no se abriera.

Pensó que ya era momento de colocarle alguna clase de seguro a la puerta para que no se abriera desde afuera. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si Hinata descubriera por sí misma la razón por la cual se quitaban la ropa.

―No recordaba que la señora Irasue venía ―suspiró nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema en su mente―. Bueno… la seguridad será mucho más implacable si está aquí, eso es algo ―se volvió al youkai―. Por cierto, ¿por qué le prometiste un hermano a Hinata?

Él, ignorante de su mirada alterada, se dirigió al futón mientras se terminaba de desprender del haori.

―Estuvo diciendo esta tarde que quería uno.

―Pero es imposible que le demos uno mañana ―refutó acalorada, siguiéndole con los brazos en jarras.

―Tal vez ―Sesshomaru la vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando su ropa cayó al suelo. Sus orbes dorados resplandecían de una manera que se le hacía muy conocida―. Pero podemos empezar.

―¿Y si Hinata regresa? ―un escalofrío le subió por la espalda.

―No lo hará. Llegó a su habitación ―dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola casi con hambre.

―¡T-tu madre viene mañana! ―Rin se hizo hacia atrás, sin saber si sonreír o abochornarse.

―Quedan ocho horas hasta que llegue ―le contestó muy serio, acercándosele como si la acechara antes de atajarla por la nuca, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Rin se sentía abrumada, pero no era algo de lo que se quejaría.

―Eres un pervertido ―murmuró fingiendo enfado.

―No te molesta ―aquello no era una pregunta.

―Para nada.

Rin atinó a sonreír justo antes de que la besara. _¿Por qué habría de quejarme?_ Fue el último pensamiento racional que tuvo.

Sus manos recorrieron un camino que se sabían de memoria, reptando por su pecho musculoso al retroceder ciegamente hacia el futón. Cualquier cosa que hubiera ocupado la mente de Rin se había esfumado en un parpadeo. Ese era el efecto que tenía el demonio sobre ella. Y mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, dejando salir toda la ansiedad y deseo acumulado durante aquel tiempo separados, Rin no pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que era. Ahí, entre los brazos y caricias del hombre que amaba con todo su ser; ahí, compartiendo una vida más maravillosa de lo que jamás habría imaginado, en especial luego de considerar la manera tan espantosa en la que todo había comenzado.

Cierto, habían tenido demasiados tropiezos y malos momentos. Cierto, él jamás le diría que la amaba o la extrañaba. Y sí, aquella relación no era para nada natural ―¿Un señor demoníaco tan frío como él con una humana tan normal como ella? ¡Habrase visto!―, pero ¿qué rayos importaba? Era feliz y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Cuando se desplomaron cansados sobre la suave superficie de la cama, donde la estola los rodeaba brindándoles de su abrazador calor, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, ocupando su lugar favorito entre su torso y brazo.

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―preguntó varios minutos después, al ver que Rin se quedaba con la mirada perdida. Ella volvió en sí parpadeando repetidamente y sonrió distraída.

―Hinata se sentirá muy decepcionada mañana. ¿Crees que pueda…? ―se mordió el labio para no continuar. Era la primera vez que intentaban en específico conseguir un segundo embarazo, y no sabía si funcionaría o no. Aunque guardaba sus esperanzas para que fuera así.

Sesshomaru también guardó silencio por unos momentos, dirigiendo la garra hasta el cabello negro de Rin para acariciarlo. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro, como si fuera incapaz de sentir la pequeña angustia de su compañera. Pero claro que lo hacía.

―Siete horas ―dijo.

―¿Qué?

―Quedan siete horas para aumentar la posibilidad ―sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los suyos con un rastro casi juguetón.

―Pareces muy seguro de que funcionará ―comentó formando una pequeña sonrisa. Sesshomaru hizo un movimiento rápido para aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo, con ambos brazos a los lados de Rin para no aplastarla. Ella alargó una mano para colocar algunos mechones de cabello blanco tras su oreja, acercándolo más a su rostro.

―Lo hará ―murmuró al besarla.

Estaba completamente seguro de que la mañana siguiente su olor la delataría, esta vez no tenía por qué preocuparse o pensar lo peor.

Y quizás algún día, después de más de diez años como compañeros, le diría lo mucho que significaba para él. Tal vez le diría que después de todo, había logrado comprender aquel sentimiento que había repudiado con tanto ímpetu, y que al fin era capaz de contenerlo muy dentro de él, cuando ni sabía que podía hacerlo. Pero aún tenía tiempo para eso, ¿no? Porque las palabras jamás habían sido lo suyo.

Presionó sus labios con más insistencia, dejando salir un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción.

Sí, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

…

FIN

…

REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS

Antes que nada quisiera decir una cosa:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GINNY!

Lo tenía listo desde hace como una semana, pero me hacía mucha ilusión entregártelo justo hoy, para que se quede grabada la fecha xD El postre de hoy lo doy de una vez: Un pastel de chocolate de cinco pisos, con relleno de chocolate y crema por encima, además de una mesa repleta de donas, galletas, gominolas, cupcakes, una estación de algodón de azúcar y una máquina de esas que da helado como las que tienen en mcdonald's. ¡A atragantarse todo el mundo!

*Ahora de vuelta al tema*

He tratado de cubrir todos los puntos que quedaron en espera y los que podrían formularse, aunque también intenté que no se me fuera la lengua explicando cada pequeño detalle de lo que sucedió en esos seis años y pico desde el último capítulo, porque también hay que dejar cosas a la imaginación. De cualquier manera espero haber llenado las expectativas de todos, y si no es así… lo siento. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para complacerlos a todos.

Muchísimas gracias a las bellas Brenda, Anónimo número 1, Kat88-Pbl, Black Urora, KeyTen, Saori-san, Bárbara, Neko-chan, Hanabi-ness, Sexy Style, Serena tsukino chiba, Miztu Akari, Anónimo número 2, Nagisa-chan, Faby-sama, Ginny *Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS*, Ro Itako 27, Emihiomi, Helena, Alirinses, Anmar, Hi no Tamashi, QuinzMoon, Yoko-zuki10, Ako Nomura, Ephemera, Serenityfullmoon, Alexa Reynoza, Niña Feliz, Mindy, H y Ukkas por sus reviews y apoyo. Y también a todos los que han puesto esto en alertas y favoritos, a los que leen y se van cuales ninjas (xD). Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Y aplausos para Ginny también, que me ha sabido aguantar con temple de acero.

No sé cuándo podré traer alguna otra historia, aunque ideas las tengo por patadas. Por el momento estoy siempre muy ocupada y no me puedo sentar a escribir como me gusta.

¡Besos, abrazos y chocolates a todo el mundo y muchas gracias de nuevo!


End file.
